Das Schultheater
by Ashray1
Summary: Die Yamis haben immer noch Nachholbedarf und sind hin und her gerissen zwischen einer Schulaufführung,bei der sie mitmachen müssen,um ihren Hikaris das Nachsitzen zu ersparen;und besagte Hikaris in der nächsten dunklen Ecke zu vernaschen.YY/Y,B/R,M/M,K/J?
1. Ein neuer Montag eine neue Katstrophe

**Das Schultheater**

_Yami/ Yugi, Bakura/ Ryou, Marik/Malik, (Seto/Joey?)_

__Mir gehört weder Yugioh noch sonst was, ich mach kein Geld damit und das ist alles nur zum Spaß.

Humor/Romantik

**Warnung**! Die Yamis haben immer noch Nachholbedarf und sind hin und her gerissen zwischen einer Schulaufführung, bei der sie mitmachen sollen, um ihren Hikaris das Nachsitzen zu ersparen; und besagte Hikaris in der nächsten dunklen Ecke zu vernaschen. Währenddessen haben besonders Ryou und Yugi eigene Pläne, von denen vorerst nur ein gewisses Mädchen etwas erfährt (worauf sie aber lieber verzichten würde fg). Und Anzu ist plötzlich hinter Yami UND Bakura her?

Das ist die Fortsetzung von 'Ich hasse Montage'. Die Geschichte kann, muss aber nicht gelesen werden, um das hier zu verstehen. Die namenlose Lehrerin hatte ihnen ja einen Eintrag im Klassenbuch verpasst, dass sie Nachsitzen müssen. Und jetzt, eine Woche später, ist es so weit, allerdings mit einer anderen Lehrerin, die dieses mal (ausnahmsweise) auch einen Namen hat. Warum die andere weg ist, wird noch erklärt... Und das die Yamis als Mitschuldige auch nachsitzen müssen, ist klar...

/Hikari zu Yami/  
/Yami zu Hikari/  
(_meine Kommentare_)  
**"Schreien"**  
'Denken'

**

* * *

Ein Neuer Tag, eine neuer Katastrophe:

* * *

  
**

Es war ein friedlicher, freundlicher, schöner Schultag wie jeder andere auch. (_Sofern Schultage jemals freundlich sind oder sein können...)_  
Die Sonne scheint hell und warm, die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich vor sich hin und die Schüler unterhielten sich gut gelaunt über das vergangene Wochenende. (_gut gelaunte Schüler? Wo gibts denn so was?)_

Es war Montag (_Wieder mal_), und genau eine Woche her, das die drei Yamis die Schule in Aufregung (und unter Drogen) gesetzt hatten.  
Die Aufregung hatte sich inzwischen wieder so ziemlich gelegt, und anscheinend waren auch keine dauerhaften Schäden zurückgeblieben.

Keine nennenswerten zumindest.

Und es war auch sonst heute noch keine einzige Katastrophe passiert.  
Keine Explosionen.  
Keine Überschwemmungen.  
Keine Feuer.  
Keine Panik.  
Keine Schwerverletzten.  
Keine Toten!  
NICHTS!

Bis jetzt.

Aber es war ja auch erst kurz nach Mittag.

Also noch viel Zeit, um ein Unglück anzurichten.  
Aber bis jetzt merkte man noch nichts davon, alles war friedlich, ruhig und leise.

"HEY, LASS MICH LOS!"

Plötzlich schallte ein lauter, wütender Schrei durch die ganze Schule, sodass einige Vögel vor Schreck von ihrem Baum fielen, und Schüler sich die Ohren zuhielten.

"ICH VERLANGE, DAS DU MICH AUF DER STELLE LOSLÄSST, ODER DU WIRST ES BEREUEN!_  
LASS.  
MICH.  
LOS!_**  
SOFORT!**"

Aber die Lehrerin beachtete die Proteste von Yami einfach nicht und zog ihn weiter am Kragen den Gang entlang.

Sie war noch ziemlich neu in der Schule, auch wenn sie selbst nicht mehr die Jüngste war. Vor kurzem hatte sie angefangen, hier in dieser (verfluchten) Schule als Theaterlehrerin zu arbeiten, und jetzt trieb sie gerade die Darsteller für ein Stück zusammen.  
Denn sie hatte beschlossen beim kommenden Schulfest ein Theaterstück aufzuführen und weder Tod noch Teufel würden sie davon abhalten, etwas großartiges auf die Beine zu stellen.  
Und dazu hatte sie alle Nachsitzer zur freien Verfügung, und den Rest der Mannschaft musste sie sich eben 'freiwillig' zusammensuchen.  
Yugi und Ryou hatte sie schon, genauso wie Malik und Marik, die alle brav und artig hinter ihr herliefen. (_Marik und artig? Geht jetzt die Welt unter, oder was?_)

Auch Kaiba und Joey waren anwesend, zumindest körperlich. Denn die beiden waren selbst derartig in eine hitzigen Diskussion vertieft, dass sie nicht wirklich mitbekamen, was um sie herum abging.

Nur Yami leiste noch immer erbitterten Widerstand gegen die Lehrerin, genauso wie Bakura. Die beiden waren nur harmlos am Gang herumgestanden und hatten sich freundlich (zumindest nach ihren Maßstäben) unterhalten:

"Verdammter Dieb!"  
"Bescheuerter Zwerg!"  
"Ich trete dir in den Arsch!"  
"Ich bring dich um!" und so weiter und so fort. Nix neues also, es war noch nichtmal Blut geflossen.

Und dann taucht plötzlich diese... Person... auf, wie aus dem Nichts, und starrte sie kurz und interessiert an.  
Bevor einer der beiden sie aber deswegen anfauchen konnte, rief sie plötzlich hocherfreut aus:  
"Ihr beide seid perfekt, ihr kommt mit! Ich will euch haben."

Und damit schnappte sie sich kurzerhand Yami an Kragen und Bakura bei den langen Haaren und schleppte sie hinter sich her zu einem unbekannten Ziel.  
Der einzige Grund, warum sie überhaupt noch da und am Leben und auch sonst geistig gesund war, war nur weil die Hikaris auch bei ihnen waren und sie halbwegs beruhigten.

Was die Beiden aber nicht davon abhielt, wie verrückt zu strampeln und schreien, und das Kichern der beiden Hikaris half sicher auch nicht viel, um sie zu beruhigen.

"Ihr beiden solltet wirklich aufhören so einen Aufstand zu machen." ermahnte sie die Lehrerin, die langsam aber sicher taub wurde, "Es ist ja nicht so, das ich euch fresse, oder so was..."  
"Von dem Zwerg da würde nicht mal 'ne Maus satt werden"  
"Und das da" Yami zeigte auf Bakura, "würden nicht mal die Geier fressen!"  
Bakura schlug nach Yami, der versuchte, dem Dieb einen Tritt zu geben. Daraufhin wurden sie losgelassen und landeten auf dem Boden.

"Ich suche nur ein paar Schüler, die mir und den Nachsitzern hier etwas aushelfen. Dafür fällt sogar etwas vom Unterricht aus, weil das wichtig ist, und ihr habt euch ja netterweise freiwillig dazu gemeldet."  
"Ich bin nicht mal in deiner Klasse, ich kenn dich nicht, und freiwillig gemeldet hab ich mich auch nicht. Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich mitmachen sollte! Und es sollte besser ein guter sein, oder..." machte Yami seinem Frust wieder/immer noch Luft, als er auch schon wieder am Kragen geschnappt und mitgeschleift wurde.  
"Du solltest nicht so einen Aufstand machen, Kleiner. Du und dein weißhaariger Freund, ihr seid genau richtig für das, was ich mit euch vorhabe! Das wird sooo toll!" freute sie sich, aber dann bemerkte sie, das Bakura die kurze Zeit der Ablenkung genutzt hatte, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Suchend sah sie sich um, bevor sie fand wem sie suchte. Bakura hatte es nur ein paar Schritte weit geschafft, als sie ihn wieder bei den Haaren erwischte.  
Lange Haare konnten manchmal auch ein Nachteil sein... (_armer Dieb..._)

"Warum soll ich irgendwas machen was du willst, du alte Schachtel, lass los oder du landest im Reich der Schatten, du..."  
"Pass lieber auf, was du sagst, junger Mann! Und warum ihr beide mir helfen sollt? Aus demselben Grund, aus dem auch deine Freunde hier alle mitmachen...! Weil jeder, der NICHT mitmacht, bis zu seinem Lebensende Nachsitzen wird! Ich kann das arrangieren, wenn ich will! Oder ich lass ihn einfach durchfallen! Ansonsten arbeiten wir nur bis zum Schulfest zusammen."

Bakura sah Yami finster an: "Aber wir sind schon lange tot! Solange will ich aber nicht hier sein. Und was will die eigentlich von uns?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen, ich kenn sie nicht."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach wegschicken..."  
"Währe jedenfalls einfacher..."

Plötzlich schoben sich kleinere Hände in ihre eigenen, und die beiden zornigen Yamis wurden beruhigend von ihren Hikaris bei der Hand genommen und sanft mitgeführt.  
"Komm schon, Yami, soo schlimm wird's schon nicht!" Yugi sah den früheren Pharao mit großen Kulleraugen an. "Ich will nicht so ganz alleine gehen, du kommst doch mit, oder?" seine Unterlippe fing zusätzlich auch noch an zu zittern.  
Yami beruhigte sich beinahe sofort und legte einen Arm um Yugis Schulter "Aber natürlich komm ich mit! Keine Angst, ich bin ja da. Dir passiert schon nichts..."  
"Gut, schließlich bist du ja auch Mitschuld daran, das ich jetzt nachsitzen muss..." grinste ihn der Kleinere frech an.  
Bakura schnaufte nur, aber Ryou gab ihm einen schiefen Blick. "Dasselbe gilt im übrigen für dich auch, das ist dir doch klar, oder?" flüsterte der weißhaarige Junge ihm zu, unschuldig lächelnd während er den Größeren klar erpresste.

Auch Marik war das klar, deshalb hatte er erst gar nicht protestiert, sondern hatte sich einfach seinem Schicksal gefügt und sich von hinten an seinen Hikari geklammert. Den Kopf auf hatte er auf dessen Schulter gelegt und die Augen waren geschlossen, und auf den ersten Blick sah es tatsächlich so aus, als würde er friedlich schlafen. So ließ er sich mehr nachschleifen als er eigentlich selbst ging.  
Entsprechend schlecht gelaunt sah Malik auch aus.  
Und Kaiba wollte auch lieber in seine Firma gehen und arbeiten, anstatt hier sinnlos nachzusitzen, nur weil er mit dem Köter mal 'etwas' lauter geredet hatte...  
Alles in allem war die Stimmung in der neu ernannten Theatergruppe also super... _(Achtung Sarkasmus...)_

"Ach übrigens, mein Name ist Mrs. Gandon, ich bin die neue Theaterlehrerin, falls ihr es noch nicht mitgekriegt habt. Und ich bin für die, die nachsitzen müssen, verantwortlich.  
Deshalb werde ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, wie man so schön sagt, und wir werden auf dem nächsten Schulfest ein Stück aufführen. Und wenn jeder sein Bestes gibt, werdet ihr hinterher auch von eurer Strafe befreit sein. Leider müssen nicht genug Leute nachsitzen, aber zum Glück haben wir ja jetzt genug Freiwillige für die ganzen Rollen...  
Ich denke, wir werden uns gut verstehen, solange alle ihren Teil beitragen..." erklärte sie ihrer Gruppe von Schülern begeistert, während sie sie durch die Schule und in eine leere Klasse führte. "Wenn ihr nicht mitmacht, werdet ihr allerdings voraussichtlich bis nächstes Jahr hier sein. Ich tu euch also mit meinen Angebot einen Gefallen." erwartungsvoll sah sie alle an, aber anscheinend fehlte immer noch die rechte Begeisterung...

Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden, nur nicht den Mut verlieren, das wird schon noch! (_Die arme Frau glaubt das leider wirklich... Da sollte man ihr doch alles Gute wünschen, und fröhliches Sterben...)_  
"So, nachdem ich euch nun endlich alle eingesammelt habe werdet ihr euch bitte alle schön in einer Reihe aufstellen und mir eure Namen nennen, damit ich den Namen auch Gesichter zuordnen kann. Schließlich will ich ja wissen, wie alle meine süßen Stars heißen."

Und sie kniff Bakura tantenhaft in die Wangen. Der knurrte sie böse an und sah aus als wollte er gleich beißen.  
Mrs. Gandon ging ungerührt wie ein Feldwebel auf und ab vor ihnen, mit ihrem rosa Klemmbrett bewaffnet und einem fixen Plan im Kopf, wie das alles abzulaufen hatte.

Yami stand neben Yugi mit einem Arm behaglich um dessen Schulter geschlungen, neben Yami war Ryou, der sich an Bakuras Seite lehnte. Neben dem König der Diebe stand Malik, gefolgt von Marik, Joey und Kaiba.  
Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was die komische Frau mit dem leicht ergrauten Haarknoten eigentlich von ihnen erwartete. Sie war nur ein wenig kleiner als Kaiba, mit einem mausgrauen Kostüm und einem strengen Blick hinter ihrer Brille.

Vor Yugi blieb sie stehen, und er sagte ihr brav und artig seinen Namen.  
Sie notierte ihn und auch die Rolle die er ihrer Vorstellung nach am Besten spielen sollte, während sie die Reihe vor und wieder zurückging.  
Neben Yugi blieb sie stehen, weil dieser natürlich nicht auf ihrer Liste stand und sie damit nichtmal seinen Namen wusste.  
Nur das Yami jetzt nicht mehr dort stand und Yugi ein leichtes Grinsen unterdrückten musste.

Irritiert wandte sie sich Ryou zu und ging dann wieder hin und her, schreibend und denkend und ohne zu schauen.

Als sie wieder bei ihm war, sah sie, dass neben Yami jetzt auch noch Bakura weg war, Yugi sich auf die Lippen biss um nicht zu kichern und Ryou höchst interessiert auf seine Zehen starrte.  
Kopfschüttelnd über das komische Verhalten der beiden wandte sie sich Malik zu, um dann schreibend und in Gedanken versunken ihre Wanderung wieder aufzunehmen.

Als sie merkte das Marik nun ebenfalls verschwunden war und die andern drei Jungs sich den Mund zuhielten, um nicht laut zu lachen, drehte sie sich aufgebracht zu Joey um.

"Und deinen Namen will ich auch gleich, bevor du genauso spurlos verschwindest wie deine drei Freunde!" fauchte sie sauer und irritiert Kaiba an.  
"Die sind nicht meine Freunde" ließ dieser sich wie immer kein Stück davon beeindrucken und hielt ihr eine Zeitung hin. "Schau doch im Wirtschaftsteil nach, wenn's dich interessiert!" brummte er nur, während er seinen kleinen Laptop aufklappte und ungerührt anfing zu tippen.

"Unser Geldsack hat es wohl nicht nötig, sich seinen eigenen Namen zu merken."  
"Ich hab nur was Besseres zu tun, als unnötige Fragen zu beantworten!"  
"Verdammter Eisberg"  
"Dreckiger Straßenköter"

Bevor Joey oder Kaiba jedoch weiter streiten konnten, fuhr die Lehrerin auch schon dazwischen: "DU sagst mir jetzt deinen Namen, und DU hörst auf zu streiten."  
Sie deutete auf die beiden mit ihrem Stift, bevor sie von einem Geräusch abgelenkt wurde und die gemurmelten "Ich streite nicht" und "Er hat aber angefangen" ignorierte.

Sie hörte hinter sich kaum unterdrücktes Kichern und Lachen, als sich die drei Hikaris einfach nicht mehr beherrschen konnten, und jetzt sah sie auch was der Grund für die allgemeine Erheiterung war:  
Hinter ihr standen Yami, Bakura und Marik und machten jede ihrer Bewegungen übertrieben nach.  
Alle drei machten ein furchtbar strenges und wichtiges Gesicht, schienen etwas in der Hand zu halten, auf das sie eifrig und mit Begeisterung schrieben und drehten sich jetzt ruckartig um, um mit einem stockdämlichen Ausdruck nach hinten zu starren, den Mund weit offen und mit großen Augen. Die Zungen hingen ihnen aus dem Mund und sie ließen die Arme nach vorne hängen wie bei Affen, bevor sie sich am Kopf kratzten...

Böse klopfte sie ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf ihre Schreibunterlage und starrte die drei Geister böse an, während sie auf eine Entschuldigung wartete, die niemals kommen wird.  
Leider aber brachte ihr das ganze Warten gar nichts, schließlich war jeder der drei selbst ein Meister in 'Jemanden-zu-Tode-starren'.

"Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wer ihr seid, dass ihr euch derartig aufführt, und mich lächerlich macht! Ich wünsche eine Erklärung! Und eure Namen! Jetzt!"

"Ich bin der Pharao von Ägypten, und ich muss dir gar nichts erklären, wenn ich es nicht wünsche!" Majestätisch stolzierte er mit erhobenen Kopf und einem dreckigen Grinsen zu Yugi und legte wieder seinen Arm um dessen Schulter.

"Ich bin der König der Diebe, und ich bin überhaupt niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig!" Langsam schritt auch er zu seinem Ryou hin und schlang zufrieden seine Hand um dessen Hüfte. Auch er ignorierte sie, um sich lieber um seine andere Hälfte zu 'kümmern'.

Kopfschüttelnd und leicht gereizt drehte sie sich zu Marik um: "Lass mich raten: Du bist der Kaiser von China, oder was ist deine Ausrede für den Blödsinn?"

Marik blinzelte sie kurz an:  
"Nein, mir war nur grad danach." er zuckte einfach mit den Schultern und ließ sich besonders viel Zeit, um zu seinem Hikari zurückzukommen.

Mrs. Gandon schüttelte nur den Kopf: Wenn das schon so anfing konnte das ja noch heiter werden.  
Ganz so locker und einfach wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte würde es wohl doch nicht werden. Dabei verlangte sie doch wirklich nichts Unmögliches!  
Oder doch?

"Dann lasst uns mal nachsehen, wieso so liebe und nette Jungs wie ihr eigentlich nachsitzen müsst..." meinte sie in Richtung der drei Hikaris, die ja zusammen mit Kaiba und Joey auf ihrer Liste standen.  
Yami und Bakura hatte sie sich ja ausgesucht, weil sie eine bestimmte Rolle für die Beiden vorgesehen hatte, und Marik war einfach nicht loszubringen von seinem Hikari.

Als sie die Notiz über die Fünf ansah wurde sie etwas blass.

"Ryou ist wegen fluchen und unerlaubten Entfernens aus dem Unterricht hier."  
Bakura schüttelte den Kopf und piekste ihm tadelnd in die Seite: "Wirklich, Ryou, furchtbar! Schäm dich, Kleiner, das gehört sich doch nicht."

"Malik wegen Schlafens während der Stunde..."  
"Dann sollte ich dich wohl in der Nacht auch mal ein bisschen schlafen lassen, Hikari-pretty. Schade." meinte dessen Yami kein bisschen schuldbewusst, mit breiten Grinsen.

"Und Yugi wegen Unaufmerksamkeit und Störung des Unterrichts mit komischen Geräuschen."  
Stolz wurde diese Aussage von dem einstigen Pharao kommentiert: "Tja, das war dann wohl meine Schuld, wozu soll er auf was anderes als mich achten." Und Yami gab dem Kleineren einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Und alle zusammen auch noch wegen..." und sie deutete auf Yamis Hand, die inzwischen einen Platz in Yugis Gesäßtasche gefunden hatte "wegen unsittlichen Verhaltens in der Öffentlichkeit. Was ich nicht akzeptieren werde, verstanden?"

Während die drei Hikaris mehr oder weniger rot anliefen, sahen die Yamis sich nur verständnislos an.  
Unsittlich?  
Was soll das denn sein? Sie hatten doch gar nichts gemacht.  
Weder jetzt noch vor einer Woche...

(_A/N: Ja klar, es sind ja alle sooo unschuldig...)_

"_Das_ nennst du Unsittlich?" fragte Marik sicherheitshalber nach und deutete auf Yamis Hand, während er Malik schon auf den Tisch neben sich setzte und ihn wild küsste.  
Während er gerade dabei war schob er ihm gleichzeitig noch das Shirt hoch, damit auch alle sehen konnten, was er machte, und streichelte ihn liebevoll.

Mrs. Gandon fiel die Kinnlade auf den Boden, ihre Schüler dagegen pfiffen und applaudierten, und Malik stöhnte leise und genüsslich auf, während seine Hände über den Rücken und Hintern des Größeren streichelten.

"_Das _ist unanständig..." grinste Marik zufrieden, als sie sich voneinander lösten und der Kleinere der beiden zufrieden aufseufzte.

"Genau, oder _das_." lächelte Yami, der bei dem Spaß natürlich auch nicht fehlen durfte.  
Er nahm Yugis Hände fest in seine eigenen, damit er ihn nicht vielleicht irgendwie wegdrängen konnte, und schob ihn vorsichtig rückwärts in einen Sessel.  
Er fing die Lippen des Kleinern in einem langsamen, tiefen Kuss ein, während er sich auf dessen Schoß setzte und ihn dort festhielt. Er rückte immer näher an seinen Hikari heran und drängte sich fester gegen ihn, und Yugi verlor sich in dem Kuss und legte dem Größeren die Hände um den Nacken. Gedankenverloren bewegte er sich vor und zurück auf seinem Sitz, und bald drückte sich auch Yugi immer mehr gegen ihn.

"Vielleicht meint sie aber auch _das_?" murmelte auch Bakura leise und fing Ryou ein, bevor dieser sich unauffällig verdrücken konnte. Er vergrub beide Hände in Ryous weichen Haaren und beugte sich über ihn. Sanft schob er seine Zunge zwischen die nachgiebigen, warmen Lippen, und ein leises, verlangendes Wimmern war gleich darauf zu hören. Bakura ließ eine Hand zu Ryous Hintern wandern, damit dieser nicht nach hinten fiel, und er ihn auch besser an sich drücken konnte.

Keiner der drei schien die Absicht zu haben, recht bald wieder aufhören und ihre Hikaris freigeben zu wollen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile erst ließen die drei Geister ihre Partner wieder los, um ihnen die nötige Luft zum Atmen zu geben, hielten sie aber immer noch da fest, wo sie sie gerade so praktisch hatten. War ja schließlich auch viel angenehmer so...

Joey wurde rot.  
Die Hikaris wurden rot.  
Die Yamis grinsten unverschämt.  
Die Lehrerin starrte sie nur großäugig an.  
Und Kaiba ging es am Arsch vorbei. (_Da er mal wieder mit seinem Laptop beschäftigt war...) _

"Sofort aufhören! Was treibt ihr da eigentlich mit meinen unschuldigen Schülern!" rief die geschockte Frau. Sie hatte nach der Notiz, die sie erhalten hatte, ja einiges erwartet, aber das war wirklich zuviel! Wie können die es nur wagen, die armen Jungs derartig zu verderben, und das auch noch während sie daneben stand! Trotz ihrer Warnung!

"Nichts, du störst uns doch dauernd!" wurde sie von Yami sauer angefaucht, während Marik seinen Hikari einen gespielt verwunderten Blick zuwarf: "Sag mal, seit wann bist _du_ denn unschuldig?"  
"Keine Ahnung, ist mir auch neu." kam schulterzuckend die Antwort. "Die scheint mehr zu wissen als ich."  
"Du weißt ja, dass lässt sich schnell wieder ändern, das mit der Unschuld... Ist mir ein Vergnügen..." schnurrte Marik in das Ohr des Kleinern, die Hände immer noch unter dem Shirt.  
"Das glaub ich dir. Aber nicht hier, mein Lieber..." schnurrte Malik im gleichen Tonfall zurück, und man konnte Mariks Enttäuschung richtig steigen sehen, da er sich schon eifrig nach einem Schrank oder sonst was umgesehen hatte, wo er seinen Hikari hinverschleppen könnte... (_Marik hat anscheinend 'ne Menge übrig für Schränke_)

"Nehmt sofort eure Finger da weg, ich dulde keine derartigen Belästigungen, solange ich hier in diesem Raum und dieser Schule bin!"...

Falsch Antwort, ganz schlecht!  
So etwas sollte man einem Yami _nie _ins Gesicht sagen

_(klingt zu sehr nach einer Aufforderung)_

Marik hörte auf mit seinen Versuchen, die Hand in Maliks Hose zu stecken und sah erfreut auf. Seine Augen leuchteten richtig auf bei der Aussicht darauf, dass er sie gleich foltern und killen konnte. Schließlich hatte sie genau das gerade gesagt: Wenn er sie tötete, konnte er sich danach ausgiebig mit seinem Freund beschäftigen.

"Gerne, das können wir ja ganz schnell ändern!"  
"Und dann haben wir hier endlich Ruhe!"  
"Und unsere Hikaris."  
"Was darf's denn sein: Grab, Gummizelle oder Reich der Schatten?"  
"Sind wir nicht nett, das wir dich selbst aussuchen lassen?"  
"Vielleicht sollten wir auch alle drei Sachen machen, währ doch lustig!"

Und plötzlich herrschte Einigkeit unter den Yamis... (_Könnt ihr sagen: 'arme Lehrerin'_)

Als das leise Grollen zu hören war, wichen Ryou, Yugi und Malik zur Sicherheit aus der Schusslinie zurück.  
Man konnte schließlich nie wissen mit drei gereizten, wüteten, lüsternen Yamis, wenn ihnen jemand im Weg war.

"Das wird so was von schief gehen"  
"Jemand hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass das keine gute Idee ist"  
"Das war das Gute an der Anderen, die hat nie was gesagt. Was ist eigentlich mit der, ich hab sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen? Sollte die nicht für uns zuständig sein?" wunderte sich Yugi ein wenig, aber ohne wirkliches Interesse. Es fiel ihm nur plötzlich ein, während er den Yamis zusah, die grade diskutierten, was man mit jemanden tun sollte, der versuchte ihnen ihre Hikaris wegzunehmen. (_ und _j_a, die drei übertreiben, also was soll's!_)

Es war ja im Grunde auch eigentlich egal, _welche_ Lehrerin verschwand, wenn sie sich schon mit den falschen Leuten anlegte.

"Da hast du echt was verpasst, das hättest du sehen sollen." Joey fing an zu grinsen, während er einen Arm verschwörerisch um Yugis Schulter legte.  
"Sie soll nach deiner Aktion am Montag ja schon ziemlich fertig gewesen sein, nach allem, was ich so gehört habe."  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich da geritten hat." murmelte Yugi mit gesenktem Kopf, als  
Joey ihm breit grinsend auf die Schulter klopfte.  
"Dafür haben alle anderen gehört, wer dich..."  
"JOEY!" schnell hielt ihm der Kleinere den Mund zu, während seine Wangen einer Tomate Konkurrenz machten.

/Verdammt, das ist alles nur deine Schuld, Yami!/  
/Damals hast du aber nicht protestiert, Aibou!/ antwortete Yami ihn, ohne zurück zu schauen.  
/Wie auch immer! Das war damals, und jetzt ist jetzt!/ murmelte Yugi schnell zurück mit leicht rotem Gesicht.

Joey, der von dieser 'Unterhaltung' nichts mitbekommen hatte, redete einfach ungehindert weiter.  
"Na ja, ist ja nicht so wichtig jetzt, am nächsten Tag jedenfalls war sie so schlecht drauf, sie hat den Eisberg und mich zum Nachsitzen verdonnert, nur weil wir uns am Gang unterhalten haben..."

Yugi zog eine Augenbraue hoch: Wenn Joey von _Kaiba _und_ unterhalten_ redete, war sicher mal wieder ein lautstarker Streit gemeint.  
"Aber das wirklich interessante ist dann erst am Mittwoch passiert, als auch Malik und Ryou wieder in der Schule waren. Die beiden hatten ja den Dienstag geschwänzt. "

-Flashback-

Mittwoch hatten alle zusammen Mathe mit 'dem Nervenbündel', und die beiden Hikaris versuchten verzweifelt, noch rechtzeitig vor dem Läuten die Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben.

Schließlich hatten sie Dank ihrer Yamis -und gewissen 'Problemen' mit dem Laufen- am Vortag keine Zeit dazu gehabt und mussten das jetzt schnell nachholen. Keiner der beiden bemerkte die beiden Geister, die ihnen gelangweilt über die Schulter schauten. Was sollte an dem Gekritzel schon sooo interessant sein, das sie unbedingt in die Schule kommen wollten?

(_Von wollen kann zwar keine Rede sein, aber was soll's_)

/Ryooooouuuu/  
/Nein, nicht jetzt, ich muss das erst fertig machen! Deinetwegen bin ich eh schon hintennach! Ich muss mich beeilen!/

Aber auch Malik musste sich gegen einen 'Angriff' von hinten wehren, als sich neugierige Finger immer wieder in seine Hose schleichen wollten. Auch sein drohendes Knurren hielt den Verrückten nicht wirklich davon ab.  
Keiner der beiden bemerkte das Läuten der Glocke, oder das die Tür aufging und die arme Lehrerin vorsichtig hereinkam.  
Dafür aber bemerkte sie die Jugendlichen auf den ersten Blick, und auch die beiden Geister, die anscheinend _nicht_ unsichtbar waren. Was vermutlich auch der Grund für die eigenartige Stille in der Klasse war...(_Ja, die anderen Schüler wissen schon, das sie mit den beiden Unruhestiftern im Raum vorsichtig sein mussten _)

Die Frau kam ganz zur Tür rein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, warf einen Blick auf Malik und Ryou und starrt die beiden nur erschrocken an.  
Die Yamis der beiden starrten zurück und grinsten sie breit am, während sie sich über die immer noch ahnungslosen Schüler beugten, die Augen fest auf die Lehrerin gerichtet, und machten... eindeutig zweideutige Gesten...

Als die beiden Hikaris bemerkten, dass die Stunde schon angefangen hatte, blickten sie auf, lächelten freundlich die Lehrerin an und winkten auch noch, immer noch nicht bemerkend, wer da noch immer sichtbar (und mit dreckigen Gedanken) hinter ihnen stand...  
Und dann ist die junge Frau auch schon sehr, SEHR laut schreiend rausgelaufen und verschwunden. Alles was noch zu hören war, war etwas in der Art wie "Ich kann so nicht arbeiten, das ist unmöglich, das ist verrückt, so was sollte man verbieten. Irgendwann bringen die uns alle um." (_soviel zum Thema keine bleibenden Schäden_)

- Flashback Ende -

"Danach war sie einfach so verschwunden, keiner hatte sie mehr gesehen bis zur Mittagspause. Da ist sie dann nämlich sturzbetrunken in die Cafeteria getorkelt und hat es sich auf dem Schoß von unserm uralten Direktor bequem gemacht. Der ist doch selber schon fast antik, so wie der ausschaut!  
Hat angefangen laut und falsch zu singen, und hat dann auch noch mit dem geknutscht!  
Und dann ist sie sogar auf den Tisch ganz in der Mitte gestiegen und hat angefangen, sich auszuziehen und zu tanzen!"

"Unmöglich! Joey, das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen, nicht mir!" unterbrach Yugi ungläubig den begeisterten Joey.  
"Dann schau auf You-Tube, da gibt es schon mindestens 10 verschiedene Versionen von der Aktion. Gelobt seien die Handys mit Kamera!"  
Yugi schaute Marik und Ryou zur Bestätigung an, unsicher ob er das ganze wirklich glauben sollte.  
Aber auch die anderen beiden nickten, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich zugehört hatten: "Er hat recht, aber nachdem sie ohne Bluse dastand und gerade mit den Rock gekämpft hat ist sie auch schon von den freundlichen Leuten mit diesen modischen 'Ich-Hab-Milch-Lieb-Jacken' abgeholt worden. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine... Sie hat ganzschön gezappelt, dafür das sie so betrunken war..." meinte Malik, bevor er auf die neue Lehrerin und ihre drei Yamis zeigte: "Was meint ihr, werden wir bald wieder eine neue Lehrerin brauchen...?"

Inzwischen diskutierten die drei ehemaligen Geister immer noch über das, was Mrs. Gandon gesagt/ verlangt hatte.

"Finger weg? Was heißt 'Finger weg'?"  
"Soll das heißen, nicht tätscheln?"  
"Nicht knutschen?"  
"Oder streicheln?"  
"Auch nicht abgrabschen?"  
"Oder ausgreifen?"  
"Oder abschleppen?"  
"Oder in die Wand f..."

Anscheinend konnten die drei mit einem 'Finger weg' nicht wirklich anfangen. Und langsam sahen die drei immer entsetzter drein, als ihnen so richtig aufging, _was_ genau sie da von ihnen verlangte. Aber wer würde so was Unmenschliches von ihnen erwarten?

Sie hatten ihr schließlich nichts böses getan!  
Bis jetzt.

Währenddessen merkte die Lehrerin, dass die drei Yamis ihr _noch immer _nicht ihre Namen gesagt hatten. Langsam aber sicher trieben die sie wirklich in den Wahnsinn. _(A/N: allmählich merkt sie auch, dass sie darin sehr gut sind )_  
In dieser Gruppe machte wirklich jeder, was er wollte!

Kaiba mit seinem Laptop, Joey und die Hikaris in ihrer Ecke, und die drei mit den wilden Frisuren wollten ihr ums verrecken nicht ihre Namen sagen, sondern veralberten und verarschten sie nur!

"DU! Entweder du sagst mir jetzt sofort deinen Namen, oder ich werde dich einfach 'Kurzer' nennen!" fauchte sie Yami an.  
"Für dich heißt das immer noch 'Eure Hoheit' oder 'Eure Majestät', wie es sich gehört, wenn man mit dem Pharao redet!" fauchte Yami gereizt zurück.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Bakura, der auch nicht besser gelaunt war: "Wenn du mich anredest, bring ich dich um!"  
Und als sie das 'leicht' wahnsinnige Glitzern in Mariks Augen sah, wich sie sogar ein paar Schritte zurück. "Keiner verbietet mir, meinen Malik zu vernaschen! Wann und wo _ich _will!"

Und alle drei kreisten sie ein. Drohend schlichen sie immer näher, und was sie von dem 'Finger weg'- Vorschlag hielten, war ihnen auch deutlich anzusehen.  
Die Haare schienen ihnen noch mehr als sonst zu Berge zu stehen, und sie hatten ein goldenes Auge auf der Stirn.  
Immer enger zogen sie den Kreis um sie herum, rieben sich die Hände in Vorfreude und berieten sich, was sie ihr alles für lustige Sachen antun könnten für diese 'respektlose Beleidigung'.

"Morgen will ich euch alle um dieselbe Zeit wieder hier sehen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch bis dahin beruhigt, oder seid nicht mehr auf Drogen oder was auch immer mit euch nicht stimmt!"  
Und damit flüchtete sie schnell zur Tür hinaus, während die Yamis sich zufrieden gratulierten. Yugi konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln.

"Ihr könnt es einfach nicht lassen, oder?"  
"WAS? Das war schließlich eine schwere Drohung!"  
"Das kann man ihr doch nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen!"  
"Gut das die endlich weg ist, dann ist der Schwachsinn auch schon vorbei." meinte Bakura noch erleichtert.  
Ryou aber sah nicht sooo glücklich aus:  
"Bakura, mein Dieb? Dir ist doch klar, das das morgen wieder weitergeht, oder?..."  
"WAS?"  
Auch die anderen beiden hatten angenommen, das nachsitzen nur diese eine Stunde sein würde.  
"Ich mag aber nicht!" jammerte auch Yami. Er wollte _seinen_ Yugi nicht mit dieser schrecklichen Person teilen, die ihm alles, was lustig und schön war, verbieten und verderben wollte!

Drei große, feuchte Augenpaare schauten plötzlich sehr treuherzig und süß drein, rosige Lippen waren zu einem Schmollmund verzogen, und neugierige Hände fuhren über enge Shirts und sehr schnell enger werdende Hosen.

"Bitttteeee..."  
"Ihr könnt uns doch nicht allein lassen..."  
"In der leeren Klasse..."  
"Wer weiß, was uns da alles passieren könnte..."  
"...oder wer da hereinkommen könnte..."  
"...und wir sitzen da völlig hilflos..."  
"...ahnungslos..."  
".. schwach..."  
"...und allein..."  
"...und keiner hört uns schreien..."  
"...was wenn uns jemand einfach mitnimmt?"  
"Und wir können nichts dagegen tun?"

Hilfesuchend und schwach drängten sich die drei ganz fest in die starken, beschützenden Arme ihrer Yamis, flüsterten ihnen leise ins Ohr und fuhren mit den Fingern sanft über glatte Haut, durch weiche Haare...

Kaiba verdrehte nur genervt die Augen bei soviel Übertreibung (Malik und einfach mitgenommen werden, ja klar. Wer ist schon so bescheuert?)  
Joey dagegen konnte sich bei soviel Zucker kaum ein Kichern verkneifen.

Absolut süß...

Das die drei großen, bösen Geister Butter in den Händen ihrer kleineren Ebenbilder waren, wurde spätestens klar, als alle drei mit lustverhangenen Augen brav nickten und versprachen, auch morgen wieder mitzukommen...

Und damit war der erste Tag vorbei, ohne das sie auch nur den Titel des Theaterstückes erfahren hatten...

**

* * *

TBC.

* * *

**

Bei dem letzten Teil mit den 'hilflosen' Hikaris musste ich während dem schreiben grinsen bei der Vorstellung...

So, das ist erstmal das erste Kapitel.  
Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viele es noch werden, aber wie es ausgeht steht schon fest.  
Ich muss nur in die Gänge kommen und weitermachen, ohne mich dauernd ablenken zu lassen.

Wenn irgendwelche Fragen sind, nur keine Scheu, fragt einfach, und ich gebe Antwort.  
Ich bin nämlich nicht ganz sicher, wie gut ich alles erklärt habe und wie logisch die Zusammenhänge sind.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet.


	2. Rollenverteilung

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel

2. Kapitel: Rollenverteilung

--

* * *

Am nächsten Tag versammelte sich die ganze Gruppe wieder brav zur ersten Theaterprobe in der letzten Stunde.

Alle freuten sich schon sooo auf die kommende Stunde und warteten eifrig auf die Ankunft der beliebten Lehrerin, und es herrschte Ruhe und Frieden im ganzen Raum, da sich alle so gut miteinander verstanden...

"Hau ab, verdammter Köter! Da bin ich und du bist im Weg!"

"Dann steig mir nicht dauernd auf die Füße mit deinen Quadratlatschen!"

"Manche Leute brauchen halt mehr Platz, kann ja nicht jeder so ein Laufmeter wie Yugi sein!"

"Wage es nicht, meinen Hikari zu beleidigen, Eisklotz!"

"Genau, Kaiba, hör auf Yami, sonst sticht er dich ab mit seinen Stacheln!"

"Du brauchst nicht mitreden, du brauchst selbst 'nen Waffenschein für das Ding auf deinem Kopf!"

"Malik, gib mir mal den Stab, der Dieb bettelt um eine Abreibung! Und seit wann hilft der eigentlich Yami?"

"Nein! Und nimm endlich deine Griffel aus meiner Hose, da ist er nämlich nicht!"

"Ansichtsache! Aber gegen Baku hilft der echt nix..."

"Nenn mich nicht Baku, du Psycho! Und ich helfe keinem der Zwerge! Außer beim sterben."

"Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst mir nicht im Weg stehen, du Töle, oder ich ruf den Hundefänger!"

"Geizkragen, verlier dich doch!"

"Yami, hör sofort auf, Bakura zu würgen!"

"Aber Aibou, er hat mich gebissen!"

"Nein, das war unser Spinner hier!"

"Und ich mach's auch nie wieder. Du schmeckst scheußlich!"

"Geschieht dir recht!"

"Malik schmeckt viiiiiiieeeellll besser!"

"Komm mir bloß nicht zu nah! Ich meins ernst, ich bin bewaffnet!"

"Gerade hast du gesagt, du hast den Stab nicht mit"

"Bakura, hör auf, auf Yugis Puzzle zu starren, Yami knurrt schon ganz böse!"

"Ja, schon klar, ich will ihn ja nicht aus versehen zertreten."

"Wenigstens versucht Yami nicht dauernd was zu klauen, nur um am Ende jämmerlich zu scheitern und den Schwanz einzuziehen!"

"Hört, hört, was soll das denn werden? Zwergenaufstand? Pass auf, dass wir dich nicht unterm Teppich verlieren!"

"Mir bin meiner Größe zufrieden! Und dass Höhenluft schlecht fürs Gehirn ist, sieht man ja an dir!"

"Gib's ihm, Aibou! Klasse!"

"Was, fallen unserem Pharao keine Sprüche mehr ein? Zuviel Haarspray inhaliert, oder was!"

"Und du schaust aus, als hättest so in 'ne Steckdose gegriffen! Typisch Blond!"

"HEY! Ich bin auch Blond!"

"Klar, Köter, und genauso blöd!"

"Hey, nur ich darf ihn Köter nennen, klar!"

"Genau! Moment, nix genau! Ich bin kein Köter!"

"Schon klar, Wuffy, hast du nicht irgendwo einen Knochen, denn du vergraben musst, oder so was?"

"_**WAS IN DREI TEUFELS NAMEN GEHT HIER EIGENTLICH VOR?!"**_

Wurde der Frieden der Klasse plötzlich von der Lehrerin unterbrochen. () (_Warum müssen Lehrer das immer tun?_)

Sie hatte schon eine ganze Weile versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber niemand hatte bemerkt, das sie überhaupt in die Klasse gekommen war, weil alle mit ihrer 'Unterhaltung' beschäftigt waren.

Schnell standen alle vom Boden auf, nahmen die Hände voneinander und klopften sich den Staub von den Klamotten.

Plötzlich war es totenstill im Raum, als alle Mrs. Gandon anstarrten.

"Also, was willst du?" knurrte Bakura. "Wir sind beschäftigt, also sollte es besser was wichtiges sein!"

"Also, meine Lieben Schüler, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert, wollen wir bald ein Theaterstück aufführen."

"Wollen! Soll das hießen, wir müssen nicht?"

"Nein, mein weißhaariger Freund, das heißt, ihr werdet euer bestes geben, ihr werdet mir nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen, ihre werdet genau die Rollen spielen, die ich euch zuteile, und ihr werdet großartig sein. Ihr werdet die Finger von euren Mitschülern lassen, ihr werdet nicht miteinander streiten, ihr werdet nicht versuchen, euch zu ermorden, und ihr werdet wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander umgehen, nicht wie eine Horde Neandertaler aus der Steinzeit!"

Streng sah sie einen nach dem anderen an, um ja sicherzustellen, das auch jeder verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte.

Grollend ging Bakura in Richtung Fenster und machte es auf, während Marik zu Tür ging.

"Was soll das denn jetzt wieder werden?" verwundert und verständnislos über den plötzlichen Aufbruch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Na ja, das ist doch das, was du gesagt hast. Jeder von uns soll in einem anderen Teil der Stadt sein."

"DAS HABE ICH NICHT GESAGT, UND JETZT KOMMT ZURÜCK, DAMIT WIR UM GOTTES WILLEN ENDLICH WEITERMACHEN KÖNNEN!" brüllte sie. "Wir haben schließlich schon den gestrigen Tag verloren, dann sollten wir wenigstens heute was machen."

/Ich wüsste schon ein paar Sachen, die ich mit dir machen könnte, Aibou/ schurrte Yami Yugi zu, begleitet von einigen Bildern, die allesamt mit einem bebenden, verschwitzten Yugi; einem großen, zerwühlten Bett und keinen Klamotten zu tun hatten.

Yugi wurde sofort rot und drehte sich schnell weg, nicht das ihn das etwas brachte gegen die Bilder in seinem Kopf, aber trotzdem.

/YAMI! Nicht jetzt, verdammt! Das hat uns erstmal genug Ärger eingebracht, meinst du nicht?!/

/Und was ist mit später?/ unauffällig streichelte er über den Hintern des Kleineren.

Beruhigend strich sich Mrs. Gandon, die von der Unterhaltung nichts mitbekommen hatte, über den grauen Rock, bevor sie sich zu dem kleinen Stapel von dünnen, gelben Büchern umdrehte, den sie mitgebracht und auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

"Also, hier drinnen steht euer Text, den müsst ihr unbedingt auswendig lernen, bevor wir richtig mit den Proben anfangen können, aber ich weiß ja, dass das kein Problem für euch sein wird. Ihr seid doch kluge Jungs, nicht wahr, bis übermorgen habt ihr euch mit dem Stück etwas vertraut gemacht. Es muss nicht der komplette Text sein, aber das ihr wenigstens ungefähr die Handlung wisst."

Und damit begann sie, jedem von ihnen eines der Bücher auszuteilen.

Bakura machte wie immer ein finsteres Gesicht, als sie vor ihm stand und knurrte leise vor sich hin, woraufhin sie ihm durch die Harre wuschelte: "Na, na, na. Kein Grund, so mürrisch zu sein. Mit dir hab ich nämlich was ganz besonderes vor."

"Toll!" murrte der Dieb beleidigt.

Jeder wartete gespannt darauf, das Bakura ihr an die Kehle springt, nur die arme Lehrerin weiß noch nichts davon, wie nahe sie ihrem Tod gerade war.

Sie teilte einfach nur munter weiter aus, während sie die Bombe mit einem breiten Lächeln platzen ließ:

"Ich möchte, das du und dein schwarzhaariger Freund da drüben die Hauptrollen spielen!"

"NE, ODER?!" entfuhr es Yugi entsetzt.

Alle drehten sich von Bakura zu Yugi um, der entgeistert auf den Titel von dem Buch in seiner Hand starrte.

Keiner der anderen hatte sich bisher die Mühe dazu gemacht, da sie viel zu sehr von der Lehrerin und ihrem baldigen Tod beschäftigt waren. Aber nach Yugis ungewöhnlicher Reaktion holten sie das jetzt doch nach. Ryou bekam auch große Augen, Malik blinzelte von Bakura zu Yami, und Joey fing laut an zu lachen.

Inzwischen waren aber Bakura und Yami schon wieder in eine neue Diskussion verwickelt, denn beide waren ganz plötzlich doch einigermaßen begeistert von dem Theaterstück.

"Das kann doch nur ein Erfolg werden, wenn ich die Hauptrolle spiele!"

"Du hast wohl Tomaten auf den Ohren, sie hat doch gesagt, ich stehe im Mittelpunkt!"

"Davon träumst du nur!"

"Ich bin sowieso viel besser als du dafür geeignet!"

"Das will ich sehen!"

"Das kannst du! Ich spiel dich in Grund und Boden!"

(_Und auf einmal wollen sie doch mitmachen...)_

Aber noch bevor Yugi oder Ryou eingreifen konnten, wurden die beiden schreienden Geister von Mrs. Gandon getrennt: "_Ihr beide_ spielt die Hauptrolle, nicht nur einer also vertagt euch, ihr sollt schließlich _gemeinsam_ spielen und zusammenarbeiten!"

Sie zeigte auf Yami: "Du spielst Romeo"

Dann zeigte sie auf Bakura: "und du spielst Julia!"

Joey, der gerade erst vom Boden aufgestanden war, kugelte sich gleich wieder vor lachen, genauso wie Malik, der ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

Yami, Bakura und auch Marik verstanden nicht, was so lustig daran war und blinzelten nur etwas verwirrt, während sie umsonst auf eine Erklärung von ihren Hikaris warteten. Alles was sie verstanden, war, das es irgendwas mit den gelben… Dingern… in ihren Händen zu tun hatte.

Bakura blätterte das Buch erstmal langsam durch: "Hey, da sind doch gar keine Bilder drinnen, wie öde!" und böse starrte er das Papier an, als würde sich der Inhalt wie durch Geisterhand plötzlich verändern. Leider war es aber nicht so. Kein einziges Bild tauchte auf, nur weil er es so wollte (_was für eine Gemeinheit!_)

Yami hatte das kleine Buch auf dem Kopf stehen, während Marik von seinem einfach nur eine Ecke abbiss und darauf herumkaute.

"Hmmm... Schmeckt irgendwie komisch..."

Der ehemalige Pharao schnaufte nur verächtlich, woraufhin Bakura sich zu ihm umdrehte: "Ach, und _du_ kannst das lesen, oder was?"

"Natürlich kann ich das lesen, schließlich bin ich Pharao, und nicht irgendein dreckiger Dieb! Ich bin kein Idiot!"

"Dreckig? Dreckig? Dir werd ich gleich dreckig geben, du abgebrochener Gartenzwerg!"

"Wenigstens seh' ich nicht aus, als würde dauernd eine Staubwolke um meinen Kopf schwirren! Dein Gehirn hat wohl mal geniest, und dir kommt der Dreck da drin schon zu den Ohren raus!"

"Und ich wette, du bleibst mit dieser so genannten 'Frisur' in der Wand stecken, wenn ich dich dagegen werf!"

"Ich hab unter dieser Frisur wenigstens ein Gehirn, nicht nur ein leeres, tiefes Loch!"

"Dann benutz dein Spatzenhirn doch mal, um vorzulesen was da steht, _Herr Großmaul_!"

"Nenn mich nicht Großmaul, Versager."

Entschlossen schlug Yami trotz aller Streiterei die erste Seite auf (_a/n: Er hält es immer noch verkehrt herum!_) und las mit fester Stimme:

"Es war einmal vor sehr langer Zeit, in einem weit, weit entfernten Land..." 'las' er vor, bevor er zum Ende weiterblätterte "...und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende! Und, was sagst du jetzt, Penner, kann ich lesen, oder kann ich lesen!?"

/Ähmmm, Yami? Ich sag's nicht gern, aber das steht da nicht!/ meine Yugi vorsichtig, aber Yami grinste ihn nur beruhigend an

/Das weiß ich doch, Aibou. Aber das da/ und er nickte zu Bakura, /weiß es nicht, und das reicht doch schon/

"Was soll das!" keifte der Dieb plötzlich. "Du hast auf mich gedeutet, das hab ich genau gesehen! Du hast von mir geredet! Also, was soll das!"

Und damit schnappte er den kleineren Puzzlegeist beim Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch.

"Und diese beiden sollen also die Hauptrollen spielen?" mischte sich zweifelnd Malik ein, worauf die Lehrerin nickte

"Natürlich die beiden sind perfekt!" bestätigte sie die Befürchtung voller Stolz, und sie meinte es ernst, während die beiden sich aus voller Kehle anbrüllten, wer auf der Bühne der bessere sein wird.

Joey hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu lachen und war vom Boden aufgestanden. Nach Luft schnappend lehnte es sich gegen Kaiba und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ohne zu bemerken, wo er sich da eigentlich anlehnte. Der starrte nur auf den kleineren Blondschopf, ohne was zu sagen, aber auch ohne wegzugehen und Joey einfach auf den Boden knallen zu lassen.

"Ich frag mich, ob die auch noch so begeistert bei der Sache sind, wenn sie merken, das sie ein Liebespaar spielen sollen!" murmelte Kaiba, worauf Joey einfach wieder kichern musste: "Ja, oder wenn Bakura rausfindet, das er ein Kleid tragen soll!"

"Vermutlich wird er gar nichts machen können, wenn Ryou will das er das macht."

"Ja, er brauch nur lieb schauen, und der Dieb macht alles was er will!"

"Und das fällt dir erst jetzt auf. Dann bist du echt so dämlich wie du aussiehst, Köter, das ist schon die ganze Zeit so! Und nicht nur bei den beiden."

"Ich habs schon mal gesagt, und ich sags wieder: Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Köter!"

"Ich sag nur wie es ist!"

Joey drehte sich um, um weiter mit Kaiba zu streiten, als er merkte, wie nah sie sich eigentlich die ganze Zeit standen, und starrte genau in blaue Augen.

Für einen Moment sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, als sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, die Gesichter nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

"Bakura ist ein Mädchen?" fragte Marik mit glänzenden Augen, als er genau zwischen den beiden auftauchte und sie einen Schritt zurücktreten mussten. Begeistert klatschte er in die Hände und hüpfte auf und ab: "Ich will ihm das sagen, darf ich? Darf ich? Sag ja, Malik, bitte sag ja!" bettelte er. Schließlich war das eine perfekte Gelegenheit, den Dieb zu ärgern, das konnte er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen.

"Ich bin kein Mädchen, du perverser Psychopath!" brüllte Bakura, der diesen Teil der Unterhaltung mit einem halben Ohr mit angehört hatte. Er kam aber nicht dazu, mehr dazu zu sagen, als Yami ihn an den Haaren zog.

"Hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede, Grabräuber!"  
"Dazu müsstest du erstmal was wichtiges zu sagen haben! Und nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von meinen schönen Haaren!"

"Dieses Ungetüm schimpfst du schön?!" meinte Yami höhnisch, und beide vergaßen sofort Mariks Bemerkung, während Malik seinen Yami tadelnd ansah und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß tappte:

"Musstest du die beiden genau jetzt stören?" und er deutete auf Joey und Kaiba. "Die beiden wollten sich gerade küssen! Was würdest du tun, wenn dich jemand unterbricht?"

"Ihn umbringen, schnell und schmerzhaft, was denn sonst! Keiner kommt mir in die Quere, wenn ich dich vernaschen will!" und er unterstrich seine Worte mit einen scherzhaften Biss in Maliks Hals.

"HEY!" kam es von Malik, Joey und Kaiba gleichzeitig.

Malik wegen der Zutraulichkeit des Verrückten, und die anderen beiden wegen des Kommentars.

"Wir wollten uns _nicht_ küssen!"

"Warum sollte ich einen Köter küssen wollen?!"

Malik winkte nur beiläufig ab: "Ja, klar, wenn ihr das sagt!"

Und er gab Joey einen Schub in Richtung Kaiba: "Du weißt doch auch, das du es willst, also wozu dagegen ankämpfen!"

Joey lief etwas rötlich an, während er gegen den Brünetten stolperte und von ihm auch aufgefangen wurde, bevor er das Gleichgewicht endgültig verlor.

Gleich darauf taten allerdings beide, als währe nichts gewesen, was Marik verächtlich schnaufen ließ.

/Sturköpfe! Wissen gar nicht, was ihnen entgeht!/

Und er vergrub das Gesicht in Maliks weichen Haaren, während er ihn gegen sich drückte, die Hände um seine Hüfte geschlungen.

Mrs. Gandon versuchte verzweifelt- und vergebens- Bakura und Yami voneinander zu trennen, bis sie sah, das Marik schon wieder die Finger an Malik hatte, und stürmte zu den beiden hinüber.

Dann bemerkte sie Joey und Kaiba, die schon wieder versuchten, sich mit Blicken zu töten, und stürmte zu diesen beiden.

Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, Ryou und Yugi zum aufpassen zu überreden, weil diese beiden in einer Ecke tratschten, anstatt sich das Buch durchzulesen.

Oder wenigstens so zu tun als ob.

Keiner der beiden ließ seinen Yami aus den Augen, während sie bei dem Gedanken, das Bakura ein Mädchen spielen sollte, lachen mussten.

"Anscheinend liegt ihr nicht wirklich was am gelingen dieses Stückes, wenn die beiden Streithähne die Hauptrollen spielen sollen."

"Ja, und ausgerechnet Romeo und Julia!"

"Das heißt wohl dann nachsitzen bis zum Jahresende."

"Oder länger, wenn die so weitermachen!"

Inzwischen hatte die Lehrerin es geschafft, das Joey und Kaiba kein Wort mehr miteinander redeten, nachdem sie ihnen gesagt hatte, sie sollten nicht so viel miteinander flirten.

Und die beiden Blonden leistete ihnen auch wieder Gesellschaft in ihrer Ecke, nur Yami und Bakura ignorierten sogar die Warnungen ihrer Freunde, so beschäftigt waren sie damit, sich gegenseitig zu bedrohen und zu beschimpfen.

"Sagt mal, wisst ihr eigentlich um was es geht in '_Romeo und Julia'_?" die Frage ließ die beiden Geister erstmal erstarren.

Yami hatte ein Büschel weiße Haare in der Hand, und Bakura einen Fetzen von Yamis Shirt. Beide sahen erstmal einander und dann ihre Hikaris ratlos an.

Jetzt hatten die Kleineren doch die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Yamis.

"Schätze?" kam es von Bakura.

"Duelle?" riet Yami vorsichtig.

"Grabräuber!"

"Pharaos!"

"Grabräuber, die Pharaos bestehlen"

"Pharaos die Grabräuber killen!"

Und schon waren die beiden wieder mitten im schönsten Streit, da jeder seine eigene Idee von einer interessanten Geschichte hatte.

Seufzend drehte sich die Lehrerin zu den anderen Schüler um: "Also, machen wir erstmal mit euch weiter, bis die beiden sich etwas beruhigt haben. Also hört genau zu, Jungs:

Ryou wird Mercutio spielen, einen von Romeos Freunden"

Ryou lächelte vorsichtig, während Joey ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte

"Keine Sorge, das wird schon."

"Joey, du spielst Benvolio, der Cousin und ebenfalls besten Freund von Romeo."

"Klasse!"

"Yugi ist Tybalt, der Katzenprinz und Julias Cousin"

Daraufhin kicherten Malik und Joey, weil die Rolle eines Killers nicht gerade zu dem kleinen Hikari passte. Neben bakura als Julia also die nächste Fehlbesetzung, aber das wird sie wohl selbst irgendwann merken.

Oder auch nicht...

"Malik ist Paris, derjenige, der Julia eigentlich heiraten sollte, wenn es nach ihrem Vater geht."

Sofort hing Marik am Hals des Kleinern und jammerte, das er seinen Hikari-Pretty nicht mit dem dummen Dieb teilen will, und Malik zappelte verzweifelt, um seinen verrückten Freund abzuschütteln, was leider gar nicht so einfach war. Marik sprang einfach lachend auf Maliks Rücken und ließ nichtmal los, als er sich rückwärts gegen eine Wand fallen ließ. Das brachte ihm nur einen weiteren Biss in den Hals ein...

/Ich hab dich, Malik, und ich geb' dich auch nicht wieder her/ meinte der Verrücktere der beiden in einem singenden Tonfall, und sein Freund seufzte nur ergeben.

/Dich werd ich wohl nicht wieder los, oder?/

/Warum solltest du das denn wollen?/ fragte er leicht verwundert, während er zufrieden über Maliks Wange schleckte, aber er bekam nur ein weiteres, ergebenes Seufzen als Antwort.

Mrs. Gandon ignorierte auch diese beiden Liebenden, genauso wie sie Bakura und Yami immer noch/ schon wieder ignorierte, die im Hintergrund in einer Staubwolke verschwunden waren, aus der man zeitweiße eine Hand oder einen Fuß herausschauen sah. (_wie in Comics, mit Bomben und Messern g_)

"Und Marik will ich als den Priester sehen, der die Hochzeit macht und das Gift besorgt."

"JA!" jubelte Marik bei dem Wort Gift, während sein Freund aufstöhnte und mit einem lauen "Nein!" die Hand vors Gesicht schlug.

"Wem darf ich denn vergiften?" fragte er begeistert unter dem entsetzten Blich der Lehrerin: "NATÜRLICH werden wir kein echtes Gift verwenden. Das ist ja wohl selbstverständlich!"

Unnötig zu sagen das Marik schwer enttäuscht war, aber sein Gesicht hellte sich schnell wieder auf, als Malik ihm beruhigend über den Arm strich.

"Keine Sorge, wir finden vielleicht ein leichtes Gift, wo keiner draufgeht, das muss sie ja dann auch nicht wissen.." flüsterte er, um seinen Freund zu trösten (_Da fragt man sich schon…_)

Joey beobachtete die beiden raufenden Yamis noch eine Weile, während Mrs. Gandon noch immer versuchte Marik die Sache mit dem Gift richtig auszureden, bevor er fragte:

"Wissen die zwei eigentlich schon, das sie ein Liebespaar sind?"

"Wonach sieht's den aus, Köter! Nach einer riesen Lovestory?"

"Ich bin kein Köter...!"

Und schon waren auch diese Beiden wieder mal am streiten, während Marik zwischen den beiden Gruppen hin und her sprang und sie anfeuerte und wie ein Irrer lachte…

Und der Lautstärkenpegel in der Klasse war am steigen und steigen.

Yami und Bakura schrieen sich an, Joey und Kaiba schrieen sich an und die Hikaris redeten auf ihre Yamis ein. Umsonst zwar, aber egal.

"YAMI UND BAKURA SIND EIN LIEBESPAAR!"

Jeder starrte Malik fassungslos und überrascht an, und in der darauf folgenden Stille konnte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

Für einen Moment rührte sich niemand von der Stelle.

BAMM

Die Tür flog auf und ein braunhaariges Etwas stürmte quietschend und kreischend herein und warf sich Yami freudestrahlend von hinten um den Hals.

"Yami-mein-Yami-gratuliere-du-bist-natürlich-der-Beste-für-die-Rolle-ich-habs-gerade-erfahren-mein-Yami-ich-werde-deine-Julia-spielen-und-dann-zeigen-wir-allen-wie-ein-Liebespaar-aussieht-und-ich-nehm-dich-mit-heim-und-werd-dich-füttern-und-baden-und-für-immer-und-immer-liebhaben-und..."

Aber keiner hörte Anzu zu oder beachtete ihr blödsinniges Gebrabbel auch nur.

Und am allerwenigsten Yami, auf dessen Rücken sie immer noch hing, während er und Bakura langsam zu Malik schlichen und ihn einzukreisen versuchten.

Aber Malik bemerkte sie und rannte davon, dicht gefolgt von den beiden tobenden Yamis.

"Nimm das sofort zurück, Blondie"

"Das ist eine schwere Beleidigung"

"Verleumdung!"

"Rufmord."

"KOMM ZURÜCK, DAMIT WIR DICH TÖTEN KÖNNEN!"

Und sie jagten den grinsenden Jungen durch den Raum (_hatten wir so was nicht schon mal_?)

Marik lief sofort auch hinterher "Wehe ihr tut meinem armen Hikari-pretty weh, ihr groben Barbaren!"

Anzu murmelte noch immer davon, das Yami der beste in der Rolle des Romeos währe, und sie will unbedingt die Julia spielen…

Weiß der Teufel, woher sie das wusste, wahrscheinlich war sie die ganze Zeit vor der Tür gesessen und hatte gelauscht, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, das Yami hier war.

Wie immer gingen einige Tatsachen komplett an ihr vorbei:

Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, das Bakura die Julia spielen sollte/ musste _(Das, oder er sieht Ryou zukünftig viel weniger!_)

Oder die Tatsache, das Yami mit Yugi zusammen ist. Was nun wirklich kein Geheimnis war, aber na ja.

Sie war halt nicht die Hellste.

Yami lief zum wiederholten mal an Joey vorbei, bis dieser ihm plötzlich am Arm festhielt und stoppte.

"Hey Yami, warte mal, du hast da was hängen." und Joey pflückte Anzu von Yamis Rücken und warf sie achtlos wie einen alten Lappen in irgendeine Ecke, wo sie gegen die Wand schlitterte und liegen blieb.

"Danke Mann, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." meinte Yami schaudernd und nahm dann die Jagd wieder auf.

Das Mädchen blieb mit einen seligen Lächeln regungslos liegen: "Yami hat mich berührt…" seufzte sie.

Yugi schnaufte verächtlich für einen Moment: "Die schnallts nie!"

Mrs. Gandon schaute Joey böse über die rüde Behandlung an und ging zu Anzu hinüber, die sofort mit ihr zu jammern anfing, das sie _unbedingt _die Julia spielen muss, weil das ja sooo wichtig für ihre Zukunft und das Glück der Welt war, und überhaupt würden Freunde das ja tun (brech)

Lautstark fing sie an zu heulen, als sie erfahren musste, das die Rolle schon von Anfang an an Bakura vergeben war, und das sich das auch auf keinen Fall wieder ändern würde.

Sie ließ sich erst nach langen reden halbwegs wieder davon abhalten, die Klasse zu fluten, als die schon 'etwas' genervte Lehrerin ihr versprach, sie dürfe die Ansage am Anfang und am Ende machen, und sich auch um die Kostüme und sonstiges hinter der Bühne kümmern.

Es konnten schließlich nicht genug Freiwillige sein.

Gleich darauf strahlte das Mädchen über das ganze Gesicht und sprang auf, um jeden einzelnen zu umarmen, wenn nicht jeder vor der Verrückten zurückgewichen währe.

Anzu störte das aber scheinbar nicht als sie in ihre Ecke zurücksprang und ihr Handy hervorkramte, um die freudige Nachricht, das sie doch noch mitmachen durfte, zu verbreiten.

Seltsamerweise hob aber keiner ab, also textete sie ungestört sämtliche Mailboxen zu, weil die sich ja schließlich nicht wehren konnten.

Yugi stand daneben und lauschte zusammen mit Ryou, während er versuchte, den anderen nicht im Weg zu stehen.

"Die sieht ja aus, als hättest du ihr gesagt, sie könnte Yami haben."

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber Mrs. Gandon hat sich breitschlagen lassen. Sie ist die Zweitbesetzung für Bakura, falls dieser unerwartet stirbt."

"Was?"

"Keine Sorge, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das jemand Bakura killen kann ist etwa so hoch wie die, das Marik jemals die Weltherrschaft an sich reißt. Also gleich null."

"HEY! Das hab ich gehört!" rief Marik, der das letzte mitbekommen hatte, da sie gerade in der Nähe herumtobten.

Plötzlich sauste Malik auf die beiden zu, schnappte sie links und rechts bei der Schulter und versteckte sich hinter ihnen.

Grinsend steckte er den Kopf zwischen deren Schultern durch und zeigte den beiden vor ihnen stehenden Yamis die Zunge:

"Und jetzt versucht mal, mich zu fangen! Ihr zwei werdet mich doch beschützen, oder?" flüsterte er den beiden Hikaris zu, die freundlich nickten.

Einen Freund durfte man schließlich nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Zumindest nicht in der Schule und vor so vielen Zeugen! (g)

Und dafür bekamen sie jeder ein Küsschen auf die Wange, woraufhin beide etwas rot wurden.

"Die Lehrerin erlaubt Anzu mitzumachen" erklärte Yugi, um das Thema zu wechseln, und sofort war ein kollektives grollen zu hören, da jeder wusste, was das bedeutete:

Ansprachen über Freundschaft und Liebeserklärungen an Yami…

"Aber das ist in Ordnung. Könnte schlimmer sein." redete Yugi ungerührt weiter.

Alle starren ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

"Was?"

"Bist du verrückt?"

"Hast wohl 'n Rad ab, oder was?"

"Ich besorge die Zwangsjacke, du den Arzt. Da ist wohl einen Sicherung durchgeknallt"

"Keine Sorge, Yugi, wir finden jemanden, der dich repariert. Das wird schon wieder." _(is' er 'ne Maschine, oder was? )_

Alle starrten Yugi entsetzt an, der sie nur mit großen, unschuldigen Augen anblinzelte.

"Was? Ich dachte, sie könnte hinter der Bühne helfen, mit den Kostümen oder so.

Zusammen mit Malik.

Und Marik.

Und Stromkabeln.

Und spitzen Gegenständen.

Wo es keine Zeugen gibt..."

Und aus dem unschuldigen blinzeln wurde ein sehr Yami-haftes grinsen.

Ein sehr Yami-Bakura-haftes grinsen um genau zu sein.

Auch Malik und Marik fingen an, wie bescheuert zu grinsen, als sie begriffen, worauf der Kleine hinauswollte.

Sie fassten sich an den Händen und fingen an, im Kreis zu hüpfen und zu singen:

"Wir dürfen Anzu quälen. Wir dürfen Anzu quälen..."

Bakura murrte etwas von wegen 'Kleinkindern', worauf die beiden ihn in die Mitte nahmen und um ihn herumtanzten.

"Wir dürfen Anzu quälen und du nicht, Wir dürfen Anzu quälen und du nicht..."

Aber der weißhaarige Dieb hatte schnell die Nase voll von den beiden Spinnern und stieß sie fest mit den Köpfen zusammen.

"SCHNAUZE! Wenn ich jemanden was tun will, frage ich nicht erst um Erlaubnis, ich mach einfach."

Er stieß sie noch ein paar Mal zusammen, nur so zum Spaß und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Und weil es so ein lustiges Geräusch machte.

"Und schon gar nicht jemanden, der kleiner ist als ich!"

"Kura! Lass das, du tust ihnen sonst noch weh!" kam Ryous entrüstete Stimme von der Seite, und Bakura ließ die beiden sofort fallen wie heiße Kartoffeln und streunte zu seinem Freund hinüber.

"Keine Sorge, die spüren das schon nicht, das sind eh Dickschädel, da bricht so schnell nichts."

"Das ist noch lange kein Grund!" schimpfte der kleine Hikari, und die anderen kicherten über Bakura:

"Wie war das gerade, du lässt dir nicht sagen von jemand kleineren?"

"Ryou ist eine Ausnahme!" verteidigte sich der Grabräuber sich.

/Schließlich will ich nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, nur wegen denen!/

Daraufhin musste Ryou grinsen und er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und tätschelte ihm den Kopf:

/Braver Bakura, ganz brav/

Marik kicherte und tätschelte Bakura ebenfalls: "Liebes Hündchen, mach brav Platz!"

Und er tanzte wieder mit seinem Hikari an der Hand um Bakura herum, dem kurz darauf auch schon der Kragen platze:

"Haut endlich ab, ihr Versager, oder ihr könnt was erleben!" schnappte er, aber das war den beiden herzlich egal, sie ließen sich nicht stören.

"Bakura ist Ryous Schoßhündchen!"

"Springst du auch durch Reifen, wenn man's dir sagt?"

"Wir dürfen Anzu killen, und du nicht!"

"Weil Ryou erlaubt es dir nicht, armer Kura, armer Kura!"

"Wir dürfen Anzu killen, wir dürfen Anzu killen.."

Also schnappte sich der böse Grabräuber die beiden Ägypter am Kragen und schleifte sie wutschnaubend hinaus. Kurz darauf kam er alleine und mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen zurück.

Trotz aller Fragen sagte er nicht, was er mit den Beiden gemacht hatte. Nicht einmal Ryou brachte ihn dieses Mal zum Reden.

Etwas später:

Krachend flog die Tür auf.

"Verdammtes Arschloch. Wie kannst du es wagen, mich am Ventilator festzubinden!?" schrie Marik stocksauer, während er auf den Dieb zutorkelte. Er sah ziemlich zerzaust aus und schien Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gleichgewicht zu haben. Anscheinend ist er nicht nur oben gehängt, Bakura hatte das Gerät auch eingeschalten.

"Ich hatte euch doch ausdrücklich gewarnt, mir nicht auf den Wecker zu gehen!" meinte er sehr zufrieden mit seinem Werk, während die anderen ihn nur entsetzt anstarrten.

Nachdem Marik zum dritten Mal daneben Griff gab er es für den Moment auf, den Dieb erwürgen zu wollen.

Suchend sah er sich um: "Hey, was hast du eigentlich mit meinem Hikari gemacht? Wehe wenn du ihm auch nur ein einziges Haar gekrümmt hast!"

Noch bevor er sagen konnte, was er dann machen würde, flog die Tür schon wieder auf _(a/n: Das Teil muss doch schon längst hinüber sein._)

"Wenn ich dich erwische mach ich dich kalt!"

Violette Augen funkelten wütend in die Runde, als mühsam unterdrücktes Kichern und Lachen zu hören war.

Maliks Haare standen wie Mariks zu Berge, allerdings waren seine ganz fluffig und bauschig wie eine Wolke und der Junge verströmte den Duft von Vanille und Honig. (_mein Weichspüler_)

"Ah, wie ich sehe ist die Waschmaschine schon fertig. Waschen und Spülen... und ich hoffe das Schleudern hat nicht zuviel von deinem Verstand zerstört. Nicht das du noch ganz verblödest und genauso bescheuert wie Marik wirst..."

"Das kriegst du zurück, du verdammter Dieb, das wirst du noch sehen!"

"Genau. Keiner legt sich mit den Ishtars an und kommt ungeschoren davon."

Schmollend setzten sich die beiden auf einen Tisch und lehnten sich Rücken an Rücken, um sich gegenseitig etwas von der erlittenen Schmach zu trösten. Marik streichelte durch Maliks Haare und versuchte, sie wieder etwas zu glätten, auch wenn er zugeben musste, das sein Hikari nicht schlecht duftete. Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, und vergrub die Nasen in den süß duftenden blonden Strähnen, während er Malik auf seinen Schoß zog.

Das war dann der Moment, den Mrs. Gandon nutzte, um sich lautstark zu räuspern und _endlich _die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

Yami starrte ein bisschen unglücklich auf das gelbe Buch, das er lesen sollte und das sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht von selbst in Luft aufgelöst hatte.. Allerdings erst _nachdem _er ausgiebig über Maliks neue Frisur gelacht hatte.

"Yugi! Muss ich das wirklich lesen?"

Auch Bakura schien von der Idee nicht begeistert zu sein, aber Ryou strahlte ihn plötzlich an: "Hey, ich hab eine bessere Idee. Letztes Jahr haben wir doch in der Schule diesen Film… mmmpffff!"

Bevor er weiterreden konnte, wurde ihm von Yugi der Mund zugehalten und er zog ihn in eine Ecke.

"Nicht, das willst du doch nicht wirklich, oder!" zischte er ihm zu, aber der Weißhaarige blinzelte nur verständnislos.

"Was meinst du? Ich wollte doch nur sagen, das es auch 'nen Film gibt! Du weißt doch, den mit DiCaprio. Wir haben ihn letztes Jahr in der Schule gesehen. Das währe doch viel einfacher!"

"Ja, und wie fängt der an? Mit der Explosion einer Tankstelle und einer Schießerei! Willst du das wirklich Marik oder Bakura zeigen?"

Ryou bekam große Augen, als er sich genauer an den Film erinnerte: "Nein, das währe nicht gut. Besser wir sagen ihnen nichts… Besser wir lesen ihnen das Buch vor…"

"Ja, das währe sicherer. Du kennst Marik, und dein Bakura hat auch nichts gegen Explosionen."

Leider aber wurde nichts aus ihrem schönen Plan, nichts von dem Film zu erzählen, denn als sie wieder zu den anderen gingen, wurden sie freudestrahlend empfangen.

"Aibou! Weißt du was? Kaiba hat gerade gesagt, es gibt einen Film, also müssen wir uns das dumme Buch nicht antun!"

Vor Erleichterung fiel der ehemalige Pharao seinem kleineren Freund um den Hals und drückte ihn ganz fest. Das Buch warf er achtlos über die Schulter weg, und er traf genau einen murrenden Marik.

"Ist das nicht toll! So ist es viel einfacher! Kaiba bringt uns morgen sogar die DVD mit, so geht es schneller!" strahlte er, während er Mariks "Hey, du spinnst doch wohl!" einfach großzügig überhörte.

Ryou und Yugi starrten beiden ganz böse zu Kaiba hinüber: "Ach? Ist das so?"

"Ist ja toll!" murmelten sie drohen, bevor sie sich wieder fingen und sie lächelten zuckersüß den Größeren an:

"Weißt ihr was? Da fällt mir auf, Kaiba wurde noch gar keine Rolle zugeteilt!" strahlte Yugi, worauf der Firmenchef ihn etwas erschrocken ansah. Er hatte gehofft, das er einfach vergessen wurde und sich drücken konnte.

Ryou nickte ganz eifrig: "Ja du hast recht! Das müssen wir ändern!"

"Hast du denn schon eine Idee, Ryou?"

"Natürlich, und ich bin sicher, du auch, oder nicht, Yugi?"

Etwas besorgt schaute Joey von einem zum anderen. Irgendwie klang die ganze Harmlosigkeit und der Zucker und alles etwas scheinheilig in seinen Ohren. Als hätten die beiden was vor.

Etwas gemeines.

Joey schüttelte den Kopf. Das bildete er sich sicher nur ein, schließlich waren die beiden die Harmlosigkeit in Person.

Es gab kaum friedlichere und freundlichere Leute in der ganzen Stadt.

Auch wenn deren Freunde manchmal einen an der Klatsche hatte, würde das doch nicht gleich abfärben, oder nicht.

Joey schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

'Scheiß Paranoia'

"Ich finde, Kaiba sollte die alte Amme spielen, die sich so lieb um Julia kümmert! Nicht war, Ryou?"

"Unbedingt, Yugi ! Und er sollte ein Kleid tragen!"

"Aber natürlich, Ryou!"

"Also sind wir uns einig?"

Beide schüttelten sich die Hände, als hätten sie ein wichtiges Geschäft abgeschlossen, während der sonst so beherrschte Kaiba tatsächlich etwas blass um die Nase wurde!

"WAS? Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich will einen der Väter spielen, die haben nicht viel Text! Und müssen kein Kleid anziehen. Außerdem weiß ich, wie man eine Familie führt!"

"Und wo willst du das gelernt haben? Im Fernsehen?"

"Klar, in 'Der Pate' das merkt man doch!"

"Also, wer ist dafür?"

Ryou und Yugi hoben sofort eifrig die Hand.

Yami und Bakura wussten zwar nicht genau, worum es eigentlich ging, aber da ihre Hikaris dafür waren und Kaiba sich aufregte hoben sie auch einfach mal sie Hand.

Wenn es Kaiba aufregte war es sicher lustig.

Und auch Mrs. Gandon war begeistert von der Idee und notierte sie gleich, also stand es fest!

Kaiba wird die Amme spielen!

"Ich werde nicht mitspielen!" keifte Kaiba daraufhin, wurde aber nur milde belächelt:

"Mein lieber Junge, ich dachte das hätten wir schon hinter uns! Wir waren uns doch einig das ihr alle mitspielen werdet, wenn ihr weniger nachsitzen wollt!"

Kaiba grummelte trotzdem vor sich hin, während Joey ihn angrinste "Der große Kaiba darf ein Röckchen tragen!" spottete er, was die Laune des anderen natürlich noch mehr verschlechterte.

Ryou und Yugi waren froh, das sich diese Frage (_mit dem mitmachen_) für sie schon erledigt hatte, als:

"Yugi, Malik hat doch Blödsinn geredet, ich muss nicht mit Bakura ein Liebespaar spielen, oder?"

Auch der Dieb sah seinen Hikari erschrocken an, als er sich an den Grund erinnerte, warum die beiden Grabwächter sauer auf ihn waren…

"Ich mach das nicht! Auf keinen Fall, nein, da kannst du sagen was du willst! Ich. Mach. Das. Nicht!"

/Und ich werde sicher keinen Rock anziehen/ erklärte er Ryou.

/Das hast du doch auch, als du noch gelebt hast!/

/Das war damals!/

Störrisch verschränkte Bakura die Arme vor der Brust.

Und in einer anderen Ecke machte Yami gerade dasselbe, ohne es zu merken natürlich.

Natürlich!

Yugi ließ sich von dem 'Nein' aber nicht irritieren:

/Aber Yami, du sollst doch die Hauptrolle spielen!/

/Aber ich will nicht mit dem Dieb! Yugi! Aibou! Mein Geliebter! Muss ich wirklich?/ fragte Yami leicht verzweifelt, während er, mit wenig Erfolg, versuchte, Yugis Dackelblick nachzumachen.

Der kleine Hikari hängte sich an Yamis Arm und blinzelte ihn an, während er einen Schmollmund zog. Und mehr Erfolg damit hatte als Yami.

/Und wenn ich ganz lieb 'Bitte Bitte' sage?/

Yami nahm ihn natürlich sofort in die Arme und sah ihm in die großen, glänzenden Augen, nahm die kleinen, blassen Hände in seine und drückte sie sanft. Yugi legte seine Wange auf Yamis Brust und kuschelte sich näher an ihn ran.

'Entweder ich sage nein, und Yugi wird solange betteln bis ich nachgebe. Oder ich sage gleich ja, dann kann ich wenigstens noch behaupten, das es meine eigene Entscheidung war und ich es freiwillig gemacht habe. Weil das ich früher oder später nachgebe steht wohl leider fest!'

Yami knuddelte den Kleinen fester an sich, als der ihn ganz süß anlächelte und leise schnurrte.

'Wer könnte da schon widerstehen. Aber wenn ich gleich zustimme, kann ich wenigstens was von meinem Stolz behalten, ansonsten heißt es noch, ich währ schwach und würde dauernd nachgeben, wenn er mich nur anschaut.' dachte er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen, als er in Richtung Bakura sah, der gerade denselben Blick von seinem Hikari zugeworfen bekam.

In der anderen Ecke versuchte Ryou gerade, dasselbe mit Bakura zu machen. Er lächelte lieb, machte große Augen und ließ noch ein paar Tränen die blassen Wangen hinunterlaufen.

Kurz bevor er etwas ganz fieses versuchte zumindest:

/Yami macht aber auch mit, mein Dieb! Und er hat gesagt, das du besser abhaust, weil du eh keine Chance gegen ihn hast! Und so was wie du währe eh nicht geeignet, in Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und das der Text würde dich sowieso überfordern, und du solltest dich als der Feigling, der du bist, in ein Loch verkriechen, weil du sowieso verlieren wirst.

Und das du so was sowieso nie für mich machen würdest, selbst wenn du sonst auf dem Sofa schlafen müsstest, weil das währe dir sicher lieber, als mal was liebes für deinen kleinen, lieben Hikari zu machen…/

Ryou schniefte ein paar Mal dramatisch, bevor er mit einem Zittern in der Stimme weiterredete und noch einen Draufsetzte:

/Das wirst du doch nicht auf dir sitzen lassen, oder? Du wirst mich doch nicht im Stich lassen, und dann muss ich die Ganze Zeit allein sein, und du bist nicht da, und Yami schaut immer so böse, und Marik macht mir auch Angst, was ist wenn er durchdreht und was anstellt und du bist nicht da, und…/ und Ryou übertrieb maßlos und machte einen auf total verängstigt und hilflos!

Und was passierte?

Genau, er wurde von Bakura natürlich auch in den Arm genommen, sodass er das zufriedene Grinsen des Kleineren nicht bemerkte.

Würde es jemanden verwundern, wenn ich jetzt sage, das er am Ende nachgegeben hat?

Nicht wirklich, oder?

Nein, denn das ist die Macht der Hikaris, und die ist stärker als jede Schattenmagie!

"Und was ist mit dir, Marik? Spielst du mit, oder..." fragte Malik seinen Yami gespielt drohend, während beide sich das Ganze angesehen hatten und über Bakura kicherten, der sich derartig einwickeln ließ. Yami hatte ja anscheinend gleich freiwillig zugestimmt, aber das konnte man auch nicht so sicher wissen. Nicht bei dem Blick, den Yugi ihm gegeben hatte.

Marik sah ihn kurz an und gab sich Mühe, nicht selbst zu Grinsen.

"Dann musst du nicht so viel nachsitzen, wenn wir da mitmachen, oder? Und ich kann auch Zeit mit dir verbringen, und vielleicht jemanden vergiften. Natürlich bin ich dabei, wenn es dir doch hilft. Ich würde alles tun, was dir hilft, Hikari-Pretty." meinte der Verrückte, aber bei sich dachte er dann 'Und dann steigen natürlich auch meine Chancen, dich wieder in einen Schrank zu verschleppen. Das war doch wirklich lustig, müssen wir unbedingt so bald wie möglich wieder machen…'

"Seit wann denkst du eigentlich so vernünftig nach?" fragte Malik ein bisschen zweifelnd und misstrauisch nach. Da konnten doch nur Hintergedanken im Spiel sein und er ahnte, in welche Richtung diese Gedanken des Anderen wanderten.

Er war nicht wirklich gut in unschuldig spielen, auch wenn er das gerne von sich dachte.

"Vernunft?" lenkte Marik schnell ab, damit der andere nicht merkte, woran er wirklich dachte und warum er das wirklich tat.

"Letzte Woche war es 'normal', jetzt das! Also wirklich, Hikari-Pretty, du solltest wirklich nicht so viel mit den anderen Hikaris rumhängen, die bringen dir nur Schimpfwörter bei. Wenn die je in ihrem Leben auch nur irgendwas annähernd gemeines machen, dann fress ich meine Shorts!" schimpfte Marik und biss noch einmal von seinem Buch ab, das er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Nach ein paar Bissen wurde es wirklich immer besser und besser!

Keiner hörte richtig zu, als Mrs. Gandon ihnen sagte, sie müsse kurz weg ins Lehrerzimmer, und es sollten alle in der Klasse bleiben und sich ruhig verhalten und nichts unanständiges machen. Sie brauchte einfach eine kurze Pause, um nachher vernünftig weitermachen zu können. Vielleicht hörten die 'lieben Jungs' bis dahin ja auf zu streiten, schließlich konnten sie nicht ewig weitermachen.

Yami hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von seinem Hikari gelöst und war Bakura wieder ärgern gegangen.

Schließlich hatte _der_ sich ganzschön weichkochen lassen von seinem Hikari, und Bakura konnte das schließlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Ach, ist er nicht toll!" seufzte Anzu plötzlich verliebt neben Yugi, der erschrocken zusammenzuckt. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das sie sich an ihn herangeschlichen hatte, und jetzt stand sie mit schmachteten Blick da und sah zu, wie Yami und Bakura (_mal wieder_) versuchten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Allerdings achtete sie nicht darauf sondern schwärmte nur von dem früheren Pharao:

"Was meinst du, Yugi, denkst du nicht auch, das Yami furchtbar cool ist? Oh, ich weiß, das wir für einander geschaffen sind, er muss es nur noch erkennen. Dieses Theaterstück ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, es ihm zu zeigen, meint ihr nicht auch?" sie schaute Yugi und Ryou allerdings nicht an dabei, sonst hätte sie gesehen, das beide das Gesicht verzogen.

Yugi schnappte Ryou beim Ellbogen und flüsterte: "Ryou, bitte, mach das Bakura das durchzieht, sonst..."

"Keine Sorge, wenn nicht schläft er auf dem Sofa, das hab ich ihm schon gesagt, schließlich hat _er_ mir das auch eingebrockt. Und nicht zum ersten Mal! Also wird er die Strafe dieses Mal auch mit mir teilen..." grinste der Weißhaarige beruhigend.

Erleichtert atmete der Kleinere auf, während Anzu immer noch von Yami schwärmte, und wie sie Bakura überreden will, mit ihr die Rolle zu tauschen, und wie gut und cool Yami doch aussieht, wie glücklich sie nach der Hochzeit sein würden und wie viele Kinder sie haben würden...

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, das Yugi neben ihr langsam knallrot anlief, und das ausnahmsweise mal nicht, weil ihm etwas peinlich war.

Er wollte das sie einfach nur die Klappe hielt und als sein Blick auf Bakura fiel hatte er auch schon eine brillante Idee.

Der kleine Hikari drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte mit erschrockenen Gesicht und viel lauter als nötig:" Was? Aber warum willst du Ryou in ein tiefes Loch eingraben? Da erstickt er doch!"

Anzu schaute ihn nur verständnislos an.

Sie redete die ganze Zeit von Yami, wie kam er den jetzt auf Ryou? Der würde ihr sicher nicht helfen, Bakuras Rolle in dem Stück zu bekommen. Das hatte er doch sogar selbst gesagt, als sie ihn vorhin schon gefragt hatte!

"HÄ?" (_a/n: sehr intelligent Anzu_.)

"Ach so, wenn er nicht so schnell wieder auftaucht, vielleicht sogar draufgeht..." weiter kam er schon nicht mehr, als Bakura mit seinem Kartendeck in der Hand an ihm vorbeistürmte und Anzu wild brüllend verfolgte

"Na, warte, du wirst dich nicht an meinen Liebling vergreifen, du..." und er rief sämtliche Monster herbei, die er besaß, während das kreischende Mädchen sich umdrehte und auf dem Weg nach draußen gegen eine Wand lief. Das machte sie noch zweimal, bevor sie die Tür daneben aufmachte und flüchtete, der Dieb und seine Armee dicht hinter ihr her. Man konnte sie noch leise in der Ferne jammern hören, als sie auf ihrer kopf- und planlosen Flucht anscheinend eine Treppe hinunterfiel.

Der kleine Puzzlebesitzer ging zu Yami hinüber, der nur verwundert über den schnellen Abgang seiner beiden schlimmsten Gegner blinzelte, und schlang seine Arme um ihn wie bei einem riesigen Stofftier. "Meiner." meine Yugi zufrieden und drückte ihn fester.

Yami ließ sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen, und hob Yugi mit einem frechen Grinsen hoch:

/Jetzt ist später, Aibou! Und du hast gesagt, später könnten wir etwas 'Spaß' haben!/

Aber noch bevor Yugi irgendwas antworten oder auch nur rot werden konnte, stürmte plötzlich Anzu wieder kreischend in die Klasse. Panisch sah sie sich nach einem Fluchweg um, als Bakura irre lachend folgte, hinter ihm seine Monsterarmee, und er selbst sah noch schlimmer als alle zusammen aus.

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Fenster, der einzige Weg, der nicht versperrt war, und Bakura folgte ihr beinahe in seinem Eifer, sie zu vernichten.

Aber Ryou erwischte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig beim Shirt und zog ihn vom Fensterbrett runter.

"Warte mal, das ist sie doch nicht wert. Lass sie, du erwischt sie später noch, kein Grund dich deshalb aus dem Fenster zu stürzen..." murmelte er leise und strich einem knurrenden Grabräuber beruhigend und tröstend über den Rücken.

Yami sah sich suchend um:

"Hey, Leute, die Spinnerin ist weg, wir können abhauen!"

Erleichtert drängten sich alle aus der Tür raus und nutzten die Chance zur Flucht, Yugi immer noch in Yamis Armen, und Bakura hatte sich Ryou mal wieder über die Schulter geworfen, als währe er Beute.

Was er wohl auch irgendwie war...

Kurz darauf kam Mrs. Gandon in eine verwüstete Klasse (_so viele Monster hinterlassen halt ihre Spuren_) zurück, und ihre Schüler waren längst nicht mehr zu sehen...

* * *

TBC:

* * *

Also, erstmal, der Film Romeo & Julia gehört mir auch nicht, nur die DVD davon. Als ich die das erste Mal gesehen hab, dachte ich, das währe eine Parodie, weil die am Anfang bei der Tankstelle stehen und sich beim Streiten dauernd mit Sir anreden, und dann heiß es auch noch 'Leg weg die Schwerter', obwohl jeder eine Knarre in der Hand hat!

Okay, zur Rollenverteilung:

Ich hab Yugi als Tybalt genommen, weil ich gemein bin! Jetzt muss Yugi nämlich Ryou töten bevor er von Yami erledigt wird!

Begeisterung ohne Ende bei den Darstellern

Na ja, Mercutio stirbt zwar eigentlich bei einer Prügelei, aber das nennt man dann halt künstlerische Freiheit! Yugi soll Ryou killen!

Und Yami dann Yugi.

Marik ist der Priester, weil ich da schon einen guten Teil von seinem Auftritt auf der Bühne geschrieben hat, und mir gefällt die Idee einfach. Und er freut sich, wenn er jemanden vergiften darf!

Ich hab überlegt, ob Malik oder Joey den Freund von Romeo spielen sollte, aber dann hab ich mich für Joey entschieden, weil Malik einfach als Paris besser zu Bakura passt.

Vielleicht darf Mokuba grundlos und nur aus Zufall den Polizeipräsidenten spielen, nur weil er am ungeeignesten und komischsten währe in der Rolle, obwohl er nicht in dieselbe Schule/ Klasse geht...

Und mit Bakura als Julia, was kann schon schief gehen (außer alles?) Die Lehrerin hat ihn gewählt wegen der langen Haare... Ich finde es irgendwie komisch, _gerade weil_ er irgendwie ungeeignet dafür ist, in 'nem Kleid mit Schleifchen und so.

Und Anzu darf einfach mal rumnerven...


	3. Die Rache der Ishtars

**Title:** Die Rache der Ishtars

**Summary**: Malik und Marik haben Rache geschworen für das, was Bakura ihnen angetan hat, und jetzt ist es schon soweit.  
Yami und Yugi schwänzen inzwischen den Unterrischt, und auch Kaiba und Joey kommen sich näher, während Ryou von seinem Freund gnadenlos genervt wird...

//Yami zu Hikari//  
/Hikari zu Yami/

Wieder war ein neuer Schultag angebrochen, mit all seinen Höhen und Tiefen, mit Hausaufgaben, nervenden Lehrern und gelangweilten Yamis.  
Sehr anhängliche, verführerische, gelangweilte Yamis.  
Obwohl man zugeben musste, das es im Moment geradezu verdächtig ruhig war.  
Erst gestern hatten Marik und Malik furchtbare Rache geschworen, aber Bakura war immer noch gesund und am Leben.  
Sehr zu Ryous Leidwesen, der ihn die ganze Zeit über am Hals hatte.  
Anscheinend war der Dieb heute besonders aufgedreht, wahrscheinlich wegen Mariks Drohung. Er wartete nur darauf, dass die beiden etwas anstellten, denn dann hatte er eine Entschuldigung, auf die beiden loszugehen und sich etwas mit ihnen zu amüsieren.  
Nicht das er unbedingt eine Entschuldigung brauchte, um Streit anzufangen, aber schaden konnte es auch nicht.  
Das kam ihm gerade recht, und er konnte es vor Aufregung kam erwarten, das die drei Hikaris wieder eine gemeinsame Stunde hatten, denn im Moment war jeder in einem anderen Teil der Schule verstreut, auch wenn das noch langweiliger war als sonst eh schon.  
Und in der Zwischenzeit ging er einfach seinem Hikari ein bisschen auf die Nerven, auch wenn er selbst das nur 'etwas Gesellschaft leisten' nannte.  
Aber wer konnte schon von ihm erwarten, dass er stillhielt, wenn es doch so praktisch war, wenn man sich quasi unsichtbar machen konnte. Man konnte so viele lustige Sachen machen, ohne dass man erwischt wurde.  
Und so kam es, dass einige Lehrer heute seltsamerweise ihre Brieftaschen, Handys, Auto- und Hausschlüssel, Uhren, Ketten und was sonst noch nicht niet- und nagelfest war, vermissten. Die Sachen waren scheinbar einfach so spurlos verschwunden und blieben auch trotz allen suchens unauffindbar.  
Die kurze Zeit über, die Bakura immer wieder in seinen Ring zurück verschwand konnte ihn Ryou in seinem Kopf vor Freude kichern hören.  
Die halbe Stunde, die der Dieb ganz verschwunden war, hätte der weißhaarige Hikari richtig genossen, wenn er sich nicht immer gefragt hätte, was seine dunklere Hälfte jetzt wieder vorhatte und wer da womöglich gerade seinen Besitz oder sein Leben verlor.  
Wenig später stellte sich heraus, das Bakura zufällig einen Schlüssel 'gefunden' hatte, der einen Schrank im Lehrerzimmer öffnete, wo die Lehrer einkassierte Sachen verstauten. Stolz wurden Ryou etliche kleine Messer unter die Nase gehalten, und begeistert hüpfte Bakura auf und ab:  
"Sie mal, was ich gefunden hab, ist das nicht toll. So schön glänzend und spitz und scharf! Und stell dir vor, die wollten sie einfach vor mir verstecken..." Damit setzte er sich vor Ryou auf den Tisch und bewunderte sein neuestes Spielzeug, während sein Hikari froh war, das der Grabräuber durchsichtig war, sodass er wenigstens zur Tafel vorsehen konnte.

Es war inzwischen die Stunde vor der Mittagspause, und Ryou war schon darauf und dran, Bakura einfach zu erwürgen.  
Literaturstunde war eh schon langweilig, weil die Bücher, die der Lehrer dauernd anschleppte, zum vergessen waren. Und dauernd zündete er eine Kerze an, weil das Licht eine ach so beruhigende Wirkung auf die Atmosphäre in der Klasse und die Laune der Schüler hatte!  
Der Spinner hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, einen zerstörungswütigen Yami davon abzuhalten, die Klasse damit abzufackeln!  
Und auch noch ohne das es jemand merkt!  
Nein, der Typ zündet ruhig sein Kerzchen an und ist happy!  
Ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, welchen Stress das für arme Hikaris bedeuten könnte, die nur die Schule vor dem Flammentod retten wollen...  
Aber wurde es ihm gedankt? Nein, natürlich nicht, der Mann warf ihm nur komische Blicke zu, als würde Ryou nicht ganz dicht sein und Selbstgespräche führen.  
Gut, das sah manchmal vielleicht wirklich so aus, aber Bakura war nicht leicht von etwas abzubringen, wenn er mal was vorhatte.

/Bakura, komm sofort wieder her!/ zischte Ryou schon zum Hundertsten Mal, während Bakura unsichtbar für alle anderen in seiner Geisterform hinter dem Lehrer stand und interessiert die Kerze anstarrte.

//Aber ich will nicht, mir ist langweilig! Und du ließt nur diesen blöden Schinken! Vorher hast du noch gesagt, wie langweilig das ist, und jetzt machst du mit!//  
/Ja, das nennt man Unterricht, da macht man auch Sachen, die einen Langweilen, so ist das Leben/  
//Das Leben ist unfair!//  
/So ist es eben. Nimm's hin oder krepier!/  
//Geht nicht, ich bin doch schon Tod! Schon vergessen?//

Ryou sagte gar nichts darauf, sondern schlug nur mit der Stirn gegen den Tisch in Frustration, was ihm einen zweifelhaften Seitenblick des Lehrers einbrachte.  
'Autsch, das tut weh.' dachte er, während er sich die Stirn rieb. 'Ich sollte mir nicht selbst wehtun. Ich sollte lieber Bakura wehtun. Ein bisschen erwürgen, vielleicht gibt er dann mal Ruhe für ein paar Minuten' dachte der kleinere 'etwas' gereizt und aggressiv.

//Was ist, bist du mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?// fragte die Ursache allen Übels mit einem dreckigen grinsen, da er sehr wohl wusste, wie Ryou geschlafen hatte und wie er aufgestanden war. War ja auch seine Schuld gewesen...  
Ohne es zu merken schleckte er sich genüsslich über die Lippen, worauf Ryou nur die Augen verdrehte.  
//Komm schon, mir ist langweilig, musst du hier bleiben? Wenn dann gib mir wenigstens meine neuen Messer zurück...//  
/Damit du jemanden verletzten kannst? No way in hell!/  
Ryou hatte Bakura sein Spielzeug weggenommen, nachdem er Zielschießen auf den Lehrer machen wollte. Das Taschenmesser war sicher in seiner Hosentasche verstaut, was gut und schlecht gleichzeitig war.  
Gut weil Bakura nicht rankam und damit auch niemanden wehtun konnte.  
Schlecht weil er einen Grund hatte, den Kleinern dauernd abzutatschen und auszugreifen.  
Egal wie oft er eine auf die Finger bekam, er steckte seine Hände immer wieder in Ryous Taschen oder unter sein Hemd oder in seine Hose, 'um nachzusehen'!

// Wir könnten soviel viel Wichtigeres machen, als nur hier rumzuhängen!//  
/Dann verschwinde wieder in deinen Ring, und mache ein Nickerchen. Wenn Pause ist werd ich dich aufwecken. Versprochen!/  
Hoffnungsvoll schaute Ryou Bakura an, aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf: //Ich mag aber bei dir bleiben, Hikari. Können wir nicht verschwinden?//  
/Nein, können wir nicht!/ und damit war für ihn die Diskussion beendet, und er schaute wieder in sein Buch. Wenn der sture Geist nicht wollte, auch gut. Er würde ihn einfach ignorieren und sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und auf das Buch, das er wie alle anderen schon die ganze Zeit über lesen sollte.  
//Hey, Ryou, schau mal.//  
Keine Reaktion auch wenn Ryou ein erschrockenes Keuchen hörte.  
//Nun schau doch Mal, Hikari!// kam es erneut von dem Dieb, nur um wieder ignoriert zu werden.  
Aber das konnte er natürlich nicht zulassen, also rief er freudig  
//Schau mal wie schön das brennt!!!//  
"Lass die Kerze in Ruhe!" faucht Ryou automatisch, aber als er aufblickte sah er, das der Lehrer gerade dabei war, die Kerze wieder anzuzünden, nachdem Bakura sie dauernd ausgeblasen hatte. Kein Feuer war zu sehen, er war nur reingelegt worden, da der Grabräuber wusste, das Ryou sofort aufschauen würde, wenn er was von Feuer sagte.

"Wie bitte?"  
"Nichts, Herr Lehrer, Entschuldigung. Ich dachte, die Kerze währe umgefallen..."  
Mit roten Wangen setzte sich der Kleinere wieder hin, während ihn der Lehrer tadelnd ansah.  
"Schön, aber jetzt hör auf mit deinen Tagträumereien, das kannst du in der Pause machen. Du sollst nicht in die Luft schauen und vor dich hinmurmeln, sondern lesen. Nächstes Mal kriegst du einen Eintag ins Klassenbuch, das kommt mir nämlich zu oft vor in der letzten Zeit. Nach der Schule hast du noch genug Zeit, von deiner Freundin zu träumen, jetzt sollst du aufpassen!" ermahnte ihn der Lehrer wieder mal.  
Bakura stand hinter dem Mann an die Tafel gelehnt und starrte böse auf ihn hinunter.  
//Grrrrr... Keiner schnauzt meinen Ryou so an... Und außerdem träumt er nicht von irgendwelchen Weibern! Sonst würd' ich die nämlich zerfetzten, bevor ich sie fress, wenn sie es wagen, sich in die Träume von meinem Ryou einzuschleichen!// stellte er mit böse und bedrohlich funkelnden Augen klar, auch wenn außer Ryou ihn keiner hören konnte. Dieser verdrehte die Augen bei diesem Anfall von grundloser Eifersucht.

/Bakura, hör auf! Wegen dir hab ich nur Ärger!/  
Ryou schüttelte den Kopf, sah aber sofort in sein Buch, als er merkte, dass der Lehrer ihn weiter beobachtete.  
Ein paar Minuten war halbwegs Ruhe, bis:

//Ryou, schau mal//  
Forderte der Grabräuber wieder nach Aufmerksamkeit, da ihm immer noch langweilig war und sein Hikari nicht mehr mit ihm redete.  
Also begnügte er sich nicht mehr damit, die Kerze nur auszublasen.  
Er hatte sie sich geschnappt und wedelte damit um den Lehrer herum und machte komische Geräusche, als währe er ein Geist.  
"Buu, huuu, ich bin ein Geist..."  
Der arme Mann versuchte das brennende Ding aus der Luft zu schnappen, aber es schwebte immer außerhalb seiner Reichweite herum.  
Ryou war der einzige, der sehen konnte, das Bakura lachend daneben stand und die Kerze hielt:  
"Ich bin der Geist der letzten Weihnacht! Ich bin hier um dein Blut auszusauen... Ich bin der Weihnachtsgeist..."  
"Bakura, Weihnachten ist schon lang vorbei!"

_(Warnung: Wer ernsthaft religiös ist sollte die nächsten paar Zeilen auslassen, ich will niemanden Beleidigen mit Bakuras Scherz...)_

"Gut, dann bin ich eben der Geist von letzten Ostern!"  
"Bakura!"  
"Ostern ist noch nicht ganz so lange her!" meinte er stur und stampfte auf wie ein verwöhntes Kind.  
"Ich bin der Geist von letzten Ostern! Ich will der Geist von Ostern sein!  
Also verehrt mich, oder ich fress' euch! Ich bin von den Toten auferstanden!  
Warte mal, das bedeutet ich bin Jesus! Der ist doch auch mal gestorben, bevor er zu seinen Kumpels zurück ist! Genau wie ich!  
Und Jesus war ja der Sohn von nem Gott, genau wie der Pharao! Ich bin Jesus, das bedeutet ich bin auch ein Pharao!" begeistert über seine neueste, brillante und absolut unanfechtbar richtige Erkenntnis hüpfte Bakura auf und ab.

"Hast du gehört, Ryou, ich bin Pharao! Ich bin Pharao! Warte nur, bis ich das Yami erzähle! Der wird sich wundern, wenn er hört, dass ich jetzt auch ein Pharao bin!"

Für einen Moment wunderte sich der Angesprochene, ob Bakura wieder heimlich Kaffee getrunken hatte, weil er so aufgekratzt war, aber es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, weil es eh nichts an den Tatsachen änderte.  
Nämlich das Bakura einfach unausstehlich lästig war.

"Lass den Blödsinn!" fauchte Ryou und stürmte aufgebraucht schimpfend nach vorne.  
Leider hatte er vergessen, das außer ihm keiner den Dieb sehen konnte, oder das genau zwischen ihnen der Lehrer stand und Ryou entsetzt anstarrte.  
"Hau sofort ab!" und er zeigte auf die Tür, worauf Bakura ihn nur die Zunge zeigte und sich widerstandslos die Kerze wegnehmen ließ.  
Als Bakura die Tür hinter sich zuschlug drehte sich der Kleinere um und stellte die Kerze vorsichtig wieder auf den Tisch zurück.  
Allerdings merkte er dann erst, dass alle ihn großäugig anstarrten.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, das die Kerze und die Tür sich von allein bewegen, aber ich hab genug von deinen Streichen! Den Rest der Stunde wirst du auf dem Gang verbringen! Wie redest du eigentlich mit einem Lehrer, glaubst du, ich lasse mich wirklich von dir aus meiner eigenen Klasse rausschmeißen?"

Ryou machte den Mund auf um zu protestieren, wusste aber nicht, wie er das ganze eigentlich erklären sollte, und der Lehrer brachte ihn sowieso mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen, sobald er nur die Lippen bewegte.  
Schnell packte er seine Tasche zusammen, bevor er mit finsterer Mine grummelnd verschwand:  
"Schön, der Scheiß ist eh zum vergessen..." murmelte er leise, aber anscheinend hatte der Lehrer ihn doch gehört:  
"WAS hast du gesagt?"  
"Ich sagte: Ja, sofort, Herr Lehrer!" und damit knallte die Tür zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zu.  
Kaum war er draußen, schlangen sich auch schon zwei Arme um seine Schulter und Hüfte, und er wurde gegen etwas Festes gedrückt, bevor er hinter sich leises Schnurren hört:  
"Ryyyyouuuu....."  
"Was! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder!" schnappte der Kleinere gereizt. Das war echt zum Heulen:  
Heute ging einfach alles schief.  
Erst war er kapp zu spät gekommen, Bakura war so aufgedreht, das er einfach keine Ruhe gab, und die Lehrer hatten es auch alle auf ihn abgesehen...

Schlimmer konnte es echt nicht mehr für ihn werden....  
_(Das glaubt er zumindest jetzt noch! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dem armen Jungen. Aber jetzt hat er sich eine Pause verdient, um Bakura loszuwerden...)  
_

Seufzend lehnte sich Ryou gegen die Wand, machte für einen Moment die Augen zu und atmete tief durch. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, war Bakura verschwunden. Verwundert schaute er links und rechts 'Ach, so einfach werd ich ihn also los? Augen zu und aus? Irgendwann werd ich noch von der Schule fliegen wegen dem...'

Bakura hatte seinen armen, geplagten Hikari eindringlich angesehen, bevor er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte.  
Dieser bösartige Lehrer war ganz allein daran Schuld das Ryou nicht glücklich war.  
Und wenn Ryou nicht glücklich war, war es Bakura auch nicht.  
Und wenn Bakura nicht glücklich war musste jemand dafür bezahlen.

Am Besten in bar oder mit Schmuck, aber auch Leben wurden gerne genommen.  
Und mit diesen Gedanken war der Dieb wieder in die Klasse gestürmt, und kurz darauf war der arme Lehrer heraus gerannt, an Ryou vorbei und war weg, bevor er etwas sagen konnte...

//So, erledigt, jetzt ist alles wieder gut// grinste Bakura den Kleineren stolz an, zufrieden mit seiner Lösung des Problems.  
//Der nervt dich nicht mehr// und er umarmte den seufzenden Hikari stürmisch, während dieser überlegte, ob es überhaupt Sinn machen würde, wenn er etwas sagen würde...

An einem anderen Ort, zu einer späteren Zeit, in derselbe Schule:

Ungewöhnlich viele Schüler drängten sich in der Schwimmhalle der Schule, in ihren Schwimmsachen, und warteten aufgeregt schwatzend darauf, dass sie in das Becken durften, oder das sie erfuhren, was eigentlich los war. Denn dass etwas nicht stimmte konnte man fühlen.  
Endlich kam auch ein Lehrer mit seiner Trillerpfeife und brachte die schnatternden Jugendlichen zum schweigen:  
"Alle mal herhören, ich muss ein paar Sachen klarstellen, bevor wir anfangen. Also, heute müsst ihr in der Halle schwimmen anstatt draußen, weil sich ein paar von euch beschwert haben, das das Becken im Freien noch zu kalt ist!"

"Weicheier!" murrte Kaiba verächtlich von seinem Platz an der Wand. Rund um ihn herum hielten alle einen Sicherheitsabstand ein, und der einzige, der sich in diesen Kreis hineinwagte, war Joey, der neben ihm lehnte und zustimmend nickte.  
"Ja, halten nix aus..."

"Außerdem müssen heute 3 Klassen zusammen schwimmen, weil uns leider ein paar Lehrer fehlen. Also, wenn sich einer von euch irgendwie komisch fühlt, geht bitte SOFORT zum Schularzt. Es könnte nämlich sein, das gestern etwas nicht in Ordnung war mit dem Essen aus der Cafeteria, und jetzt breitet sich ein Virus oder eine Lebensmittelvergiftung oder sonst was aus. Einer der Lehrer hat eine Kerze durch die Luft schweben sehen und Stimmen aus dem Nichts gehört und Monster gesehen. Wenn ihr eine Stimme hört, die euch sagt, das ihr aus dem Fenster springen sollt, oder ihr seht wie sich ein Schrank von alleine öffnet und Messer schwirren heraus, dann rennt ihr zu unseren Arzt, dort wird euch geholfen, nur keine Panik."

Joey beugte sich zu Kaiba hinüber und flüsterte:  
"Klingt weniger nach Lebensmittelvergiftung und mehr nach Bakura." vorauf der andere schlecht gelaunt nickte. War ja klar, dass der dahinter steckte...

"Und egal was euch eure Augen auch sagen, es gibt hier keinen lila-gekleideten Mann, der aus einer Spielkarte auftaucht, einen Meter über den Boden schwebt und mit einem Stab herumfuchtelt.  
Auch Menschen können nicht einfach aus dem Nichts erscheinen und auf Autos zeigen, die sich daraufhin plötzlich in einem hellen Licht auflösen oder sonst wie auf Kommando verschwinden. Schatten können sich nicht bewegen wie sie wollen. So etwas gibt es nicht! Wenn ihr so etwas seht, geht ihr ebenfalls zum Schularzt."

"Klingt als währe Yami auch nicht untätig gewesen."  
"Fehlt nur noch Marik, dann ist das Trio komplett."  
"Toll. Ich hoffe die Rettung und die Feuerwehr stehen bereit, wenn so weitergeht brauchen wir die nämlich."

Endlich gab der Lehrer ihnen die Erlaubnis, ins Wasser zu gehen, da er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, außer das bitte niemand ertrinken sollte, da der Schularzt und die Krankenschwester auch so schon überarbeitet genug waren.

Sofort verschwand Wasserratte Joey und einige andere, um Bälle zu organisieren und im Wasser spielen zu können.  
Der Brünette rührte sich die ganze Zeit nicht von der Stelle, da er keine Lust hatte, in das überfüllte Wasserbecken zu springen oder irgendwelche sinnlosen Spiele zu spielen. Er war zwar nicht der einzige, aber er war der einzige, der auch vom Lehrer ignoriert wurde, anstatt ermahnt zu werden, wenigstens so zu tun als würden sie mehr machen als nur zu tratschen, schließlich war das ja keine Freistunde, auch wenn viel zu wenig Lehrer da waren, um die Menge an Schülern zu kontrollieren.

Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, seine blauen Augen waren auf eine einzige Gestallt in der Menge geheftet.  
Kaiba beobachtete, wie diese Nervensäge von einem Köter mit einem Kopfsprung im Wasser verschwand und kurz darauf wieder auftauchte, die Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht und er wischte sich das Chlorwasser mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen aus den Augen.  
Mit einigen schnellen Zügen war er wieder am Beckenrand und konnte gerade noch ausweichen, bevor ihm einer seiner Mitschüler auf den Kopf springen konnte. Joey schwamm sofort hinterher und tauchte den Jungen kurz unter Wasser, nachdem er wieder aufgetaucht war. Der ließ sich das nicht auf sich sitzen und er spritzte Joey lachend an, der natürlich begeistert mitmachte.  
Auch einige andere Schüler ließen sich in diesen Kampf hineinziehen, der erst eine Weile später wieder aufhörte.  
Kaiba beobachtete, wie Joey sich aus dem Wasser raus zog und das Wasser lief seinen Körper in Strömen hinunter, als er auf ihn zukam; vorsichtig, damit er auf dem nassen, rutschigen Boden nicht hinfiel.

"Was ist, willst du nicht auch endlich reingehen, oder bist du dir zu fein, um mit uns normalen Schülern schwimmen zu gehen?" spöttelte Joey, und er schüttelte sich wie ein Hund, um das Wasser etwas aus den Haaren zu kriegen.  
"Wirklich, wie ein Hund..." murmelte Kaiba nur dazu, und für einen Moment konnte er beinahe Hundeohren aus den blonden Haarschopf hervorschauen sehen, wie sie bei jedem Geräusch zuckten und sich bewegten.  
Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte das Bild wieder loszuwerden 'Schluss mit den ganzen Inu Yasha- Sendungen, egal wie sehr Mokuba auch bettelt...'

Joey aber sah nur das Kopfschütteln und legte den Kopf kurz schief, was Kaiba nur wieder an einen kleinen, neugierigen Welpen denken ließ.  
Dann allerdings grinste sein 'Welpe' frech:  
"Oder kannst du etwa gar nicht schwimmen? Ich glaub's nicht, es gibt tatsächlich was auf der Welt, das der große Seto Kaiba nicht beherrscht!"  
"Ich kann sehr wohl schwimmen! Wozu hab ich sonst wohl einen Swimmingpool daheim!"  
"Keine Ahnung, zur Zierde?! Würde jedenfalls zu dir passen."  
"Nein, damit ich nicht in das verseuchte Becken hier gehen muss. Außerdem hab ich eh keine Zeit für diesen nutzlosen Blödsinn."  
"Du tust ja grade so als währe hier alles voller Ungeziefer!"  
"Wer weiß das schon so genau, bei dem was hier rumkraucht!" und er zeigte mit einer ausholenden Bewegung auf die Halle und alle die drin waren, worauf ihn Joey böse anschaute.  
"Du arrogantes Arschloch, das nennt man SCHÜLER nicht KAKERLAKEN!"

"Wer sagt, dass ich von denen rede, und nicht von den Umkleideräumen? Außerdem nervst du, kannst du nicht zu Abwechslung jemand anderen vollquatschen?"  
"Erst wenn du nicht immer so abwertend über alles redest! Wieso soll in der Schule Ungeziefer sein? Du traust dich doch nur nicht ins Wasser, weil du 'ne bleierne Ente bist! Du würdest doch eh nur absaufen, egal wie aufgeblasen dein Ego auch ist!"

Kaiba schnappte Joey beim Handgelenk und drehte ihn schwungvoll zu sich herum:  
"Du kannst nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten, oder!"  
Und damit presste er seine Lippen fest auf die des Blonden, der sich vor Schreck nicht rühren konnte und sich auch nicht wehrte, als eine warme Zunge fragend über seine Unterlippe fuhr.  
Er öffnete nur den Mund, ohne es überhaupt zu merken, und hieß den anderen willkommen. Kaiba ließ sich auch nicht lange bitten und nutzte Joeys Überraschung zu seinem Vorteil aus, um ihn ausgiebig zu schmecken und zu kosten.  
Er hielt Joeys Hinterkopf mit einer in blonden Haaren vergrabenen Hand fest, damit er nicht zurückweichen konnte, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter, bis Joey schließlich auf seine Aufforderungen reagierte und mitmachte, während seine Hände um Kaibas Hüften wanderten, um ihn festzuhalten. Er lehnte sich sogar leicht gegen den Größeren, während sie all die anderen Schüler ignorierten, die sie neugierig beobachteten.

Erst als ihnen die Luft ausging und sie sich trennen mussten, machten sie die Augen wieder auf und sahen sich kurz mit halb geschlossenen Augen an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Aber dann wurde Joey bewusst, das Kaiba ihn tatsächlich geküsst hatte, vor aller Augen, und er lief tiefrot an.  
"Was.." japste er, "wofür zum Teufel war das, du..."  
Kaiba zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch bei seinem überraschten Gestotter, bevor er sich umdrehte und ihm im weggehen noch kühl über die Schulter antwortete:  
"Wozu sollte ich das schon machen!? Damit du endlich mal die Klappe hältst, ist doch klar! Was denkst du den?" doch noch bevor Joey mehr als ein empörtes Japsen hervorbrachte war der Brünette auch schon verschwunden.

"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein wer du bist, du eingebildeter Lackaffe?!" schrie Joey verspätet nach, während er wütend auf und ab sprang und die Fäuste schüttelte, aber Kaiba grinste nur in sich hinein und tat als würde er es nicht hören.  
Auch wenn er das nicht laut zugeben würde, er war zufrieden mit seiner Tat und Joeys Reaktion darauf...

Noch etwas später, in einem anderen Teil der Schule hatten zwei Schüler beschlossen, einfach den Unterricht zu schwänzen, und eine neugierige, lästige Schülerin schlich ihnen nach und war mal wieder eifrig auf der Suche nach ihnen, um sie zu stören wo sie nur konnte:

Anzu machte die Tür auf, hinter der sie ihre Zielperson vermutete, nur um sie mit einem lauten Quicken wieder zuzuwerfen. Dann machte sie sie vorsichtig wieder auf, um sich zu vergewissern, das sie beim ersten Blick auch wirklich richtig gesehen hatte.

Leider (für sie) hatte sie.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf das Pärchen, das den leeren Umkleideraum in Beschlag genommen hatte. Die beiden hatten nur noch ihre Hosen und ihre üblichen schwarzen, ärmellosen Shirts an, der Rest ihrer Klamotten lag in einem achtlosen Haufen auf dem Boden zu ihren Füssen verstreut.  
Die Gürtel waren offen und hingen teilweise aus den Schlaufen heraus, und die Kleinere der beiden Gestallten war fest gegen die Wand gedrückt und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft.  
Leises Stöhnen und Keuchen war zu hören, während sich die beiden aneinander rieben, und keiner der Beiden bemerkte gleich, das jemand die Türe geöffnet hatte, so beschäftigt waren sie miteinander.  
Yugis Arme lagen fest um Yamis Hüfte geschlungen, während dieser Yugis Hintern fest im Griff hatte und leicht knetete, die Hosen mehr aus- als angezogen. Beide sahen genervt von ihrer angenehmen Beschäftigung auf, als sie die Tür ein weiteres Mal laut zuknallte.  
Stirn an Stirn lehnten sie da und sahen nachdenklich zu der Türe hin, nahmen aber nicht die Hände von einander.  
"Ich wünschte sie würde das endlich lassen."  
"Meinst du, sie wird irgendwann in ihren hohlen Schädel kriegen, dass wir fest zusammen sind?"  
"Ich denke nicht, sonst hätte sie's schon längst getan, anstatt es immer auszublenden und vergessen und ignorieren."  
"Vielleicht wenn wir sie mal zuschauen lassen!"

Yugi wurde knallrot, kaum das er ausgesprochen hatte, während Yami eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
"Nichts... Ich hab nichts gesagt... Gar nichts..." stotterte Yugi schnell, bevor der andere etwas dazu sagen konnte, und machte Yamis Hose zu, um ihn nicht anschauen zu müssen, während er im stillen fluchte, das seine Zunge schneller gewesen war als sein Verstand.  
Er wurde in der entstandenen Stille immer röter um die Nase und sammelte ihrer beider Klamotten ein, nachdem er auch seine eigene Hose wieder anständig zugemacht hatte. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wer sich noch alles in der Nähe herumtrieb.

"Das klang aber ganz anders, Aibou! Das sind ja ganz neue Töne..." neckte Yami scherzhaft und kniff ihm zärtlich in die Wangen.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir das auf später verschieben, bevor noch jemand kommt?" murmelte Yugi um von seinem unüberlegten Kommentar etwas abzulenken.  
Aber gerade als er sich nach seinen Sachen bücken wollte, spürte er eine Hand über seinen Rücken streicheln und das schwarze Shirt hochschieben, um helle Haut zu entblößen. Für einen Moment blieb er ganz ruhig stehen, und er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass rubinrote Augen über seinen Rücken fuhren wie eine Liebkosung.

"Du willst doch nicht schon gehen, oder?" flüsterte Yami in sein Ohr, während er sich über ihn beugte und mit seiner Zunge die Wirbelsäule nachfuhr, bis er zum Saum der Hose kam.  
Schaudernd stellte Yugi sich auf, aber noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, hielt Yami ihn schon fest und drückte in an seine Brust.  
"Aber nicht doch, wir haben doch noch was vor..."  
"Yami..." aber weiter kam er nicht, weil der Größere sich seinen Hals entlang küsste, immer wieder sanft zubiss und mit einer Hand leicht über seinen Bauch strich.

Die leicht gebräunte Hand wanderte weiter nach unten und drückte gegen seine Hose, und Yugi konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, während er sich schwer gegen den Größeren lehnte und ihn einfach machen ließ. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten gegen Yamis Schulter, und der nutzte es aus, das der Junge in seinen Armen den Kopf etwas zur Seite legte und ihm mehr Zugang zu seinem verletzbaren Nacken gab.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln suchte er sich eine gut sichtbare Stelle aus und saugte sich fest, bis sich ein roter Fleck bildete auf der hellen Haut. Er küsste die feuchte Stelle noch mal als Entschuldigung, bevor er weiter hinunter zu den schmalen Schultern wanderte.  
Yugi wand sich in seinen Armen und machte leise Geräusche des Wohlbehagens, die Yami nur noch mehr anspornten, ihn nicht einfach so verschwinden zu lassen.

Langsam machte er den Hosenknopf wieder auf und fuhr mit der einen Hand hinein, während die andere unter Yugis Shirt strich und es gleich hochschob.  
"Yami... Nicht... Was wenn wer kommt?..."  
Plötzlich waren die zärtlichen Hände weg, und Yugi stand einen Augenblick nur blinzelnd da, bevor er hinter sich ein klicken hörte, als Yami die Tür zusperrte.  
"Wo zum Teufel hast du den Schlüssel her?" fragte er verwundert, als er sich endlich zu dem ehemaligen Pharao umdrehte.  
"Wer bracht einen Schlüssel, wenn er Magie kann?" fragte der andere grinsend, als er langsam zu dem Kleineren schlich und ihn sanft zu Boden drängte.  
"Jetzt kann uns keiner mehr stören, Aibou..."  
Schneller als er schauen konnte, war das Shirt verschwunden, und Yugi lag auf dem Boden mit offener Hose, während Yami über seinen Oberkörper strich und in seine Brustwarzen biss und drüberleckte.  
Der Kleinere lehnte sich in die Liebkosungen und fuhr mit den Fingern durch Yamis dreifärbige Haare.  
"Yami... Yami, Yami..." flüsterte er immer wieder, während Yamis Mund auf seiner Haut immer weiter nach unten wanderte, gebräunte Hände ihm die Hose auszogen, bis er nur noch in seinen Boxershorts vor ihm lag.  
Neckend fuhr Yami mit den Fingerspitzen leicht Yugis blasse Beine entlang bis zu dem letzten Stück Stoff das er noch trug, um ihm das auch noch zu nehmen.  
Aber noch bevor er das tun konnte, wurden seine Hände von kleineren aufgehalten.  
"Nicht so schnell, Yami. Ich glaub, du hast noch zuviel an..."  
Mit einem eigenen Grinsen drängte er Yami nach hinten, um sich genauso liebevoll um ihn zu kümmern, wie Yami es vorher mit ihm gemacht hatte.  
Dass er sich in einem Umkleideraum in der Schule befand, daran dachte er nicht mehr. Yami hatte es mal wieder mit seiner... Hartnäckigkeit... geschafft, das Yugi die Stunde schwänzte und lieber mit ihm verbracht. Das war nicht einfach, aber manchmal hatte Yami mit seiner Verführung sehr viel mehr Erfolg als Yugi mit seinem Widerstand.

Und so war es auch heute wieder, weswegen die beiden sich jetzt auf dem Fußboden wieder fanden, anstatt in der Freistunde in einer Klasse zu sitzen und sich ruhig zu beschäftigen, während ein Lehrer verzweifelt sein Auto suchte...  
Yamis Entschuldigung dazu war gewesen, dass der schwarze Magier Autofahren lernen will, und er hatte sich schließlich eine Belohnung verdient für all die Kämpfe, bei denen er ihnen geholfen hatte.  
Yugis Augen leuchten vor Freude auf, als der Puzzlegeist etwas aus seiner Hosentasche fischte und es Yugi vor die Nase hielt.  
"Ich glaube, das werden wir brauchen." flüsterte er dem Kleineren ins Ohr und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er sie beide herumrollte, damit er wieder oben war und auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke entfernte, die sie noch anhatten.  
Yami beugte sich wieder über den Kleineren, der schon zitterte in freudiger Erwartung auf das, was gleich noch folgen würde, als zärtliche Finger über seinen Körper fuhren.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, das ein paar Leute wild an die Türe klopften und vergebens versuchten, sie zu öffnen, als sie lautes Stöhnen und Grollen von drinnen hörten...

Das laute Läuten der Glocke kündigte die letzte Stunde an, in der sich die Theatergruppe eigentlich wieder treffen sollte. Kaiba war wie immer pünktlich erschienen, dicht gefolgt von Joey, der ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgte und beleidigte für den, in seinen Augen, gemeinen Scherz von vorher.  
Aber zu seinen Frust war der Brünette bisher nicht darauf eingegangen und hatte ihn einfach ignoriert, anstatt einen Streit mit ihm anzufangen. Joey langweilte sich, Tristan war bei einem Lehrer, der ihm eine Standpauke hielt, und die anderen waren noch nicht da.  
Außer Anzu, die heulte und irgendwas murmelte von wegen, Yami hätte sie betrogen, das währe alles so gemein...  
Aber sie zählte nicht wirklich.  
Plötzlich trudelten auch Yami und Yugi ein, beide mit roten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren, und Yugis Schulhemd war falsch zugeknöpft, ohne das einer der Beiden es bemerkte.

Aber Joey bemerkte es sehr wohl, genauso wie den Knutschfleck, der zornig leuchtete auf der hellen Haut, genauso wie verschiedene kleinere Flecken: "Was ist los, Yugi, hat dich was gebissen?" fragte er frech grinsend, und legte dem Kleineren einen Arm um die Schulter: "Gibt es was, was du beichten willst?"

Yugi schüttelte nur den Kopf und wurde Rot bis unter den Kragen, während Yami mit seinem verräterischen Kichern auch keine Hilfe war.  
Allerdings hatte er denn doch noch Erbarmen mit seinem Freund und nahm Joeys Hand von seiner Schulter: "Wenn du wissen willst, was wir getan haben, geh zu Kaiba und lass es dir von ihn zeigen! Ich hab gehört, ihr seid euch heute ganz schön nahe gekommen seid."  
Damit setzte er sich hin und zog Yugi auf seinen Schoss, um seinen Kopf in dessen Nacken zu vergraben.  
Noch bevor Joey mehr tun konnten als nur entsetzt die Augen aufzureißen, hörte man auf dem Gang draußen Gelächter und Spötteleien, und dann stürmten auch schon Malik und Marik in die Klasse.  
Beide grinsten über das ganze Gesicht, als sie kichernd ein paar Blätter Papier in der Hand schwenkten.  
"Hey das müsst ihr euch ansehen, irgendwer teilt diese hier in der ganzen Schule aus!"  
Unschuldig gaben sie jeden einen der Zettel, die sich als Kopie eines Fotos herausstellten.  
Yami zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "Und ihr habt natürlich nichts damit zu tun, oder?"  
"Wo denkst du hin, Pharao! Wir doch nicht, wir würden so was doch nie tun!" erklärte Marik gespielt unschuldig, kicherte aber gleich darauf fröhlich in sich hinein.

"Geschieht ihnen recht, wir haben Bakura gewarnt, gestern ist er zu weit gegangen."  
"Und das ist jetzt die Rache dafür!"  
"Sieht Baku nicht irgendwie süß aus?"

Und beide kicherten wie verrückt, zufrieden mit ihrer großartigen Idee.  
"Wie seid ihr denn eigentlich da dran gekommen? Und auch noch ohne das Bakura das bemerkt hat?" wunderte sich Joey, während er auf das Foto starrte.  
Irgendwie war es ja wirklich recht süß, aber wenn Bakura das sieht...  
Das Reich der Schatten wird zwei neue Bewohner haben, das stand schon mal fest.  
"Tja, Bakura ist nicht der einzige, der ein Schloss knacken kann!"

Malik und Marik hatten die halbe Nacht überlegt, wie sie Bakura zurückzahlen konnten, was er ihnen angetan hatte. Aber leider war ihnen trotzdem nicht wirklich was eingefallen, denn sie wollten ihn ja nicht umbringen, sondern bloßstellen.  
Jemanden ins Reich der Schatten zu schicken war da viel einfacher, als sich einen anständigen Plan zu überlegen. Besonders wenn einer der beiden dauernd seine Nase in den Haaren des anderen vergrub und auch sonst nicht die Hände oder den Mund von Malik lassen konnte...

Aber irgendwann hatten sie das grübeln frustriert aufgegeben und waren im Morgengrauen zum Haus der beiden Albinos gegangen, um ein bisschen zu spionieren.  
Vielleicht fiel ihnen ja vor Ort etwas Brauchbares ein.  
Und tatsächlich, als sie durch ein Fenster schauten bot sich ihnen so ein tolles Bild, sie konnten einfach nicht widerstehen. Durch eine Hintertür auf der anderen Seite des Hauses stiegen sei ein und stibitzen den Digitalkamera aus dem Wohnzimmer mit dem Versprechen, sie gleich wieder zurückzubringen, bevor einer der Beiden das Verschwinden bemerken konnten.  
Schließlich waren sie nicht Bakura.  
Schnell machten sie ein paar Bilder von dem Pärchen und beeilten sich dann, wieder leise zu verschwinden. Sie hatten noch viel vor, sie mussten die Bilder auf ihrem Computer speichern und auch die Kamera danach gleich wieder zurückbringen, bevor es hell wurde.  
Das Beste von allen hatten sie dann ausgewählt und dann einen ganzen Stoß davon ausgedruckt, damit die ganze Schule etwas von ihrer durchwachten Nacht hatte.

Vor dem Klassenfenster flatterten diese Blätter jetzt vorbei, die der Wind von einem Stapel geweht hatte, der anscheinend auf dem Dach lag. Die beiden hatten ihn dorthin gelegt, damit sie sich praktisch von selbst verteilten, und die Schüler fingen sie unten auf und zeigten sie weiter. Auf dem schwarzen Brett, in der Cafeteria, sogar im Lehrerzimmer, überall waren diese Bilder, damit auch wirklich jeder es sehen konnte.  
Und damit jeder darüber lachen konnte.  
Yugi sah das unschuldige Stück Papier in Yamis Hand zweifelnd an, bevor er die beiden Ägypter fragte: "Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Bakura wird sicher sauer sein, wenn er Wind davon kriegt, und das wird er sicher. Und Ryou hat euch doch gar nichts gemacht! Armer Ryou" murmelte er.  
Dem anderen Hikari musste das wirklich ganz furchtbar peinlich sein...

Auf dem Bild waren Ryou und Bakura zu sehen, wie sie sich zärtlich umarmten.  
Die beiden schliefen dicht aneinandergekuschelt, und Bakuras Kopf war friedlich auf Ryous Bauch gebettet. Beide lächelten im Schlaf selig, eine Hand von Ryou war in den weißen Haaren seines Freundes vergraben und einzelne Strähnen hatten sich um sein Handgelenk gewickelt.

Aber das war es nicht, was das Bild so lustig machte, das jeder es rumzeigt und darüber kicherte.

Das lag nämlich daran, dass beide überhaupt nichts anhatten und anscheinend auf dem Küchenfußboden unter dem Tisch ausgestreckt eingeschlafen waren.  
Zwar waren ihre Unterkörper nicht zu sehen, weil Ryou auf dem Rücken lag und Bakura halb auf ihm drauf, aber man sah auch so genug von der blassen Haut, und den blanken Hintern des Diebes.  
Die Hand von Ryou, die nicht in Bakuras Haaren war, war mit einem weißen Stoffstreifen an ein Tischbein gebunden, und Reste von verschmierter Schokolade waren auf der blassen Haut der beiden zu sehen. Ebenso wie etwas rotes, das laut dem Glas, das neben ihnen lag, Kirschmarmelade war. Eine Schüssel Schokolade lag ebenfalls neben den beiden und man sah einen deutlichen, wenn auch verschmierten Handabdruck von Bakura auf Ryous Brust. Der Junge selbst hatte ein Paar weiße Hasenohren aus den wuscheligen Haaren rausschauen, und neben seinem Kopf lag noch ein weißes Tuch, mit dem wohl seine Augen verbunden gewesen waren...

Alle grinsten breit über das Bild, unter dem in krakeliger Schrift stand:  
'Ryous Küche, heute 4.30. Ende einer anstrengenden Nacht',  
jedenfalls so lange bis jemand rasend vor Wut die Tür aufriss, und alles was sie sahen waren weiße Haare, die struppig in alle Richtungen wild abstanden, gefolgt von einem lauten  
"MALIK! MARIK!"  
Jeder der Anwesenden zuckte bei dem scharfen Ton zusammen und versteckte schnell das Bild, das ganz offensichtlich der Grund für seine schlechte Laune war, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen. Die funkelnden Augen waren drohend zusammengekniffen, während sie ihr Ziel, die beiden Blonden, suchten und fanden.  
"Ihr.... Ihr... Ich bring euch um!"  
"Hey, Kura, alles klar? Du siehst aus, als hättest du wieder mal in 'ne Steckdose gegriffen." scherzte Marik, den die Drohung kein bisschen beeindruckte.  
"Ja, und deine Stimme klingt wie irgendwie ein bisschen wie die von Ryou, nur in böse." pflichtete Malik seinem Freund kichernd bei. "Und durchgeknallt."  
Braune Augen funkelten sie wütend an, während er eines der Fotos anklagend herumschwenkte.  
"Wie konntet ihr nur! Ihr... Ihr..." schnappte er wütend nach Luft, während er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, so empört war er von dem neuesten Streich der Beiden.

"Tja, jetzt ist er sauer." meldete sich der zweite des weißhaarigen Pärchens sarkastisch von der Türe, wo er bequem mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.  
"Mein herzliches Beileid, Idiotenpack, jetzt seid ihr fällig! Ihr hättet ihn wirklich nicht reizen sollen..."

Verwirrt schauten die beiden Blonden von einem zum anderen, bevor es in deren Köpfen sichtlich Klick machte.  
Das an der Tür war der echte Bakura, der selbsternannte König der Diebe...

Aber das würde dann auch bedeuten, das fauchende Zornbündel, das da gerade drohend mit einem Seil auf sie zukam war...

"RYOU?"

Wortlos wickelte er die beiden ein und zog sie mit überraschender Kraft raus, bevor man ihn murmeln hörte: "Na wartet, euch werd ich's zeigen! Das wird euch noch Leid tun..."

Der König der Diebe macht mit einer mitleidigen Mine für ihn Platz, damit er durch konnte:  
"Ihr werdet euch noch wünschen, ich hätte euch dafür einfach ins Reich der Schatten geschickt. Ryou kann verdammt gemein sein, wenn er mal sauer ist." meinte er beinahe mitfühlend in Richtung der beiden Ägypter, bevor sie ihn ihm vorbeigezerrt wurden.

Und dann waren die Drei auch schon außer Sichtweite, während alle anderen im Raum ihnen nur stumm nachschauten.  
Bakura schmunzelte bei den erstaunten Gesichtern:  
"Kommt selten vor, aber wenn er sauer ist, sollte man ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen."  
Der Grabräuber rieb sich den Hinterkopf, als würde er sich an etwas Schmerzhaftes erinnern, bevor er kaum hörbar murmelte: " Und außerdem kann er verdammt gut mit Bratpfannen umgehen, wenn er will, das sag ich euch..." Dann aber grinste er stolz: "Mein Kleiner hat viel von mir gelernt!"

Joey fragte sich im Stillen, ob es wohl sicher war, wenn sie jetzt schon folgten, um zu sehen, was Ryou vorhatte mit seinen beiden Gefangenen, als Kaiba neben ihm den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Wir sollten ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit geben, und dann nachschauen gehen. Sein Yami hat offensichtlich auf ihn abgefärbt. Das kommt davon, wenn man dauernd zusammen ist mit so einem Geistesgestörten wie dem." meinte der Größere kalt, als hätte er Joeys Gedanken gelesen, bevor Bakura zurückschnappte:  
"Der Geistesgestörte kann dich jederzeit ins Reich der Schatten schicken, wenn du nicht die Schnauze hältst!"  
"Dann wirst du allerdings das Buch selber lesen müssen, anstatt dir einfach den Film anzusehen."  
Damit legte Kaiba seinen Koffer, den er anscheinend immer und überall mitschleppte, auf den Tisch und ließ ihn aufschnappen.  
Ein Blick hinein verriet, dass er wirklich wie versprochen die DVD's mitgebracht hatte, und jetzt gab er jeden von ihnen eine.  
"Je eher wir das hinter uns bringen, desto früher kann ich wieder in mein Büro zurück. Arbeit macht sich schließlich nicht von selbst." erklärte er seinen plötzlichen Anfall von Hilfsbereitschaft auf die fragenden Blicke, die sein plötzlich freundliches Verhalten auslöste.

Yami sah interessiert das Cover an, während Yugis Blick kurz auf das Bild von Ryou und Bakura fiel, das Yami immer noch in der Hand hatte, bevor er ihm der das Papier abnahm, es faltete und in der Hosentasche verschwinden ließ, damit Ryou es nicht sehen musste.  
Bakura hatte das bemerkt und als der Kleinere wie alle anderen an ihm vorbei zur Türe raus ging, flüsterte er ihm zu verschwörerisch zu: "Wenn dir gefällt was du siehst kannst du uns ja mal Gesellschaft leisten... Du wirst es nicht bereuen."  
Kichernd folgte er den anderen, als Joey die Fährte aufnahm und sich durchfragte, um zu erfahren, wohin ihre verrückten Freunde entführt worden waren. Den warnenden Blick, den er von Yami bekam, ignorierte er, breit grinsend über Yugis rote Wangen.

Erwartungsvoll und gespannt folgte die ganze Gruppe der Spur des weißhaarigen Hikaris nach draußen, um zu sehen, was er denn nun wirklich vorhatte mit seinem Fang.  
Dort hatte sich schon eine kichernde und spöttelnde Menge um Malik und Marik herum versammelt, die im Moment und nach der vorangegangenen Aktion im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit standen. Immer mehr Schüler versammelten sich, und auch ein paar Lehrer waren inzwischen da.  
Die armen Erwachsenen standen da und schrieen sie aus Leibeskräften an, das sie diesen Unsinn auf der Stelle sein lassen sollen, oder sie würden von der Schule fliegen. Und Marik schrie zurück, dass sie das gerne versuchen sollten, er würde eh nur wegen Malik da sein, sonst würde er alle einfach an die Haustiere von seinem Hikari-Pretty verfüttern.  
Und der Kleinere versuchte ihnen klarzumachen, dass das ohne Hilfe leider nicht möglich war.  
Aber gleich darauf verzogen die sich, da alles reden sowieso sinnlos war, wie immer wenn es um die beiden ging, die machten eh immer nur Ärger.

Die beiden baumelten sicher verschnürt und fest verknotet, und außerdem beinahe nackt vom höchsten Fahnenmast, der vor dem Schuleingang stand.  
Ihre Klamotten schwammen im nahen Schulteich verteilt herum, und sie trugen nur noch ihre dunklen Boxershorts.

Über den Kopf gezogen.

Auf Maliks Brust stand mit fetten, wasserfesten schwarzen Buchstaben gut sichtbar eine Warnung geschrieben:

_Vorsicht, bissiger Idiot.  
Bitte nicht füttern.  
_

Dank Ryous schöner Schrift war die Nachricht gut zu lesen von unten, obwohl die beiden hin und her baumelten und Ryou alle möglichen Sachen androhten, wenn sie erst wieder unten waren, und Bakura knurrte leise zurück, das sie es nur wagen sollten.

Auch auf Mariks Brust hatte der kleine Hikari ihm etwas Nettes geschrieben:

_Bin unzurechnungsfähig.  
Und stolz darauf.  
_

Und auf die Rücken der beiden hatte er auch noch etwas geschrieben:

_Vernunft wird total überbewertet._

Beide knurrten auf den grinsenden Jungen hinunter, der freundlich wie eh und je hinaufwinkte, den Lackstift noch in der Hand.  
Bakura klopfte dem Kleineren anerkennend auf die Schulter: "Nicht schlecht, gute Arbeit, Hikari."  
"Ja, nicht wahr. Es geht auch ohne Magie."  
"Mag sein, aber mit macht es viel mehr Spaß."

In diesem Moment fingen der Grabwächter und sein Yami erst richtig an zu schimpfen, als Bakura ihrem Folterer auch noch gratulierte und weiter ermutigte.  
Darauf hin zog Ryou den Millenium-Stab, den er zur Sicherheit an sich genommen hatte, hervor und zeigte damit auf die beiden:  
"Wenn ihr schon den Mund aufreißt sollte wenigstens auch was Sinnvolles dabei rauskommen."  
Und damit ließ er die Beiden Ägypter auf voller Kehle und mit Begeisterung 'Barbie Girl' singen.  
Die halbe Schule kreischte vor Lachen.  
Die andere Hälfte rollte sich lachend am Boden.  
Ein guter Teil von den Zuschauern wurde wegen Luftmangels Ohnmächtig und musste hinterher vom Schularzt versorgt werden.

Ryou nahm einfach nur Bakuras Hand und ging. Aber nicht ohne eine letzte Warnung an die beiden Leidenden: "Und das nächste Mal wenn ihr so was macht werdet ihr auf offener Straße Ballett tanzen. In 'nem rosa Tutu (kurzes Ballettröckchen). Also überlegt nächstes Mal besser, was ihr macht!"

"Hmmm... Ich glaube, Bakura ist mir als Feind lieber als seine 'freundlichere' Hälfte."  
"Ja, der ist nicht so gemein. Da bist du für eine Weile im Schattenreich, und aus."  
"Mit Ryou legt man sich besser nicht an, der Dieb hat einen fürchterlich schlechten Einfluss auf ihn."  
"Hat nicht irgendwer gesagt, er könnte keiner Fliege was zuleide tun?"  
"Sehen die beiden für dich vielleicht wie Fliegen aus?"

Alle gingen heimwärts, und die beiden Ägypter sollten noch lange, lange Zeit dort hängen...

Nachdem einige ihre Drohungen gehört hatte, traute sich nämlich keiner, hinaufzuklettern und sie runterzuholen, also mussten sie ganz schön lange schmoren. Eigentlich war es sogar ein Wunder, das nicht irgendein Passant einfach die Polizei gerufen hatte, bei dem Aufzug...

Oben in der Klasse stand Mrs. Gandon in einer leeren Klasse und kratzte sich verwundert am Kopf. Sollte hier nicht eine Klasse voll Schüler auf sie warten?  
Zur Sicherheit schaute sie auf ihre Uhr, bevor sie sie abnahm und in die Tasche steckte: "Ich sollte sie zum Uhrmacher bringen, anscheinend ist die Batterie leer und sie ist stehen geblieben. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es schon so spät ist. Ich hab sie wohl verpasst, und sie haben ohne mich weitergemacht..."  
Und damit packte sie auch ihre Sachen zusammen und ging nach Hause. Als sie beim Fahnenmast vorbeikam, warf sie den beiden Hängenden nur einen verwunderten Blick zu:  
"Ihr beide solltet wirklich da runterkommen, bevor ihr euch in diesem Aufzug erkältet!" und damit ging sie kopfschüttelnd weiter, während sie sich noch wunderte über die seltsamen Hobbys, die manche Jugendliche heutzutage hatten....

**TBC:  
**

Das war's damit, und wieder einmal war keiner zur Probe erschienen. Von der Lehrerin war nicht viel zu sehen und hören dieses mal, und Anzu hat auch nicht viel gemacht, aber das wird sich im nächsten Kapitel ändern....

Erst mal zu Bakuras Idee von wegen er ist Jesus:  
Ich will ehrlich niemanden damit beleidigen, ich weiß selbst nicht mehr wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, ich wollte sie schon in der letzten Geschichte verwenden, als Grund warum Ryou genervt ist, aber da hat es nicht wirklich gepasst, also durfte Bakura das dieses mal loswerden.  
Dann wenn Bakura in seinen Ring verwunden war hat er seine Beute verstaut.

Eigentlich hatte ich für dieses Kapitel nur Ryous Strafe für Malik und Marik geplant, aber beim Schreiben hat sich der Rest irgendwie von selbst ergeben.

Der Teil mit Yami und Yugi sollte irgendwann später erst kommen, aber ich dachte, das passt jetzt genauso wie später, sonst währe es gar so kurz geworden, und wer weiß ob es später noch dazupasst.  
Auch wenn ich eigentlich weit weniger vorhatte mit ihnen, als es am Ende geworden ist. Denn eigentlich sollte Schluss sein, nachdem Anzu sie erwischt, aber andererseits ist sie ja kein Hindernis *g*  
Da hat wieder Mal eines zum anderen geführt, und das ist dann das Ergebnis.

Und dann dachte ich, wenn Yami und Yugi durften, sollte ich vielleicht auch ein bisschen was für Kaiba und Joey tun, damit da auch mal was weitergeht mit den Beiden. Das war eigentlich auch das schwerste von allen, da ich nicht der allergrößte Fan der beiden unter der Sonne bin. Auch wenn die Beiden gut zusammenpassen, ist es irgendwie schwer sich was einfallen zu lassen mit den Streithähnen, ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem in Ordnung so wie es ist...

Und das mit dem Foto finde ich irgendwie süß, auch wenn das für den armen Ryou mehr peinlich ist als für Bakura, ich wollte, das er auch mal gemein sein dürfte, nicht immer nur Bakura. (Später darf er dann noch viel mehr... *g*)

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es so ein langes Kapitel wird, als ich angefangen hab, da dachte ich, das wird sicher eines der kürzesten...


	4. Schicksalsschläge

Keine Panik, das klingt dramatischer als es ist, ist eigentlich eine ganz witzige Geschichte...! Wenn man es aus der Sicht eines Yamis sieht...

Endlich ist es soweit, die Yamis dürfen sich um die Lehrerin kümmern und übernehmen dann das Kommando über das Theaterstück. Und sie haben den Film gesehen, mit Explosionen und allem...(Gott stehe der Schule bei, und allen ihren Schülern)

Sorry das es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat, aber das ist das längste Kapitel bisher, und mit etlichen Flashbacks, weil mir dauernd, wenn ich dachte ich währe fertig, doch noch eine Kleinigkeit hier und da eingefallen ist, wenn ich's noch ein letztes Mal durchgelesen habe. Das mach ich nämlich immer, bevor ich was online stelle, und da hab ich dann halt dauernd daran rumgefeilt...

Und damit sag ich auch schon: Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

**

* * *

Schicksalsschläge

* * *

**

Joey, Yugi und Ryou gingen wieder einmal gemeinsam den schicksalhaften Gang entlang zu der Klasse, in der sie die anderen zum Nachsitzen treffen sollten. Yugi und Ryou waren 'etwas' beunruhigt, denn ihre Yamis waren seit heute morgen, seit ihrer Ankunft in der Schule, nicht auffindbar.

Kein Wort, kein Ton war von ihnen zu hören, sie hatten sich nicht gemeldet und sehen lassen, aber es war auch nichts davon zu hören, das sie wieder mal was angestellt hätten, da war kein Feueralarm losgegangen, und die Rettung war heute auch noch nicht da gewesen.

Also war es bis jetzt eigentlich ein ganz guter Tag gewesen. (_Wie es die meisten nun mal sind, bevor das große Chaos ausbricht_)

Vor allem einer an dem man tatsächlich auch mal etwas lernen und ernsthaft in der Stunde aufpassen konnte. Und so blieb da nur die leise aber begründete Sorge, dass das womöglich wieder einmal nur die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm war.

Um genau zu sein waren sie eigentlich auch mehr als nur 'ein bisschen' beunruhigt, sie waren beinahe ängstlich zu erfahren, was sie finden würden, wenn sie erst einmal die Klasse betreten und die Yamis treffen würden.

Gestern hatten sich alle zu Hause die DVD's angesehen, die Kaiba für sie besorgt hatte, und heute sollten sie ihre Lehrerin treffen, um mal langsam mit den eigentlichen Proben anzufangen. Dafür fiel sogar die letzte Stunde aus, damit sie mehr Zeit hatten, um alle Fragen zu klären, die die Jungs vielleicht hatten.

Und so wie sie Marik und auch Bakura kannten war die erste dieser Fragen sicher: "Wen darf ich in die Luft jagen!"

Wenn Yami oder Bakura es sich nicht wieder anders überlegt hatten und nun doch nicht mitmachen wollten...

Aber das war nichts was ein wohl-kalkulierter Dackelblick nicht wieder richten konnte...

"Und, habt ihr euch den Film gestern noch angesehen? Wie haben die beiden es aufgenommen, dass sie ein Liebespaar spielen sollen? " fragte ein neugieriger Joey grinsend, als er mit den beiden Hikaris durch die stille Schule ging. Alle anderen Schüler langweilten sich im Unterricht, aber keiner der drei hatte es momentan sonderlich eilig, als sie fröhlich plaudernd weitergingen. Joey wollte schon den ganzen Tag fragen, wie die beiden Streithähne reagiert hatten, als sie merkten, das Malik es wirklich ernst gemeint hatte und die beiden vor aller Augen einen auf verliebt machen sollten.

Er währe wirklich zu gerne dabei gewesen, um ihre Gesichter zu sehen, aber andererseits war er froh das er es nicht war, den bei dem Temperament, das diese beiden Yamis hatten, konnte das mitunter ganzschön gefährlich sein.

Und Yami war da kein bisschen besser als Bakura.

Dank der neuen Lehrerin und ihrem Ergeiz ersparten sie sich wenigstens teilweiße den Unterricht, dafür mussten sie eben zu den Proben...

Ab heute jedenfalls, es sollte langsam ernst werden, denn Mrs. Gandon wollte ihnen heute erklären, wie sie sich die ganze Sache eigentlich vorstellte.

Yugi kratzte sich am Kopf, als er die Frage des Blonden vorsichtig beantwortete, während er versuchte, den Anblick eines stinksauren Puzzlegeistes in Worte zu fassen:

"Na, ja, eigentlich ganz gut. Zumindest nachdem er aufgehört hat zu schreien und toben. Und auch noch in Sprachen, von denen ich nichtmal weiß ob es die gibt. Ich bin aber trotzdem verdammt froh, dass er die Lehrerin nicht im Telefonbuch gefunden hat, wer weiß, was er ihr angetan hätte... Und Bakura?"

Auch der andere Hikari hatte so seine Probleme gehabt, seinen lebhaften Freund im Zaum zu halten:

"Im Grunde auch erstaunlich gut... Hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, ihn zu überreden, aber er hat den Fernseher dann doch nicht einfach aus dem Fenster geworfen..."

Joey kicherte:" Ja, genau das dachte ich mir irgendwie schon..."

Yugi und Ryou sahen sich kurz an und mussten dann lächeln, als sie an den gestrigen Abend zurückdachten. Diese Reaktionen waren wirklich typisch für die beiden Geister:

Flashback

Bei Yugi und Yami:

Yami war knallrot im Gesicht, während er aufgeregt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab tigerte:

"ICH WERDE SICHER KEINE VERDAMMTE LIEBESSZENE MIT DIESEM NICHTSNUTZIGEN, DRECKIGEN, BESCHEUERTEN, HIRNLOSEN, CHARAKTERLOSEN, VERLAUSTEN IDIOTEN VOM EINEM STEHLENDEN VOLLTROTTEL MACHEN!"

"Yami, beruhig dich wieder, es ist nur ein Theaterstück!" versuchte Yugi seinen Pharao zu beruhigen, aber der wurde sogar noch roter und sah aus als würde er jeden Moment wie ein Luftballon platzen.

"BERUHIGEN? BERUHIGEN! Ich bin ruhig! Die sind verheiratet! Ich soll den vermaledeiten Dieb heiraten! Hast du das nicht gesehen? Wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben! ICH! Der ehemalige Pharao von Ägypten! Soll Bakura heiraten! Einen gewöhnlichen Psycho-Dieb!"

"Ich hab's gesehen, Yami, aber du sollst doch nur so tun. Keiner sagt dass du wirklich hingehen und ihn Heiraten sollst! Und ich bin auch nur ein normaler Mensch, Yami!"

"Eben! Du bist normal, und hast keinen chronischen Dachschaden! Und außerdem _du _bist mein kleiner Yugi, das ist was ganz was anderes! ICH MUSS MIT BAKURA SPIELEN!"

Yami ließ sich einfach nicht beruhigen und Yugi saß da und kratzte sich am Kopf, während er versuchte, nicht mitzulaufen oder frustriert aufzugeben.

Yami konnte aber auch stur sein, wenn er wollte!

"Und diese bescheuerte Spinatwachtel, der werd ich zeigen was es heißt, mich zu beleidigen! Wie kann sie es wagen, diese vertrocknete, alte, überkandidelte, grenzdebile, gehirnamputierte Stümperin von einer Lehrerin! Ich sag dir, so was wie die sollte per Gesetz verboten werden.

Zu meiner Zeit hätte es so was nicht gegeben, das man eine solche... Person... auf hilflose Schüler loslässt! Bei mir hätte die höchstens den Küchenboden schrubben können, aber mehr auch schon nicht! Aber auch nur, wenn ich gnädig bin und einen verdammt guten Tag hatte!"

Yami sagte noch mehr, aber Yugi war sich danach nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich Worte waren, oder ob der wütende Geist sich nur Luft machte, denn es war einfach nichts zu verstehen.

Plötzlich fing Yami an, irgendetwas zu suchen, er räumte Schränke und Schubladen um, ohne auf Yugi zu hören, der ihn fragte was er jetzt wieder vorhatte.

Triumphierend setzte sich Yami wieder zu seinem Hikari zurück auf das Sofa, als er anscheinend gefunden hatte, was er suchte:

Das Telefonbuch.

Yugi sah nur kopfschüttelnd zu, wie Yami neben ihm das dicke Buch verkehrt herum hielt und durchblätterte, anscheinend auf der Suche nach dem Namen und der Adresse von Mrs. Gandon. Aber da er weder lesen, noch überhaupt mit einem Telefonbuch umgehen konnte und es auch noch von verschiedenen Seiten hielt, hatte er natürlich keinen Erfolg.

Und das frustrierte den ehemaligen Pharao natürlich noch mehr, und so fing er bald an, das Buch Seite für Seite zu zerreisen.  
"DU VERDAMMTES BUCH, SAG MIR ENDLICH, WAS ICH WISSEN WILL!"

Er stampfte auf dem Buch herum, während er die Seiten eine nach der anderen herausriss zu kleinen Stücken zerfetzte. Er wurde immer roter, als würde er gleich platzen, während die Fetzen in seinen Haaren hingen und er einen 'leicht' psychotischen Blick bekam

(_Yami am Anfang der Serie, während er ein Spiel spielte *g*)_

Er brüllte wütend auf das Papier ein und sprang weiter darauf rum:

„Siehst du, was passiert, wenn du nicht gehorchst? Ich will wissen, wo die wohnt! Sag es mir, oder ich zerfetzte dich in der Luft, du verdammtes Buch!"

Und dann tat er genau das, während Yugi nur Kopfschüttelnd zuschauen konnte, wie der frühere Pharao tobte wie ein wilder Affe im Zoo...

Am Ende sendete er das ganze Konfetti, das einmal das örtliche Telefonbuch gewesen war, ins Reich der Schatten, bevor er sich seufzend wieder hinsetzte.

Mitfühlend klopfte ihn Yugi auf die Schulter: "Und? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

"Hmmmm"

"Na siehst du! Und jetzt lach wieder, dann sieht die Welt gleich viel besser aus!" strahlte der gutmütige Hikari seinen beleidigten Yami an.

Je länger Yami in die violetten Augen seines Gegenübers schaute, desto schwerer fiel es ihn, schlecht gelaunt zu bleiben.

Das hatte Yugi einfach so an sich.

Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und küsste ihn, während er ihn auf seinen Schoß zog.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, leckte Yami sich über die Lippen und flüsterte leise mit einem Lächeln:

"Jetzt geht es mir wirklich besser!"

"Na, ist doch schön wenn ich dir helfen kann!" kicherte Yugi, während Yami ihn fest knuddelte.

Grinsend drückte Yami den Kleineren in das Sofa und beugte sich über ihn:

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mache, dass es uns beiden gut geht?"

Und so wurde es für die beiden eine lange Nacht...

Flashback weiter

Bei Ryou und Bakura:

Bei den beiden Albinos sah es nicht sehr viel besser aus als bei Yami und Yugi:

"ICH BRING SIE UM! WIE KANN SIE ES WAGEN! ERST WILL SIE MIR VERBIETEN, MEINEN HIKARI ANZUFASSEN ODER IRGENDWIE MEINEN SPAß MIT IHM HABEN, UND DANN SOLL ICH DIESEN KITSCHIGEN SCHEIß SPIELEN? ICH DREH IHR DEN HALS UM! ICH WERD SIE UMBRINGEN! LANGSAM UND SCHMERZHAFT!

UND DIESEN ARROGANTEN, SELBSTGEFÄLLIGEN, ANMAßENDEN, EINGEBILDETEN, HOCHMÜTIGEN, ÜBERHEBLICHEN, EITLEN GARTENZWERG VON EINEM PUZZLEGEIST GLEICH MIT!

ICH WERD SIE BEIDE FOLTERN UND UMBRINGEN, HAST DU GEHÖRT?"

Ryou rieb sich die Ohren, während Bakura schreiend hin und her rannte:

"Natürlich hab ich dich gehört, ich bin doch nicht taub! Bis jetzt! Und du bist weiß Gott laut genug. Aber schrei nur weiter, ich glaub in Australien hat dich jemand nicht gehört!"

Der Dieb funkelte den sarkastischen Ryou nur böse an und zeigte anklagend auf den noch immer laufenden Fernseher: "Aber du siehst das doch, oder nicht? Die Heiraten! Und knutschen! Ich soll ein bescheuertes Mädchen spielen, die zu feige ist, ihre Meinung zu sagen oder einfach mit ihm abzuhauen! MIT YAMI!" für einen Moment sah er sich das Ende an, mit den ganzen Kerzen, bevor er die Augen verdrehte.

"Ich will das nicht sehen, da wird einem ja schlecht davon!" und er nahm den Fernseher an einer Seite und versuchte ihn hochzuheben, aber Ryou schnappte ihn schnell beim Handgelenk und zog ihn weg.

Nicht das er ihn wirklich aufheben könnte, denn Ryou hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile alle möglichen Sachen und Geräte angenagelt oder festgeschraubt, damit sie nicht 'aus Versehen' durch die Gegend flogen. Aber das wusste Bakura nicht. Das hieß zwar nicht, das die Sachen nicht Explodieren oder ins Reich der Schatten wandern könne, aber wenigstens konnte keiner damit herumschmeißen...

"Ich schmeiß das Teil aus dem Fenster, wenn hier nicht gleich Ruhe ist mit dem Unsinn! Ryou, meine Ohren bluten schon von dem blöden Gefasel, da wird man doch weich im Hirn! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ich will nicht mit dem Pharao rumknutschen! Ich will lieber mit dir rumknutschen! Oder einem der anderen Hikaris, wenn's denn sein muss! Nur nicht mit Yami! Ich will nicht!"

Und in einem total untypischen Anfall von kindischem Zorn rollte er sich strampelnd und jammernd auf dem Boden herum wie ein verzogenes kleines Kind und schlug mit Armen und Beinen um sich, während er weiter schrie, sein normalerweise blasses Gesicht rot vor Zorn.

"Ich will nicht! Ryou, komm schon, sei nicht so grausam, das ist Folter und du bist ein Hikari! Mein Hikari! Du kannst doch nicht wirklich wollen, das ich in 'nem Kleid rumrenne und so geschwollen daherrede! Ich werde mich lächerlich machen! Du kannst mich nicht zwingen! Du kannst nicht! Du kannst nicht! Du kannst nicht!"

Ryou setzte sich einfach neben seinen tobenden Yami auf den Boden und kraulte ihn denn Kopf, bis er sich beruhigt hatte und ruhig dalag mit dem Kopf auf den Händen.

Nur noch leises wimmern und murmeln war zu hören, während Ryou ihn einfach weiterstreichelte.

"Und wenn ich Yami vorher umbringe? Dann kann er nicht auf der Bühne stehen, ich kann mir das Puzzle holen, ich kann mir Yugi holen, und vielleicht Malik gleich mit, Yami wird uns nicht mehr in die Quere kommen und ich hab auch meine Rache, das währ doch schön."

"Natürlich, Bakura, ganz schön!" flüsterte Ryou beruhigend, während der Grabräuber herumrutschte bis er mit seinem Kopf auf Ryous Schoß lag und geistesabwesend mit dem Millenniums-Ring um Ryous Hals spielte, als währe er von dem glitzernden Gold hypnotisiert.

"So viele Sachen auf einmal, mit einem Schlag und nur für mich, alles meins. Meins, meins, meins..."

"Sicher, Bakura, alles deins." stimmte Ryou abwesend zu, während er weiter durch die weißen Haare knetete. Bakuras Stimme war jetzt leise, fast nur noch ein flüstern.

"Und dieses Mal sorge ich dafür, dass er auch wirklich tot bleibt, und wenn ich die nächsten 100 Jahre neben seinem Grab aufpassen muss! Und wenn er doch versucht, wieder rauszukriechen, werd ich einfach mit einer Dampfwalze über seinen Kopf brettern!" vor Begeisterung wurde die Stimme des Diebes wieder etwas lauter, seine Augen begannen genauso zu funkeln, wie wenn er etwas Gemeines plante.

"Klar wirst du das, Kura!"

"Voll drüber, hörst du! Damit er gleich wieder Platt ist! Platt wie eine Flunder, der wird nicht wiederkommen. Nie wieder! Dafür sorge ich schon, und dann hab ich gewonnen! Ich allein. Auf nimmer wieder sehen, König der Spiele!"

"Bestimmt, Bakura, da bin ich ganz sicher!"

"Und diese Lehrerin! Ich werd sie häuten und dann werd ich einen Schal aus ihr machen, und ich werd sie in klitzekleine Stückchen hacken und als Futter verkaufen, für Maliks bissige Haustierchen, und keiner wird es je erfahren! Aber vorher werd ich sie in kochendem Öl baden! In Öl, hörst du? Und den Schal, den kriegt Marik, der mag ihn sicher..."

"Aber klar doch, mein Dieb!"

"Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, Ryou?" fragte Bakura doch langsam misstrauisch, da der kleinere Hikari ihm dauernd nur zustimmte und beruhigend vor sich hinsummte.

"Sicher doch, Kura, alles klar..."

"Und ich bin ein Alien vom Mars, ich sehe eigentlich aus wie ein rosa Elefant und kann auch fliegen, wenn ich 'La Paloma' rückwärts furze."

"Natürlich..."

Bakura sprang auf und stürzte sich auf seinen Freund, der mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen rückwärts auf den Boden fiel. Bakura saß auf ihm drauf und grinste hinunter, seine schlechte Laune anscheinend vorläufig wieder vergessen:

"Du hast überhaupt nicht zugehört, Hikari! Das muss ich leider bestrafen!"

Und damit kitzelte er seinen Freund, bis diesem vor Lachen die Luft wegblieb und er mit roten Wangen aufgab.

"Das kommt davon, wenn du mich nicht genügend beachtest! Du weißt doch, dass ich ganz, ganz viel Aufmerksamkeit brauche, um zufrieden und glücklich zu sein..." schnurrte Bakura verspielt und funkelte verlangend hinunter, während er seine Finger wieder auf Wanderschaft schickte, nur dieses Mal mit einer anderen Absicht.

Flashbacks Ende. (_1_)

Wenn man es recht bedachte, hätte es sehr viel schlimmer ausgehen können , und eigentlich hatten sie sogar mit wesentlich mehr Widerstand gerechnet, als Yugi und Ryou die beiden Yamis am Morgen aus dem warmen Bett warfen, und sie mit viel zu viel guter Laune anstrahlten.

Aber die beiden Yamis waren sogar freiwillig mit in die Schule gegangen, doch seitdem waren beide spurlos verschwunden, und auch Marik war unauffindbar verschollen. Er und sein Hikari wurden am Vortag erst spät am Abend befreit, als Ishizu sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, als ihr kleiner Bruder am Abend noch nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass dieser Psycho von einem Freund ihren kleinen Bruder mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Nicht das Malik das nicht auch allein könnte, aber das war nicht der Punkt.

Also hatte sie sich missmutig auf die Suche nach den Beiden gemacht, nur um ihren Bruder und seinen Yami nackt von einem Fahnenmast vor der Schule baumeln zu finden!

Nach einer ganzen Weile von Lachen und Schreien hatte sie die beiden dann endlich heruntergeholt und sich die Geschichte genau erzählen lassen, was sie erst wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Danach hatte sie ihnen noch die Meinung gesagt, was das ärgern von Freunden anging.

Denn ihrer Meinung nach hatten die Beiden diese Strafe sehr wohl verdient, und noch viel mehr, und das machte sie ihnen auch deutlich klar. Wenn sie schon so was machten, sollten sie wenigstens nicht den armen Ryou auch noch mit hineinziehen, das hatte er nun wirklich nicht verdient, wo er doch niemanden was böses konnte.

Genau wie Yugi.

Warum musste ausgerechnet ihr Bruder der einzige Hikari sein, der aus der Reihe tanzte und einen an der Waffel hatte?...

Plötzlich kam ihnen ihre Lehrerin entgegengelaufen, ganz blass im Gesicht und mit angstgeweiteten Augen, die Haare waren zerrupft und die Kleidung war zerknittert und sogar einige Risse waren zu sehen.

Die drei Jungs fragten sie besorgt, was denn passiert war, aber sie konnte ihnen keine Antwort geben, weil sie scheinbar unter Schock stand.

Sie schien sogar durch die Jugendlichen durchzusehen als ob sie durchsichtig währen, und der Angstschweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Sie war schneeweiß und zitterte als währe es tiefster Winter und sie hätte nur Sommersachen an...

Ihr Mund bewegte sich die ganze Zeit, aber es kamen keine zusammenhängenden Sätze heraus.

Alles was sie verstanden war, das sie etwas von Krankenschwester murmelte, während sie sich an der Wand festhielt und weitertorkelte, ohne die drei zu beachten.

Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, als der Gang zu Ende war und eine Ecke kam, denn sie währe fast hingefallen, als die Wand plötzlich weg war und unter ihrer Hand nur Luft war. Sie fing sich gerade noch und schlurfte weiter.

Yugi, Ryou und Joey sahen ihr nur verwundert nach, bevor sie vor der Klasse stehen blieben und einen Blick durch das Fenster in der Tür warfen.

Drinnen saßen Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik und Seto mit einem ernsten Gesicht um einen Tisch herum und schienen sich über irgendetwas zu unterhalten.

Zum ersten Mal schienen sie sich alle miteinander zu Unterhalten, ohne sich gegenseitig irgendwelche Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, mit dem Leben zu Bedrohen oder die Vernichtung der Anderen zu planen.

Aber irgendwas hatten sie vor, und das konnte nichts Gutes sein, wenn man bedachte, wer da drin saß...

Es deutete aber nichts auf das hin, was gerade erst passiert sein musste, was die Lehrerin so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Aber irgendwas hatten sie sicher angestellt, auch wenn man ihnen nichts anmerkte.

Das währe nicht das erste Mal das sie einen auf Unschuldig machten, selbst wenn alles gegen sie sprach...

Denn sie schienen auch sehr zufrieden mit sich zu sein, soweit die beiden Hikaris es von ihren dunkleren Hälften spüren konnten, so als hätten sie etwas Wichtiges erledigt, das ihnen schon lange auf der Seele lag.

Und dreimal darf man raten,_ was_, oder besser noch _wer_, das war...

"Leute, wollen wir da wirklich rein?"

"Von wollen kann eigentlich gar keine Rede sein!"

"Früher oder später müssen wir aber rein. Da bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig!"

Ängstlich versuchten sie, ihren ganzen Mut zusammenzukratzen, während die 5 Leute da drin weiterdiskutierten, ohne das sie ihre Zuschauer bemerken.

Kaiba sah aus als währe er in einer seiner Konferenzen, ganz korrekt und ernst saß er da mit einem professionell kalten Gesichtsausdruck, geraden Rücken und übereinander geschlagenen Beinen. Ein bisschen steif sah er allerdings aus, so als hätte er einen Besen verschluckt, anders konnte Joey es nicht erklären.

Braune Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen genau, ohne dass Joey es wirklich bemerkte oder das es ihn sonderlich störte.

Neben Kaiba lümmelte Bakura in seinem Sessel mit einem Bein über die Armlehne hängend, halb sitzend und halb liegend, und neben Kaiba wirkte er fast nachlässig und schlampig. Es machte fast den Eindruck, als ob ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren würde, was gesagt wurde, und er jeden Moment einschlafen würde.

Neben ihm und ebenfalls mit dem Gesicht zur Tür saß Yami, einen Fuß hatte er auf seinen Sessel gestellt, den Ellbogen auf dem Knie aufgestützt und das Kinn in die Handfläche gelegt. Irgendwie aber schaffte eures gleichzeitig gelangweilt UND aufmerksam zu wirken, als würde er jede einzelne Bewegung um ihn herum bemerken, hätte es aber nicht nötig, sie zu beachten.

Den beiden gegenüber und mit dem Rücken zur Tür saßen Marik und Malik, beide knieten auf ihren Sesseln, und Marik versuchte gleichzeitig, auf den Tisch zu schauen und Malik zu knuddeln, der aber immer wieder ausweichen konnte. Seine bösen Blicke wurden jedes Mal mit einem frechen Grinsen beantwortet, und einmal lehnte sich der Verrücktere der Beiden auch zu seinem Hikari hinüber und schleckte ihn einfach über die Wange ab als währe er ein Lutscher.

Plötzlich aber hörten sie Marik begeistert rufen: "Und da, da muss dann was explodieren! Aber laut! Wie in dem Film! BUMMM!" und das selbst noch durch die geschlossene Türe. Sein Hikari schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sein Freund begeistert auf etwas am Tisch zeigte und auf und ab zappelte, das es ein Wunder war, das der Sessel nicht einfach unter ihm zusammenbrach.

Die drei Zuschauer vor der Türe sahen sich, nun deutlich blasser als vorher, zweifelnd an: "Okay, wer ist für später?"

Die beiden anderen stimmten, erleichtert über den einstweiligen Aufschub, zu: "Wir werden noch früh genug erfahren was die vorhaben. Leider."

Also beschlossen sie, erstmal zur Krankenschwester zu gehen und nach ihrer Lehrerin zu sehen, um etwas Zeit zu schinden.

Irgendwie hatten sie ja den unguten Verdacht, dass ihre Freunde etwas mit ihr gemacht hatten, schließlich war sie ja aus dieser Richtung gekommen, und sie sollte ja schon mit dem Unterricht angefangen haben, selbst wenn nicht alle da waren.

Und drei Yamis mit dieser Frau alleine, das konnte nicht gut gehen. Denn Malik oder Kaiba hatten sich sicher nicht überschlagen, um ihr zu helfen bei was auch immer ihr Problem gerade war...

Besorgt standen sie jetzt also vor der Türe des Schularztes und sahen sich zweifelnd an, bevor Yugi sich ein Herz fasste und leise an die Türe klopfte. Die Krankenschwester machte ihnen auf und lächelte sie freundlich an.

"Und was kann ich für euch tun, Kinder? Ist jemand verletzt? Oder Krank? Doch nicht noch mehr Halluzinationen, oder? Gestern die haben gereicht."

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge, wir sind in Ordnung. Wir wollten nur nach Mrs. Gandon sehen, sie hat vorher nicht so gut ausgesehen, und wir wollten nur fragen, ob alles okay ist." erklärte Ryou, und Joey nickte zustimmend: "Ja, und außerdem wollten wir nicht zum Nachsitzen gehen!"

"Joey!"

"Was? Ist doch wahr, weiß der Teufel was da drin vorgeht! Vor denen hat doch selbst der Teufel noch Schiss."

"Trotzdem ist das nicht nett!"

Schmollend verschränkte der Blonde die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich beleidigt weg: "Da sagt man mal, wie es ist, und dann das!"

Yugi klopfte ihn beruhigend am Arm: "Komm schon, nicht böse sein! Du weißt wir meinen es nicht böse, aber es klang einfach nicht sehr nett." versuchte er zu erklären und sah ihn mit großen Augen bittend an. Hartnäckig versuchte er es, aber er konnte diesem Blick genauso wenig widerstehen wie es sonst jemand konnte.

"Okay, schon gut, aber schau mich nicht so an..." seufzte er geschlagen, und der Kleinere strahlte ihn an.

"Schön, dann ist ja alles wieder gut." klatschte er zufrieden in die Hände, bevor sie sich Wichtigeren zuwandten.

Leise näherten sie sich dem Bett, auf dem die Lehrerin ausgestreckt dalag. Sie sah zwar nicht mehr ganz so blass aus wie vorhin auf dem Gang, aber gesund war ihre Farbe immer noch nicht.

"Wir haben ihr ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, aber macht es trotzdem kurz, sie braucht jetzt etwas Ruhe! Und regt sie um Gottes Willen nicht auf."

"Aber was fehlt ihr denn eigentlich?"

"Nichts, aber ich glaube, sie steht kurz vor einem massiven Nervenzusammenbruch, sie darf sich auf keinen Fall aufregen."

Als sie Ryou und Yugi sah, zuckte die Lehrerin kurz erschrocken zusammen, aber dann erkannte sie sie anscheinend und entspannte sich etwas, ohne sie allerdings aus den Augen zu lassen. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie die beiden Hikaris, als könnten sie doch jemand anders sein als sie vergaben und würden sich jeden Moment in jemand anderen verwandeln. In ihre Yamis zum Beispiel.

Trotzdem zitterte sie ununterbrochen, als währe es eisig kalt im Zimmer, während sie leise vor sich hinmurmelte:

"Ich habe Dinge gesehen, schreckliche Dinge, Dinge die es gar nicht geben kann. Da waren weiße Drachen, riesige Monster die uns alle fressen werden. Sie kommen, ich weiß es denn ich habe sie gesehen. Ich habe nichts getan, wirklich nicht, ich bin unschuldig, das müsst ihr mir glauben." murmelte sie, während ihre Augen wieder durch die Anwesenden durchzusehen schienen, als sie an das kürzlich geschehene Grauen zurückdachte.

Sie hatte schließlich wirklich nichts getan, was falsch gewesen sein konnte, und so verstand sie auch nicht, womit sie das verdient hatte:

Sie war nur wie immer fröhlich und gut gelaunt in die Klasse gekommen, nur um zu erfahren, das noch nicht alle da waren, die da sein sollten. Und das obwohl sie sich doch mit den Lehrern der Schüler abgesprochen, dass sie sie schon eine Stunde früher brauchte.

Sie hatte das dringende Gefühl, dass sie wirklich sehr viel mit ihnen arbeiten musste, damit das kein Reinfall wurde, und jede Minute, die sie zum Proben hatten war auch bitter nötig.

Und dann kam sie herein und es waren nur Marik, Malik, Kaiba, Yami und Bakura da!

Zur Begrüßung hatte sie dann Bakura, der wie immer finster vor sich hinstarrte, freundlich aufmunternd durch die Haare gewuschelt. "Na, freust du dich schon? Ich bin sicher, du wirst absolut hinreisend und süß aussehen in deinem Kostüm. Ihr beide passt so toll zusammen", und sie wuschelte auch in Yamis Frisur herum, und ignorierte auch dessen Knurren gekonnt,

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten, euch zu sehen, ganz verliebt und ein Herz und eine Seele, und ihr werdet ein absolut Süßes und Glanzvolles Liebespaar sein. Und die Kostüme erst, überall Rüschen und Spitzen und Stickereien und deine Haare, mein lieber Bakura" und sie fingerte schon wieder in den weißen Strähnen herum "da machen wir Locken, so richtige süße Ringellöckchen, und ihr kriegt beide ganz viel Glitzerzeugs in die Haare, und ich werde euch beide ganz hinreisend schminken. Zuckerlfarben passen dir sicher gut, ich weiß nur noch nicht, ob rose oder babyblau oder..." und sie drehte Bakuras Kopf hin und her, konnte sich aber trotzdem noch nicht entscheiden. "Ist ja jetzt auch egal, du wirst so oder so auch absolut entzückend aussehen neben Yami als seine Braut!"

Und damit drehte sie sich fröhlich und blind für die tödlichen Blicke ihrer 'süßen' Stars zu Kaiba um, um auch ihn über ihr Vorhaben in Bezug auf seine Person aufzuklären:

"Und dir werden wir eine Perücke aufsetzten, mit leicht ergrauten Haaren, und viel Liedschatten, und Lippenstift, das geht wohl nicht anders und wir werden sicher irgendwie ein Kleid in deiner Größe auftreiben, und dann machen wir eine entzückende feine Dame aus dir.

Und wir müssen eure Kleider natürlich vorne auspolstern, schließlich sollt ihr noch weiblicher aussehen. Ihr werdet sehen wie gut euch das stehen wir, jeder wird euch sagen, wie hübsch ihr seid."

Damit drehte sie sich zu Marik um und sah sich seine gestachelte, wilde Haarpracht kritisch an:

"Aber bei dir müssen wir auf jeden Fall etwas ändern, kein Priester der Welt läuft mit solchen Haaren herum. Vielleicht sollten wir sie schwarz färben, das Blond passt mir gar nicht in mein Konzept. Und dann werde ich dich auch einmal mit einem Ding bekanntmachen, das nennt sich Haarbrüste. Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du das kennen, aber keine Sorge, ich mach das schon, überlass nur alles mir. Oder vielleicht machen wir auch nur ein paar schwarze Strähnen hinein, wie bei unserem lieben, kleinen Yamilein, nur umgekehrt.

Wenn wir schon bei Frisuren sind, ich denke Yugis werden wir auch ändern, es passt nicht so gut wenn zwei Leute die gleiche Frisur haben. Und Ryous werden wir vielleicht einfach abschneiden... Mal sehen was sich da machen lässt...

Und was deine Haare angeht..." und dieses Mal zupfte sie an Malik herum " vielleicht ein paar bunte Strähnen, oder auch Zöpfe, das währe vielleicht auch eine Abwechslung. Ja, ein paar kleine Zöpfe sind besser, vielleicht in grün, blau oder orange, das wirkt nicht so langweilig wie dieses eintönige, fade gelb..."

Und als nächstes geschahen dann plötzlich diese ganzen seltsamen Dinge.

Schlagartig wurde es dunkel im Raum.

Aber es war nicht einfach nur dunkel, sondern so rabenschwarz, sie sah nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen.

Egal in welche Richtung sie sich auch drehte, es war überall das Gleiche, und langsam machte sich dann doch die Panik breit.

Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne? hinten? sie konnte es nicht sagen, aber hoffentlich war die Tür in dieser Richtung.

Ein leichter, goldener Schimmer war irgendwo zu ihrer Rechten zu sehen, und sie drehte sich in diese Richtung.

Seltsam.

Sollten da nicht eigentlich Möbel im Raum sein?

Aber seltsamerweise stieß sie nirgends an, als sie auf das goldene Leuchten zustolperte.

Ein Schatten wurde sichtbar und dunkelrote Augen funkelten wie zwei glühende Kohlen aus den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle.

"Du hast also Pläne für Aibou?" fragte eine dumpfe, tiefe Stimme, und sie drehte sich weg, nur um zu merken, das sie umzingelt war.

Zwei weitere Schatten leisteten dem ersten Gesellschaft, beleuchtet nur von diesem seltsamen, goldenen Licht, der von ihnen selbst auszugehen schien und sie leicht beleuchtete, und die Schatten rundherum noch tiefer wirken ließ.

"Fass meinen Hikari-Pretty an und ich werde dir sehr wehtun!" fauchte der größte Schatten, und der dritte fing an, drohen zu lachen.

"Wenn ich's recht bedenke, werden wir das so auch. Keiner vergreift sich an Ryous Haaren!"

Das Leuchten wurde stärker, schien die Form eines Auges im Zentrum zu haben, und auch das Kichern und Lachen schien näher zu kommen, schien sie einzuhüllen und von unsichtbaren Wänden abzuprallen.

Die unheimlichen Geräusche wurden lauter, wahnsinniger, bis man sie kaum noch als menschlich bezeichnen konnte.

"Können wir dann anfangen, oder wollt ihr hier übernachten?" wurden die drei plötzlich unterbrochen von einer kalten, genervten Stimme, und Mrs. Gandon wusste nicht ab sie erleichtert sein oder sich noch mehr fürchten sollte.

Ein lautes 'Wrack' erklang plötzlich hinter ihr, etwas schien zu Boden zu fallen, und dann erklang ein empörtes "Aua! Malik! Wie fies!"

"Was? Mach hin oder vergiss es, aber lass diesen Blödsinn!"

"Aber Malik, das ist doch der halbe Spaß daran!" kam Bakura dem gefallenen Marik zu Hilfe

"Genau, das ist eine Kunst! Da muss man sich Zeit für nehmen!" mischte sich auch Yami ein und stellte sich ebenfalls neben Marik, während es deutlich heller wurde und alte, graubraune Steinziegelwände waren zu sehen.

"Ach, und seit wann seid ihr drei Freunde?" fragte Kaiba sarkastisch, während er und Malik den drei Yamis gegenüberstanden.

"Sind wir nicht, aber wo er recht hat, hat er recht!"

"Genau, wir sollten uns ausgiebig Zeit nehmen, nach allen was sie getan hat!"

"Sie hat mich süß genannt!"

"Und sie will mir Löckchen machen!"

Für den Augenblick vergaßen sie sogar die zitternde Lehrerin, die sich gerade fragte, ob sie vielleicht eingeschlafen war und nur einen Albtraum hatte.

Oder ob sie wirklich tot und in der Hölle war.

"Ähmmm Verzeihung?" versuchte sie vorsichtig, die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer 'Schüler' auf sich zu ziehen.

Böser Fehler.

Alle 5 drehten sich zu ihr um.

Ganz böser Fehler

"Was machst du eigentlich noch da! Solltest du nicht rennen? Die wollen die umbringen! Und nicht auf die schmerzlose Art!" erklärte Kaiba ihr sachlich, als währe das etwas ganz alltägliches.

Was es wahrscheinlich auch war.

Und den Teufel würde er tun und sie aufhalten, nachdem sie ihn in ein Kleid stecken will!

Er wollte es nur schnell hinter sich haben.

Yami, Bakura und Marik grinsten erfreut: "Genau! Soll sie doch rennen, das ist eine gute Idee!"

"Ja, dann können wir sie jagen!"

Mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen drehte sie sich um und rannte durch feuchte Gänge, die nur durch Fackeln erleuchtet wurden.

Irgendwo vor ihr hörte sie auf einmal eine Art fiepen und schnurren.

"Und dann waren überall diese braunen, flauschigen runden Dinger, total süß eigentlich, doch dann haben die auf einmal ganz böse geknurrt!" erzählte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen weiter, während sie an die vielen Kuribos dachte, die plötzlich den ganzen Gang verstopft hatten, sodass sie in eine andere Richtung rennen musste, auch wenn hinter ihr wieder das wahnsinnige Lachen und stampfende Schritte klangen.

"Aber das war bei weitem noch nicht Alles, im Gegenteil, da fing es erst an:

Da war ein komischer Mann in Rüstung, der hatte einen langen Stab und schwebte über dem Boden, und ganz in lila und schwarz gekleidet.

Und ein lachendes blondes Mädchen in rosa und blau, ebenfalls mit einem Stab und über den Boden schwebend."

Die beiden waren Magier waren wie aus dem Erdboden vor ihr aufgetaucht, gerade als sie wieder um eine Ecke lief, nur weg von dem knurrenden braunen Fellkugeln.

"Und ein paar weiße Drachen waren da, die waren ganz unheimlich mit kalten blauen Augen, die mich hungrig anfunkelten.

Und dann war da ein anderer Drache, ganz in rot und er hat fürchterlich gebrüllt und hatte zwei großes Mäuler! Zwei! Man stelle sich das vor! (Slifer the Sky-Dragon)"

Die Drachen schienen zusammenarbeiten und jagten sie brüllend durch das Labyrinth, versperrten ihr Wege oder flogen über ihr herum, bis sie in eine Sackgasse kam und sie nicht weiterkonnte. Keuchend sah sie zu, wie Slifer genau vor ihr schwebte und alle beiden Mäuler aufriss, damit sie einen guten Blick auf jeden einzelnen spitzen Zahn hatte.

Sie machten sich anscheinend bereit, anzugreifen und brüllten fürchterlich, und Mrs. Gandon warf die Arme vor das Gesicht und konnte nicht mehr tun als zu warten.

Doch der Angriff kam niemals.

Plötzlich verschwanden sie mit einem einfachen 'Puff' und einer Rauchwolke...

"Und dann war da auch noch etwas das wie ein gelbes Metallvogel-Drachen-Ding ausgesehen hat (Winged Dragon of Ra) und ein großes blaues Ungeheuer (Obelisk the Tornamentor), und dann ist da auch eine kopflose Ritterrüstung herumgerannt, und noch viel mehr!"

Erleichtert über das spurlose verschwinden der Drachen atmete sie auf.

Nahmen diese Gänge denn nie ein Ende?

Wie konnte dieses Labyrinth so groß sein, sie war doch immer noch in einer Schule?

Aber noch bevor sie weiterjammern konnte, tauchte der Drache des Ra über ihr auf, und er hatte Gesellschaft.

Und die ganze Zeit war dieses unheimliche Lachen zu hören, während sie weiter um ihr Leben lief und versuchte, nicht wieder in Sackgassen zu geraten oder in eines der am Boden befindlichen Löcher zu fallen.

(_Sorry wenn ich die Karten beim falschen Namen nenne, aber ich habe nur wenige Mangas, und die Serie hab ich auch nur vereinzelt gesehen. Und hauptsächlich von den ersten Folgen, als Yami selbst einfach nur psycho war..._)

"Es war einfach fürchterlich, wie ein Alptraum, ein Horrorfilm der war wird!

Da waren auch Hüte und blaue Geister und schwarze Löcher im Boden und riesige Käfer und Skelette und Bretter mit Buchstaben und noch andere Sachen, die sind einfach nur so ganz von allein durch die Gänge geschwebt und gehüpft!

Und die sind alle auf mich zugekommen und um mich herumgeschwirrt und dann waren schwarze Kugeln überall in der Luft, und es wurde Feuer gespuckt und Licht. Und auf einmal sind die Wände selber geschmolzen, und die Schritte haben mich eingeholt, gerade als sich ein Nebel ausgebreitet hat wie in einem Sumpf, und ich habe nichts mehr gesehen! Und der Nebel selbst schien auf einmal Gestalt anzunehmen, und überall waren Zähne und Klauen und fürchterliches Lachen... Sie haben mich noch weitergejagt, das schwöre ich, sie waren da. Sie wollen uns alle fressen! Ich war da! Es waren Stunden, die ich da gelaufen bin, auch wenn das nicht sein kann, ich bin ewig durch diesen dunklen Alptraum um mein Leben gelaufen..."

(_Hey, die haben doch gesagt, dass sie's langsam machen...)_

Bevor sie noch weiter erzählen konnte, kam die Krankenschwester wieder auf sie zu gerannt und scheuchte die Jugendlichen hinaus. "Tut mir leid, aber sie kann jetzt nicht weiter mit euch reden, ihr hört ja, was sie sich einbildet..."

Sie hatten ohnehin genug gehört, um zu wissen, das das keine Halluzinationen waren, sondern die Duell Monster ihrer Freunde, die mal wieder maßlos übertrieben und die arme Frau fast zu Tode erschreckt hatten.

Seufzend verließen die drei das Krankenzimmer, als die Krankenschwester ihnen noch nachrief: "Ihr solltet jetzt zurück in die Klasse, sicher werdet ihr irgendwo erwartet, oder nicht? Und bitte sagt niemanden was von ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch, das währe nett..."

Im hinausgehen hörten sie die arme Lehrerin noch nachrufen:

"Ihr müsst die Jungs retten, bevor diese Monster sie fressen oder sonst was machen! Die Drei (_Yamis_) haben ausgesehen als wären sie vom Teufel besessen, haben so gelacht, wer weiß was ihnen passiert ist, ihr müsst sie retten, sie sind in großer Gefahr!"

Und sie fing an, sich im Bett hin und her zu wälzen, bevor sie ein Beruhigungsmittel bekam, das sogar einen Elefanten umgehauen hätte.

Yugi und Ryou sahen sich im hinausgehen kurz an. Die Yamis und in Gefahr? Die sind doch selbst die größte Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit!

"Und dann sitzen die auch noch seelenruhig rum und reden als währe nichts gewesen..."

Und so blieb ihnen letzten Endes doch nichts anderes übrig, als in diese Klasse zu gehen, in der drei Yamis, ein Hikari und ein Firmenchef höchstwahrscheinlich etwas unbeschreiblich fürchterliches planten, wofür sie selbst später sicher noch Ärger kriegen werden...

"Das die aber auch nie wissen, wann es genug ist..." murmelte Joey kopfschüttelnd, als er an all die Monster dachte, die in dem kleinen Raum gewesen sein mussten, wenn jeder der Drei seine Lieblingsmonster gerufen hatte. Und einige davon waren ganzschön groß...

"Ich wette das wissen die schon, es ist ihnen nur egal." Ryou fuhr sich durch die Haare während er leicht grinsen musste. Irgendwo hatte sie es auch ein bisschen verdient, wenn sie ihm die Haare schneiden wollte. Bakura liebte es schließlich, die Hände in den langen Strähnen des kleineren Hikaris zu vergraben, das hatte er ihm oft genug gesagt. Zusammen mit etlichen anderen Dingen, worauf er etwas rot anlief.

Als Joey das merkte zog er eine Augenbraue fragend hoch, erhielt aber nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Ryou wollte wirklich nicht sagen, woran er gerade dachte.

"Aber wenn man es recht bedenkt hatte sie noch eine Menge Glück!" warf Yugi ein, worauf ihn die anderen Beiden einen verwunderten Blick zuwarfen.

"Du nennst einen Nervenzusammenbruch im Krankenzimmer Glück?"

"Na überlegt doch mal, was sie alles machen wollte mit uns und den anderen, wie sie uns herrichten will und auch wie sie Yami und Bakura immer wieder als süß bezeichnet hat!

Und sie hat eigentlich trotzdem noch so halbwegs ihren Verstand beisammen.

Yami hat ihr keinen 'Mind-Crush' verpasst!

Sie ist auch keine neue Spielkarte von Bakura oder eine geistlose Marionette von Marik.

Und ich glaube auch nicht, das Kaiba sie bis jetzt finanziell ruiniert hat, und es sieht auch nicht so aus als währen irgendwelche angeheuerte Killer hinter ihr her.

Und im Reich der Schatten ist sie auch nicht.

Wenn man bedenkt, mit wem sie da geredet hat, hatte sie verdammt viel Glück!"

Für einen Moment blinzelten die Freunde bei dieser Erklärung, mussten dann aber zugeben, das der Kleine recht hatte, wenn man es aus dieser Sicht betrachtete.

Vielleicht war es doch nicht ganz so furchtbar wie es auf dem ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Übertrieben vielleicht, aber dieses Mal, so beschlossen die Beiden Hikaris, würden sie einfach gar nichts dazu sagen und es ignorieren, als wüssten sie von nichts, schließlich mussten sie zugeben, das sie selbst schuld war.

Wieder vor der gefürchteten Tür angelangt, fiel ihnen ein großes Warnschild auf, das sie vorher anscheinend übersehen hatten, und das nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung beitrug:

_Krisensitzung!_

_Wer stört stirbt!_

_Köter werden erschossen!_

Sehr Liebenswert.

Wie es aussah waren die da drin noch immer mit ihrer so genannten Besprechung beschäftigt.

"Ich dachte, eine Krisensitzung ist normalerweise dazu da, Katastrophen zu verhindern, und nicht um sie zu planen und auszulösen!"

"Wann waren die denn je normal? Die sind doch der Hauptgrund, warum überhaupt so viele Verrückte in dieser Stadt rumrennen!"

Durch das Fenster in der Türe konnten sie sehen, wie Yami und Bakura plötzlich anfingen zu streiten.

So schnell waren Frieden und Einigkeit zwischen den beiden Yamis also dahin.

Sie konnten nicht verstehen, was eigentlich das Problem der beiden war, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Irgendwas war schließlich immer.

War ja nicht so, dass der Dieb und der Pharao einen Grund brauchten, um sich zu streiten...

Malik rief grinsend etwas dazwischen, und die beiden schrieen ihn daraufhin zusammen an.

Bis Marik seinem Hikari zu Hilfe eilte, indem er sich quer über den Tisch auf die beiden anderen Yamis stürzte und sie samt Stühle nach hinten zu Boden warf.

Wo sich alle drei wild am Boden wälzten und sich gegenseitig kratzten und bissen, angefeuert von einem begeistert auf und abhüpfenden Malik, der wild grinsend klatschte und nach mehr schrie. Zumindest solange bis sein Stuhl unter ihm zusammenbrach.

Diese Dinger waren einfach nicht dafür geschaffen, dass man sie als Trampolin benutzte, und er blieb halb in den Trümmern stecken und ruderte mit den Armen herum, während seine Füße feststeckten.

Aber Kaiba hatte bald genug von dem unsinnigen Schauspiel und schlug ungeduldig mit der Faust auf den Tisch, worauf sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarrten und ihn alle erschrocken ansahen, bevor sie sich brav wieder zurück an ihren Platz am Tisch setzen.

Marik befreite seinen Freund und versuchte ihn zu überreden, sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen anstatt sich einen anderen Stuhl zu hohlen, hatte aber keinen Erfolg damit.

Malik schüttelte seine wandernden Finger ab und steckte ihm die Zunge heraus, wich aber aus bevor Marik... na ja, die Situation ausnutzen konnte.

Alle warfen sich böse Blicke zu, und Ryou und Yugi mussten über ihre Yamis lächeln:

"Ein bisschen ist das ja schon wie im Kindergarten" grinste Yugi, als ihre beiden Yamis schmollten. Nur würden sie das natürlich nie zugeben würden, und jeder, der das behauptete, riskierte sein Leben und seine geistige Gesundheit.

"Du hast mir meinen Teddy weggenommen!" synchronisierte Yugi, als Yami mit böse zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder etwas in Richtung Bakura zischte.

"Nein hab ich nicht, du lügst!" machte Ryou auch noch mit, als Bakura den Mund aufmachte, während beide anscheinend versuchten, Kaiba nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Sie bemerkten dabei gar nicht, dass sie damit keinen Erfolg hatten und sie sich wieder eiskalte Blicke von ihm zuzogen.

Vor der Tür schmollten sich Yugi und Ryou an, sahen drein als würden sie gleich heulen und waren gleichzeitig am Tauziehen-Spielen um ein unsichtbares Stofftier.

In der Klasse liefen die beiden Yamis langsam dunkelrot an vor Wut.

"Hast du wohl, du bist sooo fies, mit dir will ich nie, nie wieder spielen!"

"Ich wollte sowieso nicht auch mit dir spielen, bäääähhhh!"

"Ich will aber meinen Teddy wiederhaben!"

"Kriegst du nicht, kriegst du nicht..."

Joey konnte sich vor Lachen kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten und hielt sich kichernd den Bauch und auch die Hand vor den Mund, während die beiden Hikaris den Streit ihrer dunkleren Hälften mit einer schmollenden Kleinkinderstimme neu vertonten.

Was auch immer dieses Mal der Auslöser für den Streit war, die beiden Ägypter fanden es lustig, und Kaiba ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch knallen vor Frust und Verzweiflung. Wie konnten normale Menschen nur soviel streiten!

Ein paar tausend Jahre alt, und sie verhielten sich wie kleine Kinder...

Aber Joey und die beiden Hikaris waren nicht die einzigen Beobachter, die sich dieses Schauspiel heimlich ansahen.

Vor dem Fenster der Klasse saß Anzu auf einem Baum und spionierte den anderen mal wieder heimlich nach.

"Bald, meine beiden Süßen, werdet ihr mir gehören." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. "Ich weiß, das wir drei zusammengehören, und das werde ich euch auch noch beweißen. Bald werdet ihr es auch noch einsehen müssen."

Sie klebte fast mit der Nase am Glas und sabberte, als sie Yami und Bakura am Boden wälzen sah, knallrot im Gesicht und keuchend und japsend. Bakuras Shirt war hoch gerutscht und entblößte seinen flachen Bauch, während Yami auf ihm saß und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Dann aber drehte der Dieb den Spies um und Yami fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, und eine seiner Schultern war zu sehen als das ärmellose schwarze Shirt verrutscht war.

Anzu kam bei dem Bild direkt ins schwärmen und musste an heute Morgen zurückdenken, als die beiden so heldenhaft zu ihrer Rettung geeilt waren, als sie sie am dringendsten brauchte. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie nun nicht nur hinter Yami, sondern auch noch hinter Bakura her war.

Nur wusste der noch nichts von seinem 'Glück'.

(_und wenn wird er höchstens kotzen..._)

- Flashback -

(_Anzu denkt zurück!_)

Anzu unterhielt sich gerade mit dieser weißhaarigen kleinen Nervensäge, der immer mit ihrem angebeteten Yami und den anderen herumhing und sie gerade tierisch nervte. Warum konnten die nicht einfach alle verschwinden und sie und ihren wundervollen Yami in Ruhe lassen?

Und dieser kleine Feigling wollte ihr einfach nicht sagen, wo ihr geliebter Held war!

Yami wartete sicher irgendwo ganz verzweifelt auf sie, und Ryou stellte sich ihr einfach in den Weg und sagte ihr nicht, wo er war. Dabei war so ein wunderbares Wetter, genau richtig um ein Picnic zu machen und sie hatte sich auch extra hübsch gemacht, und alles könnte so perfekt sein, wenn ihr nur jemand endlich verraten würde, wo sie ihren wandelnden Traum finden konnte...

Plötzlich näherte sich ihnen ein furchtbar großer, schlechtgelaunter Fleischberg von einem Schüler.

Er schnaufte wie ein Walross, und jeder der ihn sah wich schnell aus, um nicht einfach niedergetrampelt zu werden. Man konnte beinahe den Rauch aus seiner Nase aufsteigen sehen, und der Boden zitterte unter den schweren, drohenden Schritten des Ungeheuers, während es immer näher und näher kam.

Links und rechts von ihm wurden Schüler, die nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnten, zur Seite gestoßen und flogen in hohem Bogen davon. Panische Schreie waren zu hören, wo erschrockene Jungendliche ängstlich flohen.

Anzu war so vertieft in das frustrierende, ergebnislose Verhör von Ryou, dass sie das Unheil nicht kommen sah, bis es zu spät war, und eine riesige Pranke sie grob an der Schulter packte und sie schmerzhaft zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Sie landete unsanft neben Ryou, dem es genau wie ihr ergangen war, und kleine Staubwolken bildeten sich um sie herum, als sie hart in der Wiese landete.

Das nasse Gras hinterließ furchtbare Flecken auf ihrem sauberen, ordentlichen Rock, und ihre Knie waren aufgeschlagen und bluteten fürchterlich und taten schrecklich weh. Ihre Handflächen waren voller Dreck, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihren Sturz abzufangen und zur Hälfte auf dem störrischen weißhaarigen Zwerg landete.

Das Ungeheuer ging einfach weiter, während er bei ihrem Anblick lachte wie ein Verrückter, und auch die letzten Zuschauer lief ängstlich wimmernd davon bei diesem Klang, der scheinbar aus den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle kam.

Tränend des Schmerzes liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter, als plötzlich ein langer Schatten über sie fiel und sie verzweifelt und Hilfe suchend aufsah.

Sie sah die vor ihr stehenden Beine hinauf zu einer starken Brust, breiten Schultern und wehenden weißen Haaren, in deren Stacheln sanft der Wind spielte.

Weiche, rote Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verwegenen Lächeln, und funkelnde Augen blitzten auf sie hinunter.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Bakura freundlich und schenkte ihr eines seiner schiefen, sexy Grinsen, während er sie besorgt musterte: "Er hat dir doch nichts getan, oder? So was wie diesen Grobian sollte man verbieten, wenn er nicht einmal weiß, wie man sich einer Dame gegenüber angemessen benimmt." flüsterte er, während er die Hand ausstreckte und ihr behutsam aufhalf.

Anzu starrte wie gebannt in die tiefen, zärtlichen Augen des Größeren, und er hielt ihre zitternden Hände fest in seinen, und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Handrücken.

Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Sei unbesorgt, er wird dafür büssen, was er dir furchtbares angetan hat. Das wird er sich nicht noch einmal trauen, dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen. Und dann wird er vor dir im Staub kriechen und bei dir um Vergebung betteln, so wie es sich einer Prinzessin gegenüber gehört."

Und damit drehte er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung um und schenkte ihr ein letztes verwegenes Grinsen über die Schulter, warf die glänzenden, seidigen Haare in einer perfekt kalkulierten Handbewegung nach hinten und schwebte selbstbewusst von dannen.

Doch bevor er um die nächste Ecke verschwinden konnte, traf er mit Yami zusammen, der zweifellos durch den Tumult angelockt endlich den Weg zu ihr gefunden hatte.

Mit vor Zorn bebender Stimmer erklärte er dem stolzen Pharao, welch furchtbares Unrecht den hilflosen Mädchen widerfahren war, und Beide beschlossen, das sie zusammen dafür Sorgen mussten, das die Liebe ihres Lebens nie wieder so niederträchtig angegriffen und gekränkt wurde.

Beide schüttelten sich brüderlich die Hand und machten sich gemeinsam auf die Jagd nach ihrem Angreifer, um ihre verletzte Ehre wiederherzustellen und auch wenn sie es wohl noch nicht allen zeigen konnten, sie würden ihr damit beweisen, wie sehr sie sie liebten und verehrten, und das Anzu der einzige Mensch war, dem ihr Herz gehört und für immer gehören würde.

_(A/N: Okay, kurze Pause: _

_Nein, Anzu ist nicht auf Drogen!_

_Und ja, ich hab noch meinen Verstand beisammen! Danke._

_Wie auch immer, jetzt kommt, was _wirklich_passiert ist.)_

Anzu stand mit Ryou am Morgen vor der Schule und versuchte wieder einmal herauszufinden, wo Yami gerade war. Aber Ryou wollte ihr einfach nichts sagen, da er wusste, dass dieser wahrscheinlich mit Yugi... beschäftigt... war.

Und Anzu würde da nur stören... Und lästig war sie sowieso schon genug.

Wenn sie ihn nur endlich in Ruhe lassen würde!

Egal wie sehr sie auch fragte, es war einfach nichts herauszubekommen, und langsam wurde sie frustriert und schrie immer lauter.

Plötzlich wurde das Mädchen von einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Jungen leicht angerempelt, als dieser vorbeihastete, und Anzu riss Ryou mit ihr zu Boden, als sie ungeschickt stolperte und hinfiel.

Bakura bekam das mit, als er sich eigentlich aus dem Staub machen wollte, um Yami zu nerven, und lief gleich zu seinem Hikari zurück, um ihm wieder hoch zu helfen.

Dabei stolperte er plötzlich über etwas, das mitten im Weg und halb auf dem armen Ryou drauf lag und ihn fast nicht atmen lies.

Er half Anzu auch wirklich hoch, das war richtig: Er packte sie am Kragen, nur um sie dann achtlos Richtung Mistkübel zu werfen, wo sie seiner Meinung nach auch hingehörte.

Wie konnte sie es wagen, Ryou einfach so zu berühren!

Wesentlich sanfter ging er dagegen mit Ryou um, der ihn dankbar anlächelte. Bakura schlang eine Hand um seine Hüfte und hob ihn zärtlich hoch, sodass er mit den Füßen über dem Boden hing. Der Größere drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss in den Nacken, bevor er ihn wieder runter ließ.

Als der Kleinere wieder auf den Beinen war half der Dieb ihm fürsorglich, den Staub von Rücken und Hintern zu klopfen, auch wenn kaum was da war.

Er war sehr, _sehr_ gründlich dabei.

"Bakura, jetzt nimm endlich deine Finger von meinem Hintern, die Leute schauen schon alle."

"Na und, lass sie doch schauen. Die sind doch nur neidisch, weil ich dich habe, und die nicht." summte der Grabräuber leise, während sein leichtes Klopfen immer mehr zu einem Streicheln und Tätscheln wurde.

Kurz drückte er seinen Hikari an sich, bevor er ihm leise zuflüsterte: _(Allerdings ohne seine Hand von dessen Hintern zu nehmen_)

"Wir machen später weiter, mein Kleiner, du musst jetzt erst mal in deine Klasse. Der Unterricht fängt gleich an.

Bitte entschuldige mich in der Zwischenzeit, während ich den Kerl ermorde. Ich hoffe, du wirst mich nicht allzu sehr vermissen, ich werde bald wieder zu dir zurückkehren..." sagte er dann in einem ungewöhnlich höflichen Tonfall und verbeugte sich sogar leicht, wie ein richtiger Gentleman!

Bakura brach allerdings gleich darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er das fassungslose, etwas errötete Gesicht seines weißhaarigen Hikaris bemerkte. Er zwickte ihn leicht in die Nase und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern, bevor er abzog.

"Also, bis nachher dann." rief er ihm über die Schulter noch zu, während er in sich hineinkicherte.

'Ich liebe diesen überraschten Geschichtsausdruck einfach, da schaut er gleich noch viel Süßer aus.' Bakuras Gedanken wanderten dann aber von seinem kleinen Freund zu seinem unglückseligen Opfer, das er gleich aufspüren wollte und er rieb sich vor Freude die Hände, während sein glückliches Lächeln immer mehr zu einem teuflischen Grinsen wurde.

Aber noch bevor er um die nächste Ecke biegen konnte, stellte sich ihm jemand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und ernsten roten Augen in den Weg.

"Ich muss mit dir reden, Dieb!"

"Seit wann _muss _der große Pharao irgendwas?" spöttelte Bakura, aber Yami schaute ihn nur weiter finster an und schnaufte:

"Wieso, hast du noch was vor? Dein Gehirn suchen? Dann hoffe ich, du hast 'ne gute Taschenlampe und 'ne Karte mit! Da ist viel leerer Raum in deinem Kopf, und Ryou währe einsam, wenn du da verloren gehst!"

"Was willst du, Yami? Machs kurz, da wartet noch 'ne Leiche auf mich!"

"Dann wird er dir schon nicht davonrennen."

"Er weiß noch nicht, dass er tot ist."

"Wie auch immer, kann mir auch egal sein. Ich hab dir erstmal einen Vorschlag zu machen: Ich kann dich nicht leiden, und du magst mich auch nicht. Wir sollten einen Waffenstillstand schließen."

_(A/N: Ähhhh... Klar, ist auch logisch...)_

"?"

"Es ist doch so: Wenn wir den Blödsinn nicht durchziehen, müssen Yugi und Ryou bis Jahresende nachsitzen. Und das heißt dann mehr Zeit in der Schule und weniger Zeit mit uns! Und das geht so nicht, es reichten die normalen Stunden. Und wenn wir dauernd versuchen, uns umzubringen, werden wir's versauen und die Beiden hier festsitzen. Also sollten wir, nur zum Wohle unserer Hikaris natürlich, zusammenarbeiten. Vorerst."

"Hmmm. Ich denke, in diesem Fall kann ich ja mal eine Ausnahme machen, 'Eure Zwergenhaftigkeit'. Aber sobald das hier vorbei ist, werd ich mir dein Puzzle hohlen!"

"Nicht wenn ich dich vorher ins Reich der Schatten schicke, 'Hühnerdieb'!"

Beide starrten sich für einen Moment abschätzend an, und man konnte von beiden ein leises Knurren hören. Aber schließlich wandten sie beide gleichzeitig den Blick ab und drehten sich weg.

"Wie auch immer, ich hab jetzt erstmal was wichtigeres vor, als mich mit dir zu Streiten, alles andere hat bis später auch noch Zeit. Und wir unterhalten uns später darüber weiter."

Und damit zog Bakura grinsend ab, und wer sich nah genug an ihn heran traute, konnte ihn leise vor sich hin singen hören: "Another one bites the dust, another one bites tue dust..."

_(A/N: Man beachte bitte den totalen Unterschied wischen Realität und Anzus... Erinnerung/ Wahnvorstellung/ Geisteskrankheit!)_

- Flashback ende -

Plötzlich war ein lautes Krachen zu hören und der Ast auf dem Anzu saß, gab unter ihrem Gewicht nach und sie fiel mal wieder voll auf die Schnauze.

Von einem Ast auf Höhe des zweiten Stockes fiel sie kopfüber in den Boden und blieb dort erstmal stecken, während in der Klasse alle erstmal aufgeschreckt wurden von ihren Streitereinen und sie sahen zum Fenster hinaus.

Kopfschüttelnd meinte Kaiba dann nur: "Wieso müssen wir uns das da eigentlich auch antun, ich bezweifle, das die es schafft, sich um unsere Kostüme zu kümmern, so wie die immer Yami nachsabbert."

Seufzend setzten sie sich dann wieder hin, um sich um wichtigere Dinge zu kümmern.

Jedenfalls versuchten sie es.

Kaiba stellte klar, das er auf keinen Fall auf einer improvisierten Bühne in der Turnhalle auftreten würde. Wenn es sich diesen Blödsinn schon antun musste, wollte er wenigstens eine vernünftige Bühne.

Und noch während er schon telefonierte, um dafür zu sorgen, das von seinen Leuten eine anständige Bühne gebaut wird, die auch seiner würdig war, ging wieder der Tumult um ihn herum los.

Bakura und Yami drehten sich gegenseitig den Rücken zu und weigerten sich, auch nur ein Wort miteinender zu reden. Soviel dazu, das sie zusammenarbeiten wollten...

Dafür waren Malik und Marik umso lauter.

Marik langweilte sich bei dem ganzen Gerede fürchterlich, und so war es auch kein Wunder, das seine Hand bald auf Maliks Oberschenkel landete und langsam weiter nach oben wanderte. Der schlug sie allerdings mit einem leichten Rotschleier um die Nase weg.

Aber das war natürlich kein Grund für den Verrückteren aufzuhören, im Gegenteil.

Zärtlich streichelten seine Finger vom Knie des anderen weiter, höher hinauf und auch mehr nach innen, während er mit den Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise zog.

Malik fing an, unruhig auf seinem Sessel herumzurutschen und versuchte, der neckenden Hand zu entkommen, aber das war nicht so einfach, als Marik ihre Stühle näher zusammenstellte, um besser unter den Tisch greifen zu können.

Und noch bevor es einer der anderen merken konnte, schlich sich eine gebräunte Hand auch schon in eine enge Hose, gefolgt von einem leisen keuchen.

"Pst, sei leise. Du willst doch nicht, das jemand neugierig wird, oder?" flüstere er zu Malik und zwickte ihm dann leicht ins Ohr, was seinen Hikari zum kichern brachte, während sich eine warme Zunge um sein Ohr herum bewegte.

"Nicht, Marik, lass das..."

"Warum, das macht doch Spaß. Mir zumindest." und er gab ihm einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken.

Gleichzeitig drückte seine Hand leicht zu, und der Kleinere biss sich auf die Lippen, damit ihm kein Laut entkam und kniff die Augen einen Moment zusammen, während er sich wieder sammelte:

"Marik! Jetzt nicht hab ich gesagt!" und wieder wischte er die Hand von sich weg, und Marik wimmerte enttäuscht.

"Das ist gemein, Hikari-Pretty." protestierte er, und er versuchte, seinen Freund auf seinen Schoß hinüber zu ziehen. Aber der hielt sich an seinem Stuhl fest, und Marik hob ihn samt Sessel hoch und schüttelte leicht: "Lass los..." murmelte er etwas irritiert, als Malik sich stur weiter festhielt.

"Nein! Ich hab nein gesagt, und dabei bleibt es."

"Aber Hikari!" jammerte er und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Vielleicht ließ der Kleine sich ja so überreden?

Marik bekam wieder eine auf die Finger.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht...

Kaiba bekam das ganze aus den Augenwinkeln mit und verdrehte nur die Augen 'Null Selbstbeherrschung'. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, während er jemanden am anderen Ende der Leitung anfauchte, das er erwarte, dass getan wird, was er verlangte. Und damit basta.

Inzwischen hatte Marik es geschafft, das sein Freund den Halt an seinem Sessel verlor und jetzt ein bisschen schmollend bei ihm auf dem Schoß saß.

Allerdings war dieser Sieg nur von kurzer Dauer, da er gleich wieder runterrutschte und sich zur Sicherheit auf der anderen Seite des Tisches zu Bakura und Yami hinsetzte.

"Gemeinheit..." Schmollte Marik, aber sein Gesicht hellte sich gleich wieder auf, was Malik mit einem leichten Schaudern bemerkte.

/Ich krieg dich schon noch, Hikari-pretty. Je mehr du dich wehrst, desto mehr Spaß macht es, das weißt du doch./

/Träum weiter! Ich sagte nicht in der Schule, und dieses Mal bleibt es dabei!/

/Das hast du das letzte Mal auch gesagt!/ grinste Marik seinen Freund an, der ihm wieder die Zunge zeigte und den Kopf schüttelte.

So etwas wie ein Tisch konnte Marik schließlich nicht für lange aufhalten, und das wollte er auch beweißen!

Langsam, um den misstrauischen und wachsamen Malik nicht gleich aufmerksam zu machen, setzte er sich etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl um mit seinem Fuß nach dem von Malik zu suchen.

Mit leichtem Druck fuhr er die Wade entlang und rieb gegen das Knie des anderen, bevor er etwas weiter nach oben fuhr.

Was ihm einen bösen Blick und einen heftigen Tritt vors Schienbein einbrachte!

"Was soll das eigentlich, du verdammter Spinner! Mach das noch mal und ich brech' dir die Knochen!" fauchte Bakura irritiert, da Marik anscheinend den falschen erwischt hatte. Er warf einen Blick unter den Tisch und sah, das Malik mit den Füßen untergeschlagen am Sessel saß, um sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu halten.

Malik grinste triumphierend und Yami neben ihm kicherte über das frustrierte Gesicht des Ägypters, und einen Augenblick später musste auch Bakura lachen.

Also stand der Verrückte auf und ging um den Tisch herum und setze sich neben Malik auf die Kante eines Stuhls, nah genug um sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter zu legen.

"Hikari-Pretty" sang er zu ihm, was ihm wieder ein Augenrollen einbrachte, das aber ignoriert wurde. Wieder wanderte eine Hand über seinen Oberschenkel, bis Malik plötzlich aufstand und sein Freund beinahe von Sessel fiel.

"Mir reicht's, ich hau ab. Das bringt eh nix mehr." kam Malik leicht genervt zur Tür raus, dicht gefolgt von seinem Yami, der nicht alleine mit zwei lachenden Yamis und einem telefonierenden Kaiba bleiben wollte.

"Aber warum denn, Hikari-Pretty! Warte doch mal!"

"Du kannst deine Finger einfach nicht bei dir behalten, du musst sie dauernd an mir haben!"

"Klar doch! Aber lieber ab ich sie _in_ dir. Na ja, genau genommen hab ich ja was anderes lieber _in _dir, aber...!"

"Genau das meine ich! Denkst du eigentlich auch mal an was anderes?"

"Ja, wie ich die Weltherrschaft erlangen könnte! Gibt es denn außer diesen beiden Sachen noch was anderes? Etwas das wichtig ist, meine ich."

Yugi, Ryou und Joey zogen die Augenbrauen hoch bei dieser Unterhaltung, die mal wieder typisch für die beiden war. Sie waren zur Sicherheit einen Schritt zurückgegangen, als die beiden Ägypter zur Tür gekommen waren, sonst wäre sie wohl auf ihrer Nase gelandet, so schwungvoll wie Malik sie aufgemacht hatte.

Der warf den dreien einen kurzen Blick zu, während Marik sich von hinten gegen ihn lehnte und ihn umarmte, den Kopf zufrieden auf dessen Schulter.

Als er auch noch zufrieden vor sich hinsummte mussten die anderen drei einfach lachen, und Joey meinte:

"Der scheint ja ganz schön anhänglich zu sein, was?"

Malik rollte wieder mit den Augen: "Du hast ja keine Ahnung..."

Malik wurde unterbrochen als er überrascht quietschte, als sich eine gebräunte Hand unbemerkt unter sein Shirt schlich und ihn streichelte und kitzelte:

"Marik! Jetzt beherrsch dich mal!"

"Aber wie wenn du doch daneben stehst! Das ist gemein! Eine ganz gemeine Folter." jammerte er leise, und um seine Aussage noch zu unterstreichen, biss er dem Kleineren auch noch leicht ins Ohr.

Die eine Hand wanderte weiter nach oben über Maliks Brust, während die andere über seine Oberschenkel strich. Seine Lippen wanderten über die braune Haut von Nacken und Schultern, und es dauerte nicht lange, da lehnte sich Malik nach hinten und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Er griff nach hinten, um seine Hand in Mariks stacheligen Haaren zu vergraben um in fester an sich zu drücken, was diesen zum grinsen brachte.

"Hmmm..." schnurrte er leise, sodass nur sein Hikari ihn hören konnte, "Du schmeckst köstlich... Was ist, wollen wir nicht woanders hingehen? Wo wir..." und er rieb sich ein paar Mal an der Rückseite des Jungen, damit dieser deutlich spüren konnte, wie hart er war

"... allein sind." sprach er weiter, während Malik nur leise zustimmend seufzte; mit verklärten Blick und unruhig in den starken Armen seines Yamis zappelnd.

Plötzlich sah Marik auf von dem Knutschfleck, mit dem er gerade beschäftigt war, und auf den Kleineren in seinem Griff hinunter, der etwas keuchte und sich unbewusst gegen ihn rieb.

Und dann lachte er laut, worauf Yugi, Ryou und Joey erschrocken zusammenzuckten bei dem unerwarteten Geräusch, was Marik noch mehr zum Lachen brauchte.

Er fasste ihn fest um die Hüfte, aber nicht ohne vorher langsam über Maliks Schritt zu streicheln, was ihn wieder ein keuchen einbrachte.

"Wir sind dann mal weg, wartet nicht auf uns!" kicherte Marik zufrieden und führte ihn einfach weg, um 'etwas Spaß zu haben', das Gesicht in den blonden Haaren vergraben, den schlanken Körper fest an sich gepresst.

Ryou und Yugi sahen sich mit großen Augen an, bevor sie in die Klasse zu ihren Yamis flüchteten, dicht gefolgt von Joey.

Gerade als die Tür zu fiel war ein gestöhntes "Marik" zu hören, und Yami und Bakura kicherten nur, während Kaiba nur die Augen verdrehte, bevor er wieder in sein Handy bellte.

Joey setzte sich in einen der freien Stühle neben Kaiba, sah ihn kurz an und schaute gleich in die andere Richtung, während er etwas rot um die Nase wurde.

Kaiba entging das natürlich nicht, und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick könnte man ihn sogar lächeln sehen, wenn nicht alle anderweitig beschäftigt währen.

Kaum das die beiden Hikaris nämlich den Raum betreten hatten, konnte man förmlich zusehen, wie die Augen von Bakura und Yami vor Freude aufleuchteten.

Yami zog Yugi sofort auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung leidenschaftlich.

"Wo warst du solange, Aibou? Hab dich vermisst..." murmelte Yami gegen die Lippen des Kleineren, als er ihn endlich wieder atmen ließ.

Ryou kicherte, als er von Bakura eingefangen und genauso begrüßt wurde wie Yugi, während Joey, jetzt noch roter, wieder wegsah und sich räusperte.

Kaiba sah ihn kurz an und hielt dann sein Handy für einen Moment weg:

"Was ist denn, Köter? Die führen sich doch immer so auf, wieso so rot auf einmal?"

Joey verdrehte nur sie Augen:

"Halt die Klappe, Geldsack, und telefonier lieber weiter, dann gibst du wenigstens Ruhe!"

"Klingt als währst du neidisch, Köter!" grinste ihn Bakura an, und Ryou vergrub kichernd sein Gesicht in Bakuras Schulter, während Yami schmunzelte:

"Du solltest dich besser um dein Hündchen kümmern, Kaiba! Nicht dass er sich vernachlässigt fühlt."

Joey wurde knallrot und machte den Mund auf und wieder zu, ohne einen einzigen Ton der Empörung herauszubringen.

Kaiba klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Oberschenkel:

"Mach den Mund zu, Hündchen, bevor noch was rein fliegt!"

Joey erschrockener Blick wanderte von Kaibas Hand zu seinem Gesicht, während der Blonde selber nur ein halb gequietschtes "Was?" rausbrachte.

"Klar, sonst hast du mehr Hirn im Magen als im Kopf."

"Ich bring dich um, Geldsack! Irgendwann..." aber da war Kaiba schon wieder mit einem zufriedenen grinsen am Telefon. Anscheinend genoss er es, sein Hündchen aus der Fassung zu bringen, und tat das neuerdings auch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit.

Yami bekam von Yugi eine scherzhafte Kopfnuss für seinen Kommentar, während alle Augen auf Kaiba und Joey gerichtet waren: "Hör auf, Joey zu ärgern, du siehst doch, das es ihm zu peinlich ist, einfach zu fragen, wenn er wieder mit ihm knutschen will!" Yami schmollte nur und schnaufte leise.

"Yugi! Nicht du auch noch! Ich dachte wir währen Freunde!" jammerte Joey, der endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, nachdem Kaiba wieder anderweitig beschäftigt war und ihn nicht mehr ansah oder beachtete. Er bemerkte nicht, dass der junge Firmenchef ihn die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln heraus ansah.

Yugi streckte ihm von seinem Sitz auf Yamis Schoß aus die Zunge heraus, während er die Arme um den Hals seines Pharaos legte und sich bequem an ihn schmiegte, während er das leise seufzen ignorierte, das seine Bewegungen verursachten.

"Wir sind doch Freunde, Joey. Und du weißt, dass ich recht habe, du willst es nur nicht zugeben!" meinte der Junge mit einem frechen Grinsen, während er ein bisschen herumrutschte, um besser sitzen zu können, bevor er weiter redete:

"Dabei ist es gar nicht so schwer! Alles was du tun musst, ist hingehen, und festhalten, und dann..." und er gab Yami einem leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, um zu demonstrieren, was er meinte:

"Siehst du, ist gar nicht so schwer, Joey! Solltest du auch mal versuchen, das macht Spaß!"

Und dann konnte Yugi nicht mehr anders als zu kichern, als sowohl er selbst als auch Joey rot im Gesicht waren.

"Du solltest weniger auf den Köter schauen und mehr auf das was du mit deinem Pharao machst, Kurzer!" mischte sich Bakura mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein, als er von Ryous Hals abließ und ihnen einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, oder eher Yamis Schritt.

Der hatte Yugi fest an sich gedrückt, und dessen dauerndes herumrutschen hatte einige Wirkung auf ihn, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, dem Grabräuber eine bissige, wenn auch etwas kurzatmige, Antwort zu geben:

"Kümmer dich lieber um deinen eigenen Kram, Grabräuber! Und hör auf, meinen Hikari zu beleidigen! Und wo schaust du eigentlich hin! Wenn mir was nicht gefällt würd' ich's schon selbst sagen!"

Aber noch bevor Bakura eine Antwort geben konnte, schlug Kaiba wieder mit der Faust auf den Tisch:

"Könnt ihr eigentlich auch mal an was anderes denken als nur an Sex? Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit euch!" und Joey nickte zustimmend, während die beiden Hikaris wenigstens soviel Anstand hatten, rot zu werden.

Yami und Bakura sahen das anders, und kicherten nur:

"Klingt als währe da noch jemand neidisch!"

"Ja, wird Zeit das er seinen Köter ins Bett kriegt, dann ist er vielleicht nicht mehr so steif!"

"Nenn mich nicht Köter!" regte sich Joey auf, während der Braunhaarige den übermütigen Yamis einen bösen, kalten Blick zuwarf.

"Das geht euch ja wohl gar nichts an!"

"Wer sagt das ich überhaupt was will von dem bescheuerten Geldsack!"

"Ja klar, darum wirst du auch dauernd rot, wenn du ihn ansiehst!"

Joey sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern legte nur grollend den Kopf auf den Tisch und vergrub ihn in seinen Händen:

"Lasst mich ihn Ruhe, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Kaiba tätschelte ihm nebenbei den Kopf, und Joey sah ihn beleidigt an:  
"Das ist alles deine Schuld! Du und dein bescheuerter Scherz! Nur deshalb machen die blöde Witze, ich mag dich nicht, ich mag dich gar kein bisschen nicht! Das ist dir doch klar, oder! Ich kann dich überhaupt nicht leiden! Hörst du! Nicht ein bisschen nicht!" Joey wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und richtete sich auf, um Kaiba genau in die Augen zu sehen, und der blonde Junge merkte gar nicht, das er Kaiba dabei immer näher kam, bis ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Der Firmenchef ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken und sah ihn nur an, bevor er ihn ganz nebenbei wieder den Kopf tätschelte:

"Klar tust du das, Hündchen, natürlich."

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu! Ich hab gesagt, ich mag dich nicht!"

"Natürlich hör ich dir zu, Hündchen..." aber er sah nicht wirklich danach aus, was Joey nur noch mehr auf die Palme brachte, und er ballte die Fäuste und holte tief Luft, aber bevor er noch was sagen konnte, gab Kaiba ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Handy zuwandte.

Völlig geschockt riss Joey die Augen auf und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen.

Langsam und verwirrt blinzelte er, während er mit den Fingern über seine Lippen fuhr, als könnte er nicht verstehen, was gerade passiert war, bevor er seinen hochroten Kopf wieder in seinen Händen auf dem Tisch vergrub.

Kaiba grinste nur in Richtung Yami und Bakura, die viel sagend zurückgrinsten:

"Das ist die beste Methode, ihn zum schweigen zu bringen!"

"Ja klar, weil das der einzige Grund ist!"

"Beweiß das Gegenteil!"

"Könnt ihr nicht einfach aufhören! Wir sind doch nicht zum rumschmusen hier, sondern wegen einem Theaterstück!" versuchte Joey das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, da er einfach nicht wusste, wie er sonst reagieren sollte.

Er war sich schließlich nicht sicher, ob Kaiba das ganze ernst meinte, oder ob er ihn nur ärgern wollte. Und fragen wollte er auch nicht, wer weiß was dabei herauskam, und er wollte sich nicht (noch mehr)zum Trottel machen, für den Fall das es nur ein Witz war.

"Was habt ihr eigentlich mit unserer Lehrerin gemacht, die ist ja total durch den Wind!" meinte er, während er sich finstere Blicke von Yami und Bakura einhandelte, die über diese Unterbrechung natürlich nicht sehr begeistert waren.

Nur widerwillig ließen sie zu, das sowohl Yugi als auch Ryou sich aufrecht hinsetzen konnten, ließen sie aber nicht weg, um sie weiter streicheln zu können.

Yami, Bakura und Kaiba machten alle drei ein möglichst unschuldiges Gesicht, da keiner so recht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte.

"Eigentlich haben wir nichts gemacht..."

"Nichts was irgendwie wichtig währe..."

"Und es ist ihr ja nichts passiert..."

Yugi gab Yami einen zweifelnden Blick: "Das sie fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch hat und ausschaut wie ein Zombie nennst du also nichts?"

"Du hättest hören sollen, was sie alles vorhatte! Ich hab's nur zu deinem Schutz getan!" verteidigte sich Yami, und Bakura stimmte ihm sogar noch zu!

"Genau, die Pflicht eines Yamis ist es, seinen Hikari immer zu beschützen!" ernsthaft nickte der ehemalige Grabräuber, und sogar Kaiba teilte diese Meinung.

"Keine Sorge, die haben sie nach ein paar Minuten eh wieder aus dem Reich der Schatten zurückgeholt! Da sollte nicht all zuviel kaputt sein. Wir kommen auch ohne sie aus, wir werden das jetzt übernehmen." beruhigte Kaiba, sofern man seinen unterkühlten, geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall als beruhigend nennen kann.

Ryou und Yugi sahen sich an:

"Wieso beruhigt mich das jetzt nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung, Erfahrung vielleicht?"

Ein dumpfer Knall lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Joey, der seinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen den Tisch knallte:

"Das darf nicht war sein, bitte sagt dass das nicht war ist!"

"Könnte ich, Hündchen, aber das ändert auch nichts."

"Ich bin kein Hund, merk dir das endlich, Geldsack!"

Yami hatte inzwischen das Interesse an der 'Unterhaltung' verloren, besonders nachdem Yugi sich anders hingesetzt hatte, sodass seine Beine links und rechts von Yamis waren.

Eine von Yamis Händen lag auf Yugis Hintern, während die andere über dessen Brust streichelte. Yugi lehnte sich hinunter, um Yami ausgiebig zu küssen, da ohnehin nichts mehr dazu zu sagen war.

Genüsslich leckte er über Yamis Lippen, bevor er mit einem leisen Grollen hineingelassen wurde. Zärtlich fuhr er über jede Oberfläche, bevor er die Zunge des Größeren zu einem kleinen Kampf aufforderte.

Sanft drückte Yami immer wieder gegen Yugis Hintern, damit der sich vor und zurück bewegte, während er mit der anderen Hand unter sein Shirt fuhr. Warme Finger spielten mit den empfindlichen Brustwarzen, und Yugi konnte nicht anders als leise in den Kuss zu stöhnen, und seine Bewegungen gegen Yamis Hüfte wurden fester und schneller, während er seine Hände in dreifärbigen Haaren vergrub.

Bakura und Ryou neben ihnen ging es nicht anders, auch diese beiden waren in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft, ohne dass sie sich um die anderen im Raum kümmerten.

Ryou riss überrascht die Augen auf, als er eine große Hand in seiner Hose spürte. Er versuchte, sich von Bakura zu lösen um zu protestieren, da sie nicht alleine waren. Aber Bakura hielt seinen Hinterkopf vorsichtig fest und drückte ihn wieder an sich, um ihn weiter zu küssen.

Bakura massierte Ryou liebevoll und brauchte ihn leise zum zittern und wimmern, während er an Ryous Nacken knabberte und bunte Flecken dort hinterließ, wo jeder sie sehen konnte.

Leider wurden sie wie schon so oft durch ein räuspern unterbrochen, gerade als es am schönsten war.

Joey war mit hochrotem Kopf aufgestanden:

"Mir reicht's, ich hau ab! Scheiß Hormone!" grummelte der Blonde, der sich das ganze nicht länger mit anschauen konnte.

Über den Grund dafür ließ sich allerdings streiten...

"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, aber doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit" stimmte auch Kaiba zu, der endlich fertig war mit telefonieren, und er stand ebenfalls auf und ging an Joey vorbei:

"Nur keinen Neid aufkommen lassen, Köter!" flüsterte er, und er gab Joey im Vorbeigehen einen Klaps auf den Hintern und war auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Joey blinzelte kurz, bevor er hinter Kaiba her rannte:  
"Hey, was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Behalt deine Griffel gefälligst bei dir!"

"Oder was? Willst du mich beißen? Dann verpass ich dir 'nen Beißkorb, nur damit du es weißt!"

Die streitenden Stimmen der beiden wurden immer leiser, als sie sich immer mehr entfernten von den beiden Pärchen, die sich nur ansahen.

Plötzlich fingen Yugi und Ryou an zu kichern und vergruben den Kopf bei ihren Freunden, um das kichern wenigstens etwas zu unterdrücken:

"Die Zwei sind wirklich füreinander geschaffen!"

"Ja, aber der arme Joey kriegt noch einen Herzanfall, wenn Kaiba so weitermacht!"

Plötzlich stand Bakura auf und warf sich Ryou mal wieder über die Schulter, der erschrocken aufkeuchte:

"Bakura!"

"Die Idee mit dem Zimmer ist nicht schlecht, und wir sind eh nur noch zu viert!"

"Stimmt, Proben haben da keinen Sinn, das können wir knicken." schelmisch grinste Yami auf Yugi hinunter, bevor auch er aufstand, ohne den Kleineren hinunter zu lassen: "Zumindest nicht solche Proben..."

"Bakura, lass mich runter, ich kann selbst gehen!" protestierte Ryou erfolglos, als er rausgetragen wurde

"Nö, mag nicht! Du bist genau richtig, da wo du bist!"

Nebeneinander gingen Yami und Bakura, jeder mit seinem Hikari auf dem Arm, aus der Klasse raus.

Yugi winke Ryou zu, als sie nebeneinander waren: "Na, du auch hier?" scherzte er, und Ryou nickte. "Ja, ich häng hier so rum... Hatte grade nix anderes zu tun..."

"Ach, du auch!"

"Hey! Ihr werdet gleich genug zu tun haben, also nur nicht ungeduldig werden!..."

Während Yugi und Ryou zu ihren Yamis in die Klasse flüchteten, und Joey zweifellos wieder Streit mit Kaiba suchte, hatte Marik einiges im Sinn mit dem Jungen in seinem Arm.

Marik dachte gar nicht daran, den Kleineren loszulassen, während er ihn den Gang entlang führte, immer ein Auge offen für den Fall, das ihm jemand seine 'Beute' wegnehmen wollte. Was eigentlich nicht so einfach war, da er dauernd sein Gesicht in Maliks Nacken vergraben hatte, und eigentlich nichts sehen sollte.  
Doch irgendwie schaffte er es trotzdem, den Abstellraum des Schulwartes zu finden und die Tür zu öffnen.

Mit einer Hand in der Hose seines Hikaris, dem Gesicht in seinen Haaren und den Gedanken bei den ganzen schönen Sachen, die er mit ihm gleich anstellen konnte! _(Kann jemand 'Multitasking' sagen?) _  
Und das alles schaffte er auch noch, ohne auch nur einmal zu stolpern oder wo gegenzulaufen!  
Ja, Marik konnte sehr wohl aufpassen, wenn er ein bestimmtes Ziel hatte...  
Und das war im Moment der keuchende Malik, den er unauffällig und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen in den dunklen Raum schob und absperrte.

Als er sich umdrehte, rieb er sich die Hände: "So, Hikari-Pretty, da währen wir also... Nur du und ich... Ganz allein... Und niemand der uns stört..."

"Ach, halt doch die Klappe!" schnappte Malik und zog ihn am Kragen vorwärts, um seine Lippen fest auf die des etwas Größeren zu drücken.

Marik ließ sich da natürlich nicht lange bitten und biss fest in seine Unterlippe, um einlass zu erbitten...

Als die beiden Yamis mit ihren Hikaris über der Schulter an der Besenkammer vorbeikamen, sahen sie, wie der Schulwart gegen die Tür hämmerte und trat:

"Verdammte Tür, das Scheißteil klemmt schon wieder!" schrie er gegen die geschlossene Tür, aber die einzige Antwort, die er bekam war das Poltern, als Sachen vom Regal fielen, sowie leises Stöhnen und Seufzen.

Etwas verzweifelt drehte er sich um, um etwas zum Türe aufbrechen zu finden und währe fast mit Bakura zusammengestoßen, der immer noch den zappelnden Ryou über der Schulter hängen hatte.

Bakura schaute ihn nur böse an und fletschte die Zähne, und der arme Mann wurde noch ein Stück blasser.

In der Besenkammer hatten Malik und Marik erschrocken aufgesehen, als das Hämmern an der Tür anfing, atmeten aber erleichtert auf, als niemand reinkam und sie hörten, wie sich die Schritte eilig entfernten.

Beide kicherten kurz, als sie dann auch noch Ryou hörten:

"Ich meins ernst, Bakura, ich biss' dich, wenn du mich nicht jetzt gleich und sofort runterlässt!"

"Ist das ein Versprechen?"

Und dann waren auch diese Stimmen verschwunden, und die beiden waren wieder 'allein'.

Nicht das es sie groß interessierte wenn da jemand war, nachdem Marik, ungeduldig wie immer, den Kleineren einfach durch die nächste offene Tür gedrängt hatte, die zu finden war.

Malik saß halb auf einem der Regale, wo Marik ihn hingesetzt hatte, und war gerade dabei, Marik sein Shirt auszuziehen, nachdem er sein eigenes auch schon verloren hatte. Der arme Mann hatte Glück gehabt, das er es nicht durch die Tür geschafft hatte, sonst währe er womöglich in Reich der Schatten gelandet für diese Unterbrechung.

Und ihre Klamotten hatten sie auch noch größtenteils an, auch wenn sich das jetzt schnell änderte, da wieder Ruhe am Gang war.

Zwar versuchte Malik die ganze Zeit zu protestieren, dass sie doch lieber heimgehen sollten, aber er stieß auf taube Ohren, als Marik nicht von ihm abließ und seine Hände immer wieder über den Körper des Kleineren wandern ließ, bis dieser erregt Zitterte und Keuchte.

Und er machte auch nicht mehr den Eindruck, als ob er wirklich gehen wollte, als er Mariks Hand noch fester an seinen Schritt drückte, als dieser gerade in dieser Gegend war.

Marik grinste zufrieden mit sich, was ihm allerdings gleich wieder verging, als er überrascht aufkeuchte.

Denn Maliks Knie hatte sich unbemerkt zwischen Mariks Beine geschoben und rieb gegen die Härte dort.

Für einen Moment brachte der Größere der beiden nur ein Japsen heraus, bevor er sich wieder fing und frech grinste:

"Ach, so willst du also spielen?" und langsam öffnete er Malik Hosenknopf und Zippverschluss, was ihm ein weiteres Grollen einbrachte.

Er knabberte am Hals des Kleineren, während er mit einer Hand in die Hose fuhr und ihn sanft mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte, was Malik dazu veranlasste, sein Knie schneller und fester zu bewegen.

Gerade als er auch Mariks Hose aufmachte und hinunter schob war plötzlich ein Splittern und Krachen zu hören, als die Türe aufgebrochen wurde.

Ärgerlich schaute Marik von der Schulter seines Hikaris auf, als der Schulwart schnaufend vor ihnen stand, der gedacht hatte, das da jemand eingeschlossen und schwer verletzt war, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen.

Für einen Moment starrten sich die Drei nur gegenseitig an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bevor der Schulwart und Marik rot anliefen.

Der Mann vor Empörung und Marik vor Wut, während Malik ihrer beider Hosen wieder hochzog, ihre Shirts aufhob und vom Regal herunterrutschte, möglichst unauffällig und mit ebenfalls roten Wangen.

"Was treibt ihr eigentlich hier drinnen!" Brüllte der Schulwart sauer, da die Beiden wieder mal nur Ärger und Arbeit für ihn bedeuteten. Schließlich musste immer er aufräumen, wenn die Yamis einen Streich machten. Oder sonst was.

"Nichts was dich was angeht! Du störst!" brüllte Marik zurück

"Das ist eine Schule, kein verdammtes Hotel! Und jetzt verschwindet, oder es setzt was!"

Malik wurde noch etwas roter um die Nase, konnte seinen Yami aber gerade noch festhalten, als dieser den Schulwart mit gefletschten Zähnen anspringen wollte.

Malik hatte seine Arme fest um die Hüfte des Verrückten gelegt und versuchte ihn aus dem Raum zu zerren.

Aber Marik ließ sich nicht einfach so zerren und versuchte im Vorbeigehen noch schnell, nach dem erschrockenen Mann zu greifen, der besorgt ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

"Aber Hikari-Pretty! Der stört! Lass mich ihn wegmachen!"

"Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist besser wenn wir gleich verschwinden! Aber du hörst ja nicht wenn ich was sage!"

"Doch, ich hör immer auf dich! Immer wenn du schreist 'härter' oder 'schneller' oder 'tiefer'! Wann hör ich da nicht auf dich! Und jetzt lass mich los, damit ich ihm den Hals umdrehen kann, komm schon, Hikari-Pretty! Ich will weitermachen!" jammerte Marik, während er versuchte, sich aus Maliks Griff zu befreien und den Schulwart zu ermorden.

Aber Malik hielt ihn weiter fest und zog ihn langsam Stück für Stück von dem armen Mann weg, der die Beiden nur mit großen Augen anstarrte und im Moment wahrscheinlich sein ganzes Leben an sich vorbei ziehen sah.

"Malik, lass mich los! Der stört und doch eh nur, und es wird auch keiner was merken, ich versprechs'! Ich mach dir auch eine Blumenvase aus ihm! Ishizu freut sich sicher auch, meinst du nicht? Deine Schwester mag doch solches Zeugs auch, oder nicht?" erwartungsvoll schaute er mit glänzenden Augen über die Schulter und erwartete jetzt eigentlich stürmische Begeisterung, aber alles was er von seinem Hikari bekam war ein Augenrollen:

"Mach das und meine Schwester lässt dich nie wieder ins Haus!" und der Junge zerrte etwas mehr an der Hüfte seines blutrünstigen Freundes, während er sich fragte, wieso dieser bescheuerte Schulwart nicht einfach weglief, der bettelte ja förmlich darum, das Marik ihn kaltmachte!

Als auch noch das goldene Auge auf seiner Stirn erschien wurde es eng, und Malik musste sich was einfallen lassen.

Also beugte er sich vor und flüsterte:

"Wenn du mitkommst darfst du mich auch festbinden. Ohne dass ich rumzappel oder du mich erst erwischen musst, Marik! Einmalige Chance, aber du musst dich gleich entscheiden!"

Noch bevor Malik fertig gesprochen hatte, fiel er auch schon hin, weil Marik sich so schnell umgedreht hatte:  
"Worauf wartest du noch, los komm!" und er zog den überraschten Jungen hoch und den Gang entlang:  
"Du hast Glück, Schwächling, ich hab was Besseres zu tun als dich zu killen! Keine Panik, das holen wir nach!" knurrte Marik und fletschte die Zähne, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Mit der einen Hand winkte er noch den blassen Schulwart, mit der anderen hob er Malik loch, damit dieser auch ja nicht abhaute.

Der Schulwart sank zitternd zu Boden, als die beiden verschwanden. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass der Größere sein Gerede nicht nur als leere Drohung gemeint hatte, wenn er an diese Augen dachte...

Yami und Bakura waren inzwischen mehr damit beschäftigt, die Hintern ihrer Freunde zu tätscheln, sodass sie nicht sonderlich auf den Weg achteten und auch immer wieder stehen blieben, sodass sie noch immer da waren, um das splittern der Tür hinter ihnen zu hören.

Für einen Moment vergaßen sogar Kaiba und Joey, sich zu beschimpfen, bevor alle sich ansahen und mit den Schultern zuckten.

"Was soll's, die kommen schon zurecht..."

"Wird schon keiner sterben..."

Yugi und Ryou wurden endlich wider hinunter gelassen, als ihnen langsam schwindelig wurde, und das wollten die beiden Größeren ja auch nicht...

"Sofort stehen bleiben!" fauchte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen, gerade als sie zum Tor der Schule hinausgehen wollten. Irritiert drehten sich Yami und Bakura um, nur um den Direktor hinter ihnen stehen zu sehen. Er war rot vor Wut und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen durch die Luft, als er ihnen den Weg versperren wollte.

"Solltet ihr nicht gerade beim Nachsitzen sein, meine Herren?"

Noch bevor einer von den anderen Antworten konnte, stießen auch Malik und Marik zu den beiden: "Was'n jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Marik etwas schlecht gelaunt, da der Mann mitten im Weg stand, und ihm gerade sehr ungelogen kam.

Er war nur ein wenig kleiner als Kaiba und konnte damit auf alle anderen heruntersehen.

Unnötig zu erwähnen dass besonders die Yamis nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber waren.

Und er ließ sich auch nicht wirklich einschüchtern durch die bösen Blicke, die besonders Yami und Bakura ihm zuwarfen.

Marik blinzelte nur verwirrt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während er von einem zum anderen schaute.

"Also echt, ich versteh nicht, was euer Problem ist"

Und noch bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte hatte er den erbosten Mann auch schon ins Reich der Schatten geschickt.

"So, Problem gelöst. War das jetzt sooo schwer?"

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schnappte er seinen verdutzten Hikari und zog ihn weiter: "Wir haben heute noch was besseres vor, aber ihr könnt meinetwegen den ganzen Tag dastehen wie der Ochs vorm Stall."

"Tut mir Sorry, Leute! Bye!" rief Malik noch, bevor die beiden auch schon außer Hörweite und zum Parkplatz hin verschwunden.

Bakura sah Ryou an, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte wurde er auch schon unterbrochen.

"Nein! Denk nicht mal dran!"

"Aber Ryou, ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!"

"Das ist auch nicht nötig, dein Grinsen sagt schon genug!"

Auch Yugi drehte sich zu dem ehemaligen Pharao um, um ihm genauso streng anzusehen wie Ryou seinen Yami.

"Das gilt für dich auch, Yami!"  
"Wieso! Ich hab nichts damit zu tun, schließlich war ja ganz allein Mariks Schuld! Wir haben nichts getan!"

Yami und Bakura nickten zustimmend, aber die beiden Hikaris waren nicht überzeugt, dazu kannten sie die beiden viel zu gut.

"Stimmt, und ihr werdet auch nichts tun, nicht war? Ihr werdet nicht einfach herumgehen und alles und jeden ins Reich der Schatten schicken wie ihr gerade lustig seid!"

Schmollend verschreckten beide die Arme vor der Brust, aber weder Ryou noch Yugi ließen sich davon beeindrucken.

Währe ja noch schöner, schließlich konnte man nicht einfach drei gelangweilte Yamis auf die Stadt loslassen, sonst wird es nicht mehr lange eine Stadt geben!

"Was soll's, schließlich hat keiner was von kein 'Mind-Crush' gesagt!" murmelte Yami dem Grabräuber im Vorbeigehen zu, und Bakura fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen.

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

Wow, das ist ganzschön viel geworden dieses Mal, dabei wollte ich die ganzen Flashbacks eigentlich gar nicht schreiben, sondern nur ein oder zwei Zeilen...

(1) Okay, ich weiß, das ich da ziemlich übertrieben habe, aber ich finde die Idee von einem am Boden kugelnden Bakura lustig, wenn man sich das Mal bildlich vorstellt. Und ein Amoklaufender Yami ist auch lustig. Beide toben wie kleine Kinder... (Tut mir leid für die Fans der beiden, hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse... Bitte nix schmeißen! Bin auch wieder lieb zu den beiden...)

Aber die beiden haben nun mal Temperament, und das geht nun mal mit ihnen durch, wenn es darum geht, dass sie ein Liebespaar spielen sollen...

Zumindest kommt es mir im Moment ziemlich komisch vor (Es ist 3 Uhr morgens und ich hab zwei Kaffee getrunken... Die meisten Ideen hab ich, wenn ich Kaffee trink, dabei vertrag ich gar kein Koffein... ^_^' )

Ich bin gerade in einem Kurs, bei dem ich letzte Woche gelernt habe, mit html umzugehen und einfache Webseiten zu schreiben, und danach hatte ich immer keine Lust zum weiterschreiben und so hab ich letzte Woche fast nix daran gearbeitet...

Das nächst Kapitel kommt sicher schneller!

Wie immer; ich würde mich über einen kurzen Kommentar zum Kapitel freuen, um zu erfahren, was ihr davon haltet, gut, schlecht, was zum verbessern...

Was auch immer...

Und danke fürs lesen!


	5. Die Entscheidung zweier Hikaris

** Schultheater 5**

Ab heute gehen die Proben mehr oder weniger ernsthaft los, Anzu taucht ab jetzt wirklich auf, um hinter Yami und Bakura herzusteigen und Ryou und Yugi fassen einen wichtigen und folgenschweren Entschluss.

Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe Kurs gehabt, und mein Computer hat sich auch aufgehängt und da ist nicht wirklich was weitergegangen…

**

* * *

5. Der Entschluss zweier Hikaris

* * *

**

Anzu war am nächsten Tag schon lange vor allen anderen in der Schule und saß auf ihrem Platz in der Klasse, um 'nachzudenken'.  
Eigentlich war es sogar fraglich, ob sie überhaupt nach hause gegangen war, oder ob sie nicht einfach dort, wo sie erst gestern vom Baum gefallen war, geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte jedenfalls noch dieselben schmutzigen Sachen an wie am Vortag an.  
Vor sich auf dem Tisch hatte sie eine ganze Galerie von Foto ausgebreitet, die allesamt Schnappschüsse von Yami waren. Dass die anderen aus der Gruppe auch überall mit drauf waren ärgerte sie zwar endlos, aber das ließ sich eben leider nicht ändern.  
Ein kleiner Trost war, dass sie so wenigstens auch Bilder von Bakura hatte.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch rausfinden, wie sie Yugi und Ryou von den Beiden losreißen konnte. Denn als sie die Bilder so betrachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass sie anscheinend immer sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Yamis fesselten, sobald sie irgendwie in der Nähe waren, und das galt es also als erstes zu ändern. Schließlich sollten die beiden nur Augen für sie haben, so wie es sich für ihre Freunde auch gehörte!  
Und nicht für irgendwelche kleine Jungs, die dauernd im Weg rumschwirrten und !

Ohne es zu merken, fing sie an, laut zu kichern, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie Yugi und Ryou unauffällig von der Schule fernhalten konnte, ohne dass es groß auffiel. Denn wenn es ZU sehr nach Absicht aussah, würden Yami und Bakura womöglich misstrauisch werden und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht. Wer weiß, was die beiden dann machen würden, wenn auch nur aus Versehen, da sie ihr doch nie mit Absicht wehtun würden... _(Natürlich nicht... Für Bakura fällt foltern und ermorden auch nicht unter Wehtun, sondern unter Spaß und Unterhaltung...)  
_

Anzus Mitschüler machten _(wieder mal)_ einen großen Bogen um sie, da sie nicht sicher waren, ob sie noch ganz dicht war, oder ob sie was Ansteckendes hatte…  
"Ich werde euch schon noch kriegen, wir sind füreinander bestimmt, und nichts und niemand wird uns voneinander fernhalten, ihr werdet es schon noch früh genug erkennen, und dann werden wir auf ewig Zusammensein, und es wird auf der ganzen Welt Frieden einkehren und alle werden sich auf unserer Hochzeit in Freundschaft die Hände reichen..."

Ein Mädchen war besonders mutig und ging zu dem sabbernden Mädchen hinüber und tippte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter:  
"Ähmm, ich hasse es ja, dich zu Unterbrechen bei..." Sie warf einen Blick af die Fotos, wo auf jedem Bild um Yami und Bakura ein Herz war, "...was auch immer du gerade machst. Aber Yami und Bakura sind mit Yugi und Ryou zusammen. Und ich bezweifle, dass du das jemals ändern könntest."  
Anzu starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "Wovon redest du eigentlich? Was sollten die mit den Zwergen, wenn sie mich haben können? Natürlich gehören sie mir, du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig, weil du nicht so schön bist wie ich! Also hör gefälligst auf, solche Lügen zu erzählen, oder Yami wird dich dafür bestrafen!"  
Immer noch wie verrückt kichernd schlich sie schließlich wieder aus der Klasse, sehr zur Erleichterung ihrer Klassenkameraden. Und da die Glocke ohnehin noch lange nicht geläutet hatte, wurde sie auch nicht weiter aufgehalten.  
Obwohl, auch wenn es schon längst geläutet hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich keiner in ihren Plänen aufgehalten…

Das Mädchen ging zu ihren Freundinnen zurück: "Ich hab versucht, sie zu warnen, aber jetzt ist sie endgültig durchgeknallt! Da ist echt nichts mehr zu retten..."  
"Auch, vergiss sie doch, vielleicht werden wir sie jetzt wenigstens los." Stimmte eine andere zu, während eine Dritte nickte: "Ja, jeder weiß wie das ausgeht, wenn man sich mit Yugi oder Ryou anlegt..." _(Jeder in der Schule kennt die Yamis, und auch zu wem sie gehören...)_

Hinter der Schule waren die Bauarbeiten für die neue Bühne schon lange in vollem Gange, als die ersten Schüler zum Unterricht erschienen. Wie immer hatte Kaiba es eilig und hatte gleich eine ganze Bautruppe ankarren lassen, damit so schnell wie möglich alles erledigt war. Alle wuselten schwer beschäftigt herum und so achtete auch keiner auf die beiden irre grinsenden Jugendlichen, die sich ganz unauffällig umschauten.

"Bakura, bist du dir sicher, dass du das schaffst? Da sind ziemlich viele Leute unterwegs." meinte Malik zweifelnd, und ignorierte die beleidigten Blicke, die Bakura in seine Richtung warf.  
"Natürlich schaff ich das! Ich bin nicht umsonst der 'König der Diebe'! Lass mal den Profi ran."  
Wie zufällig streunte er an dem Tisch vorbei, auf dem ihre Beute, die Baupläne für die Bühne, lagen, ohne hinzuschauen oder stehen zubleiben.  
Und dann lagen die Pläne auch schon nicht mehr da…

Mit einem Stift bewaffnet breiteten sie die Pläne in einer ruhigen Ecke aus.  
"Was machst du da eigentlich, Malik?" fragte Bakura neugierig, während Malik das blaue Papier auf dem Boden intensiv studierte.  
"Nur eine kleine Änderung hie und da. Die haben ja keine Ahnung, wie man das richtig macht." und er malte schnell ein paar Linien dazu oder radierte sie aus, ganz wie er gerade wollte.  
"Eine Falltür hier, eine Klappe da, hier noch ein Netz, ein paar Fallstricke... Und fertig!"

Bakura kicherte hinter ihm, als er die paar 'Kleinigkeiten' anschaute, die der Hikari da hinzufügte:  
"Und das beste ist, das Anzu jetzt zum Freischuss abgegeben ist…."  
"Ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Yugi uns das vorschlägt! Wo der doch immer gegen solche Aktionen ist…"  
Für einen Moment schauten beide zufrieden auf die Änderungen, bevor sie die Karten wieder einrollten, um sie unauffällig zurückzuschummeln.  
"Was auch immer, wir sollten uns nicht beschweren… ist ja nicht so, als würde uns was an ihr liegen. Ist nur zu unserem Vorteil."  
"Ja, einer weniger, der sich beschwert wenn wir ihr was tun!"

"HEY! Was macht ihr beide hier? Das ist eine Baustelle, ihr habt hier nichts verloren!" schrie plötzlich einer der Bauarbeiter, gerade als Malik die geänderten Pläne wieder hinlegen wollte.  
"Lasst die Finger davon, das sind wichtige Pläne, kein Kinderspielzeug!"  
"Dann ist's ja gut dass ich kein Kind mehr bin! Uns außerdem wollten wir doch auch nur mal schauen!" murmelte Malik, als ob sie noch gar nichts gemacht hätten.  
"Ihr kennt euch damit ja sowieso nicht aus, und jetzt gebt die Baupläne wieder her, und verzieht euch, aber ein bisschen plötzlich, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Er versuchte, dem blonden Jungen die Pläne aus der Hand zu schnappen, als plötzlich ein Licht hinter ihm erschien und Marik auftauchte.  
Der Verrückte schlang einen Arm unter Maliks Arme und um seine Brust herum, um ihn wie eine Katze hochzuheben.  
Kurz rieb er die Wange an den blonden Haaren, während sein Hikari mit den Füssen in der Luft hing und schmollte.  
Aber dann bemerkte Marik, das der Bauarbeiter wieder die Hand nach dem Kleineren ausstreckte, und seine Augen bekamen plötzlich einen gefährlichen Schimmer.  
"Meiner!" knurrte er und drückte Malik wie einen Teddy an sich, "der gehört mir! Du kannst ihn nicht haben!"  
Der arme Mann schaute etwas unsicher und verzweifelt auf seine Pläne, die er wollte, bevor er ganz vorsichtig meinte: "Ich will ihn ja auch gar nicht haben, ich will nur das da!"  
Zur Sicherheit zeigte er Marik seine Handflächen, als wollte er ein aggressives Tier beruhigen. Wer wusste schon, auf was für Drogen der Typ war, so wie der aussah.

Bakura und sein Kichern waren auch nicht gerade eine Hilfe oder trugen auch nur im Geringsten zu seiner Beruhigung bei.  
"Du willst ihn nicht?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
"Willst du damit sagen, er gefällt dir nicht? Das er nicht hübsch ist?"  
"Nein! Ich meine, ja! Natürlich ist er das! Ich meine,…"  
"HA! Ich wusste es, also willst du ihn doch!"

Inzwischen konnte sich Bakura kaum mehr halten vor lachen bei dem panischen Gestammel. Der arme Arbeiter wusste schon gar nicht mehr, was er eigentlich noch sagen sollte, ohne dafür draufgehen zu müssen.  
Und Malik schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und resignierte. Es war doch immer wieder dasselbe mit seinem Freund.

"Du hast Malik angesehen! Gib's zu, oder ich fress dich!" schimpfte der Yami weiter.  
Was sollte man als Hikari dazu auch schon sagen…?  
Also warf Malik den verzweifelten Mann seine Pläne zu, damit er einfach verschwinden konnte, bevor er sich noch um Kopf und Kragen redete, und ließ sich danach von seinem Yami wegschleppen, immer noch in seinen Armen hängend und etwas genervt…

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Anzu sich auch schon einen Plan ausgedacht, um Ryou und Yugi vorerst von der Schule und vor allem von 'ihren' Yamis fernzuhalten…  
Das die beiden eh nur wegen ihrer Hikaris kamen war ihr dabei völlig entfallen…  
Schnell machte sie sich ans Werk und bereitete alles für Ryous Ankunft vor, den sie sich als ersten Vornehmen wollte, da er für diesen Plan besser geeignet war. Aber Yugi würde schon früh genug drankommen...

Woher sie alle nötigen Sachen dafür hatte und wieso sie die n die Schule mitschleppte; wir werden es nie wissen…  
_(Wollen wir das überhaupt?)_

Aber eines wissen wir, sie hatte knallrosa Haarfarbe mit und suchte sich einen guten Platz außerhalb der Schule, wo sie von oben etwas unbemerkt hinunterschütten konnte, und wartete, immer noch kichernd, auf ihr erstes Opfer. Sie hatte vor, ihm die Harre rosa zu färben, damit er gleich wieder umdrehte und heulend heim lief, denn ganz sicher würde kein Junge mit rosa Haaren herumrennen wollen…

Sie musste auch gar nicht lange warten, denn auch Yugi und Ryou waren heute früher gekommen, um noch ihre Hausaufgaben zu vergleichen und das abzuschreiben, was sie gestern nicht mehr geschafft hatten.  
Zwei gewisse Yamis waren nämlich irgendwann der Meinung gewesen, das sich die beiden genug mit Schule beschäftigt hatten, und es Zeit zum Spielen war.  
Und da konnte man nur schwer nein sagen.

Plötzlich schreckte Ryou mitten in der Unterhaltung zurück, als er etwas auf seinem Kopf fühlte.  
"Wäääähhhh, ich glaub mir hat ein Vogel…" aber ganz so schlimm war es dann doch nicht, da es nur Anzus Farbe war, die ihm über den Kopf rann, was Yugi ihm auch gleich sagte:  
"Keine Sorge es ist nur Farbe…" und er führte den Jungen schell zu einer der Toiletten, damit es sich im Waschbecken schell das schmierige Zeug rauswaschen konnte, bevor es ihm noch auf die Klamotten tropfte. Aber leider wurde es gerade dadurch richtig verteilt, und bald stand er mit tropfnassen rosa Haaren da.  
Yugi schüttelte den Kopf: "Sorry, aber ich glaube, besser geht es ohne richtiges Haarschampon nicht." Yugi hatte ihm geholfen, die Seife in den langen Strähnen zu verteilen, aber ganz war es nicht herausgegangen, und nach einer Weile musste sie sich geschlagen geben. Ryou sah sich im Spiegel an: "Ich hoffe, das Zeug geht je wieder raus! Bei Weiß sieht man das eh so stark!" jammerte er beleidigt, als er sich die Bescherung ansah!  
Wie konnte das jemand seinen armen Haaren antun, und warum?  
Tröstend klopfte Yugi ihm auf die Schulter: "Sieh's mal positiv, wenigstens ist es kein Vogel gewesen" meinte er, als sie wieder nach draußen und in ihre jeweiligen Klassen gingen. Das mit den Hausaufgaben hatten sie in der Aufregung ganz vergessen.

"Oh MEIN GOTT!" quietschte Anzu gespielt erschrocken auf, als ihr die beiden Hikaris in der nächsten Pause auf dem Gang begegneten: "Was ist den mit dein Haaren passiert? Du solltest am Besten sofort heimgehen, und nicht wiederkommen, bis das weg ist! Keine Sorge, ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit um Bakura kümmern, damit er nicht so einsam ist!"  
Yugi und Ryou sahen sich kurz zweifelnd, und fragten sich, ob sie eine Schraube locker hatte, bevor Ryou den Kopf schüttelte:  
"Nein, danke, keine Sorge. Ich versuch es nachher noch mal, dann geht's vielleicht besser…"  
"Verdam... Ähm, ich meine Gut! Schön…" und damit verschwand sie, während die beiden Jungs ihr nachsahen:  
"Was meinst du, hat sie es eigentlich auf dich abgesehen?" fragte Ryou, und Yugi nickte:  
"Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich nur vertan, sie geht ja immer Yami auf den Wecker."

Denn das sie dahinter steckte stand für die beiden fest, wer sonst würde auf so eine bescheuerte Idee kommen, wie rosa Haarfarbe mitzuschleppen, und sie dann anderen Leuten überzuschütten.  
Inzwischen war Yugi auch wieder zu Atem gekommen, wollte aber nicht sagen, warum er Ryou, wenn auch nur kurz, hatte warten lassen, und was er vorher gemacht hatte.  
Aber bevor Ryou noch etwas fragen, oder sich weiter über Anzus komisches Verhalten wundern konnte, hörten die Beiden auch schon eine ärgerliche Stimme irgendwo vor ihnen:  
"Anzu, lass meine Hand los, die brauch ich noch!" hörten sie Yami fauchen, gefolgt von dem schallendem Gelächter eines gewissen Diebes.

Eine Ecke weiter schüttelte Yami gerade wie wild seinen Arm, an dem sich Anzu wie verrückt fest klammerte und anscheinend nicht loslassen wollte.  
Yami sah etwas _(sehr) _verzweifelt aus, während Bakura lachte und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte.  
"Bakura, lass den Scheiß, oder es setzt was! Und du verschwinde auch, ich will meine Ruhe haben!"  
fauchte er die beiden Störenfriede an, die aber beide nicht reagierten.  
Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach seinen Hikari um.  
/Yuugggiii…. Mach es weg… Bitteeee/ flehte Yami in Yugis Kopf um Hilfe, auch wenn er seinen kleinen Hikari im Moment nicht sehen konnte, er wusste, das er ganz in der Nähe war und ihm sicher helfen konnte, diesen klammerndem Alptraum zu entwischen, denn Bakura war ihm nun wirklich keine große Hilfe.  
Für einen Moment schnaufte er verächtlich bei diesem Gedanken 'Wann ist der schon mal 'ne Hilfe...'

Aber noch bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, fiel Anzu auch schon von alleine von ihm ab und landete lautstark auf dem Hinterteil, sehr zu Yami und Bakuras Belustigung.  
Mit großen Augen sah sie zwischen dem Pharao und dem Grabräuber hin und her.  
"Aber ihr habt doch auf mich gewartet, oder nicht? Auf wem solltet ihr den sonst warten, da ist doch sonst keiner in der ganzen Schule, der es wert währe!"

"Schon mal was von unseren Hikaris gehört! Klein, süß, harmlos, ein bisschen gutmütiger als gut für sie ist... Auf die warten wir, was sollten wir denn auch mit dir!" meinte Bakura mit einen zufriedenen Grinsen, als Anzu Tränen in die Augen stiegen:  
"Ich weiß genau das du das nicht ernst meinst! Hast du Ryou heute schon gesehen? Der hat schweinchen-rosa Haare und schaut aus wie der Freak der er auch ist; du willst sicher nichts mit ihm zu tun haben!"

Bakura kniff die Augen drohend zusammen und wollte schon fragen, was das heißen sollte, als Anzu aufsprang und in die Hände klatschte:  
"Ich weiß was, ich werde mal fragen, ob wir irgendwo schon Kostüme haben!" rief sie fröhlich und versuchte zum Abschied, Yami einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, aber der wich erfolgreich aus.  
Anzu kicherte und versuchte, ihm den Kopf zu tätscheln, nur um die Hand wieder mit einem knurren weg geschlagen zu kriegen.  
"Du bist echt süß wenn du so schüchtern bist, Yamilein." flötete sie und klugerweise verdünnisierte sie sich auch gleich, bevor ihr noch etwas passierte...

Anzu rannte schnell davon, als sie um eine Ecke bog und Yugi und Ryou wieder sah: "Nette Farbe, Depp. Ich dachte, du währest längst weg!" schnappte sie boshaft.  
Für einen Moment sah der kleine Hikari ihr böse nach, bevor er sich wieder fing und Yugi ansah und so plötzlich das Thema wechselte, dass der ihn nur anblinzelte:  
"Willst du denn eigentlich gar nichts tun?" fragte Ryou leicht verwirrt.  
"Dir ist doch klar, das sie jetzt die ganze Zeit versuchen wird, sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an Yami ranzumachen, oder nicht? Das mit meinen Haaren war nur der Anfang! Die wird in einer Tour an seinem Arm klammern, so wie immer eben! Und das macht dir gar kein bisschen was aus?"  
Irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht recht vorstellen, andererseits war das auch Yugi, von dem die Rede war…

"Ach ja, du weißt ja, ich könnte niemals jemanden böse sein oder gar wehtun..." aber sein treuherziges Seufzen wurde von einem lauten Schnappen und einem schrillen 'Aua!' unterbrochen und übertönt.  
"Was war das?" fragte Yami verwundert, als er erleichtert zu seinem Freund trat und ihm umarmte, gerade als die Geräusche sich wiederholten, anscheinend ganz in der Nähe.  
'Schnapp'  
"Aua"  
Das klang nach Anzu.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachschauen?" Bakuras grinsen sagte deutlich, das er nicht nachschauen wollte, um zu helfen.  
Noch mehr von dem Metallischen Schnappen und Klirren war zu vernehmen, übertönt nur noch von den lauter werdenden Schmerzensschreien.  
Yugi schnappte seine Freunde, noch bevor sie um die Ecke verschwinden konnten, am Arm und zog sie in die andere Richtung.  
"Das ist nichts. Gar nichts. Schon gar keine Bärenfallen. Nope. Kein bisschen nicht..." brabbelte er schnell und versuchte seinen Yami in die andere Richtung zu schieben und gleichzeitig Ryou und den Dieb am Ärmel mitziehen. Was besonders schwer war, weil Bakura unbedingt wissen wollte, wer da leidet. Und wie er es vielleicht noch schlimmer machen konnte.

"Hey, los kommt, das müsst ihr sehen!"  
Lachend stürmten ihnen Malik und Marik entgegen, gerade als Bakura sich losriss und ihnen auch gleich folgte.  
"Irgendwer hat da Fangeisen am ganzen Gang um ihren Spind herum verteilt, und Anzu tappt gerade in jede einzelne davon hinein. So wie die rumhüpft fällt sie sicher auch gleich noch die Treppe hinunter."  
Lautes Poltern und Krachen und erschrockene Schreie folgten.  
"Ich korrigiere: Sie Ist schon runtergefallen!"

"Yep!" rief Yugi erfreut, bevor er sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund hielt und sich korrigierte: "Ämmmm, ich meine, ich hoffe sie ist nicht verletzt, genau das meine ich, nicht schlimm verletzt..." brabbelte er schnell und wedelte mit den Armen herum, als ihn alle erstaunt ansahen.  
Das waren schließlich ganz neue Töne von den friedliebenden Hikari. Sonst freute sich nur der Pharao über so was...  
Oder eher Bakura oder Marik.

"Was?" fragte er möglichst unschuldig und sah alle mit großen Augen an.  
"Ich glaube, jetzt haben wir selbst den letzten Hikari verdorben" flüsterte Bakura Marik zu, der wild nickte: "Ja, war echt schwer, aber nichts ist unmöglich für uns!"  
Ryou griff sich kopfschüttelnd an die Stirn, und Yami umarmte seinen armen Freund tröstend: "Yugi ist nicht verdorben! Also halt die Schnauze, oder das waren deine letzten Worte!"  
"Und warum gehst du mir nicht aus dem Weg, bevor ich auf dich draufsteige?" fragte Bakura höhnisch, als er mal wieder keinem Streit aus dem Weg ging.

Aber bevor noch mehr passieren konnte, wurden sie auch schon vom Klingeln unterbrochen, was Marik zum schmollen brachte: "Hey, ich wollte das sehen!" keifte er den Lautsprecher an, "da sollte gleich Blut fließen!"  
Malik gab ihm dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf: "Los, komm, die Stunde fängt gleich an!"  
"Ich will aber nicht, ich will zusehen, wie die sich umbringen, das ist lustiger!"  
Aber bevor er noch weiter protestieren konnte, wurde er auch schon von seinem Hikari davongezogen, und er fing breit an zu grinsen, als Malik ihn etwas zuflüsterte.  
Bakura gähnte demonstrativ gelangweilt: "Zeit für mein Nickerchen, weck mich wenn Mittagspause ist." Und damit war er auch schon weg.  
Und da weder Yami noch Bakura heraußen waren, verging der Vormittag auch relativ ungestört, vor allem da Anzu vorläufig nicht auffindbar war.  
Nicht das sie jemand suchen würde….

Beleidigt humpelte Anzu nach ihrem Treppensturz durch die Schule, um wieder die beiden Yamis zu suchen, damit sie sich bei ihnen ausweinen konnte.  
Es musste ein böses Versehen gewesen sein, das sie so hinterhältig angegriffen worden war, den wer würde denn schon etwas gegen sie haben, wo sie doch so freundlich zu allen war und aller Welt von der Wichtigkeit von Freundschaft erzählte.  
Einmal würde sie jetzt noch versuchen, Bakura zu überreden, ihr die Rolle der Julia zu überlassen. Sicher würde er nachgeben, ein Mann wie er würde doch sicher kein Kleid anziehen wollen, oder?

_(Sie erkennt einfach nicht die Macht, die ein kleiner, süßer, schmollender Hikari über seinen Yami haben kann :-P)  
_

Aber wenn das auch nichts nützt, dann stand wohl fest _(zumindest für sie)_, das Bakura ihr wahrscheinlich beweisen wollte, für eine gute Figur er auf der Bühne machte, und das in ihm ein Romantiker verborgen war, den er ihr unbedingt zeigen wollte…

Zur Mittagspause:

Einer der Lehrer hatte eine Kiste gefunden, die Mrs. Gandon wohl schon ein paar Tage vorher vorbereitet hatte und brachte sie zu ihnen, da Kaiba schon gemeldet hatte, das sie auch ohne Lehrer zurechtkommen würden. Und da Kaiba schließlich eine Firma leitete trauten sie ihm auch ein Theaterstück zu…  
"Hey, ihr beiden! Wartet mal, ihr habt euch doch freiwillig für das Theater gemeldet, oder nicht?" rief der Mann, als er Yami und Bakura auf dem Gang stehen sah, worauf hin sich die beiden zu ihm umdrehten.  
"Kommt darauf an, was man neuerdings unter freiwillig versteht, Alter." grummelte Bakura und erntete sich einen komischen Blick vom Lehrer und einen Ellbogen in die Rippen von Yami.

"Wie auch immer, hier habt ihr jedenfalls eure Kostüme, Kaiba meinte, ihr wolltet heute anfangen mit ernsthaften Proben, und ich dachte, dann könnt ihr euch schon mal an das Rüschenzeugs gewöhnen."

Und damit drückte er jeden den beiden einen großen, bunten Stoffhaufen in die Hand und verschwand schnell wider, wo der Weißhaarige ihn doch so komisch anschaute als würde er gleich beißen…  
Als würde der arme Lehrer heute auf der Speisekarte stehen…

Yami schüttelte nur den Kopf und kicherte über Bakuras Gesicht als dieser den Stoffhaufen in seinen Händen anstarrte als währe es ein bösartiges, giftiges Tier: "Dir ist doch klar das das auch nix bringt, oder? Am Ende wirst du das ja doch anziehen!" Das Kleid in Bakuras Hand schein nur aus blassrosa Rüschen und unzähligen weißen Unterröcken zu bestehen.  
Yami hatte noch mehr Glück mit der dunklen Hose, einem hellen Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln und Kragen mit Rüschen verziert, blinkenden Knöpfen und aus glänzender Seide gemacht.

"Ich will aber nicht." murmelte der Grabräuber nur leise in sich hinein, während er sich vorstellte, wie er in dem schrecklichen Fummel aussehen würde 'Wenn es wenigstens Ryou währe der da drinsteckt, dem würde das besser stehen' dachte er noch beleidigt.

"Warum machst du's dann?" stichelte Yami grinsend weiter, obwohl er die Antwort sehr wohl wusste. Er war nur froh, dass er selbst wenigstens eine Hose dabei anziehen durfte…

Plötzlich fing auch Bakura an, breit zu grinsen, als er etwas Braunes den Gang entlang auf sie zuhopsen sah.  
"Sei lieber nicht so schadenfroh, Kurzer, dein Alptraum kommt da nämlich auch gerade angedackelt!" kicherte Bakura, während er wartete, das der Kleinere mal wieder angefallen wurde.  
"Ya-mi! Ba-ku-ra! Wo seid ihr! Versteckt euch doch nicht vor mir, nur nicht so schüchtern, zeigt euch!" hörte man eine schrille Stimme in der Nähe schreien, und ein paar Fenster bekamen Sprünge bei dem Lärm.

Anzu blinzelte Bakura kurz verwundert an, als sie den komischen Kommentar aufschnappte, bevor sie beide breit anlächelte und sich dann Bakura an den Hals warf, der ein erschrockenes, völlig un-yami-haftes, Quietschen von sich gab.  
Da lief gerade etwas ganz schön schief, er war schließlich nicht der wandelnde Laufmeter, und er sollte damit eigentlich sicher sein vor der Verrückten!  
'Ist ja nicht so als ob wir uns zum verwechseln ähnlich sehen, also was zum Teufel ist auf einmal los?' fluchte der Dieb in Gedanken, und er Yami warf einen Blick zu, der ignoriert wurde.

"Genau nach dir hab ich gerade gesucht, Baku-chan. Schön dass wir uns so ganz zufällig hier über den Weg laufen, ich muss ganz, ganz dringend mit dir reden, mein lieber, süßer, kleiner Freund." säuselte sie übertrieben  
'Seit wann ignoriert die den denn verdammten Pharao, wenn er gleich daneben steht? Und Süß? Klein?' fragt er sich, und der Dieb schüttelte sich innerlich vor Eckel, während er versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben.  
Oder sie umzubringen.  
Oder beides.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand Bakura für einen Moment völlig still und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen, entsetzten Augen an, während Yami hinter ihr tat, als müsse er kotzen, während er es schaffte, gleichzeitig breit zu grinsen.  
Er war einfach nur heilfroh, der er sie mal zur Abwechslung nicht selbst am Hals hängen hatte, und gab sich auch keine Mühe, seine Schadenfreude zu verbergen.  
Anzu ignorierte das komische Verhalten der Beiden und zwirbelte eine weiße Haarsträhne um die Finger, während sie dem Dieb einen guten Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt ließ, bevor sie ihm zuflüsterte:

"Ich muss dich was ganz dringendes fragen, mein Lieber! Darf ich nicht die Julia spielen, statt dir? Bitte? Glaub mir, es wird sich auch lohnen für dich, mein süßer kleiner Dieb. Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns irgendwie einig werden...?"  
Bakura schüttelte den Kopf: "Nö, geht nicht…" meinte er nur kurz angebunden, während er vor seinem inneren Auge Ryous große, bettelnde, braune Augen sah.  
Und die Drohung mit dem Sofa hörte, immer und immer wieder...

Und Anzu klimperte nur mit den Augen, blind für Bakuras abwesenden Blick, und lächelte ihn zweideutig an, während sie sich noch näher an ihn drängte und an ihm herumfingerte: "Und wenn ich ganz lieb Bitte, Bitte sage?" als er nicht gleich reagierte dachte sie schon, das sie gewonnen hätte, und der ehemalige Grabräuber nachgeben würde, und sie sowohl die Rolle als auch den Yami selbst bekommen würde. Als blinzelte und lächelte/grinste sie ihn einfach weiter an, in der (vergeblichen) Hoffnung, das es ihr hilft, ihn und auch Yami zu erobern.  
Und sie merkte nicht, das Bakura von seinen Gedanken an seinen kleinen Hikari aufwachte, genauso wenig wie sie Yamis grinsen bemerkte.

_(Blind wie immer...)  
_

Auch der Grabräuber fing jetzt an, breit zu grinsen, als er sich schließlich zu Yami umdrehte:

"Mann, jetzt erschreck mich doch nicht so, fast währ ich drauf reingefallen! Das nächste Mal, wenn du jemanden 'Mind-Crushed' sorg wenigstens dafür, dass derjenige dann auch gleich von der Klapse abgeholt wird. Wir wollen hier doch nicht noch mehr Irre rumrennen haben, Marik und Malik sind bei weitem schon schlimm genug."

Er lachte erleichtert über diese Erkenntnis, bis Yami bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte:  
"Sorry, aber das war ich dieses Mal wirklich nicht. Die meint das echt ernst!"  
Schnell hatte Bakura das anhängliche Mädchen abgeschüttelt und war zur Sicherheit ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen, bevor sie wieder nach ihm greifen konnte.  
Schmollend schaute sie zu Yami, damit wenigstens der ihr half: "Dann musst du aber am Ende ihn küssen! Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Du könntest doch mich..."  
'Obwohl das vielleicht auch nicht schlecht ist' dachte Anzu mit glänzenden Augen, bevor sie von Yamis Antwort enttäuscht wurde.  
"Eher küss ich ihn als dich"  
Bakura legte Yami freundschaftlich einen den Arm um die Schulter und grinste, während Anzu die Augen aufriss.

Allerdings hatte es nicht ganz den beabsichtigten Effekt, als Anzu anfing, bei dieser Vorstellung auch noch zu kichern:  
"Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube, das währe gar nicht mal so schlecht! Ich werde euch beide behalten, ihr seid nämlich beide total süß! Auch wenn ihr mir nicht erst beweißen müsst, wie toll ihr seid, das weiß ich auch so!" und damit gab sie beiden einen Schmatz auf die Wange und hüpfte fröhlich und vergnügt in den Sonnenuntergang.  
_(Sozusagen.)  
_Was auch sehr viel gesünder für sie war, den sowohl Yami als auch Bakura ein ganz bestimmtes goldenes Auge auf der Stirn, das normalerweise eine lange Reise ins Reich der Schatten ankündigte.  
Ohne Rückfahrschein, versteht sich.  
Beide schüttelten sich vor Ekel.

"Das geht sie hin, und ward nie mehr gesehen."  
"Schön wär's" seufzte Yami, und Bakura schüttelte sich, etwas grün um die Nase:  
"Wäh, Bazillen, das geht doch nie wieder ab! Ich muss jetzt mindestens 5-mal duschen, bevor ich mich je wieder halbwegs sauber fühle!"  
"Wenn die mich angesteckt hat, und ich fasle auch so'n Scheiß, erschieß mich einfach!"  
"Nur gut, dass wir so ruhige und vernünftige Hikaris haben. Wenn die so 'ne Nummer mit Ryou abziehen würde und ihm so nahe kommt und ihn abknutschen will, würd' ich ihr auf der Stelle den Hals umdrehen!  
Nicht das ich mir Sorgen mach, oder so was, aber allein die Vorstellung, sie könnte so was überhaupt zu versuchen und Ryou mit ihrer Anwesenheit belästigen!" angeekelt wischte Bakura sich immer wieder über die Wange, Mordlust blitzte in den dunklen Augen auf.

"Kann ich verstehen! Am Besten wird sein, wenn wir sie einfach ignorieren. Vielleicht verschwindet sie dann von selbst. Reden ist ja eh sinnlos, was ihr was nicht passt wird einfach ignoriert. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass ich mit Yugi zusammen bin und sie außer einem schmerzhaften Tod nie was von mir kriegen wird!"  
Beide schüttelten sich noch mal kurz, bevor sie sich wieder anderen Dingen zuwandten.

"Also wie war das eben, du willst also mit mir knutschen? Weiß Yugi auch was davon, oder will er vielleicht sogar mitmachen? Hab nix dagegen, wirklich nicht, bin nur neugierig!" fragte Bakura mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf den Kleineren hinunter, der die Zähne fletschte:  
"Jetzt bild dir bloß nix darauf ein, ich mach das alles nur für Yugi, weil er mich sooooo lieb darum gebeten hat. Und außerdem bin ich vielleicht wirklich ein ganz kleines bisschen Mitschuld das er das jetzt machen muss. Aber andererseits, du scheinst ja ganz einfach nur scharf darauf zu sein, diesen Fummel anzuziehen..."  
"Träum weiter! Ich mach das alles für Ryou, weil ihn das glücklich machen wird, also mach ich das auch. Auch wenn ich mich zum Affen machen muss!"  
"Ach, du kannst auch mal nett sein?"  
"Für Ryou immer!"

Die beiden erwähnten Hikaris waren in der Zwischenzeit schon auf der Suche nach ihren Yamis, um mit ihnen etwas zu essen, oder um sie von irgendwelchen Mordtaten abzuhalten, je nachdem.  
Schließlich waren Yami und Bakura zusammen unterwegs, und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte der Dieb selig in seinen Ring geschlafen, und jetzt war er wach und zu allen Schandtaten bereit!  
Und Yami konnte sowieso keiner Herausforderung aus dem Weg gehen.

Ryou stapfte schon den ganzen Vormittag über ungewöhnlich schlecht gelaunt herum, während Yugi neben ihm nur mit Mühe ein Kichern unterdrücken konnte.  
Er hatte Ryou gerade erst auf dem Gang wieder an getroffen, nachdem dieser in jeder kurzen Pause schnell versucht hatte, das ekelhafte Zeugs in seinen Haaren wieder loszuwerden.  
Die Farbe war leider trotzdem nicht ganz verschwunden, und jetzt waren seine ehemals schneeweißen Haare zuckerlrosa.  
Und das mörderische Blitzen in seinen Augen brachte sonst auch nur Bakura zusammen.  
"Wenn ich die erwische kann sie was erleben." knurrte er, als sie plötzlich eine wild kichernde Anzu vor sich herumschleichen sahen.  
Und das konnte normalerweise nur eines bedeuten: Yami musste irgendwo in der Nähe sein.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sahen sie, wie Anzu sich Bakura an den Hals warf und ungeniert mit ihm flirtete, ohne die kritischen Blicke der Hikaris oder die mörderischen Blicke der Yamis zu beachten.

"Erst Yami und jetzt auch noch Bakura? Was hat die denn eigentlich vor, will die sich 'nen Harem aufmachen, oder was?"  
Daraufhin schweiften die Gedanken der Beiden für einen 'kurzen' Moment ab, als sie die Augen schlossen, um sich das genauer vorzustellen...

Einen großen, freundlichen hellen Raum an einem schönen warmen Tag sahen sie vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Der weiche Teppich über dem kalten Steinboden ist sandfarben und kostbar, die Wände in einer beigen Farbe gestrichen, die einen seidig-matten Schimmer haben.  
Die Möbel sind aus einem hellen Holz sorgfältig gearbeitet. Feine Muster waren kunstvoll hineingeschnitzt, eine elegante Glasschale steht auf dem Tisch, in dem Seerosen und kleine Kerzen schwimmen.

_(a/n: mir ist klar, das dunkles Holz kostbarer wirkt, vermutlich auch eleganter, aber ich mag helles Holz sehr viel lieber, weil es freundlicher wirkt, und nicht so schwer oder drohend. Und außerdem schreib ich diese Geschichte, und ich sag es so...)  
_

In der Mitte des runden Raumes steht ein großes Himmelbett mit durchsichtigen, goldenen Vorhängen, die leicht in einer sanften Brise wehen, die durch die geschwungenen, offenen Fenster hereinkommt. Der Wind duftete leicht nach Blumen, die vor dem Fenster in der heißen Sonne wachsen und tapfer gegen die Hitze kämpfen.

Und auf dem riesigen Bett, in einem Meer aus bunten, weichen Kissen, räkelt sich die Versuchung in Menschengestalt.  
Er trägt nur einen Hauch von nichts, eine beinahe durchsichtige, locker geschnittene Hose um genau zu sein, die nach oben hin strategisch immer dunkler und undurchsichtiger wird.  
Ansonsten trägt er nur ein ungemein verführerisches Lächeln auf den weichen Lippen, mit dem er ihn jetzt begrüßte, während er ihn wortlos, nur mit Blicken, näher zum Bett lockte.  
Die einfallende Sonne ließ seine wunderschönen Augen glänzen wie seltene Edelsteine und ließ die Haare scheinen wie kostbare Seide, die man einfach berühren musste.

"Komm schon, nur nicht so schüchtern, mein süßer Kleiner!" flüstert die tiefe, vertraute Stimme, als er von starken Armen auf das weiche Bett gezogen wurde.  
"Ich beiße auch nicht…"

Er drückte die Wange gegen die breite, starke Brust, fühlte die glatte, warme Haut unter seinen Fingern und hörte das kräftige Schlagen seines Herzens laut in seinem Ohr widerhallen.  
Für einen Moment lang genießen sie beide die zärtliche Umarmung und die vertraute Nähe des anderen, bis er spürte, wie sein Kopf sanft angehoben wurde, und beide verlieren sich in den ausdruckstarken Augen des anderen.  
Verführerische Worte, mit samtweicher Stimme geflüstert, während sich ihre Gesichter immer weiter näherten.

Warme Lippen fingen die seinen in einem zärtlichen, bedächtigen Kuss ein und er schloss genießerisch die Augen, als die liebevollen Hände seines Freundes langsam über seinen Rücken hinunterstreichelten.  
Als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wird, kam eine der Hände auf seinem Hintern zu liegen, während die andere nach vorne und weiter nach unten wandert und dort ganz leicht und neckend drückt und...

"Whaaa... Böse Gedanken, böse..." Yugis erschrockenes Quietschen riss auch Ryou aus seinen Gedanken.  
Keiner der beiden musste erst groß was sagen, dass sie beide ziemlich dasselbe gedacht haben mussten war wohl auch so zu erkennen.  
Sie sahen sich nur kurz mit hochrotem Kopf an, und drehten sich dann schnell wieder zu den Yamis um, während sie das 'kleine Problem' in ihren Hosen dezent ignorierten.  
'Warum muss auch so lange Schule sein' dachte Yugi mit Bedauern, 'am liebsten würde ich mir Yami schnappen und verschwinden...'  
Yugi leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen, während die beiden Hikaris weiter ihre Yamis beobachteten.

_(Bei inzwischen bei Yami und Bakura:)  
_

"Für Ryou bemühe ich mich sogar, diesen Blödsinn anständig zu machen, auch wenn ich es immer noch für eine total bescherte Idee halte!" und Bakura schaute wieder böse auf das Kleid, das er die ganze Zeit hinter sich herschleifte.  
Er war sichtlich unglücklich mit seiner Kleiderwahl.  
Yami klopfte ihm auf die Schulter:  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Schließlich bist du nicht der einzige, der sich hier zum Affen machen muss."  
"Was macht man nicht alles, um seinen Hikari glücklich zu machen..."  
Seufzten beide gleichzeitig.

Yugi und Ryou mussten lächeln und man konnte fast ein Meer von roten Herzchen um sie herum aufsteigen sehen.  
"Ist das nicht süüüüsssss?"  
"Ja, und nur für uns...!"  
"Ich hab eine Idee!" Yugi schnappte sich Ryous Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Wenn die beiden sich schon so anstrengen, nur um uns eine Freude zu machen, sollten wir ihnen schon auch helfen und Anzu für sie loswerden. Was meinst du? Partner?" fragend drehte sich Yugi um und streckte die Hand aus, und Ryou schlug ein. "Partner." nickte er zustimmend.  
"Projekt: Anzu-Niedermachung (1) kann beginnen!"  
Enthusiastisch liefen die beiden Hikaris los, um in irgendeiner Ecke ihr finsteres Verbrechen zu planen...  
_(Schauriges Lachen und unheimliche Musik bitte hier Einfügen)  
_

Währendessen bei den Yamis _(die das beide natürlich nicht mitgekriegt haben):  
_

Yami hatte Bakuras Hand abgeschüttelt und beide starrten sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen prüfend an.  
"Und?"  
"Und was?"  
"Und warum noch? Sag nicht, du machst das nur aus Gutmütigkeit, das kauf ich dir nämlich nicht ab! Ich kenn dich nämlich, Grabräuber. Und zwar länger als mir lieb ist"  
"Und weil ich nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen will." gab der weißhaarige Dieb schließlich widerwillig zu.  
"Ach, du auch?"  
"Ja, wer würde schon denken, dass Hikaris so gemeine Drohungen benutzen würden..."  
"Ja, und dabei ist Folterung inzwischen verboten, wusstest du das?"  
"Ach so?" Bakura sah den Pharao verwundert an. Das war etwas Neues für ihn, andererseits, seit wann hielt er sich schon an Verbote...

"Eine ganze Woche alleine schlafen, und vor allem, ohne auch nur einmal anfassen dürfen, das ist doch echt gemein, hinterhältig und grausam."  
"Ja, und es hilft noch nicht mal, wenn man das verdammte Teil ins Reich der Schatten schickt, bei Ryou jedenfalls nicht. Stell dir vor, das läst ihn kalt! Ist ihm egal! Hat mich einfach auf dem Boden schlafen lassen. Und das nur, weil ich den Keller knietief unter Wassergesetzt habe!"  
'Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass das Rohr gebraucht wird? Es war im Weg, und hat mir eine auf den Kopf gehauen!' _(Er hat sich den Kopf angehaut und das Rohr ins Reich der Schatten geschickt...)_

Beide starrten ihre Kostüme trübsinnig an: "Hikaris können so grausam sein"  
Bakura legte wieder den Arm um die Schulter seines Leidensgenossen.  
"Es heißt nicht umsonst, alles in der Natur hat seinen natürlichen Feind, und der eines Yamis ist dann wohl eben das Sofa."  
Die beiden Leidensgenossen gingen weiter und schleiften ihre Kostüme traurig hinter ihnen am Boden nach.

"Aber andererseits bewahren wir die Beiden so vorm Nachsitzen, und sie werden uns sehr dankbar sein, wenn wir das erfolgreich für sie durchziehen!" Dass sie aber erst Schuld daran waren, dass die armen Hikaris überhaupt nachsitzen mussten, übersahen sie einfach mal großzügig...  
_(So wie alle anderen Tatsachen, die ihnen nicht passen. Genau wie Anzu auch.)  
_"Sehr dankbar sogar. Sicher kriegen wir eine super Belohnung dafür!"  
"Ach, daher weht der Wind!" triumphierte Yami, und freute sich, dass er die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte...  
"Ja, klar! Für meine Belohnung brauch ich nur: ein stabiles Bett, weiche Fesseln oder Handschellen, keine Klamotten, viel Zeit und Unmengen Schlagobers."  
"Au ja, da fällt mir auch schon so einiges ein, was man so machen könnte..." ein etwas dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich jetzt auch auf Yamis Gesicht aus, während Bakura mit seinen Schwärmereien fortfuhr:  
"Und natürlich darf das wichtigste nicht fehlen: ein williger Hikari. _(Am besten ist ja der eigene, aber ein anderer tut's zur Not auch)_ Und an das letzte kommt man manchmal auch am schwersten ran."

"...aber dafür zahlt es sich um so mehr aus." warf Yami ein und überlegte kurz, "Allerdings bevorzuge ich Schokolade anstatt Schlagobers. Ist Süßer. Nur lässt mich Yugi ja kaum welche essen. Weil die mich hibbelig macht, behauptet er! Von wegen, das ist so gemein!" Schmollte Yami "Aber ansonsten ist das mal eine gute Idee, die du da hast..."

Ganz in ihre Träumereien verunken nickten beide Yamis bei dem Gedanken an die Belohnung, die sie nach dem Schulfest ganz sicher erwarten würde  
Mit neuem Mut, einem dreckigen Grinsen und jeder Menge unanständiger Gedanken zogen die beiden schließlich ab, um den Rest der Pause mit den anderen zu verbringen.

Ohne das weitere Unfälle passierten brach schließlich die letzte Stunde an, in der sich die ganze Gruppe treffen sollte, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht wirklich irgendwann mit den Proben anfangen zu können.  
Bakura und Yami hatten sich sogar ganz zivilisiert zusammengesetzt und lasen abwechselnd ihren Text, auch wenn sie aussahen und sich anhörten, als würden sie jeden Moment einschlafen (2).

Ryou und Yugi saßen in einer Ecke auf den Boden, aber keiner konnte herausfinden, was sie eigentlich machten, denn immer, wenn jemand hinging, verstummten die beiden plötzlich. Der Störenfried wurde dann von zwei Paar großen unschuldigen Augen angeschaut, bis ihn die Nerven verließen und er sich trollte, ohne Antworten zu bekommen.

Malik und Marik waren nicht anwesend, Anzu vermisse eh keiner, und Joey und Seto waren mal wieder am Streiten.  
Es war also nichts Besonderes los.  
Bis...

Ein fruchtbar lauter Knall war zu hören, gefolgt von einem Klirren, sodass alle erschrocken zusammenschreckten und nur einen Gedanken hatten.  
Marik!  
Was hatten er und sein genauso bekloppter Hikari jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

Erschrockenes Kreischen, irres Lachen gefolgt von einem fürchterlichen Stampfen folgte gleich darauf.  
Und dann stürmten auch schon Malik und Marik in die Klasse und schrieen:  
"Versteckt uns, schnell, versteckt uns."  
"Egal wo, aber versteckt uns."  
Und damit rannten sie ungebremst in den Schrank, dessen Türe für sie aufgehalten wurde.  
Man hörte poltern als sie von der Rückwand gebremst wurden und gedämpftes Kichern, während die Schranktür hinter ihnen zufiel. Dafür aber wurde die Klassentür gleich wieder aufgerissen und enthüllte, dass der Grund für das Stampfen eine ganz Horde wütender, bewaffneter Mädchen war.  
_(a/n: Denkt an Ranma 1/2)  
_

"Wo sind die beiden Teufel, wir werden sie zurück in die Hölle jagen!"  
"Was haben die denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" fragte Yami seufzend, während Yugi sich gegen den Schrank lehnte und leise zischte: "Ruhe da drin, die können euch sonst hören!"  
"Die haben ein Klo gesprengt!"

Malik konnte seinem Yami gerade noch den Mund zuhalten, bevor dieser lautstark protestieren konnte. So aber kam nur gedämpftes Murren raus, welches mit einem Kuss endgültig erstickt wurde.  
"Also, wenn ihr sie seht, schickt sie in unsere Richtung. Wir haben ein Hühnchen mit den Spinnern zu rupfen."

Und damit verschwand die ganze Horde wieder, um anderswo weiter nach ihrer Beute zu suchen. Neugierig öffneten der Pharao und sein Hikari den Schrank, in dem es verdächtig ruhig geworden war. Yami hüstelte leise, aber Marik drückte den kleineren Malik nur noch fester an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher.  
Yami räusperte sich noch mal, wurde aber wieder ignoriert. Keiner der beiden Ägypter ließ sich von den Zuschauern davon abhalten, dem jeweils anderen das Shirt hochzuziehen und die enthüllte Haut zu streicheln.  
Yami räusperte sich noch einmal lauter, schließlich war er Pharao und durfte nicht einfach so ignoriert werden. Und wirklich lösten sich die beiden voneinander, bevor Marik fauchte: "Friss ein Hustenzuckerl, wenn du zuschauen und was lernen willst, oder hau ab! Du störst mit deinem Geröchel!"  
"Na, dann warte erst mal, wie zwei Duzend wütende Weiber stören werden, wenn sie zurückkommen!" giftete der Puzzlegeist zurück.  
"Warum habt ihr eigentlich ein Mädchenklo gesprengt?" fragte Yugi neugierig, um einen Streit _(oder eher ein Duell)_ zu verhindern, und auch weil er es wissen wollte.

"Haben wir doch gar nicht." verteidigte sich Marik mit einem stolzen Grinsen, das seiner Aussage total widersprach. Und genau das sagte ihm Yami auch  
"Ja, klar, wer's glaubt!"  
"Aber es stimmt!"  
"Ich schwöre, das Klo ist nicht explodiert!" bekam er dann auch Unterstützung von Malik. Yami und Yugi schauten die beiden nur an, bis diese es nicht mehr aushielten und lachend mit der Wahrheit herausplatzten:  
"Der Lokus ist geplatzt!"  
"Die Schüssel ist zersprungen mitsamt den Leitungen rundherum!"  
" 'Peng' Wie ein Luftballon"  
"Und 'Zisch' überall Wasser!"  
"Wie ein Springbrunnen!"  
"Eine selbst hausgemachte Überschwemmung!"  
Die beiden mussten sich aneinanderlehnen um nicht vor lachen umzufallen.  
"Und Anzu ist drauf gesessen und steckt jetzt mit dem Kopf in der Decke."  
"Ich denke, den Lokus können die in nächster Zeit nicht mehr benutzen...

Yugi sah Yami schulterzuckend an: "Wenn Anzu draufgesessen ist, war das ein guter Grund!"  
"Wie zum Teufel habt ihr das eigentlich gemacht?" wollte Yami wissen, wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte Anzu ruhig ewig dort oben hängen bleiben.  
"Wir haben ein klitzekleines bisschen Trockeneis aus dem Chemiesaal mitgehen lassen..." Meinte Malik und kratzte sich am Kopf, bevor Marik weiterredete und dabei in die Luft starrte,  
"... Und irgendwie ist das dann in eines der Klos gefallen..."  
"...gerade bevor Anzu reingestürmt ist..."  
Marik konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr länger verkneifen:  
"Anscheinend war irgendwas in ihrem Essen, das ihr auf den Magen geschlagen ist..."  
"... Und 'zufälligerweise' war nur unser präpariertes Klo frei..."

Beide kicherten wie wild:  
"und dann..."  
"Bumm!"

Joey fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er der einzige war, der die Schadenfreude in Yugis und Ryous Augen aufblitzen sah.  
Aber bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war das komische Blitzen auch schon wieder verschwunden, und die beiden sahen unschuldig und harmlos wie immer aus...

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

  
**

Okay, das war's für dieses Kapitel, danach sind sie nur noch heimgegangen... Die nächsten werden besser, versprochen!

(1) Ich danke 'viktory' für dieses Wort! Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es das gibt, aber ich bin mal so frei und leihe es mir aus...

(2) Frag nicht wie die das machen, ich bin auch nicht sicher, vielleicht haben ihre Hikaris ihnen Diktiert, oder es hat ihnen wer übersetzt, oder sie haben es aus Langeweile selbst aus dem Film abgeschrieben

Tut mir sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, was eigentlich das Problem war, aber bei manchen Stellen bin ich irgendwie dauernd gehängt. Und mit dem Anfang bin ich auch überhaupt nicht glücklich irgendwie passt mir das hinten' und vorne nicht. Könnte also sein, das ich das irgendwann ändere, wenn mir was einfällt.

Und den einen Teil mir Kaiba und Joey hab ich auch ich glaub hundertmal geändert, doch wieder woanders reingegeben und verschoben, bevor ich den Teil endgültig gelöscht habe.  
Passt sowieso besser in das nächste Kapitel

Also keine Sorge für alle Puppyshipping- Fans, der Teil ist nicht einfach weg und aus, auch wenn in diesem Kapitel nicht viel zu sehen ist von den beiden. Aber ich hab etwas gekämpft mit dem Teil, aber beim nächsten geht's hoffentlich besser, und dann kommen die Beiden auch wieder vor.


	6. Ein Hund und sein Herrchen

**Schultheater 6**

Y/YY, R/B, M/M, K/J

Es ist ein Tag nach Ryou und Yugis Entschluss, etwas gegen Anzu zu Unternehmen, um ihre Freunde vor ihr zu beschützen.  
Jemand hat sich ein ganzes Kapitel alleine für Kaiba und Joey gewünscht. Es ist nicht ganz allein mit den Beiden, aber großteils!  
Also fragt ruhig, wenn ihr irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche habt, weil manchmal bringt mich das schon auf irgendwelche Ideen, und ich versuch es zu berücksichtigen, wenn es irgendwie reinpasst...  
Und Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat...

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
**6. Ein Hund und sein Herrchen  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Am nächsten Tag gingen Yugi und Ryou in die Schule als währe nichts gewesen, als hätte Anzu nie versucht, sich an ihre Freunde ranzumachen.  
Sie ließen sich nichts von ihren Plänen anmerken und hatten natürlich noch nicht mal ihren Yamis etwas davon erzählt. Und das hatten sie auch nicht vor, da es ja eine nette Überraschung für ihre armen, gequälten Yamis sein sollte.  
Und außerdem würde ja eh keiner glauben, dass sie sich das selbst und auch noch ganz alleine ausgedacht hatten. Alle würden dabei nur an die Yamis denken, oder auch Malik...  
Aber doch nicht die beiden lieben, harmlosen, braven, netten unschuldigen Hikaris...  
Aber das würde sich bald noch ändern...

Beide standen auf dem Gang und tuschelten leise miteinander, während sie in ihren Spinden mit den Büchern und Heften herumkramten.  
Hin und wieder schauten sie sich kurz um, um sicherzustellen dass auch niemand in der Nähe herumstand und sie belauschte.  
Joey lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er die beiden kurz im Vorbeigehen sah. Er erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich an die Blicke von gestern Nachmittag, und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das etwas an dem ganzen Bild nicht stimmte.  
Aber dann wurde er abgelenkt von den Beiden, denn auf einmal hatte er wieder das unbestimmte Gefühl, als würde ihn jemand eiskalt anstarren.  
Ihm lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, und für einen Moment konnte er sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab.

Und wirklich, als er sich umdrehte sah er eine ihm wohlbekannte Person am anderen Ende des Ganges stehen.  
Kaiba starrte ihn einfach nur stur an, ohne sich zu rühren.  
Stahlblaue Augen fingen Goldbraune ein, und einen Moment schien alles um ihn herum stillzustehen, alle Geräusche verstummten, die Schüler verschwanden...

Joey erwiderte den Blick scheinbar ungerührt, aber innerlich wurde er immer nervöser, je länger das ganze dauerte, und Joey kroch langsam die Röte ins Gesicht. Und er wusste noch nicht mal, wieso Kaiba ihn eigentlich so anstarrte.  
Hatte er etwas angestellt, von dem er nichts wusste?

Plötzlich schien der unsichtbare Bann gebrochen, der Lärm kam zurück und die Welt drehte sich weiter.  
Kaiba verzog das Gesicht und zeigte die Zähne.  
Joey blinzelte ihn irritiert an, was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Es kam Joey gar nicht in den Sinn, das Kaiba gar nicht knurrte, sondern eigentlich versuchte zu lächeln!  
Es war nur so ungewohnt für ihn, dass der neue Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu erkennen war

**"Was zum Teufel schaust du so? Willst du'n Foto, oder was?"** Joey musste sich schon zusammenreißen, um dabei nicht auch noch wild auf und ab zu springen und mit den Fäusten zu fuchteln.  
Aber Kaiba grinste nur zufrieden, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben, und ging zufrieden in seine Klasse.  
Joey wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das er gerade genau das getan hatte, was Kaiba erreichen wollte, auch wenn er nicht verstand was das eigentlich gewesen sein soll.  
Er blieb am Gang stehen und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.  
Zumindest bis er merkte, dass die anderen um ihn herum still waren und ihn ungläubig anstarrten, als währe er nicht ganz dicht in der Birne:  
"Was ist? Habt ihr mich noch nie gesehen, oder was schaut ihr so blöd?"

Schnell drehten sich alle zurück zu dem, was sie vorher gemacht hatten, und beobachteten ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, als währe er gefährlich und würde jeden Moment jemanden anfallen und beißen!  
"Idioten, alle zusammen! Wofür halten die mich eigentlich, ich bin doch nicht Marik, auch wenn wir dieselbe Haarfarbe haben! Bescheuerter Kaiba, das ist alles seine Schuld! Ich sollte ihm einfach in den Hintern treten, und aus, Ende der Fahnenstange!  
Immer macht der nur Ärger, aber das zahl ich ihm schon noch heim, der kann was erleben... Irgendwann werd ich ihn schon erwischen, und dann kann er was erleben!"

Joey bemerkte nicht mal, das ihm die Leute inzwischen nicht nur anstarrten, sondern gleich einen Bogen um ihn machten, als er wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd zu seiner Klasse stampfte. Er ließ sich schwer in seinen Sessel fallen und knallte den Kopf auf den Tisch und atmete erstmal tief durch.  
Das war echt nicht sein Tag.  
Erst hatte er die halbe Nacht nicht Schlafen können, weil ihn das komische Verhalten der beiden gutmütigen Hikaris nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, das da irgendwas nicht stimmte, und normalerweise bedeutete das dann immer jede Menge Ärger und keine Zeit für Schule. _(Nicht das das letzte schlimm war, aber egal.)_

Dann schaffte er es endlich doch noch einzuschlafen, nur um von Kaiba zu träumen, der ihn in dieses Hundekostüm steckt und in einer Hundehütte vor seinem Haus als Wachhund ankettet.  
Zum Glück hat aber der Wecker geläutet, gerade als er ihm die verdammte Zeitung holen und ans Bett bringen sollte!  
Leider hat das Läuten ihn aber vor Schreck erstmal aus dem Bett geworfen, und nach kurzen schimpfen und fluchen ist dann erstmal schön der Wecker aus dem Fenster geflogen.  
Das kurze Nickerchen danach führte dann leider auch dazu, dass er keine Zeit zum Frühstücken mehr hatte, sondern gleich in die Schule laufen musste.

Dort stellte er dann auch noch fest, das er eigentlich rechtzeitig dran war, weil eigentlich nur seine Uhr falsch eingestellt war, und er konnte erstmal erleichtert durchatmen und sich ärgern, das er nicht gefrühstückt hatte.  
Grummelnd schob er sich durch die Massen von Schülern, die den Gang blockierten, nur um zu sehen, wie Ryou und Yugi wieder miteinander tuschelten. Malik war nirgends zu sehen, was normalerweise nur eins von zwei Dingen bedeutete: Entweder war er Erstens: mit Marik irgendwo am rumknutschen, oder Zweitens: er und sein Verrückter planten wieder was. Aber egal was es auch war, Joey wollte es gar nicht erst wissen.

Und als währe das nicht alles schon genug, dann kommt auch noch Kaiba daher und starrt ihn grundlos an!  
'Der weiß doch nicht, was ich geträumt habe, oder?' Joey schüttelte den Kopf 'Nein, natürlich nicht, der kann vielleicht vieles, aber Gedankenlesen gehört nicht dazu.  
Glaub ich!  
Hoff ich!  
Oder?'

Dann spürte er wieder dieses kribbeln im Nacken, und drehte sich um.  
Und wer musste da hinter ihm sitzen und ihn anstarren?  
Kaiba natürlich!  
"Was ist lost, hast du nix zu tun, oder was? Geh und erschreck ein paar Angestellte, das kannst du doch!" fauchte Joey.  
Kaiba sagte gar nichts und schaute ihn nur weiterhin stur an, als hätte er nichts gehört. Aber da Joey sich schnell wieder umdrehte entging ihm leider auch das leichte Grinsen auf Kaibas Gesicht.  
Die Glocke läutete.  
Der Lehrer schrie.  
Kaiba Grinste.  
Und Joey hatte am liebsten geheult, als eine Gruppenarbeit angesetzt wurde, nur weil der Lehrer zu faul zum selber reden war und alle beschäftigen wollte. Und so wie es mit seinem Glück heute lief hätte es für den armen Blonden eigentlich keine wirkliche Überraschung mehr sein sollen, das er ausgerechnet mit Kaiba zusammenarbeiten musste.

"Ich hasse diesen Tag, ich will wieder heim und schlafen. Das ist alles so gemein." murmelte er zu sich selbst und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen am Tisch.  
"Was ist denn los, Hündchen? Nicht pennen, arbeiten! Hopp Hopp!"  
Joey spürte kurz etwas über seine Haare streichen, aber als er aufsah war es weg und sah er genau in kühle blaue Augen.

"Was? Der Lehrer hat gesagt, wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, also tu nicht so überrascht, Köter!" meinte Kaiba, als er sich neben ihm hinsetzte, und Joey ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf den Tisch knallen, während er weitern überlegte, warum die ganze Welt anscheinend gegen ihn war.  
Hatte er womöglich gegen irgendein kosmisches Gesetz verstoßen, von dem er nichts wusste, und das war jetzt die Strafe dafür?

Kaiba sah ihn einfach nur an und grinste sein blondes Hündchen fast unmerklich an.  
"Warum ich, warum ausgerechnet ich?" Murmelte weiter Joey vor dich hin, aber dann merkte er so richtig, was der andere da eigentlich gesagt hatte: "HEY! Ich bin kein Köter! Also nenn mich nicht so, Eisberg!"

"**Joey Wheeler!** Gib es vielleicht irgendein Problem?" fragte der Lehrer, als Joey aufsprang, um über dem sitzenden Firmenchef zu stehen und auf ihn hinunter zu schreien, der sich aber wie immer nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

"Nein Sir, es ist alles in Ordnung." Antwortete Kaiba dem Lehrer und zog Joey auf seinen Platz zurück:  
"Was ist eigentlich los, musst du Gassi gehen, oder warum springst du heute dauernd herum?"  
Joey starrte Kaiba nur an und überlegte, ob er darauf wirklich eine Antwort geben sollte, während Kaiba ihm wieder die Zähne zeigte.  
Joey schauderte bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck und setzte sich wortlos hin.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal heute fragte er sich, was eigentlich im Kopf des Firmenchefs vorgeht, dass der ihm immer die Zähne zeigt und ihn anstarrt...

Und warum zeigte er eigentlich dauernd die Zähne? 'Und da nennt er mich einen Hund!' schmollte er, sagte aber nichts dazu. Seine Zeit würde noch kommen, und Kaiba würde sein blaues Wunder erleben...

Er sah auch aus den Augenwinkeln, das Kaiba ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, während sie an dem langweiligen Geschichtsprojekt arbeiteten. Immer wenn Kaiba sah, das Joey ihn ansah, zeigte er ihm die Zähne, worauf Joey irritiert wieder in sein Buch schaute und sich um die Fragen an der Tafel kümmerte.  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen und währe vor Schreck und Überraschung fast vom Sessel gefallen, als Kaibas Hand plötzlich wie zufällig über seine streichelte.  
Der junge Firmenchef sah ihn nur erstaunt an und schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Was ist los, ich wollte dir doch nur zeigen, wo du lesen sollte." Und er tippte wieder auf einen Absatz im Buch, in dem die nächste Antwort stehen soll.  
"Oh. Oh, ja, klar, doch, du hast mich nur erschreckt, das ist alles..." Stotterte Joey nur und setzte sich wieder anständig hin.  
"Wieso, was hast du denn gedacht das ich mache? Oder willst du etwa, das ich was bestimmtes mache?"  
**"NEIN!** Natürlich nicht! Verdammt, bild dir bloß nix ein, du...!"  
"Hör auf zu schreien, setzt dich wieder hin und konzentrier dich! Das ist vielleicht neu für dich, aber du kannst später noch immer mit mir flirten"  
"Ich flirte nicht mit dir, wer flirtet denn, verdammt! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, red mich nicht an und..."

Joey war wirklich noch nie in seinem Leben so froh gewesen, das eine Stunde vorbei war, als an diesen speziellen Tag. Kaum das es klingelte schnappte sich Joey seine Sachen und stürmte als erster zur Tür hinaus, bevor Kaiba auch nur sein Buch zuklappen konnte.

Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf und schaute ihm nach, während er es nicht ganz so eilig hatte. Er wusste ja schließlich, wo er sein Hündchen in den Pausen finden konnte, also kein Grund zur Panik.  
Leider merkte er aber, das es da ein kleines Problem gibt: Jedes Mal, wenn Joey ihn sah, verdrückte er sich schnell oder regte sich auf, auch wenn Kaiba doch gar nichts machte. Er schaute den Blonden doch nur an, und der wurde schon nervös als sollte er gefressen werden! Dabei wollte er ihn gar nicht fressen, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Sinn!

Kaiba schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er in Mathe saß, sich langweilte und wieder nachdenklich den blonden Haarschopf vor sich anstarrte.  
Der Junge vor ihm zappelte die ganze Zeit schon auf seinem Stuhl herum und schaute immer wieder böse zurück.

Joey dagegen verstand die Welt nicht mehr: Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte Kaiba ihn immer wieder angestarrt, ohne etwas zu sagen, und ihn einfach nur die Zähne gezeigt. Er verfolgte ihn die ganze Zeit über, hielt ein paar Schritte Abstand und schaute ihn nur schweigend an.  
Und zu allem Überfluss waren Yugi und Ryou auch unauffindbar in den Pausen, und wo Malik wieder war, wollte er nicht wirklich wissen.  
Und so musste Joey ganz alleine zurechtkommen mit seinem blauäugigen Schatten.

In der Mittagspause ließ sich Joey erschöpft unter einen Baum fallen, wo er in Ruhe Essen wollte.  
Er hatte seine Freunde vergeblich gesucht, aber anscheinend waren die alle immer noch unauffindbar, was vielleicht auch besser so war. Das einzig Gute daran war, das er anscheinend auch Kaiba irgendwo verloren hatte.  
Er hatte ein paar Mal gesehen, wie Ryou und Yugi in einer Ecke die Köpfe zusammensteckten und über irgendwas tuschelten. Yami und Bakura waren anscheinend nicht in der Nähe. Wahrscheinlich machten die beiden ein Nickerchen, während ihre Hikaris in der Schule schufteten.

Und Malik und Marik planten vielleicht wieder einen Anschlag auf den Chemiesaal oder die Schulküche, oder auch auf das Lehrerzimmer.  
Anzu war wie immer unterwegs um Freundschaft zu verbreiten, oder um es anders auszudrücken: Sie bewies wieder Mal, wie lästig ein einzelner Mensch doch sein konnte.

Joey seufzte und genoss die Ruhe um ihn herum.  
Aber leider hielt diese Ruhe nicht lange an:  
"Hallo Hündchen! Du rennst doch nicht etwa vor mir davon, oder?"  
**"Kaiba!"**  
"Das ist mein Name, ja. Schön dass du dich erinnerst."  
"Wir könnte ich dich auch vergessen." Murmelte Joey, ein bisschen rot um die Nase und schaute schnell weg.  
Aber das half auch nicht, da Kaiba es trotzdem bemerkte. Nur Joey bemerkte dadurch nicht, das der Größere kurz grinste, als er die verfärbten Wangen bemerkte.  
"Danke schön, mein Hündchen." Meinte er, als er sich neben dem Blonden hinsetzte, der ihn sofort wieder ansah:  
"Von wegen, das war kein Kompliment!"  
"Klang aber ganz anders."  
"Dann putz dir die Ohren, weil ich das sicher nicht so gemeint habe!"  
"Och, das trifft mich jetzt aber! Genau da, mitten ins Herz!"

Er nahm Joeys Hand und legte sie über sein Herz. Joey riss nur die Augen auf, da er das jetzt aber nicht erwartet hatte. Er spürte deutlich das kräftige, gleichmäßige Klopfen unter seiner Handfläche, und die Wärme der Haut, die er durch das dünne Hemd spürte.  
Dann aber fing er sich gleich wieder und zog seine Hand schnell wieder weg:  
"Ach, das ist unerwartet! Du hast ja echt ein Herz! Hätte' ich gar nicht gedacht..."

Joey starrte Kaiba an, erwartete einen bissigen Kommentar, und wie schon so oft enttäuschte Kaiba ihm auch dieses Mal nicht:  
"Dir ist schon klar, das jeder ein Herz hat, oder? Sonst könnte man schließlich gar nicht leben! Das haben wir schon gelernt, auch wenn du da vermutlich mal wieder geschlafen hast!"  
"Mag sein, aber es hätte' mich nicht gewundert, wenn du eine Ausnahme wärst, so wie so dich immer aufführst!" schnappte Joey, während er sich die letzten Reste von seinem Mittagessen in den Mund steckte und aufstand.

Kaiba sah ihn nur an und grinste wieder leicht, als Joey ihn irritiert anschaute:  
"Was ist den los, Joey, sag bloß du rennst wieder vor mir davon?"  
"Warum zum Teufel sollt ich das machen, du Idiot! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, was ist heute eigentlich los mit dir, hast du was geschluckt, oder bist du ein Klon, oder was? Hat Malik etwa wieder mit dem Millenniums-Stab rumgespielt, das du heute rumspinnst?"  
Joey wollte zurück in die Schule gehen und vielleicht die anderen suchen. Er glaubte ja nicht wirklich, das mit Kaiba was nicht stimmte, aber er war schon irgendwie komisch drauf, da er ihm schon den ganzen Tag über hartnäckig verfolgte.  
Allerdings dachte er eher, dass der Firmenchef ihn einfach nur ärgern und auf die Nerven gehen wollte, und das wollte er sich nicht antun, da er gerade andere Sorgen hatte.

Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit den Hikaris, und er wollte sich lieber damit beschäftigen, als sich mit Kaiba abzugeben.  
Der blieb einfach ruhig unter dem Baum sitzen und sah auf zu ihm:  
"Och, mein armes kleines Hündchen, glaubt noch nicht mal das ich ein Herz hab, das verletzt mich jetzt aber wirklich!" spöttelte er, und er wusste genau, das der blonde Junge das nicht einfach so ignorieren würde. Und wirklich, Joey kam sofort wieder auf ihn zu und baute sich mit blitzenden Augen vor ihm auf:  
"Ich bin kein Hund, und schon gar nicht deiner!" knurrte er, ohne zu merken, das er wieder Mal genau das machte, was Kaiba eigentlich wollte:

"Und wessen dann? Egal, ist nicht so wichtig. Ich werd dich schon noch erziehen..."  
"Darauf kannst du lange warten, Eisberg! Meinetwegen kannst du dich auf den Kopf stellen und mit den Ohren wackeln! Ich werd nie, nie, nicht in Hunderttausend Jahren, irgendwas machen, was du willst!"

Kaiba winkte nur ruhig mit der Hand, ohne sich um Joeys Schreien zu kümmern:  
"Bell nur soviel du willst, das stört mich nicht! Macht es nur interessanter. Und es heißt ja, Hunde die Bellen, beißen nicht!"

"Ach ja? Verlass dich besser nicht darauf, oder du wirst ganz schnell ein paar Finger verlieren!"  
Und damit drehte er sich um und stürmte davon, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
Kaiba blieb einfach sitzen und sah dem anderen nach wie er in der Schule verschwand. Wenn Joey sich umgedreht hätte, hätte er gesehen, das Kaiba zufrieden aussah und leicht grinste.

Aber er drehte sich nicht um, und so sah er das auch nicht.  
Aber dafür sah er etwas anderes, nämlich Yugi und Ryou, die zur Abwechslung Mal nicht mit ihren Yamis beim Essen waren wie sonst immer in den Mittagspausen.  
Um genau zu sein, Bakura und Yami waren nirgends zu sehen, und Joey hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als er zu den beiden Hikaris hinüber ging und die beiden ihn erschrocken ansahen:

"Äh, hey, Joey, alles in Ordnung?" lachte Ryou nervös, und Yugi schaute ihn genauso ertappt an:  
"Hallo, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gesehen, stehst du etwa schon lange da?"

"Nein..." Meinte Joey zögernd, unsicher. Was war denn jetzt los? "Stimmt was nicht?"  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung."  
"Alles klar, wieso sollte was sein?"  
Beide waren etwas zu schnell mit ihrer Antwort, und Joey sah sich suchend um:  
"Hey, Leute, wo sind eigentlich eure Yamis? Die stellen doch nichts an, oder? Normalerweise kommen die doch immer spätestens zum Mittagessen."

"Ach, die waren auch kurz vorher noch da, aber dann haben sie Anzu gehört und sind geflüchtet!"  
Beide Hikaris sahen sich kurz an mit einem leichten Grinsen:  
"Du hättest ihren Geschichtsausdruck sehen sollen!"  
"Als währe der Teufel hinter ihnen her!"

Beide kicherten kurz, und Joey schüttelte den Kopf. Anzu spielte wirklich mit ihren Leben, wenn sie weiter hinter den beiden her war. Da war es wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie der Lehrerin Gesellschaft leistete...

Die Drei verbrachten den Rest der Pause zusammen, ohne das irgendwas Schlimmes geschah:  
Malik und Marik tauchten nicht auf, und es war fraglich, ob sie überhaupt in der Schule waren.  
Anzu war hartnäckig auf der Suche nach Yami und Bakura, die sich daraufhin genauso hartnäckig weigerten, aus ihren Gegenständen zu kommen. Sie hatten ihren Hikaris erklärt, dass sie erst zur Probe wieder rauskommen, nachdem Anzu sie zufällig entdeckt und durch die halbe Schule gejagt hatte.

Und was Kaiba betraf: Joey bemerkte nach einer Weile, als er zufällig von seiner Unterhaltung aufsah, das der schon wieder lässig an einer Wand lehnte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Joey versuchte ihn eisern zu ignorieren, aber er spürte immer mehr, wie sich blaue Augen in seinen Rücken bohrten, bis er genug hatte.  
Mit einem Grollen stand er auf einmal auf, rief seinen Freunden ein kurzes: "Ich muss schnell weg." zu und stürmte hinaus, kurz bevor die Pause aus war.  
Yugi und Ryou sahen sich nur Schulterzuckend an und beobachteten dann, wie Kaiba ihrem blonden Freund langsam folgte.

Ansonsten aber verlief der Tag recht friedlich, wenn man davon absah, das Anzu jeden anfauchte, weil sie ihre Opfer, ähm, ihre 'Freunde' nicht mehr finden konnte, obwohl sie die Beiden in der Früh kurz gesehen hatte!  
Sie hatte sie ja sogar gerufen, aber anscheinend hatten sie die beiden Yamis ja nicht gehört.  
Und dann war auch noch Yugi dahergekommen und hatte ihr gesagt, das die Probe leider ausfiel, warum auch immer.  
Also musste sie ganz alleine Mittagessen, obwohl sie die Zeit doch viel besser mit Yami und Bakura nützen könnte!  
Aber dazu würde sie ja auch noch später Zeit haben, versuchte sie sich zu trösten, während sie Yugi und Ryou im Auge behielt.  
Aber erstaunlicherweise war Joey der einzige, der auftauchte, und sie verkrümelte sich beleidigt.

Als die Mittagspause zu Ende war, hatte sie immer noch keine Spur von den beiden Yamis gefunden. Kaiba dagegen hatte mehr Glück mit seiner eigenen 'Jagd', da er Joey, sehr zu dessen Unmut, wieder folgte. Und da sie beide dieselben Klassen hatten konnte Joey sich nicht Mal darüber aufregen, auch wenn er das gerne wollte. Nicht das ihm das etwas genutzt hätte, da sich der andere nicht so einfach abschütteln ließ.  
Aber er konnte sich ja wenigstens Luft machen...

Am Nachmittag hatte Malik leider ein bisschen Pech als er zum Direktor gerufen wurde, in der Stunde bevor er sich mit den anderen zum 'Proben' treffen wollte/sollte.  
Er hatte ja gehofft, dass das nicht passieren würde, aber anscheinend war die gestrige Aktion doch ein wenig zu auffällig gewesen!

Langsam ging er zum Büro, als sein 'etwas' verrückter Schatten auftauchte und ihn plötzlich stürmisch umarmte. Er war einen kurzen Blick auf die leeren Gänge rundherum und grinste frech auf den Kleineren hinunter.  
"Was ist los, Hikari-Pretty? Warst du einsam und hast dich aus der Klasse geschlichen? Nur um mich zu sehen?  
Pause ist ja gerade nicht, aber wir können ja trotzdem etwas Spaß haben. Du weißt ja, Schule hat mich noch nie gestört, wenn..."

"Nicht jetzt, Marik, ich muss zum Direktor. Ich glaube das gibt Ärger wegen gestern. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist nicht so gut, wenn wir ein Klo in die Luft jagen! War ja klar, dass das wer merkt!"  
"Ja, aber du hast mich auch nicht wirklich aufgehalten. Und außerdem hab ich das allein gemacht, du hast nur zugesehen! Das gilt nicht!"  
"Ja, aber dich kann er nicht von der Schule werfen. Mich schon, und Ishizu wird nicht gerade Luftsprünge machen vor Freude. Du kennst sie ja, die ist imstande und zieht uns beiden die Bratpfanne über..."  
"Keine Sorge, ich bin ja bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht allein!"

'Soll das ein Versprechen oder eine Drohung sein?' dachte Malik sarkastisch. Er überlegte, ob er seinen Yami nicht wegschicken sollte, bevor er alles noch schlimmer machte, aber da stand er auch schon vor der _(inzwischen wohl vertrauten)_ Tür.

Marik drückte ihn noch mal ganz fest an sich um ihm Mut zu machen.  
Zumindest war es das, was der Yami behauptete, allerdings glaubt ihm Malik nicht so ganz.  
Wahrscheinlich wegen der Hand, die da seinen Hintern ausgiebig streichelte und tätschelte...

Marik ignorierte den kühlen Blick, den Malik ihn zuwarf, und machte einfach weiter:  
"Keine Sorge, ich werd dich beschützen und jeden, der dir was will, auffressen! Vertrau deinem Yami, dann kann dir auch nix passieren!"

Und damit schob Marik seinen zweifelnden Hikari hinein_ (immer noch mit der Hand auf seinem Hinterteil)_, ohne ihm Zeit zum protestieren zu geben:

/Überlass das nur mir, ich mach das schon, Hikari-Pretty!/  
/Okay, das war jetzt aber eindeutig eine Drohung./  
/Aber Malik.../ schmollte er beleidigt über Maliks Kommentar, /Ich will doch nur dein Bestes! Ich lass nicht zu, dass er dich von der Schule schmeißt! Ich hab sogar schon einen idiotensicheren Plan!/  
/Du darfst ihn aber nicht ins Reich der Schatten schicken./  
/Mist! Na gut, dann eben Plan B./

Noch bevor er fragen konnte, was Plan B eigentlich ist, deutete Marik nach vorne, wo der Direktor sie ein bisschen böse anschaute, da sie ihn beim reinkommen einfach Mal ignoriert hatten.

Malik konzentrierte sich jetzt auch widerwillig auf das, was der Typ zu sagen hatte, nur um zu merken, das der ihnen schon einen Vortrag zum Thema Schuleigentum und dessen Zerstörung hielt. Marik saß ganz brav und artig auf dem Sessel neben seinem Hikari, und er wunderte sich kurz, was wohl gerade in seinem Kopf vorging. Sicher nichts Gutes, wie meistens wenn der Yamis sich wirklich auf etwas konzentrierte, ohne sich dauernd von jeder Kleinigkeit ablenken zu lassen...

Der Direktor saß in seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch und hielt seine Rede, Malik saß davor und hörte scheinbar zu, ohne wirklich was mitzukriegen. Die Worte gingen bei einen Ohr rein und beim anderen wieder raus. War ja auch egal, solange er nicht von der Schule flog und das dann seiner Schwester erklären musste.  
Andererseits war es ja für einen guten Zweck gewesen. Und Anzu foltern fiel eindeutig unter diese Kategorie!

Und Marik?  
Der starrte ganz gespannt auf einen Haufen Papier auf dem Tisch und beugte sich immer weiter vor.

Malik ignorierte ihn einfach in der Hoffnung, das das ganze schnell vorbeigeht, aber der Direktor, der so was nicht gewohnt war, verlor kurz den Fanden in seinem Vortrag bei dem komischen Verhalten.  
Der Yami saß jetzt nur noch auf der Kante von seinem Sessel und griff langsam und vorsichtig nach den Papieren.  
Er ignorierte das Räuspern des Mannes und die warnenden Blicke seines Hikaris und hob die Zettel vorsichtig auf, um darunter spähen zu können.

Plötzlich warf er die Papiere in die Luft, sprang auf und schrie: **"Ratte!" **  
Er zeigte auf den Papierstapel und schrie noch mal, nur für den Fall das die anderen Beiden ihn nicht gehört hatten.  
Marik gab dem Sessel einen anständigen Tritt, das er gegen die Wand flog und schrie weiter: "Ratte! Ratte! Ratte! Ratte!"  
Er starrte kurz auf den Boden zu seinen Füssen und sprang herum als würde er auf etwas herumstampfen, das um ihn herumkrabbelte.

Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, kniete er schon auf dem Schreibtisch und war nur ein Paar Zentimeter von einem zu Tode erschrockenen Direktor entfernt:  
**"Ratte! Ratte! Überall! Ratte!"** schrie er ihm so laut er konnte ins Gesicht, bevor er aufstand, und das Telefon von Tisch kickte.

Mit lautem Scheppern knallte es an die Wand und leistete dem kaputten Stuhl Gesellschaft, während er immer weiter **"Ratte!**" schrie und herum sprang.  
Kugelschreiber, Stempel, Papier und was sonst noch auf den Tisch lag flog in alle Richtungen davon, während Marik weiterhin unsichtbare Ratten zertrat.

Der arme, namenlose Direktor starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, währen Malik seinen tobenden Yami ignorierte und verzweifelt das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.  
Soviel zum Thema helfen, war ja klar das das nach hinten losgeht.  
'Ishizu wird sich freuen. Ich frag mich, ob sie ihren Baseballschläger wieder gefunden hat. Marik hat ihn ja letztens im Garten vergraben...'

Ein lautes Klirren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als der Bildschirm vom Computer unter Marik nachgab und zersprang. Anscheinend war das Gerät nicht stabil genug, um das Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Yamis zu tragen.  
**"Ratten, überall Ratten, kleine Ratten, große Ratten, braune Ratten, schwarze Ratten! Ratten, Ratten, Ratten!"  
**

Malik sah ihn seufzend an, bis er merkte, dass der Direktor ihn Hilfe-suchend anschaute. Aber was sollte er schon machen, er wusste doch selbst nicht, was mit dem Verrückten auf einmal los war.

"**RAUS! **Schaff mir diesen Irren vom Hals und verschwinde! Ich will euch nicht so schnell wieder hier sehen! Verschwinde zurück in deine Klasse, bring ihn zu einem Arzt, gib ihm Medikamente, das ist mir egal! Aber stell ihn irgendwie ruhig, oder ich mach das!" schrie der Direktor Malik an, während Marik sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und ihn ansah als wollte er ihn gleich anspringen.  
Er schnappte sich den armen Mann beim Kragen und hob ihn aus seinem Stuhl, nur um ihm ins Gesicht zu schreien.

Also schnappe sich Malik seinen immer noch schreienden Yami beim Hosenbund und zog ihn schnell vom Tisch und zur Tür hinaus, während der Direktor sich zitternd hinter seinem Stuhl versteckte.  
Schließlich konnte man ja nie wissen, ob Malik wirklich stark genug war, um ihn festzuhalten, so wie der Yami schrie und zappelte.

Kaum das die Tür hinter ihnen zu war, hörte Marik auch schon auf zu strampeln und beruhigte sich wieder.  
Er umarmte Malik stattdessen und meinte dann völlig ruhig und gefasst, als hätte er nicht gerade Panik wegen einer unsichtbaren Rattenplage gehabt:  
"Siehst du, Hikari, ich hab doch gesagt dir passiert nichts. Dein Yami passt schon auf dich auf, damit der böse Mann dir nichts tut!" schnurrte er voller Überzeugung und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er fröhlich ihn davonzog:  
"Und weil dein Yami so brav war, hat er sich doch ein kleine Belohnung verdient, oder nicht?"  
"War ja klar..." murrte Malik, aber nicht ganz so widerwillig wie er es klingen ließ, als er beschloss, das es eh schon egal war, wenn er den Rest der Stunde schwänzte, um sich ein bisschen um seinen Yami zu kümmern...  
Und der Direktor hatte ja schließlich selbst gesagt, dass es ihm egal ist, ob er in seine Klasse zurückgeht oder nicht.

_In der letzen Stunde, zur Probe:  
_

Anzu hatte Yugi wirklich geglaubt, das die Stunde ausfällt. Schließlich würde sie der Hikari doch niemals im Leben anlügen, eher würde die Welt untergehen. Und Ryou hatte das ja sogar noch bestätigt, also warum sollte sie es nicht glauben?

Und darum hopste sie auch fröhlich nach Hause, da sie aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen der Meinung war, das Yami und Bakura dort auf sie warten würden. Und das das der Grund war, das sie den ganzen Tag nicht mit ihren Hikaris in der Schule waren:  
'Wer weiß was die beiden Zwerge mit ihnen gesagt haben, das sie sich den ganzen Tag über vor mir versteckt haben! Aber sie glaube die gemeinen Lügen sicher nicht und warten zuhause mit einer Überraschung auf mich!...'

Aber natürlich ist die Stunde NICHT ausgefallen, die beiden hatten sie nur loswerden wollten, weil sie ein bisschen mehr Zeit brauchten, um ihre Pläne zu ordnen. Und außerdem wollten sie ihren Yamis einfach Mal ein bisschen Luft verschaffen...  
Und außerdem konnten sie auf diese Art viel besser Proben, und endlich richtig damit anfangen! Eigentlich wollten sie ja nur den Text aus dem Buch runterlesen, ganz vom Anfang an, und eines nach dem anderes, aber so einfach war das dann doch nicht.

Joey und Kaiba waren noch nicht da, Marik hing an seinem Hikari und weigerte sich, ihn wieder loszulassen, warum auch immer. Wahrscheinlich war ihm einfach nur danach...

Und Bakura und Yami langweilten sich und wollten mit der Kampfszene zwischen Typalt und Mercutio anfangen, weil das einfach lustiger ist. Und natürlich wollten sie ihren Hikaris dabei helfen, möglichst einschüchternd zu wirken!

Und deshalb standen sich Yugi und Ryou mit ihren Plastikdegen gegenüber, machten ein möglichst böses Gesicht und versuchten, so einschüchternd und drohend zu wirken wie sie nur konnten.  
Was nicht sehr viel war.  
Es hatte nicht so ganz den gewünschten Effekt, was leider zur Folge hatte, das Malik und Marik daneben standen und in sich hineinkicherten.

Yugi sah nicht sehr wütend aus, sondern eher als würde er schmollen. Natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit einen Kampf zu gewinnen, wenn der Gegner es einfach nicht übers Herz bringt, ihm was zu tun, weil er einfach zum knuddeln süß ist.  
In diesen Fall aber brachte das nichts.

Und Ryou mit seinem weißen, flauschigen Harren erinnerte irgendwie an einen Wattebausch, und er wirkte etwa genauso bedrohlich.

Yami und Bakura versuchten die beiden Ägypter mit bösen Blicken zum Schweigen zu bringen, was leider genauso wenig Erfolg hatte. Die Beiden lachten einfach weiter über die beiden süßen Hikaris, besonders als die beiden auch noch versuchten zu knurren.

"Seht ihr, so müsst ihr das machen!" kicherte Marik und zeigte auf Bakura, dessen Haare noch mehr als sonst abzustehen schienen, während sein Blick den beiden Blonden einen schmerzhaften, und langsamen Tod versprach.  
"Hört sofort auf, über meinen Hikari zu lachen, er macht das ganz prima!" fauchte der Grabräuber und tätschelte Ryous Kopf nebenbei, als währe er ein kleines Kuscheltier das er beruhigen wollte.  
"Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er aussieht wie eine flauschige Wolke!"  
"Danke, Bakura, jetzt fühl ich mich echt besser..." murmelte der weißhaarige Hikari sarkastisch.  
Yugi versuchte und scheiterte genauso mit dem Versuch, den Ausdruck seines Yamis zu kopieren. Mit seinem Knurren erinnerte er den Pharao irgendwie ein bisschen an Kuribo, auch wenn er das lieber für sich behielt, als er Yugi einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

"Warte mal, versuch's mal damit," und Bakura drückte Ryou mit einem breiten Grinsen ein kleines Messer in die Hand.  
"Im Film hatten die ja auch nicht diese langweiligen Plastik-Dinger, die die bescheuerten Lehrer euch da andrehen wollen. Damit kann keiner vernünftig böse ausschauen, das ist nicht deine Schuld!"  
Und er schnappte Yugi den Degen auch gleich aus der Hand und warf beide gleich aus dem Fenster, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob vielleicht jemand unten stand und verletzt wurde...  
Aber über den spitzen Schrei, der darauf folgte, lachte er trotzdem  
"Sieht aus, als hätte es eine Hexe erwischt. Schade das es nicht unsere war, dann hätten wir die auch von Hals..."

Yami schnaufte verächtlich:  
"Das sieht dir mal wieder ähnlich, Dieb!" und er drückte Yugi ebenfalls eine neue Waffe in die Hand, und die beiden Hikaris mussten sich wieder gegenüber von einander aufstellen und böse ausschauen.  
"Yami, ich glaube nicht, dass das gut ist." murmelte er, und Yami sah ihn kurz an, bevor er nickte.  
Leider hielt Yugis Erleichterung nur kurz an, als er Yami das Messer wieder zurückgab. Denn statt dem kleinen bekam er jetzt ein großes Messer.

Bakura knurrte nur und tauschte Ryous Waffe auch aus, schließlich konnte er es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, das Yugi eine gefährlichere Waffe hatte als sein Ryou.  
Die Messer wurden zu kurzen Schwertern, die wurden zu Langschwertern, bis Ryou und Yugi sich mit langen Breitschwertern gegenüberstanden; die Waffen beinahe größer als sie selbst.

Beide schauten sich hilflos an, bevor Ryous Waffe von seinem Yami in die Ecke geworfen wurde, und er bekam eine kleine, überraschend harmlos wirkende Pistole in die Hand gedrückt.  
"Und du glaubst, du bist der einzige, der das kann?" und schon landete Yugis Schwert auch in der Ecke, als Yami ihn wieder was Neues gab.  
Yugi schaute unsicher von dem Ding in seiner Hand zu dem hinter ihm stehenden Pharao, der die Hände beruhigend auf seine Schultern legte und ihn beruhigend anlächelte.  
"Ämmm, Yami, die ist doch nicht echt, oder?"

Bei der Frage schaute auch Ryou seinen eigenen Yami zweifelnd an, wo er ihm doch so ziemlich alles zutraute. Bakura lachte nur und tätschelte ihm wieder den Kopf:  
"Dummer Hikari, natürlich sind die echt, was denkst du denn! Das ich dir irgendwelches Spielzeug gebe?" und auch Yami selbst schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf, als währe die Antwort doch eigentlich offensichtlich.  
Yugi und Ryou ließen vor Schreck alles fallen und machten einen Schritt zurück, nur um mit den beiden Yamis hinter ihnen zusammenzustoßen.  
"WAS?" kam es ungläubig von beiden Hikaris.

Yami schaute kurz von einem zum anderen, und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Sehen immer noch nicht sonderlich gefährlich aus..."  
Und er griff in einen schwarzen Nebel, der wohl ins Reich der Schatten führte, und holte eine größere Waffe hervor, die er dem immer noch erschrockenen Yugi in die Hand drückte.  
Bakura knurrte nur zustimmend als er das sah und rüstete Ryou ebenfalls auf.

"Was soll das werden, Bakura?" fragte Yami mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen, und Bakura schnappte nur ein kurzes "Und selber?" zurück.  
Yami und Bakura standen weiter hinter ihren Hikaris und funkelten sich über deren Köpfe hinweg böse, herausfordernd an.  
'Mal sehen, wessen Hikari als erstes gefährlich aussieht.' war die stumme (und etwas kindische) Herausforderung.

Mit einem gemeinen Funkeln in den dunklen Augen griff Bakura ein weiteres Mal in den Nebel, um einen noch größere Waffe in die Hände seines kleineren Spiegelbildes zu drücken. Das konnte Yami dann natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, und so bekam auch Yugi ungefragt eine neue Waffe.

"Dass da nennst du eine anständige Waffe?" höhnte Yami, und Ryou bekam ein Maschinengewehr von Bakura, nur damit Yami gleich ein noch größeres für Yugi hervorholte.  
Ryou und Yugi sahen sich etwas hilflos an, während Malik versuchte, seinen eigenen Yami davon abzuhalten, eine der weggeworfenen Waffen 'auszuprobieren'.  
Er hatte ihn um die Hüfte gepackt und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen, während der Yami mit glänzenden Augen auf den immer größer werdenden Haufen von gefährlichen 'Spielsachen' schaute und mit den Armen ruderte, als könnte er auf die Entfernung eine erwischen, wenn er sich nur genug danach streckte:

"Aber Hikari-Pretty, die brauchen sie eh nicht mehr, und ich will nur mal kurz schauen!" aber Malik krallte sich an ihm fest und stemmte die Füße in den Boden, während die beiden anderen Hikaris immer mehr aufgerüstete wurden.  
"Marik, du lässt die Finger davon! Greif sie an, und du schläfst in der Badewanne!"  
"Was? Aber das ist gemein! Ich will doch nur schauen! Ich versprech' dir auch ich tun niemandem den wir kennen weh!"  
"Nein!" fauchte ihn Malik an, während Yugi und Ryou, hilfreich wie sie nun mal waren, dem Verrückten ihre immer größer werdenden Waffen hinhielten...

"Ist schon okay, du kannst sie haben. Wirklich!" lächelte Yugi freundlich, aber Malik knurrte und zog einen heftig nickenden Marik weg, der gleich leuchtende Augen bekam und beinahe sabberte bei der Aussicht auf ein neues 'Spielzeug': "Ja, bitte, gib, gib, gib!"

Joey und Kaiba nutzten genau diesen Augenblick, um endlich auch zum Nachsitzen zu erscheinen, nachdem sie sich eine ganze Weile auf dem Gang Nettigkeiten wie Geldsack, Straßenköter, Schnösel oder Töle an den Kopf geworfen hatten. Seit der Mittagspause hatte Kaiba sein blondes Schoßhündchen nicht aus den Augen gelassen, was Joey langsam aber sicher auf die Palme brachte.  
Immer noch diskutierend und schimpfend kamen die Beiden zur Tür hinein, ohne sich ums zu spät kommen zu kümmern.  
War ja schließlich eh kein Lehrer da, der sich beschweren konnte...

Jetzt blieben beide aber erstmal wie angewurzelt stehen bei dem Bild, das sich ihnen bot!

Inzwischen hatte Marik es aufgegeben, seinen Hikari überreden zu wollen, und die beiden kugelten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden.  
Denn Yami und Bakura hatten mal wieder einen Wettstreit aus allen gemacht, und versuchten, ihren Hikari möglichst gefährlich und furcht einflössend aussehen zu lassen.

Und so standen sich die beiden armen Jungs jetzt auch gegenüber mit überdimensionalen Raketenwerfern auf der Schulter und sahen ziemlich verloren aus, während ihre Yamis hinter ihnen zufrieden grinsten und sich böse Blicke zuwarfen.

Joey blinzelte von einem zum anderen, während erst Ryou und dann auch Yugi in Zeitlupentempo das Gleichgewicht verloren und nach hinten umkippten.

Die Waffen waren inzwischen größer als die Jungs selbst, und so forderte die Schwerkraft ihren Preis. Überrascht und verwirrt blinzelte Yami hinunter, als Yugi auf dem Boden lag, zum Glück ohne sich wehgetan zu haben:  
"Was machst du da?"  
"Ein Nickerchen, wonach sieht es denn aus?"  
Weiteres verwirrtes blinzeln:  
"Aber wir wollten doch Proben?" fragte auch Bakura, der nicht verstehen zu schien warum Ryou einfach ohne Grund umgefallen war.

Im Hintergrund schrieen die beiden Ägypter schon vor lachen, und auch Joey fing an zu kichern, während er den beiden Kleineren half, unter den Waffen hervor zu krabbeln.

"Verdammt, Bakura, das Teil ist Scheiß-schwer!"  
"Ach was, das ist halb so schlimm. Du gewöhnst dich schon noch dran! Und jetzt sei mal ein braver Junge und knurr ein bisschen für mich. Oder lach ganz gemein!"

Aber leider wurden Malik und Marik immer lauter mit ihrem Lachen, sodass die beiden Yamis zu ihnen hinüber gingen, sie beim Kragen schnappten und kräftig durchschüttelten.  
Yami und Bakura waren sich ja recht selten einig, aber das war eine leider seltenen Gelegenheiten: Ihre Hikaris wirkten nun mal nicht bedrohlich, aber die beiden Ägypter mit ihrem Lachen waren da wirklich keine Hilfe!

Kaiba lehnte neben ihnen an der Wand und schaute nur zu wie Malik und Marik ein bisschen blau anliefen. Wie üblich rührte er keinen Finger um ihnen zu helfen, schließlich konnte es ungesund sein, wenn man Yami oder Bakura in die Quere kam. Und er hatte sowieso was Interessanteres zum beobachten als zwei Ägypter beim Sterben...

Ryou und Yugi hielten sich bei dem Ganzen dezent zurück und ermahnten ihre Yamis nur kurz an die Tatsache, das Mord eigentlich verboten ist, besonders wenn es in der Schule passiert.  
Und dabei war es auch egal, dass sie die Leichen hinterher ganz leicht im Reich der Schatten verschwinden lassen konnten.  
Ansonsten waren Ryou und Yugi froh, das ihre Yamis wenigstens vorläufig beschäftigt waren und ihnen eine kurze Pause gönnten, während sie sich zu Joey gesellten.

"Joey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Yugi, als er merkte, das Joey die ganze Zeit versuchte, Kaiba unauffällig im Auge zu behalten.  
Joey nickte nur abwesend, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte und besorgt murmelte:  
"Ja weißt du, ICH bin schon in Ordnung, irgendwie, aber ich glaube, mit Kaiba stimmt irgendwas nicht, der ist den ganzen Tag schon so komisch!  
So hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt, und langsam mach ich mir schon ein bisschen Sorgen um ihn.  
Der knurrt mich nämlich schon den ganzen Tag über so komisch an und zeigt mir immer wieder die Zähne und so!  
Und dauernd beobachtet er mich und verfolgt mich überall hin, das ist doch nicht normal!  
Ich sag euch, das ist nicht unser Kaiba, das ist ein Kannibale, oder ein Alien der ihn kontrolliert oder ihn nachmacht oder sonst was..."

Der Junge verstummte sofort, als er merkte, dass der junge Firmenchef wieder in seine Richtung schaute.  
Yugi musste lächeln, als Joey sich mit einem erschrockenen Wimmern hinter Ryou versteckte und mit großen Augen über den weißen Haarschopf hervorschaute.  
Kaiba schaute ihn nur fragend an and zeigte wieder die Zähne, woraufhin Joey wieder quietschte: "Da! Da, seht ihr das, er macht das schon wieder! Der will uns alle fressen, wir müssen was machen, er darf nicht damit davonkommen!" rief Joey aufgeregt, während Yugi ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte:  
"Ach komm schon, so schlimm ist es schon nicht. Sicher hast du da was missverstanden."  
"Genau, vielleicht will er ja nur mit dir flirten!"  
"WAS?" Joey konnte nicht anderes, bei Yugis Vermutung blieb ihm die Luft weg!  
"Ja, vermutlich steht er auf dich, und das ist halt seine Art, dir das zu zeigen!" stimmte auch Ryou zu.  
"Blödsinn! Der streitet doch immer mit mir, weil ich fang sicher nicht dauernd damit an! Wahrscheinlich will er mich nur wieder ärgern, warum sonst sollte er das machen, mich Hund schimpfen und alles!" versuchte Joey wenigstens zu protestieren, aber Yugi und Ryou ließen den Einwand nicht gelten.

"Vielleicht macht er das auch einfach nur, weil er dann immer deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hat?"  
"Vielleicht währe es einfacher, wenn du einfach nachgibst und endlich zugibst, dass du ihn im Grunde auch gerne hast!"  
"Kaiba ist schließlich hartnäckig."  
"Und geduldig."  
"Genau. Er ist sehr geduldig."  
"Er hält das länger aus als du davonrennen kannst."  
"Du sollest dir einen Ruck geben..."  
"Und ihm eine Chance..." redeten beide Hikaris in einem unschuldigen Tonfall auf ihn ein. Ein unschuldiger Tonfall, der so gar nicht mit dem frechen Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern zusammenpasste.  
Joey gefiel das Ganze überhaupt nicht, und das sagte er ihnen auch, während er sie anschaute als hätten sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank.

Kaiba schlenderte langsam zu ihnen hinüber, und Ryou kicherte, als Joey immer nervöser wurde und hin und her zappelte. Schließlich murmelte er nur ein schnelles:  
"Ich geh mal besser da rüber... Da zu den anderen... Wo es sicher ist..."  
Und er beeilte sich, zu den Yamis hinüber zu gehen, nur um Kaiba auszuweichen. Auch wenn er eine komische Vorstellung von einem sicheren Platz hatte, wenn man bedachte, das Bakura Mariks Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand knallte, während der andere Yami nur kicherte und betonte, wie sehr das 'kein bisschen nicht wehtut...', und wie schwach Bakura doch ist.  
Yami kniete inzwischen auf Maliks Rücken und knallte seinen Kopf ebenfalls auf den Boden...  
'Ja, klar, wirklich sehr sicher, bei den Beiden...' dachte Ryou in einem Anfall von Sarkasmus als er sah das Bakura grinste wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten...

"Sagt mal, stimmt was nicht mit ihm? Er rennt schon den ganzen Tag über immer wieder vor mir davon..." meinte Kaiba zu den beiden Hikaris, als sie gespannt beobachteten, wie Joey versuchte, Bakura von Marik wegzuziehen, was natürlich ziemlich sinnlos war, solange Marik ihn auch noch weiter anstachelte mit seinem Gekicher.

"Bakura, du kannst Marik nicht erwürgen."  
"Und warum nicht? Er verdient es, er lacht meinen Hikari aus!" knurrte der Dieb, und Yami nickte auch noch, bevor er kurz innehielt und nachdachte.  
"Joey hat recht." meinte er dann aber zu aller beider erstaunen  
"Wirklich?" fragten beide gleichzeitig und starrten ihn fassungslos an.  
"Wir sollten was Schlimmeres mit ihnen machen! Keiner lacht Yugi aus, egal wie harmlos und süß er mit den schweren Waffen ausschaut!"

Yugi, Ryou und Kaiba schüttelten nur den Kopf, bevor Ryou Kaiba anschaute:  
"Joey meinte, du bist heute komisch, weil du ihm dauernd die Zähne zeigst. Geht es dir gut?"  
**"WAS!** Hat der 'nen Knall, oder was? Das nennt man 'lächeln', man sollte schon denken, dass man das merkt! Ist der nicht ganz dicht oder was?"

Die beiden Hikaris sahen sich etwas zweifelnd an:  
"Na ja, das ist ja nicht gerade ein normaler Ausdruck für dich..."  
"Genau, wahrscheinlich muss er sich erstmal daran gewöhnen...?"  
"Scheiß drauf, das ist das letzte Mal, das ich auf Mokuba höre!"  
"Mokuba? Du lässt dir von _Mokuba_ einen Rat in Sachen Romantik geben? Von deinem kleinen Bruder **Mokuba**?"  
"Nein! Ja! Ich meine, so ist es nicht, es ist nicht so, als hätte' ich ihn absichtlich gefragt oder so was! Der erfährt so was immer von alleine, keine Ahnung wieso! Der weiß das einfach."

"Und er hat gesagt, du sollst lächeln?" meinte Ryou lächelnd, und Kaiba konnte nur widerwillig nicken, während er weiterhin von Joey ignoriert wurde.  
"So bescheuert stur wie der ist währe es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich ihm eines mit der Keule überziehe und ihn an den Haaren wegschleppe, so wie in der Steinzeit! Würde er wohl eher verstehen als Freundlichkeit!" meinte Kaiba, der langsam frustriert wurde.  
Er verstand die ganze Sache einfach nicht: Er hatte gelächelt, war freundlich zu seinem Hündchen gewesen und hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über Gesellschaft geleistet!  
Warum also lief der einfach immer vor ihm davon?

**"UND WEHE IHR MACHT DAS NOCH MAL, DANN MÜSSEN WIR EUCH WIRKLICH WEHTUN!"** schrie Bakura gerade Marik an, als die beiden Yamis endlich von ihren armen Opfern abließen, um sich weiter um ihre Hikaris zu kümmern, die sich wieder zu ihnen gesellten.

Ryou schaute Joey kurz an und gab ihm dann im Vorbeigehen unauffällig einen Schubs in Richtung Kaiba, als keiner auf ihn achtete.  
Joey kam ins Stolpern und stieß mit Kaiba zusammen, der ihn auch bereitwillig auffing.  
Joey wurde sofort knallrot im Gesicht, als er die Hände um seine Hüfte spürte, und er versuchte sofort, wieder einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen.  
Kaiba grinste nur leicht, als er den Blonden in seinen Armen zappeln spürte, während er seinen Griff um dessen Mitte etwas verstärkte. Jetzt wo er ihn schon mal hatte wollte er ihn nicht so einfach wieder hergeben.  
Nur das Joey da nicht so einfach mitmachen wollte, auch wenn er gerade kein vernünftiges Wort herausbrachte. Wie schon so manches Mal vorher, wenn sie sich zu nahe waren...

Kaiba nutzte allerdings sein zappeln mit Freuden aus, um unauffällig seinen Bauch streicheln zu könnte, da dabei 'versehentlich' Joeys Shirt ein bisschen hoch rutschte, bevor er sich endlich vor den aufdringlichen Händen in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

"Was soll das, verdammt noch mal! Behalt deine Griffel bei dir, oder ich brech' sie dir!" schrie er Kaiba irritiert an, der natürlich sofort mit blitzenden Augen zurückstarrte.  
"Red nicht so einen Blödsinn, Köter! Dein Stolpern war doch Absicht, ganz klar!"  
"Von wegen Absicht, _DU_ hast mich doch erst zum stolpern gebracht, Geldsack!"  
"Du weißt dir einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen, das ist schon in Ordnung, mein Hündchen, ich versteh das. Aber du brauchst doch nur was sagen, wenn du gestreichelt werden willst!"  
"Dir werd ich gleich eine streicheln, pass nur auf! Ich hab ja keine Ahnung, was heute los ist mit dir, aber du solltest den Blödsinn schleunigst lassen, bevor ich dir ernsthaft eine aufs Maul hauen muss!"  
"Hündchen, wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, mich immer anzubellen dann werd ich dich in eine Hundeschule stecken!"

"Kaiba sollte froh sein, das Joey nicht wirklich ein Hund ist, sonst hätte er ihn längst schon mal gebissen!" kicherte Malik, der sich von Yamis Angriff erstaunlich schnell wieder erholt hatte, und jetzt zusammen mit den anderen 'die Show' beobachtete. Marik lehnte an seiner Schulter und kicherte in die Haare des Kleineren, während Bakura nur genervt mit den Augen rollte.  
"Wir sollten die Beiden zusammen wegsperren, vielleicht hören die dann auf, umeinander herumzutanzen." murrte er, und Ryou nickte sogar noch zustimmend!  
"Auch wenn die anscheinend ihr Streiten mehr als nur genießen!"  
"Für die ist doch dasselbe wie Vorspiel..." Grummelte Marik mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.

Joey fuchtelte inzwischen aufgeregt mit dem Finger vor Kaibas Gesicht herum und warf weiter mit Beleidigungen um sich, bis der blauäugige Brünette genug davon hatte und die Hand einfach weg schlug:  
"Man zeigt nicht mit dem nackten Finger auf angezogene Leute! Das ist unhöflich, hat dir das keiner beigebracht?"  
"Dann zieh dich doch aus, wenn dir das nicht passt!" rief er zurück, noch bevor Joey klar wurde, WAS er da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. Und als ihm das, leider etwas zu spät, bewusst wurde, wurde er erst blass, dann knallrot und dann versuchte er verzweifelt, sich schnell zu verbessern und rauszureden:

"Nein, ich meine, ist doch nicht meine Schuld, das du was anhast! Nein, warte, das ist auch nicht richtig, was ich sagen wollte, ist, also ich meinte eigentlich..."  
Aber je mehr er redete, desto mehr verhedderte er sich nur in seinen eigenen Worten, und alle anderen kicherten über sein komisches Gesicht, als er versuchte sich da noch rauszureden, nur um alles noch schlimmer zu machen.  
"Ich hasse euch alle!" schmollte Joey schließlich frustriert und drehte sich um. "Und Kohldampf hab ich auch von der ganzen Aufregung, ich brauch jetzt was zum Essen!"

Malik und Marik lachten und machten noch ein paar... eindeutige... Laute, als Kaiba 'seinem' Hündchen schnell hinausfolgte, und der zeigte ihnen im hinausgehen noch den Mittelfinger, bevor die Türe hinter ihnen zufiel.  
"Tja, wo waren wir gerade?" fragte Yami schließlich und drehte sich wieder zu dem ebenfalls grinsenden Bakura um.  
"Was, Probleme mit der Erinnerung? Wir werden nicht etwa alt, Pharao?"  
"Dir werd ich gleich alt geben, Kleptomane!"

Sie wollten sich gerade zu ihren Hikaris umdrehen, um sie weiter aufzurüsten und das 'gefährlich Ausschauen' noch ein bisschen zu üben.  
Nur waren die beiden unschuldigen Hikaris leider auch nicht mehr da.  
Sie hatten die Ablenkung ausgenutzt, um ebenfalls zu verschwinden, solange ihre Yamis miteinander beschäftigt waren.  
Sie machten sich nicht wirklich große Sorgen um die vier zurückgeblieben, da keiner von ihnen so einfach zu killen war.  
Zum Glück!

"Hey, Hündchen, bleib doch mal stehen!" rief Kaiba, als er Joey mit langen Schritten hinausfolgte.  
Augenblicklich blieb er auch stehen und drehte sich ruckartig um, um den Größeren böse anzufunkeln.  
"Nenn mich nicht Hund, du Schnösel!"  
"Ich nenn dich Hündchen, weil du genau das bist!" fauchte Kaiba zurück und ging einen Schritt nach vorne, und dann noch einen, während Joey in demselben Tempo zurückwich bis er irgendwann mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.  
Irritiert hörte der Blonde auf zu schimpfen und blitze verwirrt hinter sich, als hätte er noch nie eine Wand gesehen.  
Wann war er denn hierher gelangt?

"Was zum..."  
"So ist's brav, Hündchen, und jetzt mach schön Platz."  
"Bei dir hackt's ja wohl! Ich werd ganz sicher nicht vor dir kuschen, du Penner!"  
Joey ballte irritiert die Fäuste und wollte nach vorne ausweichen und den anderen einfach wegdrängen.  
Aber Kaiba gab nicht so einfach nach und presste ihn fester gegen die Wand, stützende seine Ellbogen zu beiden Seiten des Blondschopfs ab und schaute ihn zufrieden an.  
Kaiba beugte sich vor und flüsterte: "Schön brav sein, mein Hündchen, oder ich muss dich bestrafen..."  
Joey lehnte den Kopf zurück, um in die blauen Augen zu starren, während er nach Luft schnappte und versuchte, irgendeine Art von Antwort herauszubringen.  
Wie konnte es dieser eingebildete Lackaffe eigentlich wagen, so mit ihm zu reden!

Kaiba grinste zufrieden in sich hinein, als er Joeys Reaktion auf seine Nähe sah. Die goldbraunen Augen blitzten ihn aufgebracht an, ein Funken Unsicherheit flackerte dann und wann auf, da er sich anscheinend immer noch nicht sicher wahr, was da ganze eigentlich sollte.  
Joey war rot um die Nase, er zitterte leicht und lehnte mehr sich gegen die Wand.

Der Braunhaarige leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen während er sich flach gegen den Kleineren drückte. Ihm machte dieses Katz-und-Mausspiel irrsinnig Spaß, und auch Joey schien mehr verwirrt als wirklich abgeneigt zu sein, auch wenn er versuchte, es zu verstecken.

"Das ist wohl wirklich der einzige Weg, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen..." Murmelte Kaiba leise, als er sich hinunterbeugte und die Lippen seines Hündchens in einem feurigen Kuss einfing.  
Joey fügte sich mit einem überraschten brummen, als sich auch seine Augen langsam schlossen und er eine nicht mehr ganz fremde Zunge um Einlass bitten spürte.  
Joey zog nur den Kopf zurück und blitzte Kaiba halbherzig an, ohne ihn gleich zu geben was er wollte:  
"Du weißt, das das ein ganz mieser Trick ist, oder? Eine faule Ausrede, mehr nicht."  
"Na und? Ich hör dich nicht protestieren!"

Doch noch bevor Joey wirklich etwas dagegen sagen konnte war sein Mund auch schon wieder anderweitig beschäftigt, und alles, was man von ihm noch hören konnte war leises, zufriedenes seufzen.  
Dieses Mal gab Joey dem Bitten auch nach als er die warme Zunge wieder über seine Lippen streichen spürte, bevor sie wieder neugierig seinen Mund erkundete.

Kaiba war sich auch über eins im Klaren, als er den Blonden nicht losließ: Wenn Joey wirklich nicht wollte, würde er sich schon ernsthaft wehren, sodass er es auch ganz klar verstand. Und nicht nur schimpfen und schmollen.  
Dann nämlich hätte der junge Firmenchef schon längst ein Knie im Bauch, oder auch ein Stück weiter unten.  
Oder auch eine Faust im Gesicht.  
Joey war schließlich niemand, der sich so einfach was aufzwingen ließ, wenn er nicht wollte.  
Das war ja auch der Grund, warum der Mathe-Lehrer schon lange keine Hausaufgaben mehr von ihm erwartete!  
Einen Moment lang musste er in den Kuss hineinlächeln, und Joey nutzte die Chance um die Führung zu übernehmen.

Joey unterbrach den Kuss kurz, um schnell Luft zu hohlen, und attackierte dann seinerseits den Größeren. Das letzte Mal war er zu überrascht gewesen, um zu reagieren, aber dieses Mal wollte er auch mal testen, wie der andere schmeckte.  
Schließlich konnte er nicht immer nur Kaiba den ganzen Spaß überlassen!  
Er versuchte sie mit einem schnellen Ruck gegen Kaibas Schultern umzudrehen, sodass der größere auch mal mit dem rücken zur Wand stand, aber leider ging das nicht ganz so wie er wollte, und ihm blieb am Ende nichts anderes übrig, als genau da zu bleiben, wo Kaiba ihn haben wollte.

Der hatte allerdings auch nichts dagegen und grinste nur zufrieden, als sie sich wieder zum Lufthohlen trennen mussten.  
Seine Hände wanderten langsam von der Wand hinunter, um sich wieder um Joeys Taille zu legen, während Joey seine Arme um Kaibas Hals legte und ihn näher heranzog.  
Wortlos schauten sich die beiden tief in die Augen, während sie aneinander an der Wand lehnten.  
Kaiba verstärkte seinen Halt um Joeys Hüften, um sich leicht an ihm zu reiben, während er ihn noch einmal und noch einmal küsste.  
Ihre Küsse wurden immer stürmischer, leidenschaftlicher; ihre Hände wanderten unter die störende Kleidung, um warme Haut zu spüren, und sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum.

Sie unterbrachen nur immer kurz, gerade genug um einen schnellen Atemzug zu nehmen, während sie ihre Hände nicht stillhalten oder voneinander lassen konnten. Sie drückten und rieben sich fest aneinander, während Kaiba an Joeys Hals knabberte und dort einen gut sichtbaren, roten Fleck auf der glatten Haut hinterließ.  
Joey merkte es nicht einmal wirklich, oder er hätte sich vermutlich wieder darüber aufgeregt, aber so stöhnte er nur leise auf, als warme Hände weiter unter seinem Shirt über seine Brust streiften, und warme Lippen seinen Hals hinunter wanderten.

Seine eigenen Arme waren allerdings auch nicht mehr untätig um Kaibas Hals, sondern waren genauso auf Wanderschaft gegangen.  
Eine hatte er in den braunen Haaren vergraben, um seinen Kopf dazuhalten, wo er gerade war, während er seinen Hals streckte, um Kaiba mehr Freiraum zu geben.  
Und seine andere Hand war Kaibas Rücken hinunter gewandert, um auf dessen Hintern zu landen, um einmal fest zu drücken.  
Kaiba sog etwas überrascht die Luft ein, protestierte allerdings (verständlicherweise) nicht, sondern rieb nur als Antwort gegen Joeys Front.

Joey war ganz vertieft in die leidenschaftlichen Berührungen, und die Gefühle, die der Brünette in ihm weckte, und so verstand er es im ersten Moment auch erstmal nicht, warum die Wärme ganz plötzlich komplett verschwand.  
Er lehnte nur mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand hinter ihm und seufzte leise auf, als seine Hände an seinen Seiten hinunterfielen, während er ein leises Flüstern hörte, das er erst ein paar Augenblicke später wirklich begriff:  
"Wir machen besser später weiter, hier ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür!"

Joey reagierte erst gar nicht, bis er ein Räuspern vor sich hörte, das irgendwie nicht zu Kaiba zu gehören schien. Daraufhin machte er widerwillig wieder die Augen auf, um in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukommen, die bis jetzt vollkommen verschwommen war.  
Er sah gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Kaibas auffälliger Mantel schnell um eine Ecke verschwand.  
Aber wer hatte ihn dann gerade von seiner Wolke geholt? Und wie konnte er diesen Menschen so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden?

"Es sieht äußerst schlampig aus, wenn das Hemd so aus der Hose hängt! Vielleicht möchtest du das ändern?"  
Die alte Lehrerin musterte Joey kritisch von oben bis unten, während dieser versuchte, möglichst unauffällig und mit roten Wangen sein Shirt wieder ein bisschen zu richten und in die Hose zu stecken.  
Sie nickte zustimmend, ignorierte Joeys offenkundiges Unbehagen und sah ihn weiterhin scharf an:  
"Genau so, wir wollen doch nicht so unordentlich rumrennen, oder nicht? Und das nächste Mal wird es wohl besser sein, wenn du dir auch deine Hose eine Nummer größer kaufst. Es ist sehr ungesund, wenn die Hose zu eng ist."

Und damit ließ sie einen knallroten Joey zurück, der Kaiba gerade in die tiefste Hölle wünschte! Schließlich hätte der ihn warnen können dass jemand kommt, anstatt einfach zu verschwinden und ihn zurückzulassen mit seinem 'Problem'!  
Ohne ihn hätte er das schließlich nicht!  
'Die Welt ist echt gemein!' dachte der arme Joey noch, bevor er sich auch verzog, wobei er es vorzog, lieber nicht zu seinen Freunden zurückzugehen...

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
**TBC:  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Irgendjemand sag mir bitte ehrlich, wie dieses Kapitel ist, ich bin mir nämlich absolut nicht sicher. Aber ich mochte die Idee, ein ganzes Kapitel (oder halt den Großteil davon) Puppyshipping zu machen, da es vorher nur Teil von nächsten Kapitel war, wo Ryou und Yugi was gegen Anzu machen. Aber dann dachte ich, die Idee ist nicht schlecht, und auf die Art haben die Hikaris so was wie einen Tag lang Zeit, um zu planen und so...  
Wie auch immer, ich freu mich wie immer über jede Art von Kommentar...


	7. Angriff der Hikaris

**Das Schul-Theater 7**

Ryou und Yugi sind sauer auf Anzu, und jetzt machen sie verstärkt Jagt auf sie, Yami und Bakura kriegen nichts mit von den bösen Plänen ihrer Hikaris, und die ganze Schule ist 'geschockt' von den seltsamen Vorfällen, die ihr plötzlich zustoßen.

Eine kleine Warnung für alle Anzu/Tea- Fans: **ES WIRD SCHLIMM!** Wenn ihr glaubt, es war bisher schlimm, dann lest besser nicht weiter... Fans von ihr sollten sich das nicht antun, weil ihr nämlich ein Unglück nach dem anderen zustoßen wird, und ich will dann nachher keine Beschwerden, dass ich ZU gemein zu ihr bin. Mir ist einfach danach, aber mir ist klar, das sie in der Serie NICHT so ist wie bei mir ^_^ Nur das mich das nicht wirklich interessiert, sorry...

/Hikari to Yami/  
/Yami to Hikari/  
'Gedanken'  
_(Zwischenkommentare von mir)_

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
**7. Angriff der Hikaris  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ryou rieb sich eine etwas schmerzende Schulter und murrte leise vor sich hin, als er mit Yugi am Morgen durch die Schule ging:  
"Ich schwör's dir, Bakura hat wirklich einen an der Waffel wenn er ernsthaft glaubt, dass ich einfach so einen Raketenwerfer herumschleppen kann oder will!  
Die blöden Dinger sind verdammt schwer, ich hab sogar einen blauen Fleck auf der Schulter! Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle, das wird schließlich eine Schulaufführung, da schauen auch Eltern zu, und kein Wettbewerb zwischen ihm und deinem Yami!  
Mal ganz abgesehen davon dass die Lehrer uns eh gleich verhaften lassen würden, wenn die das mitkriegen würden! Die halten uns am Ende für Terroristen oder sonst was!"

Yugi, der neben dem weißhaarigen Hikari ging, konnte nur zustimmend nicken:  
"Yami ist da auch nicht viel anders, glaub mir. Den hat Bakura ja auch nicht gerade zwingen müssen, das er bei dem Wettrüsten mitmacht!  
Im Grunde genommen ist er ja ganz vernünftig, aber sobald er mit einem anderen Yami zusammen ist, kommt oft nur noch Blödsinn dabei raus. Wie im Kindergarten, wo einer unbedingt besser als der andere sein will!  
Mir tut dabei nur Malik leid, den haben wir ja gestern mit drei durchgeknallten Yamis und einem großen Berg von gefährlichen Waffen ziemlicht im Stich gelassen, als wir getürmt sind."  
"Ach, der überlebt das schon, keine Angst. Er hat ja Marik mitgehabt, und der lässt nicht zu, das seinen kostbaren Hikari-Pretty was zustößt.  
Und außerdem, Malik ist auch nicht gerade ein Unschuldslamm, der kann sich schon selbst durchsetzten und auf sich aufpassen."  
"Ja schon, aber allein gegen drei Yamis... Und seiner war der erste, der mit den Waffen spielen wollte."  
"Und Malik ist auch der erste, der ihn davon ablenken kann."

Die Beiden standen zusammen auf dem Gang, kurz bevor die erste Stunde losging, und beobachteten mal wieder, wie Anzu Yami und Bakura anhimmelte und von ihnen schwärmte, obwohl ihr ohnehin keiner zuhörte, während sie über ihre nächsten Schritte nachdachten.

Das Mädchen seufzte immer wieder verliebt vor sich hin und hatte rosa Herzchen in den Augen, als die beiden Yamis an ihr vorbeigingen, ganz vertieft in eine sehr wichtige Diskussion.  
Das Thema: Das Reich der Schatten und seine Nützlichkeit, wenn man Vertreter verschwinden lassen will, die einen dauernd bei sehr wichtigen Yami- Angelegenheiten unterbrechen.

Yami- Angelegenheiten wie Hikari- Vernaschen oder Elektrogeräte killen zum Beispiel.

Aber keiner der beiden Yamis würdigte das Mädchen auch nur mit einem einzigen Blick.  
Im Gegenteil, die Beiden taten so als würden sie sie nicht mal sehen, machten einen großen Bogen um sie herum, drehten den Kopf noch extra weg von ihr und sagten kein Wort, als sie laut nach ihnen schrie.  
Als die Beiden vorbeirauschten lief sie ihnen sofort hinterher wie ein Hündchen.  
Keiner der beiden Yamis drehte sich um, aber irgendein verborgener Instinkt muss ihnen wohl das kommende Unheil angekündigt haben, weil beide gleichzeitig erst blass und dann grün im Gesicht wurden, auch wenn sie nicht stehen blieben.

Es könnte aber auch an der Wolke von Parfum liegen, die Anzu wieder mal umgab wie ein dichter Nebel.  
"Hey, Yami! Bakura! Guten Morgen, meine Lieben, wie geht es euch? Ich hab euch vorher schon gerufen, aber ich glaube, ihr habt mich wohl nicht gehört! Aber das macht nichts, ich hab euch ja doch noch eingeholt! Ist gar nicht so einfach, mit den hohen Schuhen, aber das macht nichts, ich hab's ja doch noch geschafft.  
Ihr seht heute wieder mal großartig aus, alle Beide, aber andererseits, wann seht ihr mal nicht großartig und zum anbeißen aus, nicht war?  
Yugi und Ryou haben gestern gesagt, das die Probe am Nachmittag ausgefallen ist, aber vorher hat mir jemand gesagt, dass das gar nicht gestimmt hat!  
Die Beiden wollten uns nur auseinander bringen, ich glaube, die sind eifersüchtig, aber das wird ihnen auch nichts bringen, weil ich euch ja trotzdem gefunden habe, und sie können auch nicht ewig zwischen uns stehen."

'Hoffentlich doch! Sie sollen zwischen uns stehen, sie anlügen und sie weit von uns fernhalten! Ist doch gut, da hab ich gar nix dagegen, klingt super, nur weiter so!...' dachte Yami, während Bakura bei ihrem letzten Kommentar erstaunt blinzelte:  
'Ryou hat gelogen, um sie uns vom Hals zu halten? Mein süßer, unschuldiger kleiner Engel hat tatsächlich gelogen? Eine richtige Lüge, nur für mich?  
Verdammt, bin ich stolz auf ihn!'

Aber Anzu merkte nicht, dass die beiden tatsächlich auf sie reagiert hatten, auch wenn sich keiner der beiden anmerken ließ, dass sie ihr überhaupt zugehört hatten.  
Sie redete einfach fröhlich weiter wie ein Wasserfall:

"Und im Moment sind sie auch nirgends zu sehen, was ohnehin besser ist, dann sind wir wenigstens mal alleine.  
Wahre Liebe kann einfach nichts auseinanderhallten, und eure Hikaris sollten mal richtige Freunde sein und uns einfach glücklich sein lassen, und sich ein eigenes Leben zulegen, anstatt uns immer im Weg zu sein!  
So benehmen sich einfach keine richtigen Freunde, das sollte ihnen mal einer erklären, aber sie hören mir nicht zu wenn ich rede, oder sie verstehen das einfach nicht, ich kann es mir einfach nicht anders erklären! Warum sonst sollten sie so was Gemeines machen."

Yami und Bakura wollten schon erleichtert durchatmen, da sie anscheinend fertig war und tief Luft holen musste.  
Sie fing sich mehr als nur ein Paar komische Blicke ein, weil sie den beiden Yamis nachlief wie ein verlorener Hund und nur mit ihren Rücken redete.  
Allerdings war sie eher ein verlorener Hund der ziemlich viel kläffte und den mancher gerne von seinen Qualen erlösen würde.

"Da wir uns gestern nicht unterhalten konnten (dank zwei eifersüchtiger, lügender Hikaris!) habe ich mich heute extra hübsch für euch gemacht.  
Was sagt ihr eigentlich zu meinem neuen Parfüm, gefällt es euch, hab ich nur für euch besorgt, riecht doch gut, oder nicht? Ich dachte, ihr würdet den Duft sicher mögen, also musste ich ihn einfach haben, ich habe ewig gebraucht, um den perfekten Duft zu finden..."

"Hast du schon eine Idee womit wir anfangen, Yugi?" flüsterte Ryou, und Yugi nickte eifrig, ohne den Blick von dem Schauspiel/Drama vor ihnen abzuwenden.  
"Ja, und zwar eine ziemlich lustige. Na ja, zumindest lustig für uns, für sie wohl weniger, aber ich werde deine Hilfe bei der Vorbereitung brauchen.  
Wir werden sie erstmal ganz nett und freundlich vorwarnen, das gibt ihr die Gelegenheit, noch mal über ihr Verhalten nachzudenken und zur Vernunft zu kommen..."

"Und du glaubst wirklich, dass sie einfach von jetzt auf gleich aufgibt und Bakura und Yami in Ruhe lässt?"  
"Nein, eher friert die Hölle zu! Aber der Form halber müssen wir ihr halt die Gelegenheit zum Rückzug geben, du weißt schon, damit es nachher nicht heißt, wir hätten sie nicht gewarnt.  
Auch wenn wir beide wissen, das sie diese Chance wieder nicht nutzen wird! Was sie auch bereuen wird, dafür Sorgen wir dann schon..."

"Also, was muss ich tun?" fragte Ryou mit leuchtenden Augen, und Yugi zog ihn mit einem für ihn sehr untypischen Grinsen am Ärmel davon, während er seinen großartigen Plan erklärte.  
Ryou fing an zu kichern und nickte ganz begeistert; ihm gefiel das Vorhaben sehr, vor allem als er daran dachte, wie die Hexe die ganze Zeit mit seinem Freund herum flirtete und auch noch dachte, sie könnte damit ungestraft davonkommen.

Oder besser, sie versuchte mit ihnen zu flirten, da die beiden ehemaligen Geister sie ja vollkommen ignorierten, als währe sie nicht mal da.  
Was 'leider' dazu führte, dass sie geschupst und gestoßen wurde wenn sie im Weg war, auch wenn das sie das anscheinend nicht mal bemerkte...

Wie jetzt gerade zum Beispiel:

Bakura trat Anzu mit einem Knurren fest auf die Füße, als sie vor ihm herumlief und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, das er sie anschaute und mit ihr redete.  
Sie bemerkte nicht mal, dass es pure Absicht war.  
Gespielt erstaunt blinzelte der Dieb sie an: "Oh, hab dich nicht gesehen."  
Inzwischen hatte er nämlich genug davon, sie und ihre schrille Stimme einfach zu ignorieren und wollte sie nur noch so schnell wie möglich loswerden!

Überglücklich strahlte sie ihn an, endlich hatte er sie bemerkt, wo sie doch schon die ganze Zeit über mit dem Beiden redete!  
Aber wahrscheinlich waren sie so in Gedanken an sie gewesen, das sie nicht mal bemerkten, das sie wirklich da war und nicht nur ein schöner Wunschtraum von ihnen.  
_(Als ob!)  
_

"Oh, keine Sorge, mein Schatz, du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß auch so dass es dir furchtbar Leid tut!"  
"Stimmt; wenn ich dich bemerkt hätte, hätte ich nämlich noch fester zugetreten!"

Die Verrückte schmollte kurz beleidigt, und er hoffte schon, dass sie heulend davonlief und nicht wiederkam.  
Aber zu seiner Enttäuschung machte sie diese Hoffung zunichte indem sie versuchte, nach Yamis Arm zu greifen:  
"Yami... Bakura ist gemein zu mir! Kannst du ihm nicht sagen, dass es nicht sehr lieb von ihm war, so was zu sagen? Bitte?  
Weißt du eigentlich, warum er heute so furchtbar schlecht gelaunt ist? Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, da sollten alle froh und glücklich sein, und nicht so ein düsteres Gesicht ziehen!  
Weißt du denn nicht etwas, das ihn vielleicht ein bisschen aufheitern könnte?"

'Verpiss dich einfach, dann geht es uns allen gleich besser!' dachte Bakura finster, während er sich umschaute:  
Wohin war denn sein kleiner Hikari plötzlich verschwunden?

Gerade war er noch mit Yugi da und schaute wie immer zum anbeißen lecker aus, und im nächsten Augenblick waren alle beide weg!  
Warum konnte nicht Anzu anstatt der beiden Engel spurlos verschwinden, dann währen alle glücklicher und konnten den schönen Tag wirklich genießen!

Aber plötzlich läutete die Glocke zur ersten Stunde und schlagartig verschwanden die ganzen Schüler in ihren Klassen.  
Zum Glück für die beiden Yamis verschwand mit ihnen auch Anzu, zwar nur widerwillig und nicht so schnell wie alle anderen, aber immerhin doch.

Erleichtert atmete Bakura erstmal tief durch als sie endlich allein waren:  
"Gott sei Dank, die sind wir erstmal los."  
"Keine Sorge, die kommt irgendwann wieder."  
"Das fürchte ich auch."  
"Was, der König der Diebe hat vor einen einfachen Menschen Angst?"  
"Weil du keine hast, Pharao! Und die ist sicher kein 'einfacher Mensch'. Die ist gar kein Mensch! Das kann nicht sein."

Aber bevor Yami noch antworten konnte, wurden die Beiden plötzlich von einer viel zu gut gelaunten Stimme unterbrochen:  
"Hey Leute, was macht ihr denn gerade, kann ich mitmachen, ich will euch helfen, darf ich, bitte, bitte? Ich will auch mitmachen, kommt schon, wir Yamis sollten zusammenhalten!  
Also sagt mir schon, was los ist, oder ich sag meinem Malik, das ihr gemein zu mir seid und mich nicht mitspielen lasst!"

"Oh Mann, bitte nicht. Kaum ist die eine Plage weg, kommt schon die nächste." grollte Bakura, als Marik einen Arm freundschaftlich um seine Schulter legte und den anderen um Yami:  
"Also, was machen wir jetzt? Haben eure Hikaris euch auch rausgeworfen? Meiner schon, und das ist gemein, weil sonst immer darf ich ihm helfen bei seinen Tests und Schularbeiten, aber heute wollte er, dass ich weggehe. Einfach so, ohne Grund, das ist un-nett, findet ihr nicht auch? Ich weiß nicht, was er auf einmal hat..."

"Liegt vielleicht daran, das du dauernd nur Messer und Leichen und so was hinzeichnest.  
Und Lehrer haben so was nicht gerade gerne auf ihren Tests. Ein Blutbad ist nun mal nicht die Antwort auf alles!"  
Marik und Bakura starrten Yami ungläubig und entsetzt an, als hätte er plötzlich einen zweiten Kopf und blaue Tupfen:  
"Was soll das heißen, es ist keine Antwort?"  
"Natürlich ist ein Blutbad eine gute Antwort, egal was die Frage ist!"

"Was für ein Yami bist du denn eigentlich?"  
"Eine Schande, wirklich!"  
Beide nickten, während Yami eine ungesunde, zornige Rotfärbung annahm.  
"Ihr seid nicht ganz dicht, das seid ihr, und zwar alle beide! Und da wundert ihr euch noch, wenn die Lehrer eure Hikaris dauernd zum Seelenklempner schicken wollen? Da seid ihr doch selber Schuld, wenn ihr dauernd so einen Blödsinn macht, da braucht ihr dann gar nicht rumjammern!"

Der frühere Pharao löste sich von den anderen beiden Yamis und schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr noch vorhabt, und ehrlich gesagt geht es mir auch am Arsch vorbei, aber ich für meinen Teil hab jetzt keine Zeit für euren Blödsinn!  
Macht was ihr wollt, aber ich fang jetzt jedenfalls an, meinen Text zu lernen, dann hab ich's wenigstens hinter mir und hab hinterher mehr Zeit für Yugi.  
Und ich will ja schließlich nicht wie ein Vollidiot dastehen, der zu dämlich ist, sich den Text zu merken, wenn wir die bescheuerte Aufführung haben!  
Und wenn einer von euch mich auch nur ansatzweiße auf dieser Bühne blamiert, dann ist es das letzte, was ihr in diesem Leben machen werdet! Weil ich euch dann nämlich umbringen werde, und zwar solange bis ihr Tot seid! Und ihr werdet nicht wiederkommen!"

Und damit marschierte der kurzgeratene Pharao nach draußen und ignorierte die beiden anderen, um es sich mit seinem Textbuch unter einen Baum gemütlich zu machen.  
Bakura und Marik schauten sich an: "Was is'n mit dem los?"  
Marik kicherte und hüpfte herum: "Ich weiß es, ich weiß es! Alle anderen interessieren ihn wahrscheinlich nicht, aber er will sich nur nicht vor seinem Zwerg blamieren!"

Zusammen zogen der Dieb und der Wahnsinnige ab, um ein bisschen die Arbeiter zu terrorisieren, die immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, die Bühne aufzubauen. Das war aber natürlich nicht so einfach, wenn sie gleichzeitig aufpassen mussten, dass nicht irgendwelche Schüler (oder Yamis) dauernd die Werkzeuge klauten oder die Pläne änderten.

Doch bei der ganzen Aufregung ist es weder Yami noch Bakura aufgefallen, das Ryou und Yugi nicht wie alle anderen in ihre Klasse gelaufen waren, sondern den Anfang der Stunde einfach mal schwänzten, um ihre eigenen, finsteren Pläne in Gang zu setzen...

_(Okay, machen wir hier mal eine kurze Pause, bevor es weitergeht, um einen schnellen Blick hinunter in die Hölle zu werfen:  
Uhm, aha, ja, genau wie ich es mir gedacht habe:  
Alles zugefroren, tiefster, eisiger Winter in der Hölle.  
Alles ist weiß, flauschige Schneeflocken rieseln sanft, und die Teufel machen 'ne fröhliche Schneeballschlacht...)  
_

Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen die beiden 'unschuldigen' Hikaris durch die leeren Gänge zu Anzus Spind, um ihre 'kleine Warnung' zu verstecken.  
Ryou hatte zwar noch leichte Bedenken ob das ganze nicht etwas zu extrem war, machte aber trotzdem den Spind für Yugi auf:  
"Was hättest du eigentlich gemacht, wenn ich dir nicht helfen wollte, oder ich das Schloss nicht aufmachen könnte?"  
"Ach komm schon, Ryou, du bist jetzt so lange mit Bakura zusammen, ist doch klar das du weißt, wie man ein Schloss knackt! Das geht doch gar nicht anders als das du das eine oder andere von ihm lernst!"

Schnell versteckte Yugi seine kleine Überraschung und sie machten das Fach wieder zu, als währe nie etwas gewesen, als hätte Ryou das Fach nicht gerade wie ein Profi geöffnet.

Danach beeilten sie sich, schnell in ihre Klasse zu kommen, weil der Unterricht ja schon angefangen hatte und sie nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig verpassen wollten.  
Die Lehrerin musterte die beiden überrascht, da sie normalerweise doch immer pünktlich waren und nie zu Spät kamen.  
"Ähm, Entschuldigung, aber Yugi hat sich nicht ganz wohl gefühlt, und ich wollte ihn nicht ganz alleine lassen." entschuldigte sich Ryou schüchtern bei der Frau, während sie sich schnell auf ihre Plätze setzten.  
Keiner der Beiden schaute die junge Frau dabei in die Augen, und so bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass die Beiden nur wegen der Lüge so rot im Gesicht wurden.  
Sie dachte sich, das währe nur weil ihnen ihr zu Spät kommen peinlich war, auch wenn es aus einen völlig verständlichen Grund war. Ein kranker Schüler sollte nicht alleine herumlaufen, wenn keiner davon weiß.  
Wer weiß schon, was da alles passieren kann.

Besorgt musterte sie Yugi, der sofort eine noch dunklere Farbe annahm und unruhig auf seinen Sessel herumrutschte.  
"Bist du wirklich in Ordnung? Wenn nicht solltest du besser zur Krankenschwester gehen und dich kurz hinlegen..."  
"Ähm, nein, danke, es geht schon. Ich hab wohl nur was Falsches zum Frühstück gegessen, aber es ist schon wieder vorbei." versicherte er der besorgten Frau schnell, und sie nickte langsam.  
"Gut, aber wenn es doch wieder schlimmer werden sollte, geh lieber."

Erleichtert dass sie mit ihrer Ausrede einfach so durchgekommen waren, schlugen Ryou und Yugi ihre Bücher auf und warteten gespannt auf die erste Pause.  
Anzu würde da zwar noch nicht zum Spind gehen, da sie in den ersten beiden Stunden dasselbe Fach hatten, aber es war ja noch was anderes für das Mädchen geplant, nicht nur die kleine Überraschung im Spind.

Yugi hatte eine kurze Nachricht auf dem Computer ausgedruckt, die er ihr in der ersten Pause unauffällig auf den Platz schummeln wollte. Sollte sie wieder erwarten doch vernünftig werden, dann konnten sie sie immer noch warnen und die Sache abblasen, egal wie unwahrscheinlich das auch war.

In der Pause baute sich Anzu sofort drohend vor den beiden Hikaris auf, kaum das die Glocke geläutet hatte. Sie hatte Fragen auf die sie auch Antworten wollte, bevor die beiden verschwinden oder sich wieder mal feige hinter ihren Yamis verstecken konnten!

"Okay, ich weiß das ihr mich gestern angelogen habt, und ich will jetzt sofort wissen wieso!"  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Es gäbe so viele Sachen, die sie jetzt machen könnte, aber nein, sie musste hier stehen und ihre Zeit mit den beiden Zwergen verschwenden!

Yugi legte nur den Kopf schief und blinzelte sie verwundert an: "Aber Anzu! Wie kannst du so was nur behaupten!" völlig fassungslos schüttelte er denn Kopf "Ich würde dich doch niemals anlügen, das könnte ich doch nicht!"  
Und erstaunlicherweise wurde er dabei noch nicht mal Rot!

Während Anzu Yugi mit ihren Fragen (und düsteren Blicken) löcherte, schlich Ryou hinter ihrem Rücken vorbei zu ihren Tisch und legte die vorbereitete Nachricht gut sichtbar für sie hin.

Yugi stand mit großen Augen und zitternder Unterlippe vor Anzu und sah furchtbar verletzt und beleidigt aus, während Anzu ihn finster anstarrte.  
"Ich bin mir absolut sicher dass ihr das nur gesagt habt, damit ihr freie Bahn bei Yami und Bakura habt. Ihr wolltet sie ganz für euch alleine haben, so wie immer, mehr nicht, aber damit werdet ihr nicht durchkommen!"

'Oh ja, klar wollen wir das! Und natürlich werden wir damit auch durchkommen!'

"Aber das wird mich nicht aufhalten, die beiden gehören mir und ihr könnt sie mir nicht wegnehmen mit euren schönen Lügen und kleinen Täuschungen! So einfach werdet ihr mich nicht los!"

"Aber warum sollte ich dich denn anlügen, Anzu, ich hatte doch keinen Grund dazu! Ich dachte wirklich, dass die Proben ausfallen würden. Wir beide haben das gedacht! Das habe ich so gehört, und ich wollte doch nicht, dass du als einzige dort auftauchst und ewig auf uns wartest, und dann kommt keiner! Wir haben es doch nur nett gemeint, wir würden doch nie lügen, das soll man nicht machen!"

'Nein, wir lügen nicht, wir strecken nur die Wahrheit ein bisschen.'

Er hatte die kleinen Hände verschränkt und schaute sie ganz treuherzig an, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben, wie die Unschuld in Person.  
Die großen Augen wurden feucht vor Enttäuschung, und er schniefte leise, als sie einfach nicht an seine guten Absichten glauben wollte. Langsam zogen sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler damit auf sich mit dem Verhör, da Anzu nicht gerade unauffällig war mit ihrer lauten Stimme und dem finsteren Blick.

Als dann auch noch Ryou dazukam und Yugi Recht gab und genauso süß und unschuldig dreinschaute konnte sie sich nur noch beleidigt wegdrehen.  
Gegen diesen doppelten Dackelblick konnte sie einfach nicht ankommen, außerdem war sie sich jetzt auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass es Absicht gewesen war.

Was wenn es wirklich nur ein kleines Missverständnis gewesen war? Konnte das möglich sein?

Einige der Mitschüler schauten Anzu auch schon ganz böse an, weil sie völlig unnötig und gemein auf die beiden unschuldigen, hilflosen Jungs losging und mit ihren 'falschen Anschuldigungen' bedrängte und angriff.  
Ryou und Yugi könnten schließlich niemals lügen ohne dabei rot zu werden, selbst wenn sie es wollten, das war eigentlich allgemein bekannt.  
Und diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Mitschülern wollte sie sich wirklich nicht antun, da stand sie drüber, das hatte sie wirklich nicht nötig!  
Mit diesen Gedanken machte sie sich erstmal erhobenen Hauptes vom Acker und schwebte elegant von dannen...

Im Klartext: Sie schwankte mit ihren zu hohen Absätzen davon, stolperte bei der Türe über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel sehr unelegant zur Türe raus.

Als das brünette Mädchen kurz vor dem Ende der Pause zurückkam wartete schon ein sauber zusammengefalteter, roter Zettel auf ihrem Tisch auf sie.  
"**WAHHH! **Ich fass es nicht, mein Yami hat mir einen Liebesbrief geschrieben, ich wette er will mich nach der Schule treffen und mit mir ausgehen und..."

Yugi und Ryou, die genau wussten was wirklich auf dem Zettel stand verdrehten nur die Augen. Die anderen Schüler schauten sie an als währe sie verrückt, und so wie sie herumhopste und jubelte, ohne den Zettel auch nur aufzufalten war das auch gut möglich.

"Solltest du nicht vielleicht erstmal den Brief lesen, bevor du anfängst, die Hochzeits-Einladungen zu verschicken? Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht von Yami!"  
"Dann halt von Bakura, das ist doch dasselbe! Ich hab eine Verabredung, eure Lügen gestern waren völlig sinnlos, egal ob es Absicht oder ein Versehen war!"  
"Und wenn es keiner der Beiden war?"  
"Ach Blödsinn, ich weiß doch, was drin steht, auch ohne es zu lesen; also misch dich nicht in Sachen ein von denen du keine Ahnung hast!" fauchte sie beleidigt, da sie einfach nicht glauben wollte, das jemand anders ihr den Liebesbrief geschrieben haben könnte.  
Oder das die Nachricht vielleicht nicht mal ein Liebesbrief ist.

Die Glocke läutete, die Lehrerin kam wieder herein, und alle setzten sich zurück auf ihre Plätze.  
Wieder gut gelaunt und breit grinsend machte Anzu ihre Nachricht erwartungsvoll auf. Die Tatsache, dass die Lehrerin wieder da war, ignorierte sie einfach, schließlich gab es wichtigeres als langweiligen Unterricht!  
Ihre Zukunft und ihr ganzes Leben konnte sich in den nächsten Augenblicken entscheiden und völlig verändern, wer wollte da schon irgendeiner Lehrerin zuhören.

Ihre Augen glänzten beinahe mit Freudentränen, und am liebsten währe sie sofort aufgesprungen, um die beiden Yamis zu suchen und ihnen um den Hals zu fallen und ihren sagen wie sehr sie sie liebte.

'Explosion in  
Drei...  
Zwei...  
Eins...'

Zählte Yugi in Gedanken, während er und Ryou sie gespannt beobachteten, und es wurde immer schwerer, nicht einfach zu grinsen oder gar zu lachen. Langsam wurden ihre Augen immer größer, ihr Gesicht ungläubig, und sie fing an zu zittern:

**"Was? Das ist absolut unmöglich, das muss ein Irrtum sein! Ein verdammter böser Scherz! Wer würde mir so etwas herzloses, gemeines antun?"** schrie sie plötzlich lautstark los und sprang empört von ihren Sitz auf, ohne sich um die Lehrerin zu kümmern, die sie so wie alle anderen anstarrten.

"Was ist denn unmöglich? Gibt es ein Problem, von dem ich wissen sollte?" fragte sie so geduldig wie möglich, auch wenn sie das Mädchen und ihre dauernden Störungen und Ansprachen im Unterricht nicht wirklich mochte. Aber als Lehrerin konnte man sich seine Schüler nun mal nicht aussuchen.

_(Aber sie ist wirklich nicht die erste, die sich das wünscht, ^_^ )  
_

"Das da, das ist unmöglich. Der Zettel ist nicht von meinem Yami! Und von Bakura auch nicht, obwohl er das sein sollte! Eine bodenlose Frechheit ist das!" und sie wedelte den Zettel beleidigt herum, bevor die Lehrerin ihn ihr einfach wegnahm:

"Da steht das Yami und Bakura schon vergeben sind und du sie bitte in Ruhe lassen sollst, da sie ohnehin nicht an dir interessiert sind und es auch niemals sein werden. Wenn nicht wird es ernste Konsequenzen geben und das Ergebnis wird nicht sehr schön sein...  
Und? Wegen dem Blödsinn störst du hier meinen Unterricht? Dann lässt du die Beiden halt in Ruhe, so einfach ist das. Problem gelöst, und jetzt setz dich wieder hin, oder ich muss dich hinauswerfen!"

"Aber das ist kein Blödsinn! Das sind ganz gemeine Lügen, Verleumdungen, Rufmord, natürlich sind Yami und Bakura nicht vergeben, mit wem sollen die schon Zusammensein, das wüsste ich doch.  
Sie sind mir treu, das weiß ich! Sie würden mich niemals betrügen, so was machen sie nicht, das weiß ich genau, und wer sollte auch besser zu ihnen passen als ich..."

Und damit fing sie laut zu heulen an, als würde gerade die Welt untergehen.  
Yugi schüttelte nur den fassungslos Kopf, während Ryou sich die Ohren zuhielt:  
'Das ist ja wohl in die Hose gegangen, ich glaube nicht, dass sie eine höfliche Nachricht versteht. Also braucht sie wohl doch die etwas unhöflichere Version...'

Die Lehrerin ließ sie erstmal eine Weile heulen in der Hoffnung, das ihr das Theater bald so peinlich wird das sie von allein wieder aufhört. Aber als sie nicht aufhören wollte, bevor ihr nicht Yami oder Bakura versprachen das der Zettel eine gemeine Lüge war, stellte sie sie einfach nur genervt vor die Tür.  
'Soll sie doch den Gang überschwemmen, Hauptsache ich kann in Ruhe weitermachen.'

Als die Glocke zur zweiten Pause läutete, hatte sich Anzu wieder beruhigt und sich erfolgreich eingeredet, das der Zettel der Scherz irgendeines eifersüchtigen Mädchens war, das auf ihr Talent und Begabung (in was?) eifersüchtig war und sie auf diese schändliche Weise loswerden wollte.  
Ihre Schminke hatte sie wieder aufgefrischt, den Zettel dabei gleich das Klo runtergespühlt, und jetzt war für sie die Welt wieder in Ordnung.

Ahnungslos machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Spind, um ihre Bücher wegzupacken, während sie fröhlich vor sich hersummte.  
Nicht mehr lange, und Bakura und Yami würden ihr gehören, daran bestand für sie gar kein Zweifel mehr.  
Schließlich hatten bei beiden den ganzen Morgen mit ihr verbracht, nicht mit den beiden Zwergen, die hatten sich wahrscheinlich vorsorglich schon mal aus dem Stab gemacht. Hatten wohl doch erkannt, das sie verloren hatten.

Es war nur schade, dass Ryous Haare nicht mehr rosa waren; aber das war jetzt auch nicht mehr so wichtig.  
Als sie gleich darauf Yami und Bakura auf dem Gang vor ihr entdeckte, lief sie ihnen sofort nach, um von dem gemeinen, verlogenen Zettel zu erzählen.  
Und die beiden Yamis hingen ganz gebannt an ihren Lippen und verfolgten jedes Wort von ihr mit Eifer.  
Die beiden konnten einfach nicht die Augen von ihr lassen, und sicher überlegten sie sich insgeheim schon, wie sie ihr endlich ewige Liebe schwören können; bei den verliebten Blicken, die sie ihr immer zuwarfen.  
_(Lebt die wirklich in derselben Realität wie alle anderen? Oder ist sie auf irgendwelchen Drogen?)  
_

Denn eigentlich wundern sich Yami und Bakura ja nur, wohin die Hikaris verschwunden waren, und warum sie sich nicht meldeten, aber das wusste Anzu nicht und das wollte sie auch gar nicht wissen.  
Das Anzu ihnen die ganze Zeit nachlief und irgendwas von Freundschaft und ewigen Glück und einem vertauschten oder gefälschten Liebesbrief faselte, ignorierten sie ganz einfach, während sie nach Yugi und Ryou Ausschau hielten.

Marik dagegen konnte sich ein Kichern genauso wenig verkneifen wie seine Sticheleien, als sie dauernd an Ärmeln zupfte und die genervten und gelangweilten Blicke ignorierte.  
Und so landeten er und ein ohnehin schon gereizter Bakura bald auf dem Boden, knurrend und schimpfend, während Anzu dumm daneben stand und nicht verstand, was Bakura und Marik da machten.  
Malik versuchte seinen Yami wegzuziehen, aber der krallte sich mit beiden Händen in Bakuras langen, stacheligen Haaren fest und wollte nicht mehr loslassen, egal wie Bakura um sich schlug und trat.

"Lass los, du verdammter Psychopath, du reißt mir doch alle Haare aus!"  
"Aber du hast doch angefangen, du hast als erster zurückgehaut!"  
"Na und! Glaubst du, der König der Diebe lässt sich von dir kleinen Würmchen auslachen? Da bist du aber ganz schief gewickelt!  
Hast du nicht einen Chemiesaal in die Luft zu jagen, oder irgendwelche Lehrer zu erschrecken? Verlier dich doch, lass ein Loch in der Gegend!"

Marik ließ Bakuras Haare los und blinzelte ihn nur an, ohne sich irgendwie zu bewegen oder ohne ihn richtig zu sehen.  
"Ähm, Marik?" fragte Bakura vorsichtig und wedelte mit der Hand vor Mariks Gesicht ohne eine Reaktion zu bekommen. Der verrückte Yami reagierte nicht mal auf die besorgte Stimme seines Hikaris, der sich vorsichtig über ihn beugte und ihn an der Schulter schüttelte.

Als er auch nach ein paar leise geflüsterten Worten, die außer Marik keiner mitbekam, (oder mitbekommen wollte) immer noch keine Reaktion bekam starrte Malik den Dieb vorwurfsvoll an:  
"Na toll, jetzt hast du ihn kaputt gemacht! Was hast du eigentlich mit ihm gemacht?"  
"Wieso ich? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht! So ein paar Schläge auf den Kopf haben ihm doch vorher auch nie was ausgemacht! So leicht geht er doch normalerweise auch nicht kaputt."

Marik bekam inzwischen gar nicht mit, was um ihn herum vorging, denn er sah schon alle möglichen Arten von Chaos und Zerstörung vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen.  
Explodierende Chemiesäle, schreiende Schülern, weinende Lehrer, Sirenen, Lärm und Chaos überall...

Plötzlich riss ihn ein eigenartiges Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken.

Für einen Moment dachte er noch, wie das denn möglich sein konnte, schließlich hatte er noch gar nicht mal angefangen irgendwas zu machen!  
Wieso also konnte er schon die Schmerzensschreie hören?  
Und wieso hörten sie alle anderen auch, normalerweise war er ja der einzige, der die Stimmen in seinem Kopf hörte?

Immer noch lächelnd in ihrer Fantasiewelt gefangen hatte Anzu die ganze Gruppe aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, da (leider) die Schließfächer der Hikaris ganz in der Nähe von ihrem waren. Das gab ihr die Gelegenheit, sie weiter zu beobachten, und sie konnten ihr nicht entkommen, auch wenn sie das so gerne würden.

Sie wollte gerade ihre Bücher für die nächste Stunde aus ihrem Spind herausnehmen, als plötzlich ein großer roter Boxhandschuh herausschoss und sie genau auf die Nase traf.  
Erschrocken schrie sie auf und hielt sich die Nase, als sie (mal wieder) schmerzhaft und unelegant auf dem Hinterteil landete.

Als sie die anfängliche Benommenheit abschüttelte hörte sie das gemeine, schadenfrohe Kichern eines grinsenden Schachtelteufels, der wohl den Handschuh in den Händen gehalten hatte, bevor er ihn auf sie losließ.  
Jetzt kullerte der Boxhandschuh traurig über den Boden, wo ihn ein Zuschauer aufsammelte, während der kichernde Teufel auf einer Feder über seiner Schachtel hin und her baumelte und sie weiterhin fröhlich auslachte.  
Genau wie einige der umstehenden Beobachter, unter denen sich zufällig auch alle Yamis befanden.

Die bunte Schachtel, die in ihrem Fach stand, hatte gelbe Fragezeichen, und sah eigentlich zu klein aus, als das der Teufel und der Handschuh hineinpassen konnten, auch wenn das offensichtlich der Fall war. Der Teufel war in der Schachtel gewesen, mit dem Boxhandschuh in der Hand, und hatte geduldig auf sein Opfer gewartet.  
Beim Öffnen ihres Faches hatte sie die hinterhältige Falle ausgelöst, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, wie das möglich war.  
Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie dieses Ding garantiert nicht da reingestellt hatte, was sollte sie denn auch damit! Aber vielleicht war es ja ein Geschenk von jemandem, einem Verehrer vielleicht, und es war ein Versehen das sie dabei verletzt worden war?

Ganz plötzlich aber hörte der Teufel mit den violetten und schwarzen Mantel auf zu Kichern, und Anzu wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, aber sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut.  
Der Spuk war noch nicht vorbei.  
Denn der Teufel hatte noch eine wichtige Nachricht, nur für sie, und die schrie er jetzt auch laut in die Welt hinaus, damit es auch ja jeder mitkriegte:

**"Behalt deine Pfoten bei dir, du wirst sie niemals kriegen, denk an die Warnung.  
Behalt deine Pfoten bei dir, du wirst sie niemals kriegen, denk an die Warnung.  
Behalt deine Pfoten bei dir, du wirst sie niema..."** wiederholte er immer wieder mit seiner spöttischen, quietschenden, kichernden Stimme.

Das war nicht lustig!  
Zumindest dachte das Anzu, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, die das doch recht komisch fanden, vor allem, als sie vor Scham und Ärger rot wurde.

Der Teufel mit dem breiten Grinsen hatte ein kleines Messer in der Hand, von dem rote Farbe tropfte, während er hin und her schaukelte und seine Botschaft immer wieder wiederholte. Auch aus seinen Mund, aus dem lange Vampierzähne schauten, sah man die rote Farbe auf den Boden runtertropfen und in einer Pfütze zu Anzus Füssen sammeln.

Yami und Bakura, die das Ganze natürlich mit Begeisterung beobachtet hatten, sahen sofort Marik an.  
Aber der schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf und fuchtelte mit den Händen:  
"Ich war das nicht, ehrlich! Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, ein bisschen zahm zwar, aber sonst, vielleicht mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen… Aber ich war's nicht."

Als Anzu bemerkte, das Yami ihr Unglück mit angesehen hatte, klammerte sie sich sofort an seinem Arm fest und sah ihn flehend an:  
"Yami, du musst mir helfen, jemand ist gemein zu mir! Ganz sicher aus Eifersucht, weil du mein Freund bist, und Bakura auch, und da ist jetzt jemand neidisch und will mir was antun! Ich hab solche Angst, ihr werdet mich doch beschützen, nicht war?"

Erwartungsvoll sah sie von Yami zu Bakura: "Ihr werdet den oder die Schuldige doch für mich aufspüren, oder? Ihr könnt so was doch..." wimmerte sie unglücklich und wartete insgeheim darauf, dass einer der beiden sie endlich tröstend in den Arm nehmen würde.  
Das sie sich aufmachen und den Schuldigen bestrafen würden. Oder das sie sie einfach nur umarmen und ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird, dass sie sie beschützen...

Aber erstaunlicherweise geschah nichts davon!

Yami versuchte sogar, seinen Arm von ihr wegzuziehen, und Bakura reagierte noch nicht mal auf ihre flehenden Blicke, oder das sie völlig geschockt zu Boden sank und an seinem Hosenbein zupfte, während sie immer noch Yamis Arm umklammerte.  
Er trat einfach einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie auf Yamis Füssen sitzen.

Dicke Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter und verschmierten ihre Schminke schon wieder. Ihre Wangen waren rot, und auch wenn der Schlag eigentlich nicht so fest gewesen war, hielt sie sich dramatisch die Nase als währe sie gebrochen.  
Immer wieder schluchzte und jammerte sie vor Schmerzen, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder zu Yami und Bakura hochschaute, ob die beiden auch sahen wie sehr sie litt unter dieser furchtbaren Folter.

Yami schaute sie nur schweigend an, überlegte für einen Moment und nickte dann zustimmend: "Okay, ich schau ob ich was rausfinden kann. Aber nur wenn du mich auf der Stelle loslässt und sofort von hier verschwindest!"  
"Och… Das ist sooo süß von dir…" kicherte die Verrückte und sprang sofort vom Boden auf. Alle Schmerzen waren anscheinend verschwunden, als sie Yami endlich losließ und brav gehorchte.  
"Ach Yami... Ich weiß dass du nicht willst, dass ich so etwas Fürchterliches und Brutales mit ansehen muss! Nicht war, und deshalb soll ich weggehen und auf eine Nachricht von euch warten, stimmt's?" und mit einem verliebten Seufzen hopste sie einfach so davon, nachdem sie Yami und Bakura noch eine letzte Kusshand zugeworfen hatte.

Yami atmete erleichtert auf, als sie verschwand, bis er merkte, dass seine Freunde ihn fassungslos anstarrten.  
**"WAS? **Was ist los?" fragte er, als die anderen beiden Yamis ihn vorwurfsvoll mit den Fingern pieksten.

"Spinnst du? Bist du krank oder was?"  
"Wer bist du, und wo ist unser Yami?"  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, gib ihn wieder zurück!"  
"Scheiße, du bist am sterben, nicht war?"  
"Oder bist du etwa besessen? Von was?"  
"Du willst ihr doch nicht ernsthaft helfen?" fragten ihn Marik und Bakura durcheinander und starrten ihn mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern fassungslos an.  
Der frühere Pharao knurrte nur und schlug die nervenden Finger weg:

"Klar mach ich das, ich muss doch schließlich wissen, bei wem ich mich dafür bedanken kann. Und vielleicht können wir den Verantwortlichen auch eine Party schmeißen..."

"Wem wollt ihr eine Party schmeißen?" fragte Yugi neugierig, als hätten er und Ryou nicht die ganze Zeit hinter der Ecke gestanden um sich alles in Ruhe anzuschauen und zu lachen.

Aber jetzt hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt und ließen sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr sie das Chaos doch genossen hatten. Zumindest konnten sie jetzt ein bisschen besser verstehen, wieso Malik seinen Yami so gerne beim Chaos machen half:  
Es ist lustig und man konnte ein bisschen Stress abbauen. Besonders wenn man nicht verdächtigt, geschweige denn erwischt wird...

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, Aibou. War nur eine Idee, weißt du, wenn wir die Aufführung und das Schulfest überleben, dann haben wir hinterher ja was zum feiern."  
Yami umarmte Yugi sanft und rieb die Wange in die dreifärbigen Haare, um nicht diese violetten Augen anschauen zu müssen.  
Es war einfach so schwer, nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn man sich gleichzeitig hoffnungslos in diesen glänzenden Seen verlor.

'Hmmm' dachte Yami überglücklich, 'Viel besser als dauernd die Nervensäge in der Nähe zu haben...'  
Er atmete tief den süßen Duft von Yugis Haaren ein, genoss die Wärme der weichen Haut unter der störenden Kleidung und

*RIIIIINNNGGGGGG*

Yami wollte die blöde Schulglocke am liebsten erwürgen, und konnte sich ein gereiztes Knurren einfach nicht verkneifen.  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, währe eine unschuldige kleine Schulglocke jetzt mausetot.  
Yugi tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Kopf: "Och, mein armer Yami, nicht traurig sein, wir machen später weiter, okay."  
Aber die tröstende Wirkung war ein bisschen verloren, weil Yugi sich ein gutmütiges Kichern einfach nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Dann drehte er sich mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem schnellen Kuss um und lief mit den anderen beiden Hikaris in die Klasse für die nächste Stunde.

"Ja, armer Yami, darf seinen kleinen Hikari nicht vernaschen..." Spöttelte Bakura und tätschelte ihm den Kopf, genauso wie Yugi es gerade gemacht hatte.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu vorher, als Yami ganz verträumt gelächelt hatte, erntete der Dieb sich nur einen festen Tritt vors Schienbein.

**"AUA!** Verdammter Zwerg, ich werd dich..." keifte Bakura und hüpfte erstmal herum.  
"Geschieht dir recht, dann greif mich nicht an mit deinen dreckigen Pfoten!" grollte Yami zurück und verschränkte mit einem finsteren Blick die Arme vor der Brust.

Marik schaute mit schief gelegtem Kopf von einem zum anderen, bevor er breit zu grinsen anfing:  
"Ich will auch mal, lasst mich auch mitmachen!"  
Und dann schnappte er sich die beiden kleineren Yamis und wuschelte ihnen kräftig durch die Haare, sodass sie aussahen, als währen sie in einen Sturm geraten...  
**"PFOTEN WEG, DU PSYCHO!"  
**

Zwei ereignislose Stunden später, kurz vor der Mittagspause:

Ryou und Yugi mussten leider feststellen, das Anzu tatsächlich nichts gelernt hat, und allen ernstes erwartete, das Yami ihr den oder die Schuldigen vor die Füße werfen wird.  
"Ja, klar, als wenn die das jemals rausfinden." Flüsterte Yugi, und Ryou nickte: "Klar, das glaubt ja eh keiner, das wir das waren, selbst wenn das jemand rausfindet. Also, machen wir weiter im Plan."  
"Haben wir alles, was wir brauchen? Hast du sie auch gekriegt?"

Ryou duckte schnell den Kopf hinter sein Buch, als der Mathe-Lehrer in ihre Richtung schaute, flüsterte aber weiter mit Yugi über die Pläne, die sie noch für Anzu hatten. Die saß ein paar Reihen vor ihnen, frisch geschminkt und guter Laune.  
'Aber die wird dir schon noch vergehen. Wir fangen gerade erst an mit dir...'

'Freundlich' lächelnd eilte Yugi auf Anzu zu, als diese in der Mittagspause losziehen wollte, um Yami und Bakura zu finden und zu fragen, ob sie ihren Peiniger schon gefunden und bestraft haben.  
"Hey- Hey, Anzu, warte kurz, ich hab eine Nachricht für dich! Von Yami!"  
Jede Vorsicht war vergessen als sie ihm eilig den Zettel aus der Hand schnappte, während sie dabei aufgedreht quietschte und herumhüpfte: "Ich wusste doch, das er noch erkennen würde, wie sehr er mich liebt! Bestimmt will er mir sagen, dass er meine Angreifer schon bestraft hat!"

Überglücklich strahlte sie Yugi an, ohne sein genervtes Augenrollen zu bemerken. Dass sie heute schon mal einen falschen Liebesbrief bekommen hatte, hatte sie anscheinend ganz vergessen. Sie dachte nicht im Traum daran, dass diese Nachricht auch falsch sein könnte, dass sie auch nicht von Yami war. Dass sich wieder umsonst freute, oder das das einfach nur ein Scherz war.

"Wird Bakura auch da sein? Da steht nämlich, dass Yami mich gleich noch in einer Abstellkammer treffen will, ganz heimlich und nur mich allein! Mich, nicht dich! Nur mich und mich allein! Er will die ganze Pause mit mir verbringen, dass wird einfach romantisch und einzigartig und unvergesslich werden! Ich soll gleich hingehen, und niemanden was davon erzählen, ein heimliches Rendezvous..."

Es folgte ein weiters Augenrollen von Yugi, das wieder ignoriert wurde. DAS verstand sie also unter heimlich?  
Zufrieden summend drehte sie sich um und verschwand, gerade als Ryou dazukam:  
"Und? Was ist?" fragte er neugierig, obwohl ihm Yugis Grinsen eigentlich alles sagen sollte.  
"Sie hat's geschluckt."  
Ryou blinzelte ihn kurz an, ungläubig: "Einfach so? Keine Fragen?"  
"Ja, ohne nachzudenken."  
"Dann verdient sie, was gleich passiert. Als wenn einer der beiden ihr je schreiben würde…!"  
Yugi sah seinen Weißhaarigen Freund nachdenklich an, als ihm etwas einfiel:

"Ich frage mich, ob die beiden überhaupt schreiben können. In unserer Sprache, meine ich"  
Ryou kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf: "Keine Ahnung… Aber ich glaube nicht, ich meine… Bakura ist nicht gerade der Geduldigsten einer… Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er die Geduld hätte, es zu lernen..."  
"Ja, aber bevor sie fest werden konnten, haben sie ja unsere Körper übernommen. Und ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit Bakura war, aber ich habe nicht gehört, das Yami wegen der Autos oder der Technik allgemein durchgedreht währe..."  
"Bakura hat sich auch gut zurechtgefunden..." Meinte Ryou nachdenklich, "aber andererseits hat er auch schon einige Küchengeräte ins Reich der Schatten geschickt, weil er dachte, sie wollten ihn fressen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie das funktioniert..."

"Vielleicht hat er das nur zum Spaß gemacht? Ich meine, wir beide wissen doch, wie sehr Yamis es genießen, Sachen ins Reich der Schatten zu schicken oder sie zu zerstören. Vielleicht war die 'Ich hab geglaubt es will dich fressen'- Nummer ja nur eine Ausrede..."  
Beide kratzten sich verwirrt am Kopf, bevor sie sich lieber auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrierten. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn, darüber groß nachzudenken. Manche Sachen sollte man einfach als gegeben akzeptieren, weil nachdenken nur zu Kopfschmerzen führte...

_INZWISCHEN BEI ANZU:  
_

Mit vor Vorfreude zitternden Händen strich sie sich ihren Rock glatt, bevor sie nach der Türschnalle griff.  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals; gleich würden all ihre Träume in Erfüllung gehen, und es fiel ihr schwer, nicht zu quietschen und herum zu hopsen vor Entzücken.  
Langsam machte sie die Tür einen Spalt breit auf, saß sich noch mal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand schaute oder sie verfolgte, und schlüpfte hinein in den stockdunklen Raum.  
Sie bemerkte nicht, dass ein violettes und ein braunes Augenpaar sie mit Spannung beobachtete, gut versteckt hinter einer Ecke.

"Yami?" flüsterte Anzu vorsichtig und tastete blind nach den Lichtschalter. Sie wunderte sich nicht, dass sie kein Geräusche, kein Rascheln, nicht mal Atemzüge, hörte. Sie wunderte sich auch nicht, dass sie keine Antwort auf ihr Rufen bekam.  
Sie schöpfte nicht den geringsten Verdacht, das es eine Falle sein könnte, auch nach allem was am Vormittag schon geschehen war.

Nach einigen Suchen fand sie zu ihrer Erleichterung endlich einen Lichtschalter auf der Seite.  
Doch als es hell wurde, erwarteten sie keine warmen, roten Augen, keine innige Umarmung, kein feuriger Kuss, keine leidenschaftliche Liebeserklärung.

Nein, was sie stattdessen Erwartete war nur ein Schwarm schwarzer, aufgeregt flatternder Fledermäuse, die sich wütend an ihren Klamotten hingen und sich in ihren Haaren verfingen.

Sie schlug wie wild nach ihnen und versuchte verzweifelt, sie loszuwerden und abzuschütteln, aber es war alles umsonst. Blind tastete sie wieder nach der Türschnalle, während sie versuchte, die hinterhältigen kleinen Ungeheuer von ihrem Gesicht fernzuhalten.  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung fand sie die Türe bald, auch wenn sie vorher zweimal gegen die Wand lief. Schließlich stürmte sie laut um Hilfe schreiend heraus, die Fledermäuse dicht hinter ihr.

Aber egal wie schnell sie auch rannte, sie konnte sie nicht abhängen, sie flatterten weiter um ihren Kopf herum, aber erstaunlicherweise attackierten sie auch sonst niemanden von den anderen Schülern, die da ihren Weg kreuzten.

Ganz so als währen sie dressiert…

Yugi, Ryou, und Joey, der sich zu den neugierigen Hikaris gesellt hatte, beobachteten das ganze Schauspiel interessiert.  
"Wow, irgendwer scheint es da wirklich auf sie abgesehen zu haben, das ist heute schon das zweite 'Unglück', das ihr zustößt…" meinte Joey, aber er sah nicht aus, als würde sie ihm sonderlich Leid tun. Und er stürmte ja auch nicht gerade los, um ihr zu helfen.  
Er stand einfach nur mit Yugi und Ryou zusammen, ohne zu ahnen, dass die Beiden schuld an diesen 'Unglück' sind.

"Ja, ich frage mich, wer das sein könnte." Murmelte Yugi, der sich nur mühsam ein kichern verkneifen konnte, und Ryou nickte:  
"Ja, währe interessant zu wissen, wer das war." Und er zwinkerte dem anderen Hikari zu, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria machten, um sich mit den anderen dort zu treffen.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber für Malik und Marik ist es irgendwie ZU unblutig. Alles was sie bisher abgekriegt hat war ja nur Nasenbluten und ein paar Kratzer..."  
Kopfschüttelnd machten sich die beiden Hikaris mit Joey auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria, um sich dort mit den anderen zu treffen und sich ihre tägliche Dosis Gift, auch bekannt als 'Essen', zu holen.  
Als sie durch die Türe traten, wünschten sie, dass sie es nicht gemacht hätten.

Marik sprang gerade irre lachend von Tisch zu Tisch und stampfte Getränkedosen und Becher ein, sodass Flüssigkeiten herumspritzten und auch die letzten Schüler schreiend davonrannten.  
Er summte fröhlich vor sich hin und flitzte schnell in Richtung Küche, um mehr Tomatensoße zu organisieren.

Yami hatte einen Tisch in einer Ecke umgeworfen und sich dahinter verbarrikadiert, während er auf alles, das sich bewegte (und Marik) mit matschigen Spagettis warf. Als die ihn langsam ausgingen, griff er zu den Tellern und schaffte es, dass drei von den Dingern in Mariks Haaren hängen blieben, bevor der sich in die Küche retten konnte.

Bakura saß unter einem anderen Tisch, warf mit Plastikmessern und Gabeln um sich und schrie die ganze Zeit über "Stirb, Pharao, stirb!"  
Seine Haare waren rot mit Soße und Nudeln hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte Yami ihn ein paar Mal erwischt, bevor er sich unter dem Tisch versteckt hatte.

Marik kam wieder aus der Küche zurück, bewaffnet mit einen großen Topf und einen breiten Grinsen:  
**"Essenszeit!"** schrie er so laut er konnte und bewarf sowohl Yami als auch Bakura.

Yami schnappte sich die Nudeln, die hinter ihm an die Wand klatschten, und warf sie gleich wieder zurück an den Absender mit einem lauten Kampfschrei, während Bakura fluchte und schimpfte.

Malik saß einfach nur in der Mitte von dem ganzen Chaos auf den Boden, ein paar schlabberige Nudeln auf der Schulter und eine Blick von fassungsloser Verzweiflung auf dem gebräunten Gesicht.  
Als er Ryou und Yugi auf ihn zukommen sah, schauter er nur auf, mit großen, hilflosen Augen, als könnte er gar nicht fassen, was um ihn herum vorging.  
Alle anderen Schüler waren schon längst geflüchtet, und alles was man hörte was das Geschimpfe der drei kampflustigen Yamis und das nasse Klatschen von schlechten Essen, zusammen mit dem Klappern von Plastikbesteck.

"Bakura, lass den Blödsinn, verdammt!" schrie Ryou ihn an, aber Bakura ignorierte ihn komplett und bewarf Marik mit einer einsam herumkullernden Orange, der ihm auch gleich den inzwischen leeren Topf nachwarf.  
Das konnte sich der Dieb natürlich gefallen lassen, und so flog plötzlich auch ein Sessel durch die Luft.  
"Hey, das ist nicht fair!" regte sich Marik auf, als er sich duckte und seinen Schöpflöffel warf.

**"Okay! Schluss damit! Jeder setzt sich hin und hällt die Klappe! SOFORT!" **schrie Ryou und stampfte mit dem Fuss auf.  
Jeder im Raum starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, und es war ganz still im Raum, bevor alle drei Yamis sich brav auf den Boden fallen ließen und hinsetzten.

Der weißhaarige Hikari fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah sich das Chaos rundherum genauer an:  
Überall klebten Nudeln und Tomatensoße, Tische und Sessel waren umgeworfen, Besteck lag verstreut herum, Getränkte tropften auf den Boden, in der Küche roch es angebrannt und weit und breit war kein Lehrer zu sehen.  
Wo waren eigentlich immer die Lehrer, wenn man sie gerade braucht?

Marik hatte sich einen Kochtopf als Sturzhelm aufgesetzt, Yami war mit zwei Kochlöffeln bewaffnet, und Bakura hielt immer noch einen Sessel als Waffe fest. Alle drei sahen aus wie kleine Kinder, verschmiert, dreckig und schuldig.  
Schuldig auf der ganzen Linie.

"Okay." Meinte Ryou wieder etwas ruhiger. "Was ist hier passiert?"  
Alle drei Yamis schauten etwas betreten auf den Boden, und keiner wollte so recht antworten, aber ihre Hikaris anschauen wollten sie ausnahmsweise mal auch nicht.

"Er hat angefangen, er hat mich ausgelacht, nur weil ich ernsthaft meinen Text für dich lernen will, Aibou! Ich musste mich doch irgendwie verteidigen!" platzte Yami schließlich heraus und zeigte mit einem Kochlöffel anklagend auf Bakura.  
Yami sah aus, als würde er gleich schmollen, und Bakura zeigte ihm als Antwort die Zunge, während Marik leise kicherte.

Sehr erwachsen.  
Wirklich.  
So erwachen wie dreijährige Kleinkinder.

Marik konnte da natürlich nicht nachstehen und musste auch noch was dazu sagen: "Und Bakura hat meinen süßen Hikari mit Nudeln beworfen! Und Fünf davon haben ihn sogar getroffen! Da musste ich ihn doch beschützen!"  
Er wollte zu Malik gehen und ihn umarmen, aber als dieser die Soßebedeckten, ausgestreckten Arme sah, flüchtete er mit einem dramatischen Aufschrei zu Yugi und drückte ihn fest an sich, als könnte er sich hinter dem Kleineren verstecken.

Marik schaute enttäuscht drein, als Malik sich nicht von ihm anfassen lassen wollte, und Yami konnte nur mit Mühe ein lautes Knurren unterdrücken. Bakura hörte wohl trotzdem was, weil er Yami wissend angrinste.

Inzwischen wimmerte und schluchzte Malik verzweifelt in Yugi Haare:  
"Ich hab versucht, sie aufzuhalten, wirklich, aber die haben mir einfach nicht zugehört!  
Egal was ich mache, nie hört jemand auf mich! Yami hat einfach nach Bakura geworfen, und Bakura hat zurückgeworfen, und er hat mich aber erwischt, und dann Marik hat auch noch mitgemacht, und dann haben die einfach alle durchgedreht und haben mich komplett ignoriert!  
Marik springt auf den Tischen rum, Bakura knurrt die Schüler an, und Yami wollte einen Lehrer ins Reich der Schatten schicken, nur weil der zu ihm gesagt hat, er soll sich wieder hinsetzten!  
Und dann ist es erst richtig losgegangen. Die haben sich angeschrieen und mit Essen beworfen und haben mich ignoriert!  
Sogar Marik hat mich ignoriert!  
Mein Marik!  
Einfach so!  
Hat' mich nicht mal angeschaut, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Marik starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, wollte ihn streicheln und trösten und von Yugi wegnehmen, der seinen kleinen Hikari einfach anfasste...  
Er wollte ihn ja gar nicht ignorieren!  
Auf keinen Fall, das war ja keine Absicht gewesen, das musste Malik doch wissen?  
Wie konnte er seinem armen, hilflosen Hikari nur so etwas Furchtbares antun?

Der Yami sah aus, als würde er selbst gleich weinen wollen, als er Malik an Yugis Schulter weinen sah... Er ließ die Schultern hängen, schaute ihn traurig an und selbst seine Haare schienen nicht mehr so stachelig abzustehen wie sonst.  
Das konnte allerdings auch an den Spagetti mit Soße liegen, die zusammen mit einer Gabel drinhingen...

Yugi strich dem armen, unglücklichen Hikari beruhigend über den Rücken und spielte erstmal mit, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was wirklich los war.  
Das die Yamis solchen Blödsinn machten war ja nun nicht gerade ungewöhnlich, das passierte schließlich ständig. Auch wenn Yami selten derartig mitmischte, so war das für Bakura und Marik bei Gott nix Ungewöhnliches...

Marik machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die beiden zu, blieb aber stehen, als Malik einen Schritt zurückging und Yugi mitzog.  
Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es ihn in den Fingern juckte, er wollte seinen Hikari wiederhaben!  
"Och, armer Marik, sein Malik hat ihn nicht mehr lieb!" spöttelte Bakura, und der Verrückte warf mit seinem 'Sturzhelm' nach ihm. Mit einen dumpfen Geräusch traf Metall auf Kopf, und Bakura hörte auf zu Lachen und rieb sich den Schmerzenden Kopf.  
"Geschieht dir recht, Dieb!"

Yugi schaute über Maliks zuckende Schulter hinweg die drei Yamis vorwurfsvoll an: "Ihr drei solltet euch vielleicht erstmal saubermachen, bevor ihr auch nur daran denkt, uns zu nahe zu kommen. Ihr seht aus als hättet ihr euch im Essen gewälzt!"  
Schweigend zogen sich die Drei zurück, als sie nicht mal ein Küsschen als Abschied haben durften. Ihre Hikaris wichen ihnen einfach aus und schauten sie nicht mal an, so als könnten sie den verschmierten Anblick ihrer kindischen Yamis absolut nicht ertragen.  
Als würden sie sich für ihr furchtbares Verhalten schämen.

Aber kaum das sie weg waren, schaute Malik wieder von Yugis Haaren auf und grinste breit, als währe alles in bester Ordnung:  
"Das sollte ihnen erstmal eine Lehre sein. Geht doch nichts über so ein bisschen schlechten Gewissens nach einer Essenschlacht."  
Auch die anderen beiden Hikaris lachten, als sie an die betretenen Gesichter dachten.  
"Ist aber auch wahr! Bevor Yami keine Dusche hatte, braucht er an umarmen gar nicht erst denken! Ich kann schließlich nicht so wie er einfach mitten am Tag abhauen und heimgehen, oder in mein Puzzle verschwinden, nur weil mir nach einer Essenschlacht mit miesen Essen zumute ist!"  
"Und vielleicht denken sie nächstes Mal sogar nach, bevor sie wieder so einen Schweinestall veranstalten!"

Malik und Yugi schauten Ryou zweifeln an, der sich sofort verteidigte:  
"Was? Man wird ja wohl hoffen dürfen!"  
Malik tätschelte den weißen Haarschopf: "Unser armer, armer Ryou, glaubt womöglich sogar noch an den Weihnachtsmann und denn Osterhasen."  
"Wir sollten seine Träume nicht zerstören, er wird die Wahrheit schon noch lernen, wenn er alt genug dafür ist..."

Aber bevor der 'arme Ryou' etwas antworten konnte, ging die Tür wieder auf und Kaiba kam mit seinem Laptop unterm Arm herein.  
Er warf einen Blick auf den verwüsteten Raum, schaute Joey kurz an, drehte sich am Absatz um und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder weg.  
Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was jetzt schon wieder los war.

Malik, Yugi und Ryou schauten Joey fragend an, der so knallrot angelaufen war, dass Autos auf der Straße stehen bleiben würden, weil sie ihn für eine Ampel halten.

"Joey?"  
"Ist alles klar bei dir?"  
Aber der antwortete nicht gleich, weil er sich schlagartig wieder an die Ereignisse von gestern erinnerte...  
Wie Kaiba ihn angegriffen hat, die Wand in seinem Rücken, die Hände auf seiner Haut, die Lippen auf seinem...  
Die Lehrerin, die sie unterbrochen hat...

Joey schaute die anderen drei kurz an, schaute die Tür an, und murmelte dann:  
"Ich glaube, ich sollte... Also, ich ... Ähm..."  
"Ich glaube, du solltest nachschauen, ob Kaiba in Ordnung ist?" meinte Malik, und der Blonde nickte schnell und war gleich darauf auch schon verschwunden.  
"Wisst ihr, wenn er noch ein bisschen röter wird, wird ihm die Farbe auch in die Haare steigen..."

Als die Türe langsam zufiel, konnten sie Joeys Stimme draußen schreien hören:  
**"Bleib sofort stehen, du arroganter Bastard!  
Du hast mich gestern einfach so hängen lassen, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie peinlich mir das war?  
Du hättest mich auch Warnen können, das da jemand kommt!  
Oder auch warten können, bis wir wo anders sind, anstatt einfach so in der Schule über mich herzufallen und Abzuknutschen und Auszugreifen!  
und danach einfach so abhauen, du feIgling!  
Du hast dich aus dem staub gemacht, und mich hast du mit der alten Schachtel alleine gelassen!  
Weißt du eigentlich, wie die mich angeschaut hat?  
Hey, hör auf wegzurennen und schau mich an, du Idiot!  
Ich lass mich doch nicht den ganzen tag von dir ignorieren, nur weil es dem herrn gerade so passt!  
Renn nur, aber ich find ich ja doch, und dann kannst du was erleben!  
Ich werd dir in den Arsch treten, hört's du..."**

Die Hikaris schauten sich kichernd an: "Was meint ihr, sollten wir ihm vielleicht sagen, das jeder mithören kann?"  
"Irgendwer sollte vielleicht schon..."

Malik schüttelte denn Kopf: "Wir könnten schon, aber wo ist der Spaß daran? Er wird's schon selbst merken..."

Gleich darauf hin verzogen sich auch die Hikaris lachend aus der demolierten Cafeteria, bevor noch ein Lehrer kam und sie zu Unrecht beschuldigt wurden. Es war in ihren Augen ohnehin ein Wunder, das bisher noch kein Lehrer oder der Direktor aufgetaucht war.

Irgendwo in der Ferne konnten sie immer noch ein blondes Hündchen böse bellen hören, während es seinem Herrchen brav in den Schulgarten nachlief...

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
**TBC:  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Okay, das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich kürzer werden, weil das nur die erste Probe, also den Nachmittag desselben Tages, haben wird. Und natürlich auch den Grund, warum keine Lehrer gekommen sind, was Marik mit ihnen angestellt hat.  
Eigentlich ist das ja gleich danach gekommen, aber das ganze währe dann viel zu lang gewesen, also hab ichs doch wieder weggeschnipselt...  
Die 10 Seiten werden ein eigenes Kapitel sein, aber ich will das ein bisschen umarbeiten  
Diese Geschichte wird länger und länger, weit mehr als ich eigentlich vorhatte... Am Anfang sollten es 3 bis 5 Kapitel werden... Aber es macht einfach zu viel Spaß, und wenn ich mal in Fahrt komme, kommen mir oft die blödesten Ideen...

Sorry das ich so lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht habe, aber irgendwie ist mir das schreiben schwerer vorgekommen, nix ist gegangen wie ich das wollte, und ich weiß nicht wieso.  
Ich änder da was, und da was, dann änder ich noch mehr, und es gefällt mir immer noch weniger als vorher...  
Und danach war ich am verzweifeln und hab meistens keinen Bock mehr gehabt und es erstmal ganz gelassen. Da kann ja nie was weitergehen, Sorry.  
Manchmal brauch ich einfach eine Pause, und es geht plötzlich wieder wie von alleine.


	8. Die erste Probe

**Schul-Theater 8**

Das ist der Nachmittag vom letzen Kapitel, es war einfach zu lang, um es auf einmal zu posten. Es währe sonst einfach zu unübersichtlich geworden.

_(Dieses Kapitel fängt übrigens mit so was wie einer Rückblende an)_

Falls jemand einen besonderen Wunsch hat, was Anzu noch zustoßen soll, sagt es mir ruhig, und wenn es dazupasst kann ich es vielleicht mit einbauen (Es kann ihr gar nicht genug passieren ^_^)

/Hikari to Yami/  
/Yami to Hikari/  
_(meine Kommentare)  
_'Gedanken' - kommt dieses Mal öfter vor

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
**8. Die erste Probe:  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Die Tatsache, das während der Essensschlacht keine Lehrer aufgekreuzt erstaunte nicht nur die Hikaris, sondern auch alle anderen Schüler, die vorher das Weite gesucht hatten und lieber draußen im Garten warteten bis das Schlimmste vorbei war.  
Sie wollten schließlich nicht den ganzen Nachmittag über in dreckigen Klamotten im Unterricht sitzen.

Zumindest erstaunte die Tatsache alle außer Marik, aber der erzählte natürlich nichts von den 'Schandtaten', die er jetzt wieder ausgeheckt hatte.  
Marik hat nämlich den Vormittag und die Abwesenheit seines Hikaris ausgenutzt, um seine eigenen 'Pläne' zu verfolgen.  
Und er hatte große Pläne, finstere Pläne, von denen niemand etwas erfahren sollte, während er vorsichtig durch die leeren Gänge schlich und leise in sich hinein kicherte.

Er hatte nämlich einem gewissen Schuldirektor; der einen völlig unschuldigen, perfekten Hikari grausam quälen wollte einen weiteren 'Besuch' abgestattet.  
Diesmal allerdings alleine, ohne einen Malik der ihn vielleicht zurückzuhalten könnte.  
Der Besuch war natürlich nur aller Freundschaft, er wollte ja schließlich nicht, das Malik je wieder Ärger mit dem aufbrausenden Mann bekam, und das wollte er dem sturen Mann auch endgültig und unmissverständlich klarmachen.

Und das war am Ende auch der Grund, warum der Direktor trotz der ganzen Aufruhr nirgendwo in der Cafeteria zu sehen war.  
Er saß nämlich zu dieser Zeit längst in seinem Sessel, gefesselt mit einigen Rollen Isolierband, Seilen, Ketten, Efeuranken von vor dem Fenster und allen Kabel die im Raum zu finden waren

Nur Nase und Augen waren noch frei, schließlich sollte er ja nicht versehentlich ersticken, ansonsten war er absolut sicher verschürt und bewegungsunfähig.

_(Marik scheint recht gut gelaunt zu sein, wenn der Direktor den 'Besuch' tatsächlich überlebt ^_^)  
_

Unter der ganzen Verpackung war der arme Mann ganz blass im Gesicht, und er hoffte verzweifelt, dass endlich jemand kommen und ihn befreien würde.  
Marik hatte sich, nachdem er ihn gefesselt hatte, gemütlich vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt und ihm eine nette, kleine Geschichte erzählt.

Eine Geschichte von einem kleinen, süßen Hikari, der von einem großen, bösen Direktor von der Schule geworfen wird.  
Von der älteren Schwester, die daraufhin auf den armen, hilflosen Hikari wütend wird und furchtbar mit ihm schimpft.  
Und von dem schrecklichen, bösen Yami, der sich deswegen auf eine sehr schmerzhafte Art und Weiße rächen wird.

Und er erzählte von dem Blutbad, das sich ereignet, wenn man Eingeweide mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand wie einen Löffel entfernt und Körperteile klein geschnitten werden, damit Pflanzen und Fische was Frisches zu essen haben...  
Und er erzählte von den Schmerzenschreien, die niemand hören wird, und von der Hilfe, die nie kommt.  
Von der Leiche, die niemals gefunden wird...

In seiner Begeisterung bemerkte Marik nicht mal, dass der arme Mann erst grün wurde, und dann fiel er tatsächlich in Ohnmacht von den ganzen blutigen Details, die Marik da im Plauderton erzählte, als würde er vom Wetter reden!

Für einen Moment starrte der Yami ihn ganz beleidigt an: Wie konnte der es wagen, mitten in seiner wunderschönen Geschichte einfach so in Ohnmacht zu fallen?  
"Wenn du höfflich währst, hättest du damit wenigstens gewartet bis ich ausgeredet habe!" schmollte er beleidigt und gab ihn einen Tritt damit der Sessel in die Ecke rollte und gegen ein Bücherregal stieß.

Als er lachend aus dem Büro abzog, wartete er noch kurz vor dem Lehrerzimmer auf den Beginn der Mittagspause, schließlich hatte er auch noch was für die Lehrer, wenn er schon mal dabei war.  
Und als die Lehrer sich nach dem Läuten drinnen versammelten, klebte er das Schloss schnell von außen mit Industriekleber zu.

"Danke für den Tipp mit dem Chemiesaal, Bakura." kicherte er schadenfroh, während er die Tür präparierte. Das sollte die Nervensägen erstmal für eine Weile beschäftigen und sie daran hindern, einfach unschuldige Hikaris mit Hausaufgaben und solchen Zeugs zu belästigen!  
Die haben schließlich Yami, die ganz dringen viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchen!

Und während er und die beiden anderen Yamis kurz darauf die Cafeteria 'umdekorierten', waren die Lehrer der Schule also damit beschäftigt, eingesperrt zu sein, und konnten niemanden helfen, geschweige den bestrafen!

Dadurch, das Marik die Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer eingesperrt hatte, waren sie erstens: Die ganze Mittagspause über nicht da, und Zweitens: Schlechtgelaunt, als sie die Tür später auch endlich aufbekamen.  
Es war also kein Wunder, das die meisten Schüler, zumindest die mit Verstand, vorsichtig waren und sich unauffällig verhielten.  
Und die die nicht vorsichtig waren, bekamen Nachsitzen und andere Strafen aufgebrummt...

Aber da wenigstens keiner der Yamis im Moment durch die Gänge geisterte, geschahen auch keine komischen Unfälle im Chemiesaal, oder im Werkraum, auch wenn der zerstörte Zustand der Cafeteria beinahe zu dem einen oder anderen Herzinfarkt geführt hätte.

/Yugi?/ kam es nach einer Weile ganz vorsichtig von Yamis Seite, und Yugi gab sich Mühe, sich sein Lächeln nicht anmerken zu lassen, da das halt schon aufgefallen währe, wenn er in der Mathestunde plötzlich grundlos vor sich hinlächelte.  
Und außerdem wollte er Yami noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen.  
/Ja?/  
/Bist du noch sehr sauer? Ich wollte wirklich nur in Ruhe im Garten draußen lernen, damit ich dich nicht blamiere auf der Bühne, weißt du, aber Bakura war so gemein und hat mich dauernd geärgert, und da hab ich.../  
Yugi konnte einfach nicht mehr anders, er musste einfach lächeln. Es war einfach schwer, böse zu sein wegen ein paar Nudeln, vor allem, da das Essen sowieso niemals genießbar war.

Wenigstens hatten die drei Yamis ihren Spaß damit gehabt, auch wenn die Hikaris so ein Verhalten ja eigentlich nicht unterstützen sollten.  
Aber insgeheim war Yugi sogar ein bisschen froh darüber, das lenkte wenigstens von Anzu und ihren Fledermäusen ab. Keiner sucht nach Fledermäusen, die von allein in den Bäumen verschwinden, wenn die Cafeteria wie ein Schlachtfeld ausschaut.  
Ryou war auch dieser Meinung, und Malik wollte mit seiner Reaktion sowieso nur seinen Yami ein bisschen erschrecken und ärgern.  
Also war ja eigentlich nicht weiter passiert...

/Keine Sorge, Yami, ich bin nicht sauer. Ich war's auch nie wirklich, also.../  
Fassungsloses Schweigen kam von Yamis Seite.  
/Du hast mich Reingelegt.../  
Yugi zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern, während er Yami schmollen spürte.  
/Wie gemein! Ich habe so einen gemeinen Hikari, dabei hab ich doch nie etwas Böses getan.../ schniefte er, und Yugi stellte das Mathe-Buch vor sich auf dem Tisch auf, damit er sich dahinter verstecken konnte und niemand sein Lächeln sah.

/Yami?/ aber der hörte ihn erstmal nicht, sondern jammerte nur weiter über seinen ach so fiesen Hikari.  
/Yami? Was machst du eigentlich gerade?/ versuchte er es noch mal, um ihn abzulenken, und Yami hörte plötzlich auf zu jammern und grinste. Yugi konnte sein Grinsen förmlich spüren, und er war schon ein bisschen besorgt über den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel. Das bedeutete nie was Gutes, und er rutschte nervös auf seinem Sessel herum.  
Hoffentlich bekam er nicht zu viel ärger...

Von Yamis Seite ihrer Verbindung kam plötzlich Zufriedenheit und Freude, gemischt mit Liebe und noch was anderem, das Yugi im Moment nicht wirklich erkennen konnte.  
/Oooh, mein kleiner Hikari, ich habe so sehr gehofft das du das fragen würdest.../ schurrte der frühere Pharao, und Yugi konnte ihn schelmisch Lächeln ganz deutlich spüren.  
/Yami?/ 'Was hat er denn jetzt wieder vor?'  
/Ich werde dir nicht nur sagen, was ich mache, ich teile sogar mit dir.../

Yugi hinter seinem Buch zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen  
/Teilen? Was-/  
Aber bevor er weiter Fragen konnte, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde warmes Wasser über ihn fließen, und ihm wurde auch schlagartig klar, wo seine dunklere Hälfe war: Zuhause unter der Dusche, so wie er es ihm auch geraten hatte.

Yugi konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, für einen Moment macht er einfach nur die Augen zu und genoss die angenehme Wärme um ihn herum, auch wenn es eigentlich Yami war, der das gerade spürte.

Aber Yami währe natürlich nicht Yami, wenn er es einfach dabei belassen würde!

Denn plötzlich kribbelten seine Hände, und er glaubte warme, nasse Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren zu können. Seine Hände strichen scheinbar durch schwere, nasse Haare, die bis zu den Schultern hinunter hingen, bevor sie weiter über ein vertrautes Gesicht wanderten. Er brauchte es nicht zu sehen, er wusste auch so nur zu gut, wessen Gesicht das war.  
Ein starkes Kinn, glatte Wangen, warmer Atem schien über seine Finger zu geistern; Yugi kannte das nur zu gut, hatte er die vertrauten Gesichtszüge doch schon oft genug mit seinen eigenen Fingern nachgezogen.

/Yami!/ zischte Yugi, aber der lachte nur leise.  
/Aber Yugi, sonst machst du das doch auch immer gerne. Und wenn du schon nicht mit mir hier sein kannst, kann ich dich doch wenigstens an meinem Spaß teilhaben lassen.../  
/Ich sitz mitten in der Klasse, verdammt!/ versuchte der arme Hikari vergeblich zu protestieren, aber alles was er zur Antwort bekam war wieder Yamis gutmütiges Lachen.

Yami genoss es inzwischen, gemütlich zuhause unter der Dusche zu stehen und seinen Hikari gleichzeitig necken zu können. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er dankbar für diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden, auch wenn das wohl nicht ganz der Sinn der Sache gewesen war...

Langsam fuhr er sich mit der flachen Hand über die glatte Brust und streichelte ausgiebig über seine Brustwarzen, bis sie ganz hart und empfindlich waren und sich eine Wärme der anderen Art in seinem Körper ausbreitete.  
Yugis Protest in seinem Hinterkopf waren längst verstummt, aber dafür konnte er spüren welche besondere Wirkung er auf seinen Hikari hatte.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich und machte genüsslich die Augen zu, während das warme Wasser ihn sanft liebkoste wie ein Liebhaber.  
Er folgte den Spuren die das Wasser machte und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über seine Rippen und massierte sanft über seinen Bauch.

/Aibou.../ stöhnte er leise.  
/Ich wünschte wirklich das du jetzt bei mir sein könnest, Hikari.  
Dann könnte ich jetzt deine Hände über meine Haut wandern spüren, und müsste mich nicht mit meinen eigenen begnügen.  
Dann könnt ich jetzt deine Lippen küssen, deinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren, während ich mich langsam von deinem Kinn hinunter über deinen Hals zu deiner Schulter küsse. Immer wieder würde ich kurz haltmachen, wenn ein Stück Haut besonders nach mir zu rufen scheint, um leicht hinein zu beißen, bevor ich weiterwandere.  
Dann könnte ich jetzt dein atemloses Stöhnen direkt neben mir hören, und mit meinem eigenen Seufzen antworten, wenn deine liebevollen Hände mich sanft streicheln und dabei immer tiefer wandern.../

Und Yamis Hände taten genau das, sie wanderten immer tiefer und tiefer, kreisten ein paar Mal um seinen Nabel herum, bevor sie schließlich weiter südlich ihr Ziel erreichten.  
/Yugi.../ stöhnte der frühere Pharao auf, als sich seine Hand endlich schloss und er leicht drückte.

Yugi saß inzwischen schon nicht mehr in der Klasse hinter seinem Buch versteckt, sondern hatte sich schon längst mit hochroten Gesicht und einer hastig gestotterten Ausrede verabschiedet. Seine Tasche hatte er dabei dezent vor dem Schritt gehalten und gebetet dass es nicht so sehr auffiel wie er befürchtete.  
Schließlich ließ ihn das, was sein Yami da machte, nicht gerade kalt.  
Nein, ganz und gar nicht...

Der arme Yugi war wirklich heilfroh als er sich in die Sicherheit der Toilette retten konnte, ohne dass ihn irgendwer dort hinstolpern gesehen hatte.  
/Yami.../ antwortete er genauso atemlos, nachdem er endlich die verdammte Hose aufgekriegt hatte und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zu Boden sank. Der Rucksack landete achtlos am Boden im selben Moment wo die Tür sich geschlossen hatte und er zusperren konnte.

/Verdammt Yami, dafür bring ich dich um.../ drohte er halbherzig und machte Yamis Bewegungen im selben langsamen Tempo nach wie er.  
Befreit schloss er die violetten Augen und genoss einfach nur was er von Yami spürte und was dieser ihn ihm auslöste.  
Wie schon so oft entfachten Yamis Gefühle auch ihn ihm einen Sturm, und er gab ihm bereitwillig nach und ließ sich hinfort tragen zu wunderbaren Höhen.

Schon bald darauf wurden ihnen die Bewegungen zu langsam; sie brauchten mehr, und ihre Hände wurden immer schneller, während jeder den sinnlichen Lauten, die der jeweils andere von sich gab, lauschte.

"Yami!"  
Yugi hielt sich mit einer Hand den Mund zu, damit ihn draußen niemand hörte, als es ihm schließlich zu viel wurde und er der wachsenden Spannung in sich nachgab und alles um ihn herum weiß zu werden schien.

Yami auf der anderen Seite hatte dieses Problem nicht, da er ja allein war, so musste er sich nicht zurückhalten:  
"Yugi!" rief er gleichzeitig mit seinem Hikari und sank danach langsam auf den Boden, als seine zitternden Beine schließlich unter ihm nachgaben.  
Aber das nahm er gar nicht mehr richtig war, da er sich fühlte wie in Watte verpackt.  
Einfach nur warm und zufrieden und glücklich. Jetzt fehlte ihm nur noch Yugi in seinen Armen, dann währe alles perfekt.  
Er machte die rubinfarbenen Augen genießerisch zu und ließ das Wasser alles wegspülen, während er zufrieden Yugis Keuchen und Japsen zuhörte.

Nach einer Weile kam auch Yugi wieder zu Atem, und für einen Moment starrte er auf seine nasse Hand, bevor er aufstand und sich erstmal die Hände wusch.  
'Der ist wirklich unverbesserlich...' dachte er kopfschüttelnd mit einem etwas verträumten Lächeln, während er von Yami wie schon so oft so was wie ein Schurren hörte.  
Im Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur zu gut, um sich darüber zu ärgern, dass Yami ihn mal wieder vom Unterricht abgelenkt und weggelockt hatte.  
Das würde später noch kommen...

Seine Gedanken wurden aber von Yamis leicht neckender, tiefen Stimme unterbrochen: /Nun sieh mal einer an was du da gemacht hast, kleiner Hikari. Und das auch noch mitten in der Stunde, böser Aibou.../

Yugi starrte sein Spiegelbild für einen Moment an bevor er auch grinste.  
/Lach nur Yami, solang du noch kannst.../  
Er spürte dass er mit seinem verführerischen, lockenden Tonfall sofort Yamis Aufmerksamkeit hatte, und er lächelte verheißungsvoll.  
/Wenn wir heimkommen werd ich dich nämlich am Bett festbinden, und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer von uns beiden lacht.../

/Versprochen?/ Yugi konnte förmlich spüren, wie Yamis Augen bei dieser einfachen Frage interessiert blitzen und er sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte. /Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was du vorhast, kleiner Hikari./  
/Vergiss nicht, das du nachher zur Probe aufkreuzen musst. Anzu wartet sicher schon ganz sehnsuchtsvoll auf dich./  
/Autsch! Aibou! Du weißt echt, wie man die Stimmung killt!/  
/Ist ja auch Sinn der Sache! Ich muss nämlich zur nächsten Stunde und du warst schon wieder.../  
Yami kicherte im Hinausgehen über Yamis enttäuschtes grollen...

Später am Nachmittag hatten sich alle in der leeren Klasse zur Probe versammelten. Und dieses Mal sollte es nicht wieder so ein Kasperltheater wie gestern werden.

Anzu war dieses Mal als allererste aufgetaucht, schließlich wollte sie nicht riskieren, wieder keine Zeit mit Yami und Bakura verbringen zu können.  
Es gab so viel Romantik in diesem Stück, das wollte sie unbedingt ausnutzen, um die Beiden ein für alle mal für sich zu gewinnen.  
Vielleicht konnte sie nebenbei auch noch Yugi und Ryou blamieren und loswerden, Malik und Marik verschwinden irgendwann schon von ganz allein, und für Joey und Kaiba wird sich auch noch was finden.  
'Die sind eh immer so mit Streiten beschäftigt, die springen sich bei der kleinsten Bemerkung an die Kehle. Der Tag an dem die sich vertragen ist der Tag an dem Yami mich verlässt.'

_(Eigentlich ist er ja gar nicht erst mit ihr zusammen, aber das schnallt sie ja nicht ^_^)  
_

'Endlich kann ich Alleinsein mit meinen beiden geliebten Schätzchen...' dachte sie verträumt mit Herzchen in den Augen. Sie strich sich noch mal über die Haare, um sicher zu sein, das sie wieder richtig saßen und auch ordentlich gebürstet waren und man nicht sah, das einige Strähnen fehlten.  
Es hatte sie fast die ganze Mittagspause gekostet, die blöden Fledermäuse wieder loszuwerden und sich danach wieder ordentlich herzurichten.  
Die Viecher hatten kleine Risse in ihr Kleid gemacht mit ihren Krallen; sie hatten ihre Haare total zerfleddert, bis sie fast wie eine Vogelscheuche aussah, und was noch viel schlimmer war: Sie hatten sie vor den Augen aller kreischend herumgescheucht!

Sie war bis vor die Schule geflüchtet mit dem Schwarm über ihrem Kopf, und niemand hatte ihr geholfen! Aber zum Glück waren die Tiere doch noch eines nach dem anderen irgendwo in die Bäume verschwunden, wo sie hoffentlich auch bleiben würden...  
'Womit hab ich das nur verdient? Erst dieser gemeine Brief, dann die Hinterhältige Falle, und dann verjagt mir auch noch jemand meine Yami!  
Und das gerade als wir uns endlich treffen wollten! Ich frage mich, wer ihn mir verscheucht hat. Aber vielleicht hat er ja gesehen, wer mir das angetan hat, und ist ihm gleich nachgelaufen, um mich zu beschützen...?  
Ja, das wird es gewesen sein, es gibt einfach keine andere logische Erklärung für seine Abwesenheit!'

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie gar nicht, das Yami, Bakura und Marik, inzwischen alle wieder sauber und auf Hochglanz poliert, in den Raum traten, sie kurz ansahen und Würgegeräusche machten.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später kamen auch drei gutgelaunte Hikaris, gefolgt von Joey herein und grinsten ihre jeweiligen Yamis fröhlich an.

Allerdings versuchte Yugi sofort, böse dreinzuschauen, und er gab seinem Pharao eine scherzhafte Kopfnuss:  
"Das war noch für vorher! Das war nämlich gemein, weißt du!" zischte er leise und lief rot an, während Yami nur zufrieden grinste und sich anzüglich über die Lippen leckte.  
"Hab dich aber nicht protestieren gehört. Im Gegenteil, du hast mir doch da was versprochen. Nicht das du vergisst, kleiner Hikari..."

Yugi wurde noch ein bisschen Dunkler und schmollte leicht. Yami musste auch immer eine Antwort parat haben.  
Ryou bemerkte das und klopfte ihm kichernd auf die Schulter:  
"Ach ja, erinnere mich bitte später daran, die die Mathe-Hausaufgaben zu geben. Du bist ja so schnell aus der Klasse verschwunden, und dann bist du für den Rest der Stunde auch nicht wiedergekommen..."

Bei dem Tonfall, den sein Hikari benutze, wurde auch Bakura hellhörig, und er schaute die beiden Hikaris fragend an.  
Yamis Grinsen nach schien auch er zu wissen, wovon die Rede war! Bakura mochte es gar nicht, wenn er nicht wusste, was vor sich ging, das gefiel ihm nicht!  
"Was ist denn los? Was hast du den getrieben?"

Für einen Moment starrte ihn Yugi nur mit großen Augen an, bevor er sein rotes Gesicht schnell an Yamis Schulter vergrub.  
Bakura starrte ihn nur verständnislos an, auch wenn er sich in etwa Vorstellen konnte, was passiert sein musste. Bei der Rotfärbung gab es ja nicht so viele Möglichkeiten, und Schachspielen war sicher keine davon.

"Das ist alles nur deine Schuld, Yami..." Murmelte Yugi leise, und Yami tätschelte ihm den Kopf.  
"Klar, doch, Aibou."  
"Ich meine es Ernst! Nur du bist Schuld!  
Du bist nicht mal im selben Gebäude, und ich bin trotzdem nicht von dir sicher!" murmelte er in Yamis Ohr, auch wenn er nicht böse klang.  
"Du hast nun mal diese Wirkung auf mich! Ich kann auch nichts dafür, das passiert mir immer, wenn ich an dich denke..."

"Und das kannst du nicht ausnahmsweise mal allein machen, da musst mich mit reinziehen und ablenken und..."  
Yami blinzelte ihn unschuldig an, bevor er wieder breit grinste: "Aber allein ist doch langweilig!"

Joey schaute Ryou verständnislos an: "Sag mal, will ich eigentlich wissen, wovon ihr redet?"  
"Yugi ist mitten in der Mathestunde aufgesprungen, hat was gesagt von 'Ich muss schnell weg' ist dabei rot angelaufen und dann ganz komisch rausgestolpert..."

Bakura schaute wieder zu Yami, der inzwischen nicht mehr Yugis Kopf tätschelte, sondern nach seinen Hintern grabschte.  
"Du kannst auch nie deine Finger bei dir behalten, was, Pharao?"  
Yugi schaute sofort auf von Yamis Schulter auf und flüchtete zu Ryou hinüber, um den aufdringlichen Fingern zu entkommen.  
Yamis Augen blieben auf Yugis Hintern, als dieser ging, und er murmelte nur: "Kannst du's mir verdenken..."  
Yami blinzelte kurz und schaute den ehemaligen Grabräuber dann wegen dem störenden Kommentar böse an:  
"Spielverderber." knurrte er dann. "Warum konntest du nicht einfach die Schnauze halten?"  
Wenn Bakura nichts gesagt hätte, hätte es Yugi womöglich nicht sofort gemerkt weil er abgelenkt war und er hätte vorher noch ein bisschen grabschen können.

Aber zum Glück wurden Pharao und Grabräuber unterbrochen, bevor sie wieder streiten konnten.

Als letztes streunte nämlich Kaiba, nur mit einen Kopfnicken als Begrüßung, zur Tür herein.  
Er sagte nicht viel, aber als er an Joey vorbeiging, gab er ihm einen schnellen Klaps auf den Hintern:  
"Hey, Hündchen."  
"**HEY!** Was zum...!" regte sich Joey auf, während er mit seiner Gesichtsfarbe anscheinend Yugi Konkurrenz machen wollte. Empört hielt er die Hände über sein Hinterteil um es zu beschützen.  
Die Farbe wurde noch deutlicher, als Malik neben ihm kicherte, aber Kaiba ignorierte das ganz einfach und zwinkerte Joey zu.

"Also, was machen wir heute?" fragte Marik mit einem breiten Grinsen und schaute erwartungsvoll von Bakura zu Yami und wieder zurück.  
Es war ganz offensichtlich, das Malik ihm nicht mehr böse war, weil Marik nämlich hinter ihm stand und mit seinen Haaren herumspielte, mit dem Fingern durchfuhr und an den weichen Strähnen herumzupfte, ohne das Malik nach ihm schlug, trat oder schnappte.  
Erwartungsvoll blinzelte er die anderen beiden Yamis über Maliks Schulter hinweg an.

Zweifellos in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden wieder eine der Kampfszenen proben wollen und ihm damit einen großen Haufen 'Spielzeug' schenken.  
Gestern hatte Malik ihm ja die ganzen schönen Sachen weggenommen, er durfte nicht mal ein einziges kleines Messerchen anfassen!  
'Wie kann ein einzelner Hikari nur so gemein sein!...' schmollte er beleidigt, so in Gedanken versunken das er nicht bemerkte, wie besagter Hikari seine Hände zur Seite wischte und nach oben schaute:

'Bitte, ihr Götter, nicht wieder eine Kampfszene.  
Ich weiß, ich war nicht immer ein braver Junge, und ich esse auch nicht immer mein Gemüse auf, aber wenn euch auch nur ein klitzekleines bisschen an mir liegt, lasst es nicht wieder eine Kampfszene sein!' betete er leise in der Hoffnung, das ihm irgendein Gott zuhören und erhören möge.  
Er brauchte Mariks Gedanken nämlich nicht zu hören um zu wissen, was unter den blonden Stacheln gerade vor sich ging.

"**Die Sache mit dem Balkon!** **Ich will die Sache mit dem Balkon!**" schrie Anzu plötzlich dazwischen und riss damit alle aus ihren Gedanken mit ihrer schrillen Stimme und ihrem sinnlosen herumgehopse:

"Yami, bitte, bitte, bitte! Der Teil ist sooo romantisch! Ich kann meinem Bakura- Schätzchen den Text auch vorsagen? Und Yamilein auch, ich werde euch beiden helfen, ihr könnt ja den Text noch nicht, oder doch?  
Keine Sorge, ich werde vorsagen, und ihr könnt mir dann nachreden, ich werde euch wirklich, ganz echt helfen!  
Ich werde mir ganz große Mühe geben, mein Schatz, ich verspreche es! Ich weiß, was ich tue, vertraut mir! Also, können wir den Teil machen, das ist doch so Romantisch, und..."

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihr 'Bakura- Schätzchen' grün, und sein Hikari dafür aber rot anlief.  
Yugi stand daneben und legte Ryou beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: "Ganz ruhig, vergiss nicht, du bist ein Hikari, und es gehört sich nicht für einen Hikari, einfach jemanden anzuspringen und zu erwürgen...  
Zumindest nicht wenn jemand zuschaut, also tief durchatmen und abwarten..."

"Die hat's echt nicht geschnallt! Okay, bis jetzt hatte ich ja noch so was Ähnliches wie Mitleid mit ihr, aber jetzt..." Er drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen zu Yugi um, während Anzu noch immer bettelte und wimmerte.  
"Wir treffen uns nach der Schule und sammeln alles zusammen was wir für Morgen brauchen. Die werden wir noch vor der Aufführung los, keine Panik!"  
"Okay, aber wenn das nichts bringt, Yugi, dann werd ich sie erwürgen, ganz egal ob jemand zuschaut oder nicht!"

Inzwischen hatte sich Anzu nämlich jeweils den Arm von Bakura und Yami geschnappt und zappelte bettelnd herum:  
"Ach bitte, können wir das nicht machen, mir zuliebe? Bitte, ihr macht das sicher ganz toll, und ich kann euch den Text einsagen und später mit euch üben, oder ich mache euch vor, wie die Julia aussehen und gehen und reden soll..." Sie schaute die beiden mit großen, feuchten Augen an, worauf beide Yamis noch einen Schritt nach hinten machten, leider ohne ihren Griff zu entkommen.

Yami zerrte an ihrem Handgelenk und versuchte, ihren Griff zu lockern, während Bakura so wild mit dem Arm in der Luft fuchtelte, dass das Mädchen kräftig durchgeschüttelt wurde.  
Aber es war nicht genug, um sie zum loslassen zu bringen, auch als ihre Füße ein ganzes Stück über dem Boden hingen.

Marik setzte sich auf einem Tisch mit Malik auf dem Schoß und schaute sich das Drama breit grinsend an. Sein Kopf lag auf Maliks Schulter und die Arme hatte er um seine Hüften geschlungen, während er fröhlich mit den Füßen baumelte:  
"Und jetzt pass auf, jetzt ist es gleich soweit. Nicht mehr lange, und es wird Blut fließen, ganz viel Blut.  
Ekliges, glitschiges Anzu-Blut wird überall herumspritzen, wenn sie nicht gleich loslässt und verschwindet."

Malik kicherte, nicht weniger interessiert als sein Liebster:  
"Ja, Bakura hat schon wieder dieses mörderische Glitzern in den Augen, und Yamis Auge zuckt auch so verdächtig..."  
"Und dann können ihr nicht mal die Hikaris mehr helfen."  
"Falls sie das überhaupt wollen!"  
Marik starrte den Jungen auf seinem Schoß für einen Moment sprachlos an:  
"Natürlich würden die beiden versuchen ihr helfen, die sind eine viel gutmütigere Art von Hikari als du!"  
Lachend leckte er Malik über die Wange und rieb seine Nase zärtlich in seinen Nacken:  
"Yugi und Ryou würden doch niemals jemanden was böses wünschen! Dazu sind sie einfach nicht fähig!" meinte er entsetzt und ungläubig, bevor er kopfschüttelnd auf die beiden Yamis zeigte: "Was meinst du, wer von ihnen wird als erster durchdrehen?"

Aber noch bevor Malik antworten konnte, waren Ryou und Yugi mit den Textbüchern in der Hand zu den beiden Yamis hinübergegangen, um etwas 'Frieden' zu stiften.  
"Können wir nicht lieber das da machen?" fragte Yugi mit schief gelegtem Kopf und zeigte mit einem perfekten Dackelblick auf eine ganz bestimmte Seite in seinem Buch.

"Ja, das würde ich auch sehr gerne sehen, und gestern habt ihr euch doch was aussuchen dürfen..." Ryou spielte sanft lächelnd mit einer seiner langen, weißen Haarsträhnen, während dunkelbraune Rehaugen Bakura auf der Stelle einfingen und verzauberten.  
"...und da könnten wir heute vielleicht etwas machen, das wir uns aussuchen?" beendete Yugi den Satz schüchtern und senkte den Kopf ein bisschen, um Yami von unter den blonden Stirnfransen lieb anzublinzeln.

Anzu grollte leise, als sie merkte, das die beiden Hikaris sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Yamis hatten, etwas das sie nie so schnell und einfach schaffte, und zerrte ungeduldig an Yami und Bakura herum:  
"Hey, das ist gemein! Warum regiert ihr bei den beiden sofort, wenn die euch so anschauen, und bei mir nicht? Ich hab doch genau dasselbe gemacht!"

"Weil die beiden dabei süß aussehen..." Grollte Bakura und schüttelte sie genervt ab,  
"... und nicht wie du wie ein glubschäugiger Frosch!" beendete Yami Bakuras Satz genervt, als sie sich hoffnungsvoll an ihn hängte.  
Enttäuscht und beleidigt konnte sie ihn einfach nur anstarren:  
"Yami! Wie kannst du nur so was Gemeines zu mir sagen? Das war nicht sehr nett!"

Aber keiner hörte ihr mehr zu, als beide Yamis erstmal ihre Hikaris in den Arm nehmen mussten, sie konnten einfach nicht länger widerstehen, besonders da sie nach der Mittagspause keine wirkliche Gelegenheit gehabt hatten...

Eine von Bakuras Händen streichelte seine Wirbelsäule hinauf, um ebenfalls mit einer Haarsträne zu spielen, während die andere hinunter wanderte und erst kurz über Ryous Hintern haltmachte:  
"Du bist wirklich grausam, mein kleiner Hikari, mich den ganzen Tag ganz allein zulassen... Und dann schickst du mich auch noch einfach so nach Hause, ganz allein, wo du mir doch hättest helfen können." Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, so das nur Ryou es hören konnte, und sein warmer Atem streichelte dabei leicht über helle Haut.  
"Weißt so, ich hab dich unter der Dusche vermisst..." Er biss ihm leicht ins Ohr und genoss das leichte Zittern, das er damit auslöste.

Yami hatte Yugi ebenfalls umarmt und drückte den Kleineren gerade ganz fest an sich:  
"Wenn du willst, können wir das sicher machen was du da ausgesucht hast, Aibou.  
Und wenn ich Bakura zwingen muss, wenn du das sehen willst, kann ich dir sicher helfen... Und später kannst du mir dann bei etwas helfen?..." schnurrte er in Yugis dreifärbige Haare, in die er gerade sein Gesicht vergraben hatte.  
Seine Hände hatten sich langsam und möglichst unauffällig unter Yugis Shirt geschlichen, um dort über warme Haut zu streicheln, während er sich genüsslich an ihm rieb, um deutlich zu machen, bei was er genau helfen sollte...  
_(Der kriegt auch nie genug, was?)  
_

Anzu verstand die Welt nicht mehr: Wie konnte ein einzelner Blick der beiden Knirpse so eine Reaktion hervorrufen, während sie dasselbe auch immer wieder versucht hatte und bestenfalls ein Knurren dafür bekam.  
Sie bemerkte, das Yugi sie über Yamis Schulter hinweg anstarrte, und für einen Moment dachte sie, sie würde Triumph in den violetten Augen des Kleineren sehen.  
Erstaunt blinzelte sie, aber als sie wieder hinsah hatte Yugi sein Gesicht an Yamis Hals versteckt, und zwei kleine Hände legten sich besitzergreifend auf Yamis Hinterteil.

Yugi wusste sehr wohl, das Anzu ihn ansah, und er lächelte in sich hinein: 'Oh, ja, ich weiß das du das auch gern machen würdest, aber das darf nur ich!' dachte er.

"Ähem!" unterbrach Kaiba mit einem Räuspern, "So kuschelig das auch aussieht, verschiebt das doch bitte auf später."  
"Am besten wenn wir nicht zuschauen müssen." fiel ihm Joey ins Wort.  
"Also ich schau gern zu, lasst euch von mir nicht stören! Macht einfach weiter als währen wir gar nicht da." rief Marik dazwischen, worauf Malik, immer noch auf seinem Schoß sitzend, nur die Augen verdrehte.

"Wie ich gerade sagte, verschiebt das auf später!" grummelte Kaiba, "Ich will heute wenigstens irgendwas machen, nicht wie gestern nur sinnlos meine Zeit verschwenden."  
"Als hättest du gestern nicht auch deinen Spaß gehabt!" grinste Malik frech und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, und Joey lief sofort rot an und drehte sich weg.

Kaiba regierte gar nicht darauf, sondern hob nur das kleine Buch auf, das Yugi irgendwann einfach fallen lassen hatte, und schaute nach wo es aufgeschlagen war.  
Mit so etwas wie einem grinsen hielt er es Yugi wieder hin: "Keine schlechte Idee, Kurzer, das will ich unbedingt sehen. Wir werden den Teil heute Proben, ob es euch passt oder nicht!"

Bakura und Yami hatten ihre Hikaris mehr als nur ein bisschen widerwillig losgelassen und wollten jetzt auch endlich wissen, was die beiden eigentlich machen wollten. Insgeheim verfluchten sie Kaiba natürlich für die Unterbrechung, während sich ihr Blut wieder ein bisschen abkühlte und ihre Hosen nicht mehr ganz so eng waren wie noch ein paar Augenblicke zuvor.

Yugi hatte einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht und schnappte sich das Buch, um es Yami stolz in die Hand zu drücken.  
Der schaute die Seite an.  
Schaute Yugi an.  
Dann wieder die Seite.

Bakura bemerkte mit Interesse, wie Yami langsam alle Farbe im Gesicht verlor, bevor er Yugi mit großen Augen hilflos anstarrte. In diesem Moment saß er so sehr wie Yugi aus, das Bakura beinahe laut gelacht hätte, als er Yami das Buch aus der Hand riss:  
"Gib mal her, Zwergen-König, wie schlimm kann das schon sein wenn der Vorschlag von den Beiden kommt! Himmel, das du auch immer so übertreiben musst..."

Yami hatte sich nicht mal bewegt, sondern starrte immer noch Yugi an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Neben ihn ließ Bakura gerade das Buch fallen:  
"Hikari! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein!" fragte er Ryou schockiert, was auch Yami aus seiner Starre riss.

"Yugi, das willst du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Yugi? Aibou? Mein kleiner Engel..."  
Yugi blinzelte ihn an und schmollte ganz süß, während kleine Hände geistesabwesend mit Yamis Kragen spielten, über seine Brust streichelten.  
"Aber Yami... Früher oder später müssen wir das sowieso proben..."  
"Dann bin ich für später."

"Ja, ich auch. Später ist gut! Viel später, am besten nach der Aufführung! Das währ gut!"  
"Bakura! Dann ist es zu spät! Und außerdem haben wir gestern auch mitgespielt!" protestierte Ryou, "Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, das ein Raketenwerfer nicht gerade leicht ist! Trotzdem hab ich mein Bestes gegeben und versucht das Ding zu halten, obwohl ich nur ein kleiner, schwacher Hikari bin, und der Raketenwerfer sooo groß und schwer war, und jetzt hab ich einen blauen Fleck auf der Schulter..."

Plötzlich kam lautes Lachen aus Mariks Richtung, als dieser sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er konnte förmlich zusehen, wie die beiden anderen Yamis nachgaben und einknickten bei dem Anblick ihrer unschuldigen, süßen Hikaris mit ihren treuen Dackelblick und dem süßen Schmollmund, die so gerne diese eine Szene proben wollten.  
"Die haben euch so was von an der Leine; wenn ich's nicht sehen würde, ich würde nicht glauben!  
Der große Pharao und der König der Diebe, machtlos gegen den Blick zweier kleiner, schwacher Kinder..."

Allerdings blieb Marik sein Lachen im Hals stecken, als Malik ihm leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß, währen gleichzeitig ein Messer aus seinen blonden Stacheln rausschaute.  
"Nächstes Mal ziel ich nicht nur in dieses Monster das du deine Haare schimpfst, Arschloch!"

"Yugi ist weder ein Kind noch ist er Schwach, und seine Größe ist genau richtig für mich! Passt genau in meine Arme, also halt die Klappe oder du sagst nie wieder was!" fauchte Yami Marik an, während Ryou vorwurfsvoll mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen Bakura fixierte:

"Bakura! Was hab ich dir zum Thema Messer in der Schule gesagt?"  
"Das du sie nicht sehen willst." murmelte Bakura brav und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf, während Marik schon wieder anfing zu kichern.  
'Und bisher hast du sie auch nicht gesehen... Dämlicher Marik, alles seine Schuld... Sollte ihn gleich umbringen... Und seinen Hikari stehlen... Und seinen Millenniums-Stab auch gleich..." Grummelte Bakura in Gedanken, wobei er aufpasste, das Ryou das nicht mithörte...

"DAS REICHT! Könnt ihr nicht ein Mal, nur ein einziges Mal, eure Pfoten bei euch lassen, nicht flirten oder streiten oder knutschen und euch nur auf das konzentrieren, was ihr tun sollt?" Kaiba wedelte mit dem Buch vor Yamis Gesicht herum, bevor er es Bakura wieder in die Hand drückte.  
"Und jetzt macht schon, je schneller ihr es hinter euch bringt, desto schneller ist es vorbei und ihr könnt euch mit euren Zwergen in irgendeine finstere Ecke verziehen!"

"Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil dein Hündchen nicht auf deinem Schoß sitzen will."  
"Wo mein Hund sitz geht dich garnix an, kapiert? Also kümmer dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!"

"Ich bin kein Hund!" schrie Joey beleidigt dazwischen und stampfte beleidigt auf, wurde aber irgendwie ignoriert, als Kaiba ihm nur den Kopf tätschelte.  
"Klar doch, Hündchen, was auch immer du sagst."  
"Pass lieber auf, falls er mal mehr macht als dich nur zu tätscheln!"  
"Du greifst Joey doch auch dauern aus, also braust du über uns gar nicht erst zu reden!"

"Hey, ignoriert mich nicht, habt ihr gehört? Und ich bin kein Hund!"  
"Ist nur eine Warnung, Vorsicht wenn er dir mal eine Leine schenkt! Wer weiß was er mit dir anstellt!"  
"Es geht dich überhaupt nicht an, kapiert! Kann dir egal sein, ob ich ihn an die Leine nehme, irgendwo festbinde, oder in einen finsteren Schrank entführe! Ist mein Hündchen..."

"Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? **Ich bin kein Hund**!" Joey baute sich genau vor Kaiba auf, damit dieser ihn auch ansehen musste und versuchte, ihn drohend anzufunkeln, aber das brachte auch nicht wirklich was.

Kaiba schaute ihn nur kurz an, legte dann einen Arm um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn kurz an sich. Sanft legte er die Lippen auf die des Blonden und küsste ihn sanft, bevor er leidenschaftlicher wurde und mehr wollte.  
Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, starrte Joey in nur sprachlos an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, während Kaiba ihm noch mal einen Klaps auf den Hintern gab und ihn nach Luft schnappend stehen ließ.  
'So kriegt man ihn wirklich am schnellsten zum schweigen...'

"Hey, Kaiba, welche Seite?" unterbrach Malik seine zufriedenen Gedanken, da er jetzt auch langsam mal wissen wollte, was Yugi und Ryou eigentlich von ihren Yamis wollten.  
Mit einem fast unsichtbaren Grinsen nannte er ihm die Seite, und bald fing der blonde Hikari an, leise zu kichern, während Marik die anderen beiden Yamis anfeuerte:  
"Na los, das will ich auch sehen, nur keine Scheu. Komm schon, Bakura, sei ein Mann! Trau dich!"

"Mach nur weiter so, Psycho, und du wirst gleich keiner mehr sein!"  
"Hey! Wehe du tust meinem Freund was, ich mag ihn zufällig so wie er ist!" Malik drehte sich um und umarmte seinen Yami, als wollte er ihn beschützen. Dabei fischte er nebenbei auch gleich das Messer raus, das immer noch in Mariks Haaren steckte.

"Yugi..." meinte Yami und versuchte dabei möglicht unglücklich und traurig zu klingen, "ist das wirklich das was du willst? Du bist doch mein Freund. Mein Partner. Der einzige Mensch den ich liebe und vertraue..."  
"...und deine Schmeicheleien werden dir leider auch nichts helfen, Yami, du kannst dich dieses Mal nicht rausreden..."  
"Verdammt!" Yami verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.  
Und nein, er schmollte nicht!  
Ganz sicher nicht, ehemalige Pharaos schmollen nicht, egal wie gemein und unfair die Welt zu ihnen ist.

"Ryou..." Versuchte es auch Bakura, aber ein Blick von Ryou brachte ihn zum schweigen:  
"Sieh mal, Bakura, wir können das auf die sanfte oder die harte Tour machen, ganz wie du willst. Ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung."  
"Von was genau reden wir hier?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, anscheinend hatte er ja noch eine kleine Chance, sich zu drücken.  
Und 'harte Tour', das klang gar nicht mal schlecht, irgendwie viel versprechend...

"Die sanfte Tour ist, du machst mit, hältst dich an den Text und bringst es schnell hinter dich. Ganz einfach."  
"Und die harte Tour...?"  
"Du stellst dich weiterhin Quer, machst nicht mit und schläfst für die nächsten Wochen bis zur Aufführung ganz allein auf dem Sofa, nachdem du dir das Abendessen selber machen darfst!"  
"Und das nennst du eine Wahl haben?"

"Ich kann für dich einspringen, wenn du willst, Bakura- Schätzchen!" quietschte Anzu begeistert dazwischen, als sie sah, welche Seite Bakura aufgeschlagen hatte.  
"Yami und ich können dir das vormachen, wenn du nervös bist, oder dich nicht traust."

Yugi lächelte Yami ganz lieb und zuckersüß an: "Siehst du, Yami, du hast jetzt auch eine Wahl, aber eine etwas andere als Bakura:  
Wessen Vorschlag ist dir lieber, unserer oder ihrer?"  
Yugi schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen und legte ihm beide Handflächen flach auf die Brust, um langsam kleine Kreise über den Stoff zu malen.  
Er stellte sich auf die zehenspitzen, streckte sich ein wenig zu Yamis Ohr und flüsterte leise:  
"Lass mich anders fragen:  
Wem möchtest du lieber küssen, Bakura, der genau wie du nur so tut als ob für seinen Hikari oder Anzu, die dich danach nie wieder in Frieden lässt weil sie dich für ihren Verlobten hält?"

Yami schnappte Bakura sofort grob am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in die Mitte der Klasse, wo alle Tische und Sessel weggeräumt waren, damit sie Platz hatten.  
Er nahm eines der gelben Textbücher und drückte Bakura auch gleich eines in die Hand:  
"Ich nehm' das kleinere Übel. Definitiv. Das kleiner Übel..." murrte er beleidigt und versuchte das Kichern der beiden Ägypter im Hintergrund hartnäckig zu ignorieren.  
Das einzig Gute an der Sache war Anzus versteinertes Gesicht als ihr 'großzügiges Angebot' so rüde abgelehnt wurde. 'Ich bin doch kein Übel...' schmollte sie beleidigt.

Bakura befreite sich aus Yamis festen Griff und schaute beleidigt auf ihn hinunter: "Wem nennst du eigentlich klein, du abgebrochener Gartenzwerg!  
Ich bin immer noch größer als du, also pass lieber mal auf was du sagst! Oder bist du schon so verkalkt ihm Hirn das du den Unterschied nicht mehr bemerkst?"

Zufrieden beobachtete der Dieb, wie Yami langsam immer dunkler und dunkler im Gesicht wurde, und er fing an zu zittern und schien auch die Luft anzuhalten.  
Aber dann atmete Yami einfach nur tief ein und wieder aus und beruhigte sich wieder, wenn auch nur mit sichtbarer Mühe.  
"Vergiss es, Dieb, das bist du nicht wert. Außerdem will ich ja sehen, wie du dich blamierst und du dich so sehr schämst dass du daran stirbst. Ich weiß ja dass dein bisschen Hirn zu wenig ist um auch nur den Text zu lesen, das wird dann später ein Spaß, wenn du ihn dir merken sollst."

"Bringen wir's hinter uns." Knurrte Bakura bei dieser geflüsterten Herausforderung und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Dafür krieg ich nachher aber eine Belohnung, richtig?" fragte er in Richtung Ryou, der wortlos grinsend nickte, als er und Yugi sich nebeneinander auf einen der Tische setzten, um ihn Ruhe zuzusehen.

Yami atmete tief durch, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und schaute Bakura kurz an, bevor er wieder zu Yugi schaute.  
Warum konnten sie nicht mit was anderen anfangen, zum Beispiel der Schießerei ganz am Anfang, oder sonst irgendwas Lustiges?

Warum muss es genau der erste Kuss sein, dass Kennen lernen auf der Party mit dem ganzen Gesülze? Warm nicht den Teil vorher, das Feiern. Das ist schön harmlos, das ist einfach...

"Jetzt mach schon, Yami! Du kannst das doch, komm schon." Versuchte Yugi seinen Pharao Mut zu machen, der sich daraufhin auch wirklich einen Ruck gab, wenn auch widerwillig.  
Er wollte das nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen...

"Entweihe ich... ich mit, mit unwür-" las Yami so leise ab, das man ihn kaum verstehen konnte.  
"Lauter, Yami, wir hören dich nicht! Und nicht stottern, das passt überhaupt nicht zu dir!" rief Yugi ihm lächelnd zu, und Yami lief etwas rot an und schaute auf:  
"Aber Aibou! Das klingt blöd! Und ich will das nicht zu dem da sagen!" er deutete auf Bakura, der breit Grinste:  
"Was, der große tolle Yami kann nicht mal ein Paar Sätze ordentlich sagen? Schäm dich! Wirklich!" spöttelte er.

"Entweihe ich mit unwürdiger Hand dies Heiligtum so will ich's lieblich büssen." Meinte er mit monotoner Stimme, aber deutlich lauter als vorher. Allerdings hatte er immer noch den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen ganz fest zugekniffen, als würde er was ganz bitteres und scheußlich schmeckendes schlucken.  
"Versuch mal, ihn anzuschauen, Yami! Er ist deine große Liebe-"

"Wenn das wirklich so währe würde ich von der nächsten Brücke springen!" unterbrach Yami Kaiba sofort, und Bakura gab den Kleineren eine Kopfnuss:  
"Hey! Soll das eine Beleidigung sein, oder was? Ryou hat sich bisher noch nie über mich beschwert!"  
"Ja, und ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob wir nicht vielleicht ärztlich Hilfe für ihn besorgen sollten, weil gesund kann das nicht sein!"  
"Als wenn ich je auf so was wie dich stehen könnte! Du bist ja schließlich auch nicht gerade die Krone der Schöpfung!"

"Yami!" ermahnte Yugi seinen Freund, und auch Ryou mischte sich ein, bevor der Streit wieder ausarten konnte.  
"Bakura! Benimm dich!"

"Schaut euch an und redet deutlich, ihr werdet das ganze nämlich so lange wiederholen bis es geht!" erklärte Kaiba den beiden störrischen Yamis schadenfroh.  
Ja, er genoss es, dass man ihm vorläufig die Verantwortung für das ganze hier überlassen hatte. Es ist wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn man die Yamis einfach so herumkommandieren konnte, ohne das die was dagegen tun können.  
Schließlich hatte er ja mindestens zwei der Hikaris mit ihrem Dackelblick auf seiner Seite, und das ist besser als mancher Schlägertrupp. Zumindest wenn es um Yami und Bakura ging. Denn einen Schlägertrupp konnten die beiden mit Leichtigkeit fertigmachen, aber ihren Hikaris konnten sie noch nie widerstehen oder was abschlagen...  
"Und jetzt versuchen wir das ganze noch mal von vorne, mit etwas mehr Ernst. Yami, wenn ich bitten darf."

"Du genießt das auch zu viel für meinen Geschmack, pass nur auf!" aber trotz allen Protestes schaute er Bakura dann doch an.  
"Entweihe ich mit unwürdiger Hand dies Heiligtum so will ich's lieblich büssen. Und meine Lippen, zwei schame raue Pilger, müssen den harten Griff-"

"Komm schon, Pharao, mit etwas mehr Gefühl! Liebe auf den ersten Blick, und so!" unterbrach Marik diesmal und erntete einen bösen Blick dafür. "Und da seht auch, du sollst seine Hand nehmen!"  
"Vergiss nicht, du bist in den Kerl verliebt! Bei dir klingt das eher, als würdest du eine Einkaufliste vorlesen!" unterstützte Malik seinen Yami eifrig nickend. Beide Grinsten über das ganze Gesicht und fanden das Ganze sehr witzig und unterhaltsam. Schließlich brauchten sie ja nichts zu machen, sondern konnten sich zurücklehnen und einfach alles beobachten.

"So ungern ich es sage-" sagte Kaiba, und er verzog das Gesicht als würde er das folgende wirklich nicht gerne sagen "-aber die beiden haben recht."  
**"JA!"** jubelte Marik "Wir haben recht! Hast du gehört, Hikari-Pretty, wir haben recht! Wir haben recht, wir haben recht..."  
Und er zappelte begeistert herum, sodass Malik bei der plötzlichen Bewegung von seinem Schoß fiel und etwas unsanft auf dem Hintern landete.  
Marik legte den Kopf verwundert zur Seite und blinzelte ihn fragend an:  
"Was machst du denn da unten auf dem Boden? Da siehst du doch nichts, komm wieder rauf!"  
"Dann versuch halt mal, mehr als nur zwei Minuten ruhig zu sitzen, verdammt! Dann würd' ich auch nicht runterfallen!"

Kaiba rieb sich die Stirn. Was hatte er eigentlich angestellt, das er das verdient hatte? Er könnte jetzt eigentlich in Ruhe in seinem Büro sitzen und sich mit irgendwelchen Geschäftsläuten herumschlagen, die ihn betrügen wollen, aber nein!  
Er musste hier mit diesen Amateuren arbeiten!  
"Okay. Also, noch mal von vorne." meinte er so geduldig wie er nur konnte. "Yami, warum stellst du dir nicht einfach vor, du würdest mit Yugi reden? Vielleicht geht es dann besser."

Yami stellte sich wieder vor Bakura auf, der immer noch die Hände fest vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und finster auf den Kleineren hinunterschaute. Yami stellte sich genauso hin und funkelte böse zurück. Ein kurzer Blick zu Yugi, der ihm wieder aufmunternd zunickte, und er fing noch mal von vorne an.

"Entweihe ich mit unwürdiger Hand dies Heiligtum so will ichs lieblich büssen. Und meine Lippen, zwei schame raue Pilger, müssen den harten Griff durch zarten Kuss versüßen."

Yami versuchte, Bakuras Hand zu nehmen, aber der zog sie rechtzeitig weg und fauchte nur sauer zurück:  
"Sie schelten ihre Hand zu Unrecht, lieber-"  
"**BAKURA! **Gib Yami wenigstens die Hand!"  
"Machs doch selber, Geldsack! Aua." Ryou hatte eines der Bücher zusammengerollt und Bakura schnell eine Übergezogen: "Je mehr du dich weigerst, desto öfter wiederholen wir das ganze. Also..."

Bakura rieb sich beleidigt den Kopf: "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo er diese Gemeinheiten her hat." grummelte er und rieb sich den Kopf, und Yami grinste ihn schadenfroh an: "Tja, er ist dein Problem, nicht meines."  
"Nenn meinen Ryou noch einmal ein Problem und du wirst eines haben, und zwar mit mir!"  
"Ooouh, der Grabräuber wird böse, jetzt hab ich aber Angst! Bitte hilf mir jemand, ich zittere schon!"

"Also was ist, macht ihr heute noch weiter oder was?" knurrte Kaiba. "Und dieses Mal gib Yami die Hand, er wird dich schon nicht beißen!"  
"Na hoffentlich!"  
"Bakura!"  
"Ja, ja, hoffentlich krieg ich keine Bazillen."  
"Ich bin ja wohl derjenige, der sich hinterher die Hand desinfizieren muss, dreckiger Dieb!"  
"Hosenscheißer!"

/Komm schon, Yami, lass ihn und gib nach! Du bist doch schließlich der Klügere von euch beiden, oder nicht?/  
Yami nickte Yugi zustimmend zu.  
"Stimmt. Er ist hier doch schließlich der Idiot." Aber noch bevor Bakura überhaupt fragen oder sich aufregen konnte fing Yami wieder mit seinem Text an.

"Entweihe ich mit unwürdiger Hand dies Heiligtum so will ich's lieblich Büssen. Und meine Lippen, zwei schame raue Pilger, müssen den harten Griff durch zarten Kuss versüßen."

Yami warf Kaiba einen Blick zu, als würde er auf weiteren Protest warten, und schnappte Bakura grob beim Handgelenk.  
Aber Kaiba machte sich nicht die Mühe, die beiden noch mal zu Unterbrechen, um Yami zu sagen, das er Bakura jetzt einen Handkuss geben sollte.  
Am Ende würden ihm die Beiden womöglich einfach die Textbücher um die Ohren hauen, oder schlimmeres. Für die Feinheiten war später noch Zeit.

"Sie schelten ihre Hand zu Unrecht, lieber Pilger, für ihren sittsam andachtsvollen Gruß. Denn heil'ge Hände dürfen Pilgerhände fassen." Flötete Bakura, wobei seine weiche, zuckersüße Stimme gar nicht zu seinen finsteren, mörderischen Blick passte. Und die Seite in seiner Hand bekam Löcher und Falten weil er sie so fest zusammenknüllte.  
"Und immer ist wohl Hand an Hand auch frommer Pilgerkuss."

"Bakura!" ermahnte Kaiba. Der verdrehte die Augen, versuchte aber brav, etwas weniger wie ein Mörder und etwas mehr wie ein verliebtes Mädchen dreinzuschauen.  
Wenn auch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
"Und Yami, du sollst seine Hand halten, nicht brechen."  
'Ist doch dasselbe.'

"Hat nicht der Heil'ge Lippen, wie der Pilger auch?" krampfhaft lächelnd, auch wenn es mehr einem Zähnefletschen glich, lockerte Yami seinen Griff ein kleines bisschen, während er einfach weiter im Text machte. Er wollte nicht noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen, dieses Gesülze war auch so schon schlimm genug, ohne das er es dauert wiederholen musste.

"Ja Pilger, Lippen um damit zu beten."  
"Dann, liebe Heilige-"

**"HA!** Ich bin ein Heiliger, habt ihr gehört! Ihr habt das doch alle gehört, nicht war? Endlich erkennt das mal einer!" Bakura konnte sich an diesem Punkt ein Lachen beim besten Willen nicht mehr verkneifen, vor allem weil Yami gerade aussah, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

"Bakura!" Yami gab Bakura einen festen Tritt gegen das Schienbein:  
"Es ist schon schlimm genug, wenn der da-" und er zeigte anklagend auf Kaiba "- uns dauernd unterbricht! Und die da- " dieses Mal zeigte er auf das lachende ägyptische Pärchen, "- sind auch keine Hilfe.  
Da musst du uns nicht auch noch unterbrechen! Ich will das hinter mich bringen, verdammt, das ist schon schwer genug!  
Ich komm mir vor wie ein Idiot wenn ich hier praktisch gezwungen werde, diesen Mist zu dir sagen!" verteidigte Yami sich schnaufend, bevor er weiter in Anzus Richtung fuchtelte.  
"Und wenn du ein Heiliger bist dann ist das da hinreisend und bezaubernd! Also wirklich..."

**"JA!** Habt ihr gehört, mein Yami hat mich bezaubernd genannt! Und hinreißend! Das ist ja so süß und nett und ich freu mich so..."  
"Können wir jetzt, bitte, einfach weitermachen?" fragte Kaiba, nicht mehr ganz so geduldig, sondern schon mit einem leicht verzweifelten Unterton.  
Das waren doch nur ein paar Sätze, es konnte doch unmöglich so ein großes Problem sein, ein paar einfache Sätze zu sagen, ohne dabei zu streiten...

"Ja Pilger, Lippen um damit zu beten." wiederholte Bakura schnell, als Ryou wieder aufstand und 'drohend' mit dem Textbuch in seine Richtung winkte.  
"Dann liebe Heilige, lass Lippen tun was Hände tun, sie beten. Erhöre sie, das nicht der Glaube zur Verzweiflung wird."

An diesem Punkt hielt es Yami nicht mehr aus, er ließ Bakura los, macht einen Schritt zurück und machte Geräusche als würde er sich übergeben und sterben.  
"Reicht das nicht schon? Ich hab genug, mir wird schon ganz schlecht von dem Mist."  
"Tja, weißt du, Yami, eigentlich wollte ich ja vorschlagen, das es danach reicht, weil ihr euch so brav angestrengt habt, aber da du ja nicht mehr willst... Vielleicht sollten wir doch noch mal über Anzus Vorschlag nachdenken..."  
Aber noch bevor Kaiba weiterdrohen konnte, hatte Yami sich auf wundersame Weise wieder erholt und sich auch Bakuras Hand wieder geschnappt.  
Und dieses Mal sogar richtig, und nicht als ob er sie brechen wollte.

"Dann liebe Heilige, lass Lippen tun was Hände tun, sie beten. Erhöre sie, das nicht der Glaube zur Verzweiflung wird."  
"Sich regen dürfen Heilige nicht, sie dürfen nur erhören." Flüsterte Bakura mit einem leichten, wenn auch gespielten Lächeln. Anscheinend hatte die Drohung nicht nur bei Yami gewirkt.  
"So reg dich nicht, ich hol mir meinen Segen." Flüsterte Yami sanft zurück. Beide starrten sich in die Augen, ohne was zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen.

Alle im Raum waren still, als würden sie auf etwas ganz bestimmtes warteten. Yami und Bakura blinzelten sich nur an.  
"Ähm..."  
"Nur weiter, Yami. Du musst Bakura nur noch einen kleinen Kuss geben, dann hast du's auch schon hinter dir." meinte Yugi aufmunternd und man konnte deutlich ein Lachen in seiner sanften Stimme hören, während Ryou sich den Mund zuhalten musste, um nicht zu laut zu kichern bei ihren Gesichtern.

Bakura und Yami standen einander Händchen-haltend gegenüber in der Mitte der Klasse, beide Rot im Gesicht, und beide hofften das das nicht sein Ernst war.  
"Yugi..."

"Yami..." Kam es im selben weinerlichen Tonfall zurück. Yugi hatte wohl heute kein Mitleid mit einem armen, unglücklichen, gequälten Pharao...

"Mein Ryou ist wohl nicht der einzige gemeine Hikari im Raum. Deiner ist ja noch viel schlimmer." Meinte Bakura mit einem Grinsen. Er war sich ja noch sicher, das Ryou protestieren würde, schließlich war er ja sein Freund.  
"Ich frag mich echt, was heute los ist..." Seufzend nahm er Bakura Hände in seine und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.  
In Gedanken fluchte er, weil Bakura größer war als er selbst, als er sich streckte und so tat, als würde er ihn Küssen.  
Mit mindestens einer Handbreit Abstand zwischen ihnen!

Aber bevor er Bakura wirklich noch näher kommen konnte, machte er wieder einen Schritt zurück und schaute Yugi erwartungsvoll an 'Sag schon, das es reicht. Komm schon, sag es, sag es, biiiittttteeeee.' flehte er in Gedanken.

"Ach komm schon Yami, ist das alles? Wenn du das einen Kuss nennst versteh ich nicht, wie dein Yugi da zufrieden sein kann!" schrie Joey einfach mal in die Runde, sehr zur Belustigung von Marik und Malik.

**"Schaut DAS DA etwa aus wie mein Yugi, hä?" **schrie Yami Joey wütend an und fuchtelte mit dem Finger anklagend genau vor Bakuras Nase herum. Der schielte kurz drauf, bevor er knurrte und fest hinein biss.

**"AUA!** Scheiße, bei dir ist doch ein Rad ab! Lass los, oder ich reiß dir die Zähne gleich mit aus! Du wirst mich nicht noch mal beißen." regte sich Yami auf und lief rot an, das man direkt seinen Blutdruck steigen hörte.  
Allerdings, so wie meistens, war Bakura nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und zuckte nur mit den Schultern:  
"Oh, ich dachte, du wolltest das ich beiße, weil du vor meiner Nase damit rumwedelst."

Der frühere Pharao schnappte Bakura beim Kragen, aber bevor er noch anfangen konnte, ihn zu würgen, unterbrach sie ein Räuspern von Kaiba:  
"Könnt ihr das auch auf später verschieben? Macht einfach das hier fertig, und wenn ihr euch hinterher umbringt hab ich wenigstens ein Problem weniger."

Widerwillig stellten sich die beiden gegenüber von einander auf, Yami nahm wieder Bakuras Hand in seine und legte die andere leicht auf seine Schulter. 'Verdammter Dieb sollte schrumpfen...'  
Bakura hatte die Augen ganz fest zugemacht, als würde er etwas so fürchterliches erwarten, das er nicht mal hinschauen konnte, und seine Lippen waren nur ein dünner Schlitz, so fest waren sie zusammengepresst.

Der warme Atem auf seinem Gesicht war die einzige Vorwarnung, die er bekam, und dann spürte er für einen winzigen Augenblick weiche, warme Lippen auf seiner Haut, als Yami ihm ganz schnell einen leichten Kuss hinhauchte.

Es war nur eine winzige Berührung, aber für einen Moment war keiner der Beiden in der Lage sich zu Bewegen, sondern sie starrten sich nur entsetzt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Sie konnten anscheinend beide nicht fassen, das Yami das gerade wirklich gemacht hatte.

"Wähhhh!" Beide verzogen gleichzeitig das Gesicht als ihnen klar wurde, was gerade passiert war.  
"Igitt, Yami-Bazillen!"  
"Wäcks, ich glaub mir wird gleich wieder schlecht!"  
"Iiiiihhh, widerlich! Der Pharao hat mich abgeschleckt!"  
"Ich brauch jetzt ganz dringend eine Tetanus-Impfung!"  
Yami rieb sich über den Mund, während Bakura wie wild über seine Wange rubbelte, als wollte er die flüchtige Berührung ausradieren und ungeschehen machen.

Beide Yamis schauten sich wütend an und rannten dann gleichzeitig zur Tür, um sich so schnell wie möglich zu waschen und desinfizieren.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen sahen sie noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Ryou und Yugi lachend auf dem Boden wälzten.  
"Hast du Yamis Gesicht gesehen?" keuchte Yugi, und Ryou nickte auch noch! Wie gemein war das denn?  
"Ja, nächstes Mal überlegen sie es sich, ob sie noch mal so übertreiben mit den Waffen."  
Die beiden Hikaris sahen sich kurz an, und dann lachten die gleich wieder los!

Bakura stolperte beinahe über Yami in seiner Eile, in den Waschraum zu kommen und sich endlich das Gesicht waschen zu können, während Yami Bakura hart gegen die Wand schupste.  
Kaum das sie im Waschraum waren, beeilten sich beide sich gründlich und mit Unmengen von Seife das Gesicht zu waschen.  
"Verdammt, Yami, wegen dir brauch ich ein neues Gesicht!"  
Yami schaute kurz auf, während ihm Wasser vom Kinn tropfte:  
"Dann nutz die Gelegenheit und leg dir ein besseres zu. Das was du jetzt hast... Na ja..."

Er wusch sich noch mal das Gesicht, und ignorierte Bakuras böse Blicke dabei hartnäckig.  
"Sobald ich heim komm muss ich mir gleich die Zähne putzen... Und am besten auch gleich noch mal duschen, ich hab dich ja angefasst..." Murmelte er vor sich hin. Aber plötzlich hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, und er duckte sich ganz schnell.

Und das war auch gut so, weil da, wo gerade eben noch sein Kopf gewesen war, flog jetzt ein Seifenspender vorbei und zerbrach den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken mit einem lauten Scheppern.

Yami drehte sich noch mal zu Bakura um und zeigte ihm die Zunge: "Ha, du Vollpfosten würdest doch nicht mal nen Elefanten mit 'ner Kanone treffen, wenn du zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt währst, also warum gibst du nicht einfach auf und fällst tot um? Da hätten wir wenigsten alle was davon!"  
Und diesmal wartete Yami gar nicht ab, das der Dieb eine Antwort gab, sondern er verschwand sofort, solange er noch das letzte Wort hatte.

Hinter sich hörte er ein gedämpftes **"HEY! **Ich erkenn eine Beleidigung, wenn ich eine hör!" aber es war schon zu spät.

Nachdem Yami und Bakura geflüchtet waren dauerte es noch ein bisschen, bevor sich Yugi und Ryou beruhigt hatten und wieder vom Boden aufstehen konnten.  
Aber dann schauten sie sich schnell an, warfen einen Blick auf Anzu und blinzelten sich verschwörerisch zu.  
Was aber außer Anzu keiner sah.  
"Also, Leute, wir würden ja gerne noch bleiben, aber wir haben was ganz wichtiges zu erledigen, Sachen zu besprechen und,... Ja..." murmelte Yugi schnell, und die beiden wollten gehen, bevor noch jemand was sagte.  
Aber leider waren sie nicht schnell genug, weil die Stimme eines gewissen, unbelehrbaren Mädchens sie zurückhielt:

"Sagt mal, war das eigentlich ein Zufall, das ihr gerade das ausgesucht habt, oder seid ihr einfach nur gemein? Ich wette ihr habt das nur gemacht weil ich eine andere Idee hatte und euch das nicht gepasst hat! Ihr wolltet doch nur mal wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit, das ist doch der einzige Grund, warum ihr mir immer widersprecht!"

Die beiden Hikaris schauten sie mit großen, treuherzigen Augen an, aber bevor sie antworten konnten, mischte sich Marik ein:  
"Die und gemein? Ich wette, die haben die erste Seite genommen, die sie aufgeschlagen haben! Ich meine, schau sie dir an! Wenn die überhaupt wissen, wie man gemein sein kann, dann nur weil ihre Yamis sie verdorben haben! Aber von allein könnten die wahrscheinlich nicht mal einen einzigen Streich zusammenbringen!"

Allein der Gedanke kam ihm witzig vor, und auch sein Hikari stimmte zu, das Anzu wohl einen Schaden hatte, von den Fledermäusen oder so was...  
"Gemeine Hikaris, also wirklich... Weil's so was gibt, ja klar... Das halt ich für ein Gerücht..."  
Und Yugi und Ryou machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihn zu korrigieren, sondern sie nutzten die Gelegenheit, um sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen.  
Sie wollten ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie hinter den Vorfällen am Vormittag steckten. Und das Malik durchaus gemein sein kann, wenn er will, weiß sein eigener Yami ja wohl am besten von allen.  
Soviel zum Thema 'Hikaris sind nicht gemein.'

Als die anderen merkten, das sowohl die beiden Yamis als auch ihre Hikaris weg waren, und wahrscheinlich auch nicht wiederkommen würden, beschlossen sie einfach, es für heute sein zu lassen.  
_(Das machen die ja öfter, bei dem Tempo sind die in einem Jahr noch nicht fertig...)  
_

Marik schob seinen Hikari zur Tür, um 'ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm zu haben' wie er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen erklärte, und auch Kaiba und Joey sahen keinen Sinn mehr darin, noch extra dazubleiben wenn alle anderen gingen.  
Geprobt hatten sie ja, also was soll's.

Und so blieb Anzu wieder mal alleine zurück mit dem unguten Gefühl, das mit den beiden sanften Hikaris etwas nicht in Ordnung war...

Enttäuscht das Yami und Bakura so schnell ohne sie verschwunden waren, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Sie schaute sich nicht um, fühlte sich sicher, und das stellte sich als großer Fehler heraus!

Denn plötzlich kamen sie plötzlich in Schwärmen: Die Feldermäuse, die sich in der Mittagspause versteckt hatten.  
In Massen kamen sie wieder aus den Bäumen hervor und gingen wieder auf sie los.  
Die quietschenden kleinen Tiere zerrten an ihr und bissen sie auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause, bis sie endlich die Türe hinter ihr zuschmeißen konnte.  
Erleichtert sank sie gegen die Tür zu Boden, während sie draußen immer wieder hörte, wie die Tiere gegen den Eingang flogen oder am Fenster kratzten.

"Verschwindet endlich, ihr blöden Viecher, oder ich werde es Yami sagen, und der wird euch alle bestrafen."

*Hatschie*  
Yami rieb sich über die Nase. Er war ja nicht krank, und gekitzelt hatte ihn auch nichts...  
"Ich wette der verdammte Dieb lästert schon wieder über mich! Dem werd ich irgendwann auch noch mal in den Arsch treten, wenn er mich nicht in Ruhe lässt..." grummelte der frühere Pharao beleidigt vor sich in.

_~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
**TBC:**  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

Den Text, den Yami und Bakura da aufsagen hab ich direkt aus dem Film abgeschrieben_ (ich hab nämlich die DVD)_, das passt also so wie die es da sagen, dass muss so sein.  
_(der Film gehört mir übrigens genauso wenig wie Yugioh)_  
Ach ja, ich nenn das Kapitel 'Erste Probe' weil man das vom Vortag nicht wirklich als eine Probe sondern mehr als eine Spielerei bezeichnen kann.


	9. Kleinere Unfälle

**Titel**: Das Schul Theater 9

Nach langer Zeit hab ich also endlich weitergemacht.  
Tut mir leid, aber ich lass mich immer so leicht von anderen Sachen ablenken, und dann passiert es, dass ich so lange nichts weiterbringt mit einer Geschichte.  
Ich werde mich bemühen, das das nicht wieder vorkommt_  
(Soll heißen, jemand soll mich bitte vor meinem Computer festbinden das ich nicht immer rumwandern und mich ablenken lassen kann ^___^)_

Dieses Mal ist es wieder mehr mit Joey und Kaiba, und etwas weniger die Yamis und ihre 'Anhänglichkeit'. Das kommt aber dann wieder im nächsten Kapitel...  
Aber dafür dürfen sie sich dann im nächsten Kapitel wieder mehr austoben...

**"Geschrei"**  
'Gedanken'

.

_

* * *

__**9. Kleinere Unfälle**_  
_

* * *

_

Es war eigentlich ein schöner, ganz normaler ruhiger Tag so wie jeder andere auch.  
Vögel singen, Bäume rauschen, der Wind weht ein paar einsame Blätter herum...  
Autos brummen, Schüler schreien, Faulpelze schreiben schnell die Hausaufgaben vom Vortag ab und unschuldige Hikaris stehen vor der Schule.  
Die beiden unterhalten sich friedlich, während ihre Yamis knapp hinter ihnen kleben und sich gegenseitig böse an- und niederstarren.  
Bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung drohen sich die beiden gleich Mord und Totschlag an.

Also alles genau wie immer.

Gleichzeitig lassen sie auch nicht die Finger von den Jungs in ihren Armen, sondern streichelten sie oder küssten sie wo auch immer sie sie erreichen konnten.  
Sowohl Yugi als auch Ryou mussten die wandernden Hände immer wieder abwähren und zur Seite schieben, bevor sie zu weit gehen konnten.  
Man hörte immer einen kleinen, traurig- enttäuschten Ton von den Yamis, bevor sie sich wieder gegenseitig böse anstarrten, als wäre der jeweils andere Schuld daran das er so Vollkommen ignoriert wurde von seinem geliebten Hikari.

Dann wanderten Yamis Hände wieder unter Yugis Hemd, und Bakuras Hände in Ryous Hosentaschen, bis die Hikaris rot anliefen und die Hände von ihrer Person entfernten.

Ein trauriges Wimmern, ein böser Blick, und das Spiel begann wieder von vorne...  
Auch genau wie immer.

Aber der Frieden dieses wunderschönen neuen Schultages wurde plötzlich unterbrochen, als ein gewisses braunhaariges Mädchen kreischend in die Schule gerannt kam.  
Was jetzt auch nicht sooo ungewöhnlich war, schließlich hatte sie ja dauernd irgendwas anderes.  
Und deshalb war es auch nicht ihr Geschrei, weswegen sich ihre Mitschüler nach ihr umdrehten, sondern der Zustand ihrer Klamotten.

Sie war, um es mal nett und vorsichtig auszudrücken, total eingesaut:

Von oben bis unten dreckig mit Staub und feuchter Erde, Blätter in den Haaren und Risse in der Kleidung sah sie ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
Eine bunt gemischte Meute von Hunde in allen Größen und Farben war ihr dicht auf den Fersen.  
Die Tiere kläfften und sprangen und zerrten an ihren Sachen herum, machten einen Wahnsinnslärm und brachten sie immer wieder zu Fall.

Bakura und Yami hörten für einen Moment sogar auf sich anfeinden, um ihre Hikaris aus dem Weg zu ziehen, bevor Anzu mit ihnen zusammenstoßen konnte.  
Beide schauten sich fragend an, dann wieder auf das kreischende Mädchen, dann wieder einander.  
Sie drückten ihre Hikaris schützend an sich, um sie vor der scheinbar tollwütigen Meute bissiger Hunde zu beschützen, die einen fürchterlichen Aufstand machten.  
Und Anzu trug auch noch ihren Beitrag bei zu dem allgemeinen Chaos.

Aber die Sorgen der Yamis waren völlig umsonst, denn es kamen zwar einige Hunde auch zu ihnen herüber, aber sie hörten sofort auf zu knurren und die Zähne zu fletschen, und auch ihr Pelz sträubte sich nicht mehr so bedrohlich.  
Stattdessen wedelten sie freudig mit dem Schwanz und setzten sich brav vor die Hikaris hin, die sie streichelten und lobten und ihnen die Ohren kraulten und die Köpfe tätschelten.  
Als währe das ganz normal, nichts Besonderes...  
Als hätten Yugi und Ryou sie dressiert genau das zu tun...

"Yugi, sei vorsichtig, der sieht nicht sehr freundlich aus!" warnte Yami und versuchte, Yugis Hand vom Kopf des Riesenschnauzers wegzuziehen, der gerade Schwanzwedelnd vor ihm stand.  
Aber Yugi strahlte ihn nur an und meinte dann mit einem überzeugten Nicken:  
"Keine Sorge, er ist ganz lieb, siehst du!  
Ich bin sicher das ist nur ein Missverständnis, und sie jagen sie nicht wirklich durch die Gegend! Vielleicht rennen sie ja nur zufällig in die gleiche Richtung?  
Die tun schließlich keinem was, das sind ganz brave, liebe, zahme Tiere!"

Der brave, liebe, zahme Hund saß nur da, hechelte und streckte Yugi sogar freundlich die Pfote entgegen.  
In diesem Moment kam Anzu näher, um zu Yami zu flüchten und bei ihm und Bakura Schutz zu suchen, und ihnen vielleicht auch gleich die Chance zu geben, sie gleich wegen einer Verabredung zu fragen, wenn sie schon mal da waren.  
Wo sie sie doch beschützen vor dieser Tollwütigen Meute, dann geht das auch gleich auf einmal...

Doch bevor sie zu Nahe kommen konnte, war der große Hund auch schon aufgesprungen, hatte sie am Rock gepackt und umgerissen.  
Knurrend biss er ein paar Mal ganz fest in ihre Schultasche und schüttelte sie wie ein Spielzeug, das er gerade erobert hatte, und das er jetzt zerfleischen will.

Dann drehte er sich freundlich wedelnd wieder zu Yugi um, um sich noch mehr von ihm streicheln zu lassen.  
Die rosa Zunge hing ihm aus dem Maul und der große Schnauzer sah aus als würde er zufrieden lachen.  
Anzu versuchte noch mal, zu Yami und Bakura zu gelangen, nur um wieder von ihm umgerissen zu werden.  
Es war fast so, als würden die Hunde Anzu nicht in die Nähe der beiden Yamis lassen wollen!  
Was für eine gemeine Gemeinheit!

"Yami, du musst mir helfen, diese fürchterlichen Ungeheuer ruinieren meine schöne neue Frisur!  
Seit ich vorher den ersten Schritt aus der Tür gemacht habe verfolgen die mich schon!  
Die haben mir aufgelauert und hierher gejagt, sie haben mich in Pfützen geschupst und in den Dreck gezerrt!  
Gestern die Fledermäuse, und heute die Hunde!  
Warum hassen mich diese fürchterlichen, schmutzigen Viecher denn so?"  
Sie versuchte nach Bakura zu greifen, aber dieser furchtbar große, furchtbar böse, furchtbar bissige Hund war ihr immer im Weg!

Yami und Bakura nutzten ihre Chance sofort, gaben ihren Hikaris einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedeten sich so schnell sie konnten, solange es noch ging.  
"Wir sehen uns dann in der Pause, Aibou!"  
"Sorry, ich muss auch weg, Ryou. Du kommst dock klar, oder?"  
"Versteckt euch einfach hinter den Hunden, wenn sie euch zu nahe kommt, dann passiert euch schon nichts!"  
"Die beschützen euch ja anscheinend vor ihr!"  
Bakura warf einen amüsierten Blick auf den kleinen weißen Pudel, der zu Ryous Füssen saß. Sah ja schon irgendwie witzig aus, dieser winzige, flauschige kleine Zwerg, wie er die spitzen Zähnchen fletscht und wild knurrt und bellt als währe er ein ganz Großer, und ganz furchtbar gefährlich…

So schnell konnten die beiden Hikaris gar nicht schauen, da waren der Dieb und der Pharao auch schon verschwunden.  
Malik drehte sich erstaunt um, als er gerade auf sie zukam und die beiden einfach wortlos an ihm vorbei rannten:  
"Was ist denn mit den beiden los?"  
Ryou und Yugi schauten sich nur an und schüttelten den Kopf:  
"Wollten nur weg von der da." sie deuteten auf eine fassungslose Anzu.  
**"Yami! Bakura! Ihr habt mich vergessen! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach hilflos und allein hier zurücklassen…**  
**Kommt doch wieder zurück..."**

"Was meint ihr, kapiert sie's jetzt endlich?  
Ist ja schon recht deutlich, wenn sie einfach von ihr davonrennen, und sich nicht mal die Mühe machen, sie ins Reich der Schatten zu schicken, wie sie es sonst mit jedem anderen machen…"

**"Ich werde hier auf euch warten, ich weiß dass ihr einen Plan habt, um diese wilden, blutrünstigen Bestien von mir wegzubekommen!**  
**Ich vertraue euch, das wisst ihr doch, oder?!"**

"Ich glaube, die sind vor dir davongelaufen, weil du aussiehst als hättest du in der Mülltonne geschlafen! Und genauso riechst du auch!" informierte Marik sie 'freundlich' lächelnd.  
Anzu starrte den verrücken Yami an, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon er da eigentlich redet:  
Die beiden liebten sie doch, da sollten so ein paar Staubflecken doch nicht gleich so viel ausmachen dass sie gleich davonrennen?

Richtig?

Marik drückte ihr, immer noch 'lächelnd', einen Handspiegel in die Hand.  
**"Iiiihhhhh!!!! Ich sehe ja wirklich furchtbar aus!!!!!!!"**  
Im ersten Schrecken bemerkte sie gar nicht, das auf dem Spiegel das Bild von Frankeinsteins Monster aufgeklebt war.  
"Kein Wunder, das sie vor dir davonrennen, mit _dem _Gesicht!"

Unter Mariks spöttischem Gelächter lief sie zu den Turnsälen, um sich dort umzuziehen und zu duschen.  
Zum Glück hatte sie in ihrem Spind dort immer verschiedene Klamotten zum Wechseln, falls sie mal versehentlich ein Kleid anhatte das Yami nicht gefiel oder das bei den Unfällen in letzter Zeit schmutzig wurde.  
Und duschen konnte sie in den Duschen im Mädchenumkleideraum auch gleich, es sollte noch genug Zeit sein, um sich schnell wieder herzurichten und dann Bakura und Yami zu finden.  
Hoffentlich.

Marik fing an zu lachen und lief ihr ein Stück weit nach.  
"Hey, warum willst du die Erde denn abmachen!? Davon wird es doch nur noch schlimmer!  
Und so schlimm ist das Spiegelbild doch auch wieder nicht, du kannst immer noch kleine Kinder in der Geisterbahn erschrecken!  
Das ist doch auch schon was, oder nicht?  
Sei froh dass du überhaupt irgendwas gut kannst, und darin wärst du doch perfekt!"  
Man hörte Anzu noch etwas von 'Verrückten Yamis ohne Manieren' jammern, als sie in die Schule flüchtete.  
Und das wo Marik doch nur nett sein wollte und sogar versuchte sie trösten...

Die Hunde verloren inzwischen das Interesse, nachdem ihr Spielzeug sich verdrückt hatte, und verschwanden langsam wieder dahin wo sie hergekommen waren.  
Aber nicht, ohne sich vorher noch Streicheleinheiten und Hundekuchen bei Ryou und Yugi abzuholen, die sie lobten für ihre gute Arbeit.

Plötzlich kam ganz ein anderes 'Hündchen' um die Ecke gestürmt, ganz rot im Gesicht und anscheinend panisch auf der Flucht vor etwas oder jemandem.  
"Ihr müsst mir helfen, bitte, tut irgendwas, ich weiß nicht was ich noch machen soll!"  
Immer wieder schaute Joey hektisch hinter sich, ob sein Verfolger vielleicht schon da war, und er steckte auch die drei Hikaris mit seinem nervösen Verhalten an.  
"Versteckt mich, schnell, irgendwo! Er ist hinter mir her, ihr müsst mir unbedingt helfen, er darf mich nicht kriegen!"

Gespannt schauten sie, welcher schreckliche Mensch oder Teufel oder Monster da wohl um die Ecke kam, das Joey solche Angst hatte.  
Er kam ja sogar früher als unbedingt nötig in der Schule, und nicht wie sonst meistens knapp mit dem Läuten.  
Und wirklich, gleich darauf kam die gefürchtete Gestallt auch schon auf sie zu, langsam und bedächtig.  
Nur keine Eile, denn die Beute ist nah, und es gibt kein Entrinnen...  
Kühle Augen fielen auf besagte 'Beute', und Joey suchte Schutz hinter Malik und konnte gerade noch ein leises Wimmern unterdrücken.

"Hey Hündchen! Was ist denn los, hast du nicht gehört, dass ich dich gerufen habe?" fragte Kaiba verwundert, und seine Finger wanderten automatisch in Richtung Joey.  
**"Natürlich hab ich dich gehört, was glaubst du denn warum ich gerannt bin!!!!?"** knurrte er, als er von Malik zu Yugi wechselte, nachdem Malik gemeinerweise einfach einen Schritt zur Seite machte.  
Das Yugi ein ganzes Stück kleiner ist als er und man sich da nur schwer verstecken kann fiel ihm dabei gar nicht auf.

**"Und ich bin kein Hund! Und auch kein Hündchen, oder sonst irgendein Tier! Also nenn mich auch nicht so, du durchgeknallter Geldsack!"** fügte er nachträglich noch hinzu, als er bemerkte, wie er ihn, schon wieder mal, genannt hatte.  
Joey versuchte, Kaiba niederzustarren, aber wie immer hatte er wenig, oder besser gesagt gar keinen, Erfolg damit.  
Der Firmenchef ist einfach besser und geübter darin.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit, im Leute-niederstarren besser zu sein als Kaiba ist wenn man ein Yami ist...  
Ein Yami der denkt sein Hikari wird bedroht und ist in Gefahr.

Der junge Firmenchef blinzelte ihn im Moment nur leicht verständnislos an:  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du brauchst nur einzusteigen und ich nehm dich das Stück bis zur Schule mit! Was ist, hast du Angst vor mir, oder was?"  
"Natürlich hab ich keine Angst vor dir! Ich trau dir bloß nicht!"  
Zur Sicherheit machte er noch einen Schritt nach hinten um sicher zu sein das er außerhalb von Kaibas Reichweite bleibt, da dieser unauffällig immer Näher kam.

"Ich hab dir nie einen Grund dazu gegeben, oder doch?"  
"Du meinst abgesehen von deinen plötzlichen Überfällen in den letzten Tagen? Und du tatscht mich auf einmal dauernd an!"  
"Was für Überfälle? Ich hab dich nie überfallen!"  
"Aber du bist über mich hergefallen!"  
"Du warst auch nicht gerade unbeteiligt! Und protestiert hast du auch nicht!"  
"Das ist auch schwer wenn einem gerade eine Zunge im Hals steckt!"

"Zu viel Info..." Murmelte Yugi, der immer noch zwischen den beiden Streithähnen stand und rot anlief.  
Keiner der beiden beachtete ihn, als sie ihn beinahe zwischen sich einklemmten.

"Aber danach hast du auch nix gesagt!"  
"Nur weil du vorher abgehauen bist, deshalb!"  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass uns jemand zuschaut, ich bin kein Exhibitionist so wie die da."  
Kaiba zeigte auf die drei Hikaris, die sich gleich aufplusterten und schnauften.  
Aber keiner der drei konnte wirklich protestieren, auch wenn es meistens mehr die Schuld ihrer Yamis war...  
"Aber es gehören immer zwei dazu." verteidigte sich Ryou halbherzig, aber auch er wurde einfach ignoriert.

"Und wie nennst du deine komischen Grimmassen und alles dann, wenn es kein _Überfall _ist?"  
"Das nennt man _lächeln! Lächeln!_"  
"Seit wann?"  
"Also wirklich! Man könnte meinen du hättest noch nie was davon gehört!"  
"Und du streichst mir dauern über den Rücken oder klopfst mir auf den Hintern, wenn ich vorbeigehe!"  
"Wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit habe, muss ich sie auch ergreifen! Das ist _auch _kein Überfall!"  
"Und ob es das ist!"  
"Ist es nicht!"  
"Ist es wohl!"

Und damit drehte sich Joey um und ging davon solange er noch das letzte Wort hatte. Kommt eh selten genug vor.

Kaiba schaute ihm für einen Moment einfach nur nach.  
"Versteh ich nicht." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den drei Hikaris, die ihn mehr oder weniger neugierig anschauten,  
"Dabei hab ich ihm heute extra Blumen geben wollen..."  
"Wie süß! Was für welche waren das denn?" fragte Yugi neugierig.  
Kaiba zuckte nur die Schultern:  
"Ist mir doch egal, irgendwas Rotes halt! Hab extra Seidenblumen genommen, und hab ihm gesagt dass er die nicht so leicht kaputtmachen kann."  
Er ließ die Schultern hängen.  
"Aber anscheinend hat er sich nicht sehr darüber gefreut."

"Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du es so gesagt hast als wenn du glaubst dass er zu blöd ist um sich um eine echte Blume kümmern können!"  
"Aber das hab ich doch nicht gemeint! Seidenblumen sind praktischer weil die keine Arbeit machen!  
Es ist egal, wenn man sie von einer Ecke in die andere stellt, sie brauchen auch kein Licht.  
Man kann sie auch in eine dunkle Ecke stellen, und sie gehen trotzdem nicht ein.  
Und wenn sie staubig sind werden sie eben gewaschen, davon werden sie auch nicht hin!"

"In so einem Fall ist es keine Frage von praktisch oder nicht!"  
Kaiba schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, bevor er nickte und sich umschaute.  
Er sah Joey mit Honda reden und ging auf ihn zu:  
**"Hey Hündchen! Bei Fuß!"**

Yugi griff sich an die Stirn: "Ja, da wird er natürlich gleich kommen." Murmelte er sarkastisch.  
Joey drehte sich um, als er gerufen wurde und schrie zurück:  
**"Eher würde ich ein Stachelschwein knutschen!"**  
**"**Mir ist schon klar das Hunde ihre Nase überall reinstecken, aber wo willst du jetzt ein Stachelschwein auftreiben?!  
Und warum?"  
Er grinste Joey anzüglich an.  
"Aber wenn du jemanden küssen willst meld ich mich gern freiwillig. Komm schon, sei brav und mach Platz!"

Ryou, Yugi und Malik schauten dem verschwindenden, immer noch, oder schon wieder streitenden Pärchen nachdenklich nach, als die beiden zur Schule weitergingen:  
"Was meint ihr, sollten wir ihnen ein bisschen helfen?"  
"Die Beiden sollten sich wirklich mal ein paar Minuten Zeitnehmen, um miteinander zu reden."  
"Dann streiten sie ja doch nur! Das sieht man doch!  
Da fragt man sich direkt, ob die überhaupt normal und ohne Beleidigungen miteinander reden können!  
Oder sie rennen dauernd weg oder lassen sich anders ablenken."

"Und wenn wir ein bisschen nachhelfen?"

Yugi und Ryou schauten Malik zweifelnd an:  
"Was hast du denn jetzt wieder vor?"  
"Die beiden sind unsere Freunde, wir wollen sie also nicht gleich umbringen."  
Malik warf den beiden einen beleidigten Blick zu:  
"Das hab ich auch nicht vor!"  
"Wir wollen sie auch nicht nur _fast _umbringen."  
"Das hab ich auch nicht vor! Also wirklich, glaubt ihr wirklich dass bei mir immer alles auf ein Blutbad hinausläuft?"  
Die beiden Kleineren sagten nichts, aber ihre Augen sprachen Bände, und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände:

"Wirklich, es wird niemand verletzt werden, das kann ich versprechen.  
Keine Sorge, ihr müsst mir nur ein bisschen zur Hand gehen, und es wird alles gut!  
Vertraut mir!  
Ihr vertraut mir doch, oder nicht?"  
Überzeugt grinsend legte er den beiden anderen Hikaris einen Arm um die Schulter und führte sie weg, um ihnen seinen genialen Plan zu erklären.  
"Also, hört zu, ihr müsst nur…"  
"Warte mal kurz, ich muss vorher noch was erledigen!" rief Yugi und lief auch schon davon, ohne zu sagen wo er hin will oder was er vorhat.

"Vielleicht muss er mal…" meinte Ryou schulterzuckend.  
"Schade, und ich hatte so einen schönen Plan..." Meine Malik ein bisschen enttäuscht.  
Es stimmt schon, manchmal fließt schon ein bisschen Blut, wenn er einen Plan hatte, aber soo schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht.  
Man braucht ja nur die Zähne zusammenbeißen und nicht wie ein Kleinkind gleich heulen...  
Und dieses Mal sollte sogar wirklich alles ohne Blutvergießen ablaufen.  
Wenn nicht wieder irgendwas schiefläuft...  
Sollte es eigentlich nicht, der Plan ist ja nicht irgendwie gefährlich, oder kompliziert.  
Also wirklich kein Grund, einfach so davonzulaufen.  
Yugi hätte damit wenigstens warten können, bis er alles erklärt hatte...

Schmollend ließ er die Schultern hängen, und Ryou sah sich suchend um.  
Normalerweise müsste Marik doch jetzt von irgendwo her angesprungen kommen und seinen Hikari trösten und jedem der ihn traurig macht einen langsamen, schmerzhaften und blutigen Tod androhen...

Aber da war kein mörderischer Yami, den man von Dummheiten abhalten musste.  
Dafür kam Yugi aber schon wieder zurück von was auch immer er gemacht hatte, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und freudig blitzenden Augen.  
Er klopfte Malik beruhigend auf die Schulter:  
"Alles klar, ich hab alles erledigt. Also was ist jetzt mit deinem Plan?  
Was sollen wir machen, wie können wir helfen?" fragte er neugierig und blinzelte zu dem größeren Jungen hinauf.  
Der merkte mal wieder, wie verdammt schwer es eigentlich ist, dem Kleinern etwas übel zu nehmen.

Malik fing gleich wieder an zu lachen und mit einem breiten Grinsen erklärte er ihnen, was er sich ausgedacht hatte.  
"Wir sperren die beiden einfach zusammen ein und nehmen Kaiba den Laptop weg.  
Dann _müssen _sie nämlich vernünftig miteinander reden, einfach weil sie nichts anderes zu tun haben."  
"Entweder das, oder sie streiten mal wieder." Meinte Ryou leicht zweifelnd, und Yugi nickte.  
"Ja, oder sie knutschen. Und fangen _dann _wieder zu streiten an."

Einen Moment lang schaute Ryou Yugi fragend an:  
"Ist es eigentlich möglich, gleichzeitig zu streiten und zu sich zu küssen?"  
Yugi blinzelte verwundert.  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber bei den beiden würde mich das nicht wirklich überraschen..."

Kurz darauf kam Anzu _(mal wieder) _heulend aus dem Turnsaal gestürmt, ihre Hände in den Haaren vergraben und nur mit einem Handtuch, das ihr ein Mädchen freundlicherweise umgebunden hatte, halbwegs 'bekleidet'.  
Anscheinend hatte jemand ihr Haarshampoo mit einem starken Industriekleber vertauscht.  
Und jetzt hatte sie ein kleines Problem damit, ihre Hände wieder runterzukriegen.  
"Meine Hände kleben in meinen wunderschönen Haaren, ihr müsst mir helfen! Bitte holt Yami, er weiß sicher was zu tun ist, ihr müsst ihn holen.  
Oder Bakura, er hat doch immer gute Ideen, egal was passiert..."

Ja, selbst in dieser Situation hat sie nichts anderes als die beiden Yamis im Kopf...  
Die drei Hikaris verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen als sie sie in den Gängen lautstark kreischen hörten.

Ryou starrte Yugi fassungslos an, als sie das 'Drama' sahen und Anzu an ihnen vorbeirenne, eine Wasserspur hinterlassend:  
_"Jetzt sag mal! _Du warst doch nicht etwa _da _drin, oder?" zischte er ungläubig und zeigte mit großen Augen in Richtung Mädchendusche.  
Das nämlich Yugi schuld daran ist stand für ihn außer Frage!  
_"Was?_ Hast du 'n Knall? Glaubst du etwa, ich bin lebensmüde, oder was?  
Die bringen mich um, sollte ich je einem Fuß da reinsetzten, egal wie süß und unschuldig ich tu! Bei so was werde die doch sofort zu blutrünstigen Monstern!  
Natürlich _nicht_, ich hab die Flasche vorher einem Mädchen gegeben und gesagt, sie wäre Anzu bei einem Zusammenstoß aus der Tasche gefallen.  
Ich hab sie gebeten, es für mich zurückzugeben, weil ich ja nicht da rein darf!"

Ryou nickte, während Malik nichts vom Gespräch der Beiden mitbekam, weil er zu beschäftigt damit war, zu lachen und sich fast auf den Boden zu rollen.  
Außerdem war er ja sowieso der Meinung, dass einer der drei Yamis dafür verantwortlich war.  
Und sie verdiente es ja auch irgendwie, also ist es egal wessen Schuld es ist...

"Also, Leute," drehte er sich zu den beiden anderen um, als Anzu wieder außer Sicht- und Hörweite war,  
"-helft ihr mir jetzt mit unserem kleinen Hundeproblem?"  
Yugi und Ryou zuckten nur die Schultern. Sie waren zwar nicht sicher, ob es was bringen würde, aber was soll's...  
Und Malik hatte Recht, es klang nicht sonderlich gefährlich für Kaiba und Joey.  
Außer natürlich die beiden beschließen plötzlich das sie sich lieber die Köpfe einschlagen wollen als miteinander zu reden...

"Klar sind wir dabei."  
"Was soll schon schief gehen."  
"Also los!"

Es hatte inzwischen schon längst zur ersten Stunde geläutet.  
Eine Lehrerin hatte Anzu eingefangen und auf die Krankenstation gebracht, um ihr endlich was Vernünftiges anzuziehen und dann auch ihre Hände loszuschneiden.

Yami und Bakura waren immer noch dabei, sich vor Anzu zu verstecken.  
Marik war nicht auffindbar und plante wahrscheinlich schon seine nächste Missetat, so wie immer wenn er allein ist und sich langweilt.  
Kaiba hatte die erste Stunde frei und benutzte sie dazu, um Joey zu belagern, der sich in der Toilette eingesperrt hatte und sich weigerte, wieder herauszukommen  
"Solange dieser Perverse da steht und meinen Arsch abgrabbeln will werde ich keinen Schritt da rausgehen!"

Und Malik, Yugi und Ryou hatten beschlossen, die erste Stunde sausen zu lassen, um sich um Kaiba und Joey zu kümmern.  
Das Wohlergehen der beiden war ihnen schließlich wichtiger als irgendwelcher langweiliger Unterricht.  
Und die Streitereien der Beiden müssen irgendwie aufhören, die Beiden sollten mal vernünftig und normal miteinander reden.  
Und sich nicht immer nur anschreien, wenn sie nicht gerade am küssen sind...  
Vielleicht wäre Kaiba dann auch nicht immer so schlecht gelaunt?!

Deshalb schlich Yugi jetzt auch leise durch die verlassenen Gänge der Schule, immer auf der Hut falls ein Lehrer plötzlich um die Ecke kommt.  
Seine Aufgabe war es, Kaiba, wenn möglich, seinen Laptop abzunehmen und ihn zu der leeren Klasse und zu Joey zu bringen.  
Ryou hatte die leere Klasse ausgesucht und jetzt stand Schmiere für sie, für den Fall dass irgendein Lehrer mal wieder beschloss, dass er die Klasse in zwei Gruppen und Klassen aufteilt und jedem irgendeine langweilige Gruppenaufgabe gibt.  
In dem Fall müssten sie sich nämlich eine andere leere Klasse suchen, und am besten auch noch ohne dabei erwischt und ausgefragt zu werden.

Malik war dafür zuständig, das Joey auch irgendwie dort landen würde, genauso wie Yugi sich um Kaiba kümmern sollte.

Doch dazu musste er den Firmenchef erst mal finden.  
Dem war es nämlich zu blöd geworden, die ganze Zeit an die Toilettentür zu hämmern und einer Tür zu versprechen, das er seine Finger bei sich behalten wird, nicht lächelt und auch nicht versucht zu küssen.

Während sein Gesicht zeigte, das er sein Versprechen für höchstens 10 Sekunden halten will.  
Aber es war anscheinend sowieso sinnlos, denn Joey glaubt ihn auch nicht, wenn er sein Gesicht _nicht _sehen konnte, und so war Kaiba schließlich grummelnd abgezogen.  
Er würde sein Hündchen schon noch kriegen, er konnte ja nicht den ganzen Tag lang vor ihm davonlaufen...  
'Und dann leg ich ihn an die Leine, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht immer hinten nach rennen...'

"Und das nur weil ich ihm mal den einen oder anderen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben hab..."  
Plötzlich spürte er so ein komisches Kribbeln im Nacken und er drehte sich schnell um.  
Da war keiner hinter ihm, aber er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, als würde ihn jemand verfolgen.  
Er drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter, und da war das Gefühl auch schon wieder.  
Und er war sich sicher dass da leise Schritte hinter ihm waren, aber sie hörten auf, sobald er stehen blieb.

'Müssen die Nerven sein... Zu viel Arbeit, und die Gänge sind immer komisch wenn gerade Unterricht ist, und keiner rennt rum und macht Lärm...  
Ich bilde mir das sicher nur ein, da ist keiner. Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich mal über Urlaub nachdenken...'

Aber plötzlich spürte er einen festen Stoß von der Seite, und da er ihn nicht erwartet hatte, kam er ein bisschen ins Stolpern und fiel durch eine Tür.  
Er hatte keine Chance, zu erkennen wer das war oder warum, aber er konnte einen Schatten um die nächste Ecke verschwinden sehen.  
Anscheinend war es das einzige Ziel gewesen, ihn in diese leere Klasse zu schubsen, denn folgte kein weiterer Angriff mehr.

Dass ihm dabei sein Laptop aus der Hand geschnappt worden war merkte er erst, als er sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte und er sein Gleichgewicht endlich wieder fand.  
Er hörte noch, wie die Tür zugeworfen und ein Schlüssel umgedreht wurde, und ein Rütteln an der Tür bestätigte nur noch, was er ohnehin vermutete:  
Nämlich das er eingesperrt war.  
Verdammt!  
Ohne seinen Laptop!  
Doppelt Verdammt!

"Sobald ich rausfinde wer das war werden hier Köpfe rollen, darauf könnt ihr Gift nehmen!" knurrte er aufgebracht.  
"Na, dann viel Spaß auch. Aber pass auf, das Marik nicht _deinen _Kopf rollen lässt!"  
Schnell drehte Kaiba sich um zu der Stimme, und er sah Joey auf einem Tisch sitzen und mit den Füssen baumeln.  
Der Blonde winkte kurz und baumelte weiter, anscheinend machte es ihm nichts aus, hier eingesperrt zu sein.  
Solange Kaiba da stehen blieb, wo er gerade war zumindest...

"Was meinst du mit Marik? Was hat denn der verrückte Psycho damit zu tun?"  
Joey zuckte nur mit den Schultern:  
"Nichts, solange du Malik in Ruhe lässt. Und wenn du versuchst ihm zu nahe zu kommen...  
Na ja, Marik hatte noch nie was gegen ein kleines Blutbad zwischendurch, wie du weißt..."

Er hatte sich schon etwas mit der '_Gefangenschaft_' abgefunden, schließlich war er schon ein bisschen länger hier als Kaiba.  
Wenigstens musste er auf diese Art nicht in der Geschichtsstunde vergammeln und hatte auch gleich eine Entschuldigung.  
Zusammen mit einem überzeugenden Zeugen, dem die Lehrer auch glauben werden, selbst wenn alles nur wie ein faule Ausrede klingt.

Und er wusste, das Malik Schuld war, weil der nämlich an die WC-Tür geklopft hatte, kaum das Kaiba außer Sichtweite war.  
Malik war einfach nur Kaibas Stimme gefolgt in der Hoffnung, das Joey auch immer noch in der Nähe war, und er hatte Glück gehabt.  
"Er ist weg, Joey, du kannst jetzt rauskommen! Er tut dir jetzt nichts mehr." hatte er gesagt, und Joey hatte wirklich aufgemacht.  
Im Nachhinein dachte er schon, er hätte sich an seinen ersten Plan halten und einfach durch das Fenster verschwinden sollen.  
War eh nur der erste Stock, das ist jetzt nicht so hoch das man sich den Hals bricht, wenn man ein kleines bisschen geschickt und vorsichtig ist...  
Aber nein, er hatte Malik vertraut.  
Ist schließlich ein Hikari, die sind alle lieb und nett und wollen nur helfen und denken nichts Böses...

'Wirklich, man könnt meinen ich würde Malik nicht kennen...' dachte er sarkastisch.  
'Und anstatt danach brav mit irgendeiner Ausrede fürs zu Spät kommen in meine Klasse zu verschwinden bin ich Idiot mit Malik mitgegangen und hab mich widerstandslos hier reinschieben lassen.'

Er hatte zuerst gar nicht bemerkt, das Malik ihn hierher geführt hatte, als er sich bei dem Hikari beschwerte, wie Kaiba ihm in letzter Zeit dauernd auf den Hintern klopft, ihn komisch anschaut, angrinst oder ihn unerwartet küsst.  
Joey war sich nicht sicher, was Kaiba mit diesen Scherzen bezweckte, aber der Brünette machte dauernd Bemerkungen oder schaute ihn anzüglich an bevor er genauso schnell verschwindet wie er auftaucht.  
Und Joey war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, und das irritierte ihn immer mehr und mehr.  
Meinte Kaiba sein Interesse ernst, oder wollte er ihn nur wieder Ärgern, so wie sonst auch immer.  
Ist das ganze nur wieder eine neue Taktik, vielleicht um ihn lächerlich zu machen?

Eigentlich ist so was sonst ja nicht Kaibas Art, der beleidigt die Leute lieber direkt...  
Andererseits konnte man bei dem Brünetten nie sicher sein, was er eigentlich vorhat.  
Aber komisch ist es schon, das er auf einmal versucht, _nett _zu sein.  
Oder was Kaiba halt so unter nett versteht...

Und seine eigene Reaktion auf diese Aufmerksamkeiten war da auch keine große Hilfe...  
Außer das es ihm ja schon auch Spaß machte, mit Kaiba zu Streiten, der regte sich bei keinem anderen so schön auf wie bei ihm...

Er hatte Malik noch lachen gehört, als er sich entfernt hatte, und darum zweifelte er auch nicht daran, dass der blonde Hikari auch an Kaibas Gefangenschaft schuld war.  
Keiner der beiden hatte Yugi gesehen, er ist ja viel unauffälliger, oder auch nur vermutet, dass sowohl er als auch Ryou überhaupt bei so was mitmachen würden.  
Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was Malik eigentlich damit erreichen will.  
'Wahrscheinlich ist ihm mal wieder langweilig, und dieses Mal sind eben wir dran.  
Ist ja nicht Neues bei Malik, der kann zeitweiße genauso schlimm sein wie sein Yami.  
Er schaut nur harmloser aus.'

Joey war ganz in seine Überlegungen versunken und er vergaß für einen Moment das er nicht mehr alleine ist in der Klasse.  
Plötzlich aber bemerkte er, das Kaiba nicht mehr brav bei der Tür stand und hinausschaute, sondern langsam Schritt für Schritt immer näher schlich.  
Erst lehnte er sich gegenüber von dem Blonden gegen einen Tisch, dann saß er plötzlich neben ihm am anderen Ende seines Tisches.  
Die ganze Zeit über sagte der Firmenchef kein Wort, sondern schaute ihn nur an und lächelte.  
Ein bisschen wie ein Wolf bevor er ein Schäfchen frisst.  
Joey wurde immer nervöser, und langsam _fühlte _er sich auch eingesperrt.

Und dann rutschte Kaiba näher, bis sie nebeneinander saßen, und sich ihre Beine berührten…  
"Komm mir nicht zu nahe!" faucht Joey schließlich und sprang auf.  
Er baute sich 'drohend' vor Kaiba auf und versuchte nicht so nervös und verwirrt auszusehen wie er sich fühlte.

Kaiba schaute ihn nur scheinbar verständnislos an: "Aber warum nicht?"  
**"Weil es immer in Peinlichkeiten für _mich _endet wenn _du _mir zu nahe kommst!"** schrie Joey zurück.  
"Also mir war es noch nie peinlich…"  
**"Weil du dich auch immer verdrückst, du kleiner Feigling! **  
Und ich kann es dann immer ausbaden, wenn mich Leute, oder Lehrer komisch anschauen!" schmollte der Blonde und setzte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf einen anderen Tisch.

"Lehrer sind Leute, oder nicht?" murmelte Kaiba, aber Joey würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Nicht lange, und Kaiba folgte ihm schon wieder.  
Joey stand auf und suchte sich einen anderen Tisch.  
Kaiba setzte sich beiläufig neben ihm und strich mit den Fingern leicht über seinen Oberschenkel.  
Daraufhin sprang Joey auf und wanderte mit rotem Gesicht schnell woanders hin.  
Nur das Kaiba ihn einfach geduldig weiterverfolgte.

'Malik, ich bring dich um. Wenn ich dich erwische, drehe ich dir deinen gebräunten Hals um, und dann hilft dir dein Yami auch nichts mehr!  
Was hab ich dir je getan das du mir das hier antust!' dachte Joey, als er sich wieder auf seinen ersten Patz setzte.  
"Das werd' ich dir nicht so schell verzeihen, hörst du!?"

"Was hab ich dir denn getan, Hündchen, ich sitz doch nur hier und will mit dir reden."  
"Ich rede doch nicht von dir, sondern von Malik! Der verbringt viel zu viel Zeit mit seinem verrückten Freund!" erklärte er.  
Dann bemerkte er aber, wie Kaiba ihn schon wieder genannt hat:  
_"Und ich bin kein Hund!_ Genau davon red ich immer, du bist immer zu allen gemein! Und du hast eine komische Auffassung von reden!"

Er zeigte auf Kaibas Hand, die unschuldig auf seiner Schulter lag und von da langsam seinen Rücken runterwanderte, bevor Joey sie wieder zur Seite schlug.

Kaiba hatte ein bisschen Mühe, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als Joey ihn wie immer wütend anfunkelte.  
Die braunen Augen blitzten ihn aufgeregt an als er wieder aufsprang, um Kaiba besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Da Kaiba sitzen blieb waren sie ziemlich genau auf Augenhöhe, und der junge Firmenchef leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen.  
Wie immer läuft Joey rot an, wenn er sich aufregt, und Kaiba fand dass ihm das ganz gut passt, und dass es sicher auch noch ein paar andere, unterhaltsamere, Methoden gibt, um ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
'Würde mich nicht weiter stören wenn ich dabei behilflich sein kann, mein kleines Hündchen...'

"Hey Geldsack, hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Bist du taub oder was, wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen dass ich kein Hund bin?!  
Wie kannst du eigentlich eine ganze Firma leiten, wenn du zu blöd bist einen Mensch von einem Hund zu unterscheiden!?  
Mich wundert dass du noch nie versucht hast, deine Geschäftspartner mit Hundekuchen zu bestechen, oder sie mit Knochen zu bezahlen!  
So wie du drauf bist würde mich das noch nicht mal verwundern, du durchgeknallter Spinner!  
Malik ist wohl nicht der einzige, der zu oft um die Yamis herum ist-"

Beruhigen tätschelte Kaiba den Blonden Haarschopf:  
"Ganz ruhig, Hündchen. Kein Grund zum aufregen und eifersüchtig zu werden. Mach brav Sitz und ich geb' dir auch ein Leckerli…"  
Dabei klopfte er mit der freien Hand auf seinen Schoß, um ihm zu zeigen, wo genau er sich am Besten hinsetzen sollte.  
**"Den Teufel werde ich tun, ich will hier raus!** Bist du krank, hast du dir was eingefangen, oder was ist auf einmal mit dir los?  
Bist du vielleicht wo gegengerannt? Eine Wand vielleicht, und du hast dir den Kopf dabei angehaut?  
Oder bist du ein paar Stiegen hinuntergefallen?"  
Er lief zur Tür und rüttelte kräftig daran, in der Hoffung das vielleicht jemand aufgesperrt hatte während die Zwei beschäftigt waren...

Aber die drei Hikaris waren natürlich schon längst über alle Berge und dachten gar nicht daran, die beiden schon wieder raus zu lassen.  
Stattdessen trafen sie sich alle in einer anderen leeren Klasse _(Davon scheint es ja einige zu geben… Was für ein 'glücklicher' Zufall) _um sicher zu sein, das auch alles in Ordnung war und keiner erwischt wurde, da sie ja getrennte Wege gegangen sind.

Yugi tauchte als letzter auf, mit Kaibas Laptop unterm Arm, und legte ihn stolz auf einen Tisch.  
Malik starrte den schwarzen Gegenstand ungläubig an:  
"Wie hast du denn das gemacht, der gibt das Ding doch nie freiwillig aus der Hand! Ich währe nicht mal verwundert, wenn er mit dem Teil auch schlafen würde."

"Tut er nicht. Dafür hat er ein Stofftier, einen weißen Drachen, mit dem er kuschelt…"  
Ryou und Malik schauten ihn beide mit großen Augen an, bevor sie gleichzeitig anfingen zu kichern.  
Yugi schaute nur von einem zum anderen und verstand nicht so wirklich, was jetzt so komisch sein sollte!

"Woher weißt du das denn so genau, Yugi?"  
"Etwa aus eigener Erfahrung?"  
"Also wirklich, warum hast du uns denn nie davon erzählt?"  
"Weiß Yami denn davon?"  
"Vielleicht ist das ja der Grund warum er ihn nicht leiden kann?!"  
Die beiden Jungs fiehlen fast von ihren Tischen vor lachen und waren brauchten kaum ein Wort heraus.

Auf einmal bemerkt Yugi, was sie meinten, und wie man das verstehen konnte, und er lief auch gleich knallrot an:  
_"Nein, _selbstverständlich nicht, ich würde doch nie, schon gar nicht mit Kaiba…!  
_Was denkt ihr eigentlich von mir!?_  
Seid ihr verrückt, oder was?  
Mokuba hat mir ein Foto gezeigt, das er mal von seinem Bruder geschossen hat, um ihm eins auszuwischen!  
Da war er aus irgendeinem Grund betrunken und hat halb vom Bett hängend mit dem Kuscheltier im Arm gepennt, mit weit offenem Mund und nur in seiner Unterwäsche!" erklärte er aufgeregt und wedelte wild mit den Armen durch die Luft, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Woraufhin seine Freunde natürlich noch mehr lachten…

"Okay, Yugi. Du hast Glück, wir werden dir das mal glauben-"  
**"Weil es auch so ist!"**  
"- aber wieso hat er dir dann einfach kampflos seinen geliebten Laptop überlassen?"  
**"Weil ich ihn mir einfach geschnappt habe.** Dann Tür zu, und ich war weg bevor er es noch richtig gemerkt hat!  
Und dann war es eh schon zu spät, um was dagegen zu machen!" protestierte Yugi gegen die Unterstellung:  
"Ryou, du hast doch hinter ihm abgesperrt, als ich getürmt bin?! Du hattest schließlich den Schlüssel!"

Immer noch lachend klopfte Ryou beruhigend Yugis Schulter: "Ja, hab ich, keine Sorge.  
Kein Grund gleich davonfliegen zu wollen." Und er deutete auf Yugis flatternde Arme, als Malik sich hinkniete und ihn um die Hüfte packte:  
"Ich hab ihn, Ryou, du musst mir festhalten helfen! Er darf uns nicht durchs Fenster entkommen."  
Mit einem breiten grinsen 'half' Ryou dem blonden Jungen und setzte sich auch auf den Boden:  
"Ich bin schon da, lass ihn nicht noch höher fliegen, oder wir erwischen ihn nicht mehr!"

Yugi hörte auf mit den Armen zu rudern und verschränkte sie über der Brust: "Ihr seid wirklich fies, wisst ihr dass?!"  
Lachend ließen ihn die beiden Anderen wieder los und wuschelten ihm durch die Haare.

"Ach komm schon, wir wissen doch das du nicht mit Kaiba hast. Nicht beleidigt sein!"  
"Wir machen doch nur Spaß, das weißt du doch. Oder?"  
"Klar, ich weiß das, aber auch wenn es nur ein Scherz ist, solltet ihr lieber aufpassen das Yami das nicht irgendwie hört.  
Ihr wisst doch, wie er bei so was in die Luft geht, auch wenn es nur ein blöder Witz ist.  
Er schickt _erst _ins Reich der Schatten und stellt _dann _die Fragen."

Ryou und Malik mussten bei dem Gedanken Grinsen. Nicht nur Yugis Yami ist so, die sind alle so impulsiv und aufbrausend.  
Besonders wenn es um ihre Hikaris geht.  
Da kommt besser nichts in die Quere, was nicht im Reich der Schatten landen sollte...

Die Drei beschlossen, bis zum Ende der ersten Stunde abzuwarten, und dann in der Pause ihre jeweiligen Klassen gehen als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Mit ein bisschen Glück würden die Lehrer nichts weiter dazu sagen, und ihren Yamis war ihre Abwesenheit anscheinend auch noch nicht aufgefallen, da sie noch nichts von ihnen gehört hatten.  
"Wahrscheinlich verstecken die sich selber in irgendeiner Ecke, und planen irgendwas."  
"Oder sie sind am Streiten."  
"Dann hätten wir aber Explosionen gehört, und Schreie, und Gepolter und Zerrstörung…"

Ihre Überlegungen schließlich wurden von der Glocke unterbrochen, und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Zweite Stunde.  
Ryou und Yugi hatten die Klasse zusammen, während Malik in eine andere Richtung musste.  
Ganz allein, mit keinem Freund der ihm von der langweiligen Stunde ablenken konnte.  
Und so blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig als ganz einsam uns alleine den Untergang von jemandem zu planen...

Aber auf dem Weg dorthin gingen sie noch schnell an der Klasse mit Joey und Kaiba vorbei, um sicherzustellen dass sich die beiden noch nicht erschlagen haben.  
Sie späten kurz durch das Fenster in der Tür, um zu sehen, wie es um das Pärchen stand:

Joey stand bei der Tafel, schnappte sich den Schwamm und warf ihn nach Kaiba. Der duckte sich schnell und warf Joey eine Packung Taschentücher zurück.  
Yugi und Ryou schütteln nur kurz den Kopf:  
"Das dauert wohl noch ein Weilchen..." Damit ließen sie die beiden noch ein bisschen schmoren und liefen zu ihrer Klasse.

Joey hatte die Taschentücher aus der Luft gefangen und sie Kaiba an den Kopf geworfen: "Ha! Getroffen! Nimm das, Geldsack!"  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass der sich ein herumliegendes Heft schnappte und es dem lachenden Jungen an den Kopf warf.  
"Soviel dazu, Hündchen." Grinste er zufrieden, als braune Augen ihn verwundert und verwirrt anblinzelten.

Schmollend ließ Joey sich auf einen Sessel plumpsen und trat immer wieder leicht gegen einen herumstehenden Papierkorb, während er mit den langen Beinen baumelte.  
Kaiba musste auch immer das letzte Wort haben!

Er hörte hinter sich leise Schritte, und so schnappte er sich den Papierkorb und warf ihn nach Kaiba, noch bevor dieser ihn schon wieder antatschen konnte.  
Mit einem lauten Scheppern traf das metallene Ding den Größeren am Kopf bevor er runterpolterte und davonkullerte.  
Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf, als er anscheinend nur noch Sterne sah, also warf Joey gleich noch ein am Boden liegendes Buch nach.  
Und weil es so schön war, auch gleich noch mal den Tafelschwamm und die Kreiden, solange Kaiba sich nicht von der Stelle rührte in seinem Schrecken, und er ein leichteres Ziel war...

Dann warf er auch gleich noch seinen Sessel nach Kaiba, der sich den schmerzenden Kopf hielt und ziemlich unelegant auf den Hintern fiel.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er zu Joey hinauf, der sich auch noch begeisternd lachend zuerst alle Sessel, und dann auch noch einen Tisch nach dem anderem schnappte.  
"Aber Joey... Es tut mir so leid, kannst du mir vergeben? Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht immer beleidigen und gemein zu dir sein...  
Was muss ich tun damit du mir vergibst, o Herr und Meister?" wimmerte er ungläubig mit feuchten Augen und mit einer traurigen kleinen Stimme.  
Aber Joey blieb hart und ließ sich nicht einwickeln von dem sonst so gerissenen Geschäftsmann.

Am Ende lag Kaiba K.O. unter einem großen Berg von Möbeln begraben, nämlich allen die im Raum waren.  
Sogar der Kasten, der sonst neben der Tafel stand, hatte seinen Weg auf den Berg gefunden.  
Seine Zunge hing schlapp heraus, seine Augen waren nur noch Kreuze und um seinen Kopf kreiste fröhlich zwitschernd ein Schwarm bunter Vögel.  
Wenn sein Kopf nicht gerade so brummen würde, würde er sich die bescheuerten Vögel gebraten im Backofen mit einem Haufen Gemüse wünschen.  
Joey tanzte inzwischen singend und lachend wie ein Indianer um ihn herum, und er machte nicht gerade den Eindruck als wollte er ihn bald befreien...

"Joey..." Flüsterte er, denn mehr brachte er unter dem ganzen Gewicht nicht mehr heraus.  
Joey ignorierte ihn und jubelte einfach weiter, das er endlich gewonnen hatte, das er der Beste ist, das er gerne ein Bild von dieser tollen Niederlage hätte, das er das unbedingt den anderen erzählen musste und so weiter...

"Hey, Hündchen! Träumst du etwa von mir, das du so glücklich lächelst?" eine Hand, die leicht über seinen Rücken strich, riss Joey schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
Vor Schreck sprang er von Sessel und rutschte ein Stück weg, als warmer Atem sanft über sein Ohr strich.  
Erschrocken blinzelte er zu dem über ihm stehenden Kaiba, der kein bisschen aussah als währe er gerade unter Tischen und Sesseln begraben gewesen.  
'War wohl nur ein schöner Tagtraum...' dachte Joey enttäuscht, und er nahm sich vor, das er sich nicht wieder so in seine Gedanken steigert das er nichts um sich herum mehr mitkriegt.

Dieser Vorsatz wurde noch verstärkt, als Kaiba mit den Fingern durch die blonden Haare fuhr und ihn, schon wieder, aus den Gedanken riss.

"Was ist denn immer los mit dir, ich will doch nur mit dir reden!" fragte Kaiba 'unschuldig'.  
Allerdings war das verräterische Blitzen in seinen Augen alles andere als unschuldig.  
Für einen Moment hielt Joey die Hand über sein wild klopfendes Herz, bevor er ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte:  
"Danke, aber du redest mir zu viel mit den Händen für meinen Geschmack!" fauchte er aufgeregt und sprang auf, gerade als die Hand sich schon wieder in seine Richtung bewegte.

Kaiba andererseits gefiel es, und er genoss es auch, wie leicht er sein Hündchen aus der Fassung bringen konnte, einfach indem er ihm auf den Hintern klopfte, oder ihn unerwartet küsste.  
Oder ihn auch nur einfach anlächelt, auch wenn sein Hündchen das anscheinend immer und immer wieder missverstand...  
'Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten. Was soll's, jeder braucht schließlich ein Hobby.'

"Aha, Herr Mutou und Herr Bakura, wie nett von euch das ihr uns auch noch mit eurer Anwesenheit beehrt!" meinte der Mathe-Lehrer sarkastisch, als sich die beiden möglichst leise und unauffällig auf ihre Plätze setzten.  
Beide liefen etwas rot an: Wie es aussieht hatten sie vergessen, das sie heute eine Doppelstunde Mathe hatten.  
Der Lehrer wusste also, dass sie sich in den 5 Minuten Pause hereingeschlichen hatten, und nicht schon die ganze Zeit da waren.

Ups…

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand er vor der Tafel und schaute die beiden Hikaris erwartungsvoll an.  
Leider fiel den Beiden gerade keine gute Ausrede ein, warum sie eine ganze Stunde zu Spät kamen.  
Aber wie immer hatten sie Glück, weil gerade die Tür aufging und Anzu sich hereinschlich.  
Das half ihr aber nicht, weil sofort alle Augen von den Hikaris zu ihr hinüber wanderten.  
Viele hatten ihren Auftritt vor der Schule gesehen, oder ihren Aufstand kurz danach.

Ihre Hände klebten nicht mehr in ihren Haaren und sie hatte auch wieder normale, saubere Klamotten an, und nicht nur Wasser und ein Handtuch.  
Glücklich sah sie nicht aus, als sie sich schmollend auf ihren Platz setzte, und sie senkte den Kopf, als ein paar Klassenkameraden leise kicherten.  
"Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du in meiner Klasse deine Kappe abnehmen würdest!"

Anzu schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte leise: "Will aber nicht."

Langsam hatte der Lehrer genug mit seiner Klasse:  
Erst war die Hälfte davon zu Spät gekommen, weil sie lieber zuschauten, wie furchtbar sich manche Leute in der Öffentlichkeit aufführen.  
Dann waren zwei normalerweise pünktliche und zuverlässige Schüler überhaupt nicht gekommen, nur um in der Zweiten Stunde ohne eine Entschuldigung doch noch aufzutauchen.  
Und jetzt kommt dieses freche Mädchen, das für das ganze Chaos vorm Unterricht in erster Linie verantwortlich ist, und weigert sich diese lächerliche rote Kappe abzulegen.

'Einfach kein Benehmen, diese Jugend von heute…' dachte er seufzend, bevor er sich vor ihren Tisch stellte:  
"Das war kein Vorschlag sondern eine Aufforderung, _Fräulein _Mizaki!" meinte er scharf.  
Widerwillig murrend legte sie ihre rote Klappe auf den Tisch, und man sah kahle Stellen in ihrer Frisur, wo vorher ihre Hände geklebt sind.

Die Schulärztin hatte ihre Hände erstmal freigeschnitten, bevor sie sie in einem Lösungsmittel eingeweicht hatten, damit die Haare wieder runtergehen.  
Aber Yugi hatte einen sehr starken Kleber benutzt, und es waren nicht alle waren wieder runtergegangen.  
Ein paar lange braune Strähnen klebten zur allgemeinen Belustigung immer noch auf ihren Handflächen.

"Und noch ein kleiner Ratschlag am Rande von mir:  
In Zukunft währe es vielleicht besser, wenn du bis nach dem Unterricht wartest, bevor du zum Spielen in den Park gehst.  
Es ist zwar gut und nett, dass du so tierlieb bist, und es ist natürlich auch deine Sache, wenn du unbedingt mit fremden Hunden spielen willst.  
Aber du riechst noch immer stark nach Hund, und du wirst verstehen wenn das nicht wirklich angemessen oder angenehm ist für die Schule, und auch für die Leute um dich herum.  
Ich denke ich spreche auch für deine Mitschüler wenn ich dich also bitte, diese Dinge auf den Nachmittag zu verschieben, oder das Wochenende."

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Schüler neben ihr mehr zur Seite gerückt waren, und sie roch wirklich noch nach Hund, es war nicht alles weggegangen mit dem Wasser.  
Wegen dem 'Unfall' mit dem Haarshampoo ist sie ja dann nur in ihrem Handtuch davongerannt, bevor sie sich zu Ende gewaschen hatte.

Seufzend marschierte der Lehrer zurück zur Tafel, um endlich mit dem Unterricht weiterzumachen.  
Diese Schule war schon immer verrückt gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit wurde es immer schlimmer.  
Komische Dinge gehen hier vor, und seltsame Unfälle passieren…  
'Aber vielleicht werde ich auch einfach nur alt…'

Ryou und Yugi grinsten sich erleichtert an: Wie immer hatten sie noch mal Glück gehabt, und Yugi war mit dem Ergebnis seines Streiches recht zufrieden.  
Ohne die komische Kappe schauten ihre Haare aus wie ein Vogelnest, und nicht mal eine ganze Flasche Parfüm würde den Hundegeruch überdecken, mit dem sie den Rest des Tages rumrennen musste, bevor sie zu Hause vernünftig duschen konnte.

Für das Mädchen stand nämlich fest, das sie keinen Fuß mehr in diesen verfluchten Umkleideraum setzten würde, wenn nicht irgendein Leibwächter bei ihr war.  
'Am besten Yami und Bakura, da greift mich sicher keiner mehr an…  
Vielleicht kann ich sie ja bitten, mich zu beschützen, sie machen das sicher gerne für mich.  
Für ihre Zwerge tun sie das ja auch dauernd, und die können kein bisschen auf sich selbst aufpassen…  
Ganz anders als ich.  
Die beiden werden sicher froh sein über die angenehme Abwechslung, und wir werden ganz viel Zeit miteinander verbringen.  
Und dann werden sie sich noch mehr in mich verlieben, ihre Hikaris links liegen lassen, sich für mich entscheiden und den Rest ihres Lebens mit mir verbringen.  
Sie werden mich auf Händen tragen und mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen und mich mit Geschenken überhäufen und…'

Ryou und Yugi verdrehten die Augen, als sie ihr verträumtes Gesicht sahen, es ist nicht schwer zu erraten von _was_, oder besser, von _wem _sie wieder träumte.  
'Die hat ja gar nichts gelernt. Zeit für den nächsten Plan!'

Anzu bemerkte überhaupt nicht, wie plötzlich ein Blatt Papier vor ihr auf dem Tisch auftauchte, sie war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, ihre Hochzeit mit Yami und Bakura bis ins kleinste Detail voraus zu planen.  
Man kann ja nie wissen, wann man solche Pläne mal schnell braucht, und dann muss man dann ja wissen was man will, und vorbereitet sein!

Möglichst unauffällig schlichen die beiden Hikaris in der 10-Uhr-Pause durch die Gänge.  
Für einen Moment hatten sie ja schon befürchtet, dass der Plan doch nicht funktionieren würde, es war ja doch ein bisschen sehr auffällig gewesen.  
Aber dann hatten sie Anzus Gesicht gesehen, als sie den Zettel endlich auseinandergefaltet und gelesen hatte, und sie konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen:

Nach allem, was gestern mit dem falschen Brief gewesen war, fiel sie doch tatsächlich noch mal auf denselben Trick herein!  
Der Brief war nicht mal unterschrieben und enthielt auch keine Namen, und Anzu quietschte trotzdem lautstark, das sie _natürlich _pünktlich zu der Verabredung kommen würde!  
"Manchmal frag ich mich schon, wie sie die Schule bisher geschafft hat!"

Yugi nickte zustimmend, als sie in dem weniger genutzten Teil der Schule ankamen.  
"Die Frage ist nur, ob sie den Rest auch noch schaffen wird. Wenn wir fertig sind mit ihr wird sie nicht mehr die Nerven haben, um in die Schule zu gehen.  
Und von Lernen red ich erst gar nicht."

Ryou sah Yugi noch mal fragend an, während seine Hand schon über dem roten Knopf vom Feueralarm schwebte.  
"Fertig?"  
"Dir ist klar, dass wir dafür ganzschön Ärger kriegen könnten, oder?"  
Ryou zuckte nur, ziemlich untypisch für ihn, mit den Schultern:  
"Um es mit 'Kuras Worten auszudrücken: Schrum Schrum- wer scheißt sich drum..."

Yugi überlegte kurz, bevor auch er mit den Schultern zuckte:  
"Auch wieder war!" er griff den Feuerwehrschlauch in seinen Händen fester. Gespannt schauten sie zur Treppe hinüber und warteten auf ihr Opfer.

Es dauerte auch nicht so lange, und Anzu kam, ahnungslos wie immer, um die Ecke gedackelt.  
Den Zettel, von dem sie mal wieder dachte, das er von Yami oder Bakura kommt, hatte sie in den Händen, und sie summte fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie dem Stück Papier einen verliebten Kuss gab.  
Dadurch bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie nicht mehr allein auf dem Gang war.

Auch wenn das nicht die Beiden waren, die sie eigentlich erwartete.

Schnell hämmerte Ryou mit der Faust den Knopf für den Feueralarm und drehte dann das Wasser voll auf.  
Mit dem gemeinen Grinsen, das er seinem Komplizen dabei zuwarf, sah er mehr wie sein Grabräuber aus als je zuvor.  
Bakura wäre stolz auf ihn und würde ihn wahrscheinlich begeistert abknutschen und knuddeln wenn er jetzt hier wäre und ihn so sehen könnte.  
Aber da der Dieb nicht da war, konnte er Ryou auch nicht umklammern, und somit hielt ihn auch keiner zurück...

In der allgemeinen, mal wieder durch das schrille Läuten des Feueralarms ausgelösten Panik rannten die anderen Schüler nur wild durcheinander.  
Es gab ein Schreien und Durcheinander, bei dem Marik sicher seine helle Freude hatte, wo auch immer der sich gerade wieder rumtrieb.

Und die Chancen waren auch gut, dass später einige Handys fehlen würden, dank eines gewissen, '_etwas_' kleptomanisch veranlagten Grabräubers.  
Yugi war sich beinahe sicher, dass er die Beiden irgendwo in der ferne verrückt Lachen hörte, aber bei dem Lärm war das wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung.

Aber keiner der Schüler oder Lehrer kam auf die Idee mal stehen zubleiben und zu fragen, wo das Feuer eigentlich war.  
Ob es überhaupt ein Feuer gibt.  
Oder warum die beiden Hikaris plötzlich so fies grinsten, als Yugi das Mädchen ins Visier nahm.  
Sie hatte noch Zeit um Stehen zu bleiben und sie fassungslos anzustarren, bevor das Wasser sie traf.

Der Wasserstrahl war so stark, das sie zurückgespült wurde und laut kreischte.  
Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden setzte Yugi den ganzen Gang knöcheltief unter Wasser, und begeistert beobachteten die beiden übermütigen Hikaris, wie Anzu auf einer Flutwelle die Treppe hinunter und zum Haupttor hinausgeschwemmt wurde.  
Durch ein Fenster sahen sie, wie sie zappelnd wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen liegen blieb und kraftlos nach Luft schnappte, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen.  
Sie war viel zu erschrocken darüber, das Yugi und Ryou ihr so etwas Gemeines antun können.  
Und dieser völlig untypische Gesichtsausdruck!

'Das ist eine Herausforderung! Die haben Angst vor mir, weil sie wissen, das Yami und Bakura zu mir gehören und sie absolut nichts dagegen tun können.  
Die beiden werden sich für mich entscheiden und ihre Zwerge vergessen, und das wollen sie verhindern, aber das wird ihnen nicht gelingen!  
Wenn ich Yami und Bakura erst erzähle, was die Beiden gemacht haben, werden sie sie ganz schnell fallen lassen und sich mir zuwenden...'

Danach stand bald fest, dass es eigentlich kein Feuer gab und es nur mal wieder nur blinder Alarm war.  
Durch Bakuras Liebe zu roten Knöpfen und Mariks Freude an Explosionen hatten die Lehrer schon genug Übung, so was schnell rauszufinden.  
Es war inzwischen gar nicht mehr nötig, einen Probealarm zu machen, damit alle wissen was sie zu tun haben in einem Notfall, wie es eigentlich an Schulen üblich ist.  
Die Yamis hatten dafür gesorgt, dass die ganze Schule auch so schon genug Übung hat, mit echten und falschen Alarmen.

Da war nirgends Rauch zu sehen, und die Sprinkleranlage ging auch nicht los, und das geht normalerweise automatisch, da muss man nichts dafür drücken.  
Das ist auch besser so, weil sonst jedes Mal, wenn der Alarm losgeht, die ganze Schule unter Wasser gesetzt wird.  
Und die Schüler liefen zwar völlig durcheinander, aber nicht irgendwie weg von einem bestimmten Punkt, es war also nur das ganz normale Chaos.

Und so hatten Yugi und Ryou nicht mal Zeit, den Schlauch wieder wegzuräumen und zu verschwinden, als auch schon ein schlechtgelaunter Lehrer mit einer tropfnassen, heulenden Anzu auf sie zu gerannt kam:

**"Da, die waren es, die haben die Schule überflutet und mir das angetan! **  
**Sie müssen sie bestrafen, die haben das mit Absicht gemacht, nur um mich aus dem Weg zu räumen, weil sie mir Yami und Bakura wegnehmen wollen und sie eifersüchtig sind, und sie nicht mit meiner Schönheit und meiner Anmut mithalten können!**

**Sie müssen sie sofort und auf der Stelle ganz schlimm bestrafen, ich fordere Gerechtigkeit für das Leid, das sie mir zugefügt haben!**  
**Ich hätte mir wehtun können, oder ertrinken bei dem ganzen Wasser, oder ich werde krank, ich bin schließlich ganz nass im Matsch draußen gelegen, ich kann mir weiß Gott was holen von dem Dreck! **  
**Ich habe mich gerade erst umgezogen, und jetzt bin ich schon wieder nass, und schmutzig, und meine Frisur ist kaputt, und das ist gemein, und unfair, und ich will das sie dafür bestraft werden!"**

Für einen Moment rollte der Lehrer nur genervt mit den Augen.  
So ging das jetzt schon seit er aus Versehen an ihr vorbei gelaufen war, etwas das er inzwischen zutiefst bereute!  
'Ich hätte nicht stehen bleiben sollen. Wenn ich so getan hätte, als hätte ich sie nicht bemerkt, dann hätte ich jetzt meine Ruhe…'

"Meine Herren," sagte er drohend, "Was habt ihr zu eurer Verteidigung zu sagen?"  
Dabei zeigte er viel sagend auf die Überschwemmung um sie herum, und das Wasser das die Treppe runterrinnt.  
So wie es aussah hatten die Frösche aus dem Biologiesaal die einmalige Chance genutzt und waren getürmt.  
Anzus Heulanfall wurde nämlich unterbrochen als ein paar von den grünen Hüpfern laut quakend an ihr vorbei in die Freiheit schwammen.  
Einer davon sprang ihr sogar ins Gesicht, und mit einem spitzen Schrei fiel sie nach hinten um.

Der Lehrer warf ihr einen kurzen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu und drehte sich dann wieder um zu den beiden Jungs um.

"Ups?" fragte Ryou und versuchte so harmlos wie möglich auszusehnen, und nicht als hätte er gerade mit Absicht eine Panik unter seinen Mitschülern ausgelöst und die Schule überschwemmt.

"Tschuldigung?" versuchte es Yugi und ließ den Schlauch schnell fallen.  
Mit dem Fuß schob er ihn etwas nach hinten weg, aber dazu war es natürlich zu Spät, schließlich hatte der Lehrer sie ja praktisch auf frischer Tat ertappt.  
Es sprudelte ja sogar immer noch Wasser raus, da keiner der beiden daran gedacht hatte, wieder abzudrehen.

Der Lehrer aber hatte plötzlich ein ganz anderes Problem als nur das Wasser, die flüchtenden Frösche und das hysterische Mädchen:  
Ryou und Yugi schauten ihn beide mit großen, feuchten Augen an und wirkten beide mit einem Mal sehr zerbrechlich und verletzbar, und traurig.  
So furchtbar, schrecklich traurig!  
Gar nicht wie jemand, der mit Absicht etwas Gemeines machen würde!

"Wir dachten doch dass sie brennt..." Flüsterte Ryou unglücklich und schaute betreten auf den Boden, während Yugi ein paar glitzernde Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen:  
"Wir wollten nicht, dass sie sich wehtut, wirklich..."  
Beide schnieften ein bisschen und fuhren sich traurig über die Augen:  
"Wir konnten doch nicht einfach zusehen wenn sie verbrennt."  
"Es hat wirklich so ausgesehen, ganz sicher, und da muss man dann doch helfen."  
"Wir konnten sie doch nicht einfach so verbrennen lassen!  
So was tut doch weh, und man darf doch nicht einfach wegschauen wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, das gehört sich einfach nicht!"

Anzu schaute die beiden bitterböse an, dann zu dem Lehrer hinauf, während sie wartete, das er sie zum Direktor schleift und aus der Schule werfen lässt.  
Aber der Mann sagte gar nichts, und er rührte sich auch nicht von der Stelle.  
Er war sich einfach nicht mehr sicher, was er denn jetzt eigentlich glauben sollte.  
Die beiden schauen schließlich wirklich nicht aus, als hätten sie das nur aus Bosheit und Spaß an der Freude gemacht.  
Und es ist doch immer noch besser, ein bisschen nass zu werden, ohne das es brennt, als das es wirklich brennt und keiner tut was...

**"Die Beiden wollten nur helfen, und _das _ist dann der Dank dafür!?"** fauchte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme, und Yugi fühlte, wie starke Arme ihn von hinten umschlingen und gegen eine wohl vertraute Brust drückten.  
Warmer Atem streichelte über sein Ohr, als Yami sich über seine Schulter beugte und den Lehrer böse anfunkelte.

Auch Ryou bekam Unterstützung von seinem eigenen Yami, als der seinen Hikari um die Hüfte nahm und an sich drückte:  
"Nächstes Mal lasst ihr sie einfach brennen, wenn das der Dank dafür ist!  
Ihr zwei seid ohnehin viel zu gutherzig, dauernd wollt ihr nur helfen!  
Lasst die doch, ist doch ohnehin egal wenn sie draufgeht!  
Mach ein schönes Lagerfeuer, dann ist sie wenigstens für irgendwas gut!"

Yami nickte zustimmend, und er wollte Yugi beleidigt mit sich wegziehen, ohne weiter auf den Lehrer zu achten.  
"Ignorier dieses böse Ungeheuer einfach! Sie will eure Hilfe nicht, also brauchst du deine Zeit auch nicht mit damit verschwenden.  
Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie so undankbar ist, das ist wirklich sehr enttäuschend, aber..."

Yami ließ den Satz mit einem finsteren Blick in Richtung Anzu hängen, und das Mädchen hatte sofort wieder Tränen in den Augen stehen:  
"Aber Yami! Es tut mir leid, ich hab es nicht so gemeint, aber ich habe nicht gebrannt!  
Ich _weiß _dass es Absicht war!  
Ich hab genau gesehen wie sie gegrinst haben das war pure Absicht!"

**"Willst du etwa behaupten, das mein süßer Aibou LÜGT?"**  
Yami war sofort auf hundertachtzig, und auch Bakura hatte plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand.  
Bei solchen Anschuldigungen verstehen die Beiden absolut keinen Spaß.  
So was kann man nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, das versteht sich ja wohl von selbst!

Und das wurde auch Anzu schlagartig klar.

Vor Schreck machte sie einen Schritt zurück, während der Lehrer gar nicht erst versuchte, ihr zu helfen, sondern sich einfach umdrehte und wegging.  
Sollten die Jugendlichen das doch unter sich ausmachen, solange keiner dabei verletzt wird, soll ihm das nur recht sein...

"Aber, aber…" stammelte Anzu entsetzt, als die beiden Yamis sie finster und drohend anstarrten.  
"Sie haben gegrinst! Sie wollten einfach nur unsere Verabredung verhindern, da bin ich mir absolut sicher!  
Sie wollten nicht, dass wir zusammen glücklich werden!  
Es war mit voller Absicht, ihr müsst mir einfach glauben, ich hab nichts Böses getan.  
**Die sind an allem Schuld!!!"**

War eigentlich klar, dass das die Situation nicht gerade besser machte…  
"Die Beiden retten deinen Hintern, und du sagst nicht mal danke?!"  
"Du wagst es, die beiden zu beschuldigen dir was antun zu wollen!?"  
"Außerdem haben wir ganz sicher _keine _verdammte Verabredung!"  
"Weder jetzt noch irgendwann außerhalb unserer schlimmsten und schrecklichsten Albträume!"  
"Wehe du denkst so was auch nur, da kommt einem ja das große kotzen!"

Bakura und Yami steigerten sich immer mehr rein und wurden immer lauter dabei, bis ihre Hikaris sie beim Arm schnappten und wegzogen.  
Auch wenn sie nur zu gerne zugesehen hätten, wie sie ins Reich der Schatten wandert…  
Im weggehen drehten sich Yugi und Ryou noch einmal zu ihr um und zwinkerten ihr verschwörerisch zu, während sie empört nach Luft schnappte.

Also doch!

'Und ich dachte für einen Moment schon, ich sehe Gespenster!'  
Wieso konnten weder Yami noch Bakura das wahre Gesicht ihrer 'lieben' Hikaris erkennen?  
Die spielen doch immer nur so harmlos!

In einem anderen Teil der Schule saßen Kaiba und Joey noch immer in ihrer Klasse fest.  
Malik war noch immer nicht aufgekreuzt, und langsam wurden beide ungeduldig und nervös.  
Sie wollten endlich raus, das Ganze ist doch einfach nur noch lächerlich!  
Da draußen ist Feueralarm; wahrscheinlich eh nur wieder ein falscher, wenn man bedenkt das Malik, Bakura und Marik frei rumlaufen, aber trotzdem!

Und Joey lief immer noch vor ihm davon!

Joey genoss es irgendwie, den sonst so kühlen, beherrschten Seto Kaiba so frustriert zu sehen.  
Er wechselte inzwischen eh nur noch den Sitzplatz, weil er wusste, dass er den anderen damit auf die Nerven geht.

**"Würdest du endlich mal auf deinem verdammten Hintern sitzen bleiben, zum Teufel noch mal?!" **fauchte Kaiba schließlich, und Joey sprang sofort auf und schrie zurück  
**"Du rennst mir doch dauernd hinterher, also hör auf dich zu beschweren!"**

Dabei grinste er den Firmenchef auch noch ganz frech ins Gesicht!

"Ich werde nicht wütend werden, ich werde nicht wütend werden, ich werde nicht-"  
"Och schade... Warum denn nicht...?" Schmollte Joey, dann grinste aber noch breiter, während Kaiba sich fragte, ob es was bringen würde, wenn er mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür rennt.  
Vielleicht geht ja die Tür davon auch auf?!

"Du willst mich unbedingt auf die Palme bringen, oder was? Ich warne dich, Köter, du magst mich nicht, wenn ich wütend bin!"  
"Ich mag dich auch so nicht, also was soll's! Und du sollst mich nicht immer Köter nennen!  
Du gehörst auch auf die Palme, wenn du dir nicht noch mal meinen Namen merken kannst!"

"Joey Wheeler!" warnte ihn Kaiba, aber wie immer wurde die Warnung ignorierte. Warnungen werden schließlich _immer _ignoriert.  
Wozu soll man eigentlich überhaupt noch jemanden warnen wenn es am Ende eh nur ignoriert wird?  
Ist doch sinnlos.

"Wow, du hast dir ja sogar schon meinen Namen gemerkt! Das war jetzt aber schnell!  
Ist ja ein ganz toller Fortschritt, und morgen lernen wir dann, wie man sich wie ein Mensch benimmt."  
"Keine Sorge, das weiß ich schon. Aber dir werd ich noch _richtiges _Benehmen beibringen." grinste er auf den etwas kleineren Joey hinunter, "und wenn wir fertig sind, wirst du mich Schwanzwedelnd mit meinen Hausschuhen an der Tür erwarten!"

Joey wurde erst blass, und dann knallrot, als er sich plötzlich mit einem Hundehalsband und einer Leine zu Kaibas Füßen sitzen sah, Schwanz wedelnd und mit einer Zeitung im Mund...  
Kaiba tätschelt ihm den Kopf und sagt was für einen braven, folgsamen Hund er doch hat...

**"Den Teufel werd ich tun! Ich würde dir höchstens in den Hintern beißen! Wenn überhaupt!"**  
Kaiba nickte nur und kraulte ihm hinter den Ohren, bevor Joey die Hand unsanft zur Seite wischte.  
"Natürlich wirst du, Hündchen, natürlich."  
**"Ich meine das ernst!"**  
Wieder nickte Kaiba, und sagte in demselben, gutmütig-ungläubigen Tonfall  
"Aber sicher tust du das."

Und das er Joey noch mehr damit aufregte war natürlich überhaupt keine Absicht.  
Kein bisschen nicht.  
Und die Erde ist eine Scheibe...

Und Joey wusste das natürlich auch, aber manchmal ist es einfach so schwer, sich nicht aufzuregen, wenn er diesen Tonfall anschlug.  
Als würde er Joeys Drohungen kein bisschen ernst nehmen!  
"Der einzige Grund, warum ich dich nicht wirklich unter Tischen begrabe ist weil die ein bisschen schwer zum werfen sind!"

Kaiba schaute ihn nur komisch an ohne was dazu zu sagen, da er natürlich keine Ahnung hatte wovon der andere da eigentlich redet...  
Aber ihre kleine, freundschaftliche Diskussion wurde plötzlich unterbrochen durch ein leises Klick.

*Klick*

Sofort drehten sich beide gleichzeitig um zur Tür.  
"Frei?" fragte Joey vorsichtig, als könnte er es gar nicht glauben.  
"Weiß nicht." Flüsterte Kaiba genauso vorsichtig zurück.  
Keiner wagte es, zu laut zu reden, als könnte es sich der jemand hinter der Tür wieder anders überlegen und die Tür doch wieder absperren, wenn er merkt wer da drin ist...

Aber die beiden hatten zur Abwechslung mal Glück, und die Tür blieb offen.  
Der Schulwart schaute sie ganz komisch aus, als sie vorsichtig heraus schlichen, als würden sie eine Falle vermuten.  
Was sie auch taten.  
Immerhin hatten sie die letzten zwei Stunden da drin Malik zu verdanken, und womöglich hatte er auch Hilfe von Marik gehabt.  
Und wenn diese Zwei irgendwas zusammen anstellen kann man nie vorsichtig genug sein!

Aber es war keine Falle, es stieß ihnen kein Unglück zu, und auch nach ein paar Schritten durch die Tür wurden sie auch nicht angefallen oder verletzt.  
Und es waren auch weit und breit keine Verrückten zu sehen.  
Dafür stand der Gang aber ein bisschen unter Wasser, und der Schulwart was schon dabei, das Chaos wegzuwischen.  
_(Na dann viel Glück, es hat noch keiner das Wasser wieder abgedreht *g*)_

'Wenn einer der Yamis dafür verantwortlich ist wird er nicht weit kommen mit Eimer und Wischmob...' dachte Joey pessimistisch, bevor sein braunhaariger Begleiter plötzlich an ihm vorbei stürmte.

**"Malik Ishtar!"** schrie Kaiba, als er den blonden Hikari auf dem Gang vor sich sah.  
Der drehte sich mit großen Augen und einem unschuldigen Lächeln um und legte den Kopf zur Seite:  
"Das ist mein Name."  
Für einem Moment konnte Joey ein lachen nicht unterdrücken:  
"Ja, langsam lernt er unsere Namen. Stell dir vor, meinen kann er auch schon..."

Wie üblich ignorierte er Kaibas finsteren Blick, sehr zu dessen Frust und Enttäuschung.  
Der Firmenchef schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder dem eigentlichem Problem zu: Malik.  
"Was sollte das eigentlich werden, verdammt noch mal?!"  
"Ich war's nicht, ich bin unschuldig!"  
"Von wegen, das währ ja was ganz was Neues!"  
"Ich hab echt nichts gemacht!"  
"Natürlich hast du, das weiß ich sicher!"  
"Stimmt nicht, ich war nicht mal in der Nähe!"  
"Ich hab dich gesehen, also versuch gar nicht erst zu leugnen!"  
"Ich hab aber ein Alibi!"  
"Und was soll das wohl sein?!"  
"Ich war wo ganz wo anders, und du kannst mir nichts beweisen!"  
"Ich brauch auch nichts beweisen, du warst es, und das ist fix!"

Kaiba und Malik standen sich inzwischen gegenüber und funkelten sich herausfordernd an.  
Plötzlich blinzelte Malik verwundert und legte den Kopf schief: "Äh... Was soll ich eigentlich gemacht haben?"  
**"Jetzt stell dich nicht blöder als du bist, Blondie, du weißt genau wovon ich rede!"**

"Wenn mein Hikari-Pretty sagt das er es nicht war, dann war er es auch nicht!  
Und wenn du das nicht glaubst dann beiss ich dich!" mischte sich Marik plötzlich ein.  
Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, wie sich der Yami angeschlichen hatte, bis er den Kleineren von hinten umarmte und Kaiba mit gefletschten Zähnen anknurrte.

'Ne danke, Tollwut muss ich jetzt nicht grade haben...' dachte Kaiba und machte grummelnd einen Schritt zur Seite, während Malik ihn fröhlich angrinste:  
"Wir wissen beide dass du es warst, ganz egal was dein Spinner glaubt.  
Du bist _nicht_ unschuldig." Kaiba richtete sich gerade auf und drehte sich um.  
Für ihn war die Diskussion sinnlos und damit beendet.  
"Ach ja, ich will meinen Laptop wiederhaben!"

Hinter sich hörte er Malik Lachen als er wegging, und er schüttelte seinen Kopf ungläubig:  
Wie konnte der Yami eigentlich denken, das sein Hikari unschuldig ist?  
Jeder weiß, das Malik genauso verrückt ist wie sein Yami...  
Unschuldig ist wirklich was anderes...

"Vielleicht hat er ja irgendwie den Weg in deinen Spind gefunden..." rief Malik ihm noch nach, bevor er sich schnell mit seinen Yami verdrückte.  
Dabei trafen die beiden dann nach ein paar Schritten auch auf Ryou und Yugi, die zwei schlecht gelaunte Yamis im Schlepptau hatten.

Noch bevor einer der Beiden fragen konnte, was den los war, regte Bakura sich schon auf:  
"Stell dir vor, Ryou und Yugi dachten, das die Hexe brennt, weil sie haben was Rotes gesehen haben, und es war ja auch ein Feueralarm, und sie wollten sie löschen!"  
"Und Anzu hat nix besseres zu tun, als sich deswegen bei einem Lehrer zu beschweren!  
Weil sie ihr das Leben retten wollten!" redete Yami, genauso wütend, weiter, bevor Bakura wieder übernahm:  
"Das kommt davon, wenn man so jemandem unbedingt helfen will! Darum versuch ich es auch gar nicht erst!  
Und bei der ist das doch erst recht verlorene Liebesmüh!"

Yugi und Ryou sagten lieber nichts dazu, sondern lächelten sich nur verstohlen an.  
Es war ja irgendwie schon süß, wie sie beiden sie immer verteidigten, und immer nur das Beste von ihnen dachten, egal was auch passiert.

'Andererseits hätten sie wahrscheinlich eh nichts dagegen, das wir Anzu für sie vertreiben, selbst wenn sie wüssten das es pure Absicht war.' dachte Yugi und umarmte Yami zärtlich.  
Der blinzelte kurz auf den Kleineren hinunter und umarmte ihn dann einfach ohne Fragen zu stellen.  
Yugi-umarmen ist schließlich immer gut.  
Seine Laune verbesserte sich auf der Stelle wieder:

"Keine Sorge, Aibou, vergiss einfach die ganzen Gemeinheiten die sie gesagt hat. Das ist nicht wichtig, und ich bin ja jetzt da..." Beruhigend streichelte er durch die weichen, schwarzen Haare "Nimm es dir bloß nicht zu Herzen..." Er drückte seinen Hikari fest an sich, der sich das natürlich gerne gefallen ließ.

Malik sah sich inzwischen um. Ihm fiel gerade erst jetzt auf, dass jemand Bestimmtes auf einmal auffällig leise war.  
"Hey, wo ist Joey denn abgeblieben?"  
"Wieso, war er denn da?" fragte Ryou. Er war neugierig, wie das Ganze denn nun eigentlich ausgegangen war.  
"Ja, aber keine Ahnung was los war. Die beiden waren wie immer an diskutieren, da scheint sich nicht viel geändert zu haben..."  
"Na ja, war eigentlich auch nicht anders zu erwarten."  
"Wahrscheinlich sollten wir uns mehr Sorgen machen, wenn die beiden Mal aufhören zu streiten..."

Marik hatte das Kinn auf Maliks Schulter gelegt und hörte neugierig zu:  
"Also hast du ihn wirklich eingesperrt?"  
"Wir wollten nur helfen!" verteidigte sich Malik sofort, was ihm natürlich komische Blicke von den anderen beiden Yamis einbrachte.  
"Wir?"  
Ryou und Yugi liefen ein bisschen rot an.

"Wir dachten halt, wenn die beiden reden können, ohne das Joey wegrennen kann, und ohne das Kaiba mit seinem Laptop herumspielt, das sie dann mal normal und vernünftig miteinander reden."  
Marik dachte an die kurze Begegnung von gerade eben zurück.  
"Scheint ja nicht ganz wie geplant gelaufen zu sein..."

Malik zuckte nur die Schultern  
"Einen Versuch war es wert..."

**---------------**  
**TBC:**  
**---------------**

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber mir sind dauernd andere Sachen, andere Geschichten, in die Quere gekommen.  
Und kaum das ich wieder daran arbeite verlier ich mitten drin auf einmal den Faden!  
Keine Ahnung wieso, aber auf einmal hab ich einfach nicht mehr so genau gewusst, wo ich mit Kaiba und Joey eigentlich hinwollte und was ich vorhatte...

Das merkt man vermutlich auch, aber ich kann's leider nicht ändern...  
Und als ich dann bei Seite 30 angekommen war, hab ich beschlossen, das ganze wieder in zwei Teile zu teilen, weil es sonst einfach zu lang wird, um es auf einen Sitz zu lesen.  
Erst ist mir nicht wirklich was eingefallen, und dann wieder so viel...  
Ich hab's nicht so mit kurz-halten.

Die Probe für diesen Nachmittag wird also wieder einzeln im nächsten Kapitel kommen...


	10. Die Bühnenbesichtigung

**Title:** Das Schultheater 10

**Pairing:** Yami/Hikari, Kaiba/Joey 

**Disclaimer:** Nix ist meins, alles ist jemand anderes 

**Summary: **Nachmittag und Proben, der Rest vom letzten Kapitel. WARNUNG!

Die Yamis sind ziemlich... extrem darauf. Alle Drei... Und Anzu ist auch wieder dabei und macht einen Weiteren, sinnlosen Versuch, sich die Yamis zu angeln...

Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
Ich habe gerade als ich Kaptel 11 posten wollte, erst gemerkt, das ich noch nicht mal Kapitel 10 hier habe!  
Tut mir absolt, wirklich ehrlich leid! Das wollte ich nicht, und es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen!  
(Zum Glück hab ich von den fertigen Kapiteln immer ein BackUp auf einem USB-Stick!)

"Reden"  
'Denken'**  
"Schreien"**  
/Yami zu Hikari/  
/Hikari zu Yami/  
Text vom Theaterstück

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
10. Die Bühnenbesichtigung  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mittagspause:

Eine der schönsten Zeiten an einem Schultag.  
Man hat eine ganze Stunde Zeit, um mit den Freunden zu quatschen, was zu essen, und sich vom Stress zu erholen...

Für Anzu bedeutete die Mittagspause außerdem, dass sie eine ganze Stunde Zeit hatte, um sich an Yami und Bakura heranzumachen und sie von ihren klammernden Hikaris wegzulocken...

Und sie beabsichtigte auch, diese Stunde voll zu nutzen!

Aber zuerst musste sie noch einen kurzen Umweg zu ihrem Spind machen, um alles nötige zu holen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren beiden Liebsten machen konnte.  
Fröhlich summend machte sie ihren Spind auf, um die beiden Lunchpakete, die sie vorbereitet hatte, herauszuholen.  
Sie zögerte keine Sekunde, dachte nicht mal im Traum daran, das da vielleicht wieder eine Falle drin ist.  
Aber sie hatte mal wieder mehr Glück als Verstand, Yugi und Ryou hatten dieses Mal nichts an hierum Spind gedreht.  
Sie konnte ihn gefahrlos aufmachen.

Die Schachteln mit dem Essen sind zwar ein bisschen zerdrückt, aber der Inhalt hat zum Glück nicht unter den Vorkommnissen am Morgen gelitten.  
Alles war noch in bester Ordnung, ein bisschen durchgeschüttelt und verrutscht, aber sonst noch in Ordnung...  
Keiner der Hunde hatte versucht, hineinzubeissen, oder das Essen mitzunehmen.  
Was zwar auf der einen Seite ein großes Glück ist, aber andererseits auch eine Beleidigung.

'Was, mein wundervolles, tolles Mittagessen ist nicht gut genug für ein paar verlauste Straßenköter?'  
Aber dann wurde sie von einem Zettel abgelenkt, den jemand durch einen der Schlitze geschoben hatte.

Verwundert nahm sie das gefaltete Blatt Papier heraus.  
'Das hab ich da doch nicht hingelegt?' dachte sie verwundert und machte es auf.  
Vielleicht noch ein Brief von Yami oder Bakura, wo doch die andere Verabredung geplatzt ist.

'Und alles nur wegen diesen gemeinen Zwergen! Was müssen die auch dauernd im Weg sein, können sie sich nicht einfach rar machen und uns in Ruhe lassen?'  
Aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung war es _kein_ Liebesbrief, sondern eine Nachricht dass sie die Finger von den beiden Yamis lassen soll, bevor ihr was passiert...

'Als wenn mir nicht schon die ganze Zeit was passiert!  
Und wer schreibt mir dauernd solche Briefe? Haben Yami und Bakura einen Fanclub, der auf unsere Beziehung eifersüchtig ist und uns auseinander bringen will?  
Aber wenn es ein Fanclub ist, wieso hab ich noch nichts von ihnen gehört?  
Ich sollte doch die erste sein, die so was erfährt, schließlich bin ich die zukünftige Freundin der beiden, da muss man mir so was sagen!  
Dann würde ich ja Mitglied werden!  
Und die würden mich doch sicher auch unterstützen, wo ich doch so gut mit den Beiden zusammenpasse, wir währen ein perfektes Paar!'

Verwundert und verwirrt blinzelte sie für einen Moment auf das Blatt Papier.  
Zu Dritt kann man kein Paar sein!  
Aber was dann?  
Ein Trio?  
Zwei Paare?  
Würden Yami und Bakura dann nicht auch ein Pärchen sein?  
Also drei Paare?

Dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Solche Kleinigkeiten sind doch jetzt wirklich nicht wichtig, wo ihr jemand _schon wieder _solche Gemeinheiten geschrieben hat!  
Ein Fanclub würde ihr das sicher nicht antun, der Brief muss von jemand anderem kommen...

Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als sie darüber nachdachte, wer ihr diesen Brief geschrieben haben könnte.  
Ihr kam wieder dieses gemeine Grinsen von vorher in den Sinn:  
Kein eifersüchtiger Fanclub!  
Schlimmer!  
Sehr viel Schlimmer!  
Eifersüchtige Hikaris!

'Na wartet, wenn ihr euch mit mir anlegen wollt könnt ihr das haben!  
Ich werde euch zeigen, was passiert wenn ihr euch mit mir anlegt!  
Ein Fanclub würde mich ja unterstützen, aber _die Beiden_ würden mich ganz sicher sabotieren!  
Die tun alles, um mich davon abzuhalten, ihnen ihre Yamis wegzunehmen und mit ihnen glücklich zu werden.  
Die sind eifersüchtig, weil sie wissen das ich besser zu den Beiden passe, und das ihre großen Brüder dann nicht mehr so viel Zeit für sie haben werden, und mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Zeit schenken werden als ihnen...'

Achtlos knüllte sie das Papier zusammen und warf es verächtlich in den nächsten Mistkübel.  
Zeit um die Yamis zu finden und zu umgarnen...

Sie schaute auf die beiden Lunchpakete in ihrer Hand und streichelt mit einem Lächeln darüber:  
'Und meine Kochkünste sind der Schlüssel dazu, man sagt nicht umsonst das Liebe durch den Magen geht.  
Mal sehen, was ihr _dazu_ sagt...'

Sie strich noch einmal ihr Kleid glatt, frischte ihre Schminke noch mal auf und richtete ihre Frisur.  
Dann macht sie sich selbstbewusst und fest entschlossen auf die Suche.  
Zeit um hier mal die Tatsachen klarzustellen...

Draußen im Schulgarten:

Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten wusste Anzu nicht, das Yugi und seine Freunde sich wie so oft bei schönem Wetter unter einem Baum im Schulgarten treffen, um die große Pause dort zu verbringen.  
So hatten die Yamis und Hikaris noch eine Weile Zeit, die sie in Frieden zusammen verbringen konnten, bevor sie der Alptraum wieder einholen kann.

Malik war der Erste, der beim Treffpunkt auftauchte, und seine Laune war im Moment nicht gerade die Beste.  
Und so wie meistens war das blonde Energiebündel mit der stacheligen Frisur, das immer seinen Hintern im Blick hat, dafür verantwortlich.

"Aber Malik, was hast du denn!"  
"Was ich habe? Was ich habe, fragst du? Ich werd dir sagen was ich habe! Einen verrückten Yami, das habe ich!"  
Marik legte nur verständnislos den Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte den Kleineren an: "Aber was habe ich denn gemacht?"  
Für einen Moment schnappte Malik nur nach Luft und japste empört, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen.  
Marik war augenblicklich an seiner Seite und klopfte ihn besorgt auf den Rücken.  
"Alles in Ordnung, hast du dich verschluckt, soll ich jemanden töten?"

Wie ein Mord aber gegen Verschlucken helfen soll versteht wohl auch nur Marik  
"Was du gemacht hast?" brachte er schließlich heraus, und Marik nickte eifrig.  
Er verstand wirklich nicht, was er so schlimmes getan haben soll.  
"Ich werde es dir sagen, mein Lieber! Du bist einfach mal eben so in meine Klasse reinmaschiert!  
Falls du es vergessen haben solltest!  
Mitten im Unterricht!  
Falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist!"

Marik schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Nein, ist ihm nicht aufgefallen.  
Kümmert ihn auch nicht wirklich.  
Ist doch nicht seine Schuld, wenn er sich einsam fühlt und Sehnsucht nach dem Kleineren hat.  
Ihm war nach kuscheln, was interessieren ihn da die anderen Schüler?

"Dann hast du mich von meinem Sessel aufgehoben, dich draufgesetzt, und mich auf deinen Schoß gesetzt!"  
Jetzt fing Marik an zu grinsen und versuchte wieder, Malik in seine Arme zu ziehen.  
Aber wieder wich dieser geschickt aus.  
"Und dann hast du einfach an meinen Haaren herumgezupft und den Kopf in meinen Nacken versteckt! Konntest du nicht einfach die halbe Stunde bis zur Mittagspause warten? Was sollte der Blödsinn? Und wo deine Hände da waren und was die gemacht haben sag ich erst gar nicht!"

Beleidigt verschränkte Marik die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte:  
"Ich wollte eben meinen Hikari! Was ist so schlimm daran? Ich mag deinen Hintern in meiner Hand, fühlt sich gut an und hat auch die perfekte Größe..."  
"Was so schlimm daran ist? Wie wär's zum Beispiel damit dass du meinen Lehrer angeknurrt hast?  
Mal wieder?  
Ehrlich, manchmal benimmst du dich echt wie ein wildes Tier!"  
Den Kommentar über seinen Hintern ignorierte er mit roten Wangen, genauso wie seine anzügliche Handbewegung und die eindeutigen Blicke in die Richtung des besagten Körperteils.

"Er wollte mich rausschmeißen!" Mariks Blick wanderte zurück zu Maliks Augen.  
Zumindest für den Augenblick.  
"Weil du den Unterricht gestört hast!"  
"Ich war auf Hikari-Entzug! Ich wollte meinen Malik haben, das kann mir keiner verbieten...  
Da ist es ja wohl klar dass ich mal ein bisschen knurre!  
Ich hab ihm nix getan."

'Noch nicht. Aber ich sollte vielleicht, wo er mir ja meinen Malik vorenthalten wollte. Das sollte ich vielleicht nicht durchgehen lassen. Warum verstehen die Leute das einfach nicht.  
Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand zwischen mir und meinen Hikari-Pretty steht...' dachte er schmollend, verschiedene Mordideen schon im Hinterkopf.

Verzweifelt vergrub Malik das Gesicht in den Händen: Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so... so... so Schwanzgesteuert sein?  
Das ist doch nicht mehr normal!  
'Andererseits war Marik eh noch nie Normal... Und er ist ein Yami, kein Mensch. Vielleicht macht das ja einen Unterschied...'  
"Das klingt als währst du auf Drogen..."

Marik umarmte den Kleineren stürmisch und grinste breit über das ganze, gebräunte Gesicht:  
"Ja, ich bin süchtig nach dir! Und das macht mir auch garnix aus! Ich will dich immer und immer und immer. Und mehr und mehr und mehr..." verkündete er stolz nickend, während eine Hand zu Maliks Hintern hinunter wanderte.  
Wenn man schon mal die Gelegenheit hat muss man sie schließlich auch nutzen!

"Und das die ganze Klasse uns anstarrt und zuschaut ist dir dabei ganz egal?" knurrte Malik vorwurfsvoll, strampelte sich frei und gab seiner dunkleren Hälfte ein paar kräftige Kopfnüsse.  
Und einen Tritt ans Schienbein.  
Und wenn er die Hand auf seinem Hinterteil nicht schnell genug entfernt hätte, hätte Malik vermutlich hineingerissen.

"Was denn? Sonst stört es dich doch auch nicht, wenn irgendwer uns beim knutschen und kuscheln zuschaut!" wimmerte er, setzte sich auf den Boden und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf:  
'Hikari-Pretty kann manchmal so fies und gemein sein...'  
Bei dem Gedanken hellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich auf und er grinste wieder.  
'Das gefällt mir! Malik schaut so sexy aus, wenn er sich aufregt, mit diesen schönen Blitzen in den Augen und dem leichten Knurren in der Stimme.'  
Seine Augen wanderten weiter nach unten.

Da er immer noch am Boden sitzt, war Maliks Hintern praktischerweise auf Augenhöhe, als dieser vor ihm hin und her marschierte.  
Zum Glück merkte Malik aber nicht, wohin die Gedanken und Augen seines Yamis wanderten, und er redete einfach weiter.

"Das liegt daran, das unsere Freunde sowieso wissen, das ich einen durchgeknallten Yami habe, der sich kein Stück unter Kontrolle hat und mich dauern abgrabblen muss!  
Einen der dauernd seine Nase in meinen Haaren und seine Fingern auf meinem Hintern hat-"  
"Ich hab sie lieber in deinem Hintern, wenn ich die Wahl hab!" warf der Yami, nicht gerade hilfreich, ein.  
Verständlicherweise ignorierte Malik die Unterbrechung und redete mit leicht geröteten Wangen weiter."

"-und dann grundlos irgendwelche unschuldigen Leute anknurrt, wenn die mal kurz schauen!  
Meinen Mitschülern fügst du mit solchen Aktionen einen Schaden fürs Leben zu!  
Und wenn Ishizu dann die Psychiater zahlen muss, bringt sie dich um, bevor sie dich kastriert und deine Eier an ihre Katze verfüttert!"

"Ich will trotzdem meinen Malik haben!" protestierte Marik schmollend und versuchte, möglichst lieb und harmlos auszusehen, während er zu ihm hinauf blinzelte.  
"Und die werden es schon überleben! Sieh es von der guten Seite, die können noch was lernen!  
Und dafür ist Schule doch da, zum lernen, das hast du selbst gesagt!  
Also hab ich eigentlich nix falsch gemacht!  
Ich bringe nur den Leuten was Wichtiges bei: Die richtige Pflege und Umgang mit einem Hikari!"

Er musterte den Kleineren von Oben bis Unten und leckte sich über die Lippen:  
"Bei so einem Fach würd ich gern zur Schule gehen, darin bin ich sicher gut!  
Oder ich spiele den Lehrer, ich weiß nämlich viel darüber wie man sich um einen Hikari kümmert.  
Ich hab schließlich selber einen.  
Man muss nur gut auf ihn aufpassen, immer schön Liebhaben, ihm ganz viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken, immer viel angreifen, umarmen und kuscheln und küssen und drücken...  
Aber jeder muss sich einen eigenen Hikari suchen, weil meinen können die nicht haben!"

**"Ich will aber keine Zuschauer, verdammt noch mal, und du wärst sicher ein beschissener Lehrer!  
Lern lieber endlich mal ein bisschen Zurückhaltung, bevor du wem anderen was beibringen willst! Und etwas Anstand könnte dir sicher auch nicht schaden, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind!"** explodierte Malik, während sein Yami weiterschmollte:  
"Anstand kenn ich nicht, aber Zurückhaltung ist langweilig.  
Und ich mag keine Langeweile.  
Ich mag meinen Hikari-Pretty! Und ich mag nicht warten!"  
Er versuchte, den Kleineren auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, und erntete eine weitere Kopfnuss dafür.

"Oh Herr, schmeiss' Hirn vom Himmel..." Murmelte Malik verzweifelt und ließ sich unter dem Baum ins Gras fallen.  
"Ich glaube nicht, das das was bringen würde." Meinte Bakura mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Die beiden Ägypter waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft gewesen, das sie nicht gemerkt hatten, das Yami, Bakura, Ryou und Yugi inzwischen auch dazugekommen waren.  
Die Vier hatten den Beiden einfach amüsiert zugeschaut und gelacht, aber auch das hatten die beiden nicht gemerkt.

"Genau, das würd' er ja doch nur essen." Stimmte auch Yami mit einem Grinsen zu.  
Marik schaute schmollend von einem Yami zum anderen:  
"Ihr seid gemein, ihr solltet eigentlich auf meiner Seite sein! Ich bin auch ein Yami! Yamis müssen doch zusammenhalten, wenn der Rest der Welt unfair und gemein zu uns ist und unsere Hikaris sich nicht umarmen lassen wollen!  
Was würdet ihr den sagen, wenn ihr euren Freund nur mal ganz lieb umarmen und ein bisschen drücken wollt, und dann dürft ihr das nicht, nur weil irgendwelche Leute, - so genannte_ Lehrer!_ - euch das verbieten wollen!  
Nur weil ihnen gerade danach ist!  
Leute die nur eifersüchtig sind und euch euren Hikari wegnehmen wollen!  
Ich wollte nur meinen Malik! Was ist so schlimm dran?"

"Du klingst wie ein kleines Kind! _Ich will, ich will, ich will, ich will, ich will!" _damit ließ sich Malik auf den Rücken fallen, rollte im Gras herum und strampelte wie wild mit Armen und Beinen herum um es zu verdeutlichen.  
"Ich will jetzt gleich und sofort auf der Stelle, ich will, ich will, _ich will!" _jammerte der Junge, während Marik ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und tippte ihn an der Schulter an.  
'Amer Malik, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist?'  
Malik hörte sofort auf und haute ihm leicht auf die Finger:

"Genau so führst du dich auf, wenn du nicht kriegst was du willst!"  
"Und wenn ich sage das es mir leid tut?"  
"Tut es das?"  
Marik verzog das Gesicht  
"Reicht es nicht wenn ich es nur sage? Ich muss es doch nicht auch noch meinen, oder?"

Yugi vergrub den Kopf in Yamis Schulter, um nicht laut loszulachen.  
Besonders als Marik vergeblich versuchte, den Kleineren wieder auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, während sich Malik weiterhin heftig wehrte.

"Siehst du, da hab ich es mir leichter gemacht!" meinte Yami und deutete mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Yugi, der freiwillig und gemütlich auf seinem Schoß saß.  
"Yugi sitzt gerne auf meinen Schoß. Nicht war, Aibou?"  
Marik warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu und grummelte beleidigt:  
"Du hast es einfach, der Kurze ist doch harmlos... Der tut keinem was... Kann er auch nicht, selbst wenn er wollte... Malik dagegen..."

"Du bist ja auch nicht so vernünftig wie Yami!" knurrte Malik, und Yugi musste in den Stoff von Yamis Jacke beißen, um nur ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben.  
/Vernünftig?/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi dachte zurück an heute Morgen, und stellte sicher, das sein Yami auch mitbekam, woran er gerade dachte:  
Yami liegt gemütlich ausgebreitete auf dem Rücken im Bett.  
Er schläft noch tief und fest, der Wecker hat noch nicht geläutet, aber draußen wird es langsam heller.  
Yugi liegt auf Yamis Brust gekuschelt, und Yami hält ihn fest an sich gedrückt.  
Eine Hand hat er um einen Rücken geschlungen, damit der Kleinere nicht vielleicht aus dem Bett rollt im Schlaf.

Das Gesicht hat er in Yugis Haaren vergraben, und er murmelt hin und wieder leise im Schaf vor sich hin.  
Yugi ist schon munter und versucht, sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung zu lösen, aber es ist sinnlos. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich auch nur ein kleines bisschen wegbewegt, drückt ihn Yami sofort wieder fester an sich.  
Ein bisschen sieht es aus, als würde er seinen Hikari für ein Kuscheltier halten, so wie er ihn festhält und drückt.

Aber plötzlich.

Plötzlich geht der Wecker los, und die Hölle bricht aus.  
Mit einem lauten Schrei knallt Yamis geballte Faust auf den armen, unschuldigen Wecker, der nur brav seine tägliche Pflicht tut, hernieder.  
Noch bevor er überhaupt die Augen aufmacht steht er schon angriffsbereit auf dem Bett, mit Yugi immer noch fest in seinen Armen hängend.

Er schaut sich aufgeschreckt im Zimmer um, bevor sein Blick finster auf den Wecker fällt.  
Das arme Ding klappert und rasselt erbärmlich vor sich hin, als es von dem kleinen Tisch auf den Boden rollte.  
Verzweifelt versuchte es, den Zorn des Pharaos nicht noch mehr auf sich zu ziehen, aber es war umsonst:  
Yami sprang vom Bett und stampfte das hilflose Gerät gnadenlos in den Boden, bis überall Schauben und Federn herumkugeln und es keinen einzigen Piep mehr von sich gibt.

"Äh, Yami?" kam eine leise Stimme, und er schaute zum ersten Mal hinunter.  
Anscheinend bemerkte er erst jetzt, das Yugi noch immer in seinen Armen hing, ein ganzes Stück über dem Boden, und ihn mit großen, violetten Augen anschaute.  
"Ich glaube du kannst mich jetzt runterlassen." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen stellte er den Jungen auf den Boden, der sich gleich zu seinem ehemaligen Wecker hinunterkniete:  
"Gratuliere, Yami, du hast das große, gemeine, bösartige Monster besiegt." Meinte er leicht sarkastisch und drehte sich um.

Nur um zu bemerken, das Yami ganz gebannt auf seinen Hintern starrte, anstatt ihm zuzuhören.  
"Yami! Yami! Hallo, Yami, ich rede mit dir." er schnippte mit den Fingern vor den roten Augen, die ihn für einen Moment nur anblinzelten.  
"Ah-"

"Nicht. Ich will gar nicht wissen, woran du gerade gedacht hast. Sag mir lieber, was mein Wecker dir getan hat, das du so ein Massaker für nötig hältst."  
"Er hat es gewagt, Lärm zu machen und uns aufzuwecken, so was kann ich nicht erlauben."

Yugi greift sich an den Kopf bei _der_ Logik und warf einen traurigen Blick auf seinen misshandelten Wecker, bevor er die ganzen Einzelteile einsammelte.  
"Yamilein, du magst doch Puzzles, richtig? Dann wird dir dieses hier sicher gefallen." Und er drückt ihm die ganzen, kleinen Einzelteile feierlich in die Hand.  
Dabei strahlte ihn an als hätte er ihm gerade ein großartiges Geschenk überreicht, nicht einen ermordeten Wecker.  
"Viel Spaß damit." Und damit ist er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, um zu Frühstücken.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi schaute Yami erwartungsvoll an.  
/Ich bin auf jedenfalls vernünftiger als_ das_ da!/ verteidigte sich er Pharao und schaffte es, nicht dabei rot zu werden.  
Obwohl Yugi ihm schon oft verboten hatte, die Wecker immer zu misshandeln, nur weil sie läuten.  
Aber wie soll man sich an so etwas erinnern, wenn man in aller Frühe von so einem schrecklichen Krach brutal aus einen angenehmen Traum gerissen wird!  
/Das ist auch keine Kunst,_ jeder _ist vernünftiger als _der./_

Der war gerade dabei, mit Malik im Arm über den Boden zu rollen, während Malik ihn in die Hand biss und Marik dabei lachte und kicherte.  
Bakura schüttelte nur den Kopf über dieses Verhalten und setzte sich ebenfalls in die Wiese, neben Ryou, der gerade ein paar belegte Brote auspackte, die er als Mittagsessen für sie Beide mitgebracht hatte.

Er reichte eines davon weiter an seinen Dieb und begann dann auch selbst zu essen.  
Bakura schaute nur an das Brot in seiner Hand, dann auf Ryou.  
Mit einem Grinsen, das seinem beschäftigten Hikari total entging, beugte er sich hinunter und biss von Ryous Brot ab.  
Ryou rollte scherzhaft mit den Augen: "Soll ich dich etwa füttern, oder was?"

Bakura nickte nur und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß hinüber.  
Marik schmollte beleidigt, denn Malik weigerte sich weiterhin, einfach ruhig auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen wie ein braver kleiner Hikari...  
Und er machte das deutlich indem er sich auf einen niedrigen Ast auf den Baum setzte...  
Mit einem frechen Grinsen zeigte er dem schmollenden Yami die Zunge.

"Komm runter und ich zeig dir was du damit machen kannst."  
"Ne danke, ich sitze gerade bequem."  
"Ich kann es dir auch auf meinem Schoß bequem machen! Das ist viel besser, komm schon..." Versuchte er, den Kleineren herunterzulocken.  
"Nein danke, das ist mir zu hart!"

Bakura grinste schadenfroh über das ganze Gesicht: "Geschieht dir Recht, Spinner!  
Siehst du, da ist mein kleiner Ryou viel braver! Alles eine Frage der Erziehung."  
Der kleine Ryou verdrehte nur die Augen bei so einer Angeberei.  
Das kann man ja nicht ernst nehmen. Also aß er auch einfach weiter, ohne was dazu zu sagen.  
Immer wieder steckte er das Brot in Bakuras Mund, damit dieser auch abbeißen konnte, bevor er weiterkaute.

"Siehst du, wenn ich zu Ryou sage, er soll mich füttern, dann macht er das auch. Nicht war?" fragte er.  
Ryou nickte nur: "Klar doch, Kura."  
"Und wenn ich sage, mein Ryou soll mit mir fortgehen, dann geht er auch mit mir fort. Nicht war?"  
"Aber sicher doch, Kura."  
"Und wenn ich mit ihm spielen möchte, dann macht mein Ryou das auch. Nicht war?"  
"Natürlich, Kura."  
"Und wenn ich was stehlen möcht, dann lässt mich mein Ryou auch stehlen. Nicht war?"  
"Ganz bestimmt, Kura."  
"Und wenn ich kuscheln will, dann lässt mein Ryou mich auch mit sich kuscheln, nicht war?"  
"Klar, Kura."  
"Und wenn ich meinem Hikari zeigen will, wie man Leute richtig aufschneidet und ausweidet dann passt mein Ryou auch brav auf. Nicht war?"  
"Natürlich, Kura."  
"Und wenn ich ihn dann bitte, es nach zu machen, dann würde er das auch für mich machen. Nicht war?"  
"Ganz genau, Kura."

"Siehst du, Ryou würde das alles für mich machen, weil er ein braver, gut erzogener Hikari ist und auf seinen Yami hört und gut aufpasst, wenn er was sagt.  
Brave Hikaris wollen ihre Yamis nämlich glücklich machen und machen solche Sachen für sie, weil sie sie so, so gerne haben."  
"Natürlich, Kura."

Aber Ryou klingt nicht mal annähernd als würde er wirklich zuhören, was sein Yami da eigentlich redet, er nickte nur immer beiläufig, stimmt eintönig und desinteressiert zu und isst weiter.  
Bakura bemerkte nicht mal, das Ryou abgelenkt ist und nicht ernsthaft zuhört, er hört nur die Zustimmung, und das ist ihm im Moment auch genug.  
Yugi dagegen warf dem anderen Hikari einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
Was ist denn jetzt los?  
"Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du meinst das doch nicht etwa ernst, oder?" flüsterte er besorgt, aber der silberhaarige Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte ab.

"Nicht wirklich, keine Sorge. Das darfst du einfach nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Lass ihn einfach nur reden, er braucht das von Zeit zu Zeit, damit er sich wohlfühlt."  
Und er tätschelte Bakuras Kopf liebevoll, als währe er ein kleines, süßes Haustierchen.  
"Nicht war, Kuralein? Du meinst das doch nicht wirklich so..."  
"Was?" fragte der und blinzelte verwundert.  
Er hatte nicht richtig zugehört, weil Ryou ihm gleichzeitig was zum Essen in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Damit war er mehr mit kauen beschäftigt, vor allem weil Ryou ihm ja sowieso zugestimmt hat und alles macht worum der große König der Diebe ihn bittet, weil er ihn ja so gern hat und alles für ihn macht damit er glücklich ist, und damit ist auch die Welt für ihn in bester Ordnung...

Aber dafür hat Yami umso besser zugehört, was um ihn herum geredet wird.  
Und er konnte ein kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Ganz schnell würde aus dem Kichern auch lautes Lachen, als er wild in Bakuras Richtung deutete.

"Och, wie süüsss... Unser kleiner Dieb braucht sein Ego gestreichelt... Armer, armer Dieb, nicht mal der eigener Hikari nimmt dich für voll..."  
Er schob Yugi neben sich in die Wiese, um selber besser hin und her rollen zu können.  
Bakuras Mine verfinsterte sich zusehends, nicht das Yami sich von so was stören lässt.  
Nein, natürlich nicht.  
Also setzte Bakura Ryou auch von seinem Schoß runter und sprang auf Yami zu mit einem wütenden Kampfschrei.  
Yami konnte gerade noch ausweichen, indem er zur Seite rollte. Bakura schaute auf den Boden unter ihm, wo Yami gerade noch gewesen war und jetzt nicht mehr ist.

"Auch, du glaubst du kannst mir entkommen, Zwerg?" knurrte er, und versuchte noch mal, Yami zu takeln.  
Mit demselben Ergebnis.  
Yami entwischte schon wieder.  
Aber schließlich bekam er ihn doch zu fassen, und die Beiden rollten grollen, knurrend und fluchend herum.

Ryou setzte sich neben Yugi, während Malik weiterhin über den Beiden auf seinem Ast sitzt. Marik macht es sich auch neben den beiden Hikaris bequem, wenn er schon seinen eigenen nicht haben kann.  
"Yamis scheinen sich gerne auf dem Boden zu wälzen."  
Alle drei Hikaris schauten Marik an, als könnte er eine Antwort darauf geben. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern:  
"Irgendwie schon, macht halt Spaß. Besonders wenn man es nicht alleine macht." Er warf allen dreien einen anzüglichen Blick zu, woraufhin Ryou und Yugi etwas rot wurden.  
Malik war so was schon gewohnt und schnaufte nur.  
/Dir ist klar das Yami und Bakura dir in den Hintern treten, wenn sie merken wie du ihre geliebten Freunde anschaust!/

"Meistens kommt es nur drauf an, mit wem und warum man sich da wälzt, aber wenn ihr wollt kann ich-" wie immer ignorierte Marik alle Warnungen.  
Sofort hörten Bakura und Yami mit ihrer kleinen Prügelei auf, als sie das hörten, und stampften gemeinsam zu Marik hinüber, um ihn beim Kragen zu packen.  
Plötzlich sind sich die Beiden wieder einig.  
"Pfoten weg von meinem Ryou, oder ich schneid sie dir ab!"  
"Nur weil dein eigener Hikari dich nicht ranlässt kannst du dir nicht einfach einen anderen suchen!"_  
"Und schon gar nicht einen von unseren!"_  
/Sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, Marik./  
/Malik!/

Die beiden Yamis waren im Moment, um es kurz zu sagen, nicht gerade glücklich mit Marik.  
Sie waren sogar ziemlich böse auf Marik.  
Aber noch bevor sie mehr tun konnten als ihn nur ein bisschen durchzuschütteln, wurden sie von einem komischen, aufdringlichen Geruch unterbrochen.

Yami und Bakura ließen Marik fallen und rissen die Augen weit auf.  
Sie kannten diesen Geruch.  
Er war viel zu stark, um ihn zu verwechseln, und die Quelle kommt auch immer näher.  
Kein Zweifel!_  
Es_ kommt.

Beide Yamis schauderten in Horror, als die Stimme zu diesem übertriebenen Parfum erklang:  
"Juhu! Yaaaamiiiii! Baaaakuuuuuraaaa!  
Hier bin ich!  
Wartet auf mich, ich komme schon!  
Ich habe Mittagessen für euch mitgebracht!"

Die beiden verloren so schlagartig alle Farbe im Gesicht, es war schon ein kleines Wunder das sie nicht einfach umkippten wegen plötzlichen Blutmangels im Kopf.  
"Bitte nicht." Flüsterte Yami entsetzt.  
"Oh Gott." Bakura klang auch nicht viel besser.

Und dann kam das Grauen.  
Und das Grauen hatte einen Namen:

**"Anzu!"**

Das Mädchen kicherte und winkte, während sie auf Yami und Bakura zustolperte.  
Beide machten einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sie nur in der Wiese landete.  
Verwirrt blinzelnd setzte sie sich auf und schaute die beiden mit großen Augen an.  
"Warum lauft ihr vor mir davon? Ich will euch doch nur umarmen!"

**"Eben!"** antworteten beide gleichzeitig.  
Sie versuchte noch mal, die beiden zu umarmen, nur um wieder auf dem Boden zu landen.  
"Yami. Mein-"  
"Nein! Nein, vergiss mich einfach. Ich bin gestorben."  
"Aber... Bakura. Sag ihm was!" Hilfesuchend schaute sie den Dieb an, in der Hoffnung dass er Yami für sie festhalten würde, oder mit ihm reden würde.

Aber Bakura verlor auch das letzte bisschen Farbe, als sie ihn anredete, und er schauderte.  
Anzu bemerkte es und verstand das natürlich gleich falsch. Das er sich freute, das sie mit ihm redet.  
Sie schaffte es, ihn bei der Hand zu schnappen.  
"Iiiiihhhh, lass mich los, lass mich los!" kreischte er erschrocken und schüttelte seine Hand so heftig das sie wieder auf dem Hintern landete.  
Schützend drückte er seine Hand gegen seine Brust, als wollte er verhindern, dass sie das noch mal versuchen kann.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Yami.  
"Ich habe euch Mittagessen mitgebracht! Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber jetzt bin ich ja da. Ich weiß das ihr Hunger habt, ich wette ihr hab noch nichts vernünftiges zu Essen bekommen." Sie hielt ihm eine von den Schachteln unter die Nase.  
Yami wimmerte, als ihm der Geruch in die Nase stieg.  
Aber dafür bekam sein Gesicht wenigstens wieder Farbe.  
Er lief nämlich grün an, und versteckte sich schnell hinter Yugis Rücken.  
Er klammerte sich an den Kleineren und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter:  
"Bitte lass sie mich nicht kriegen, mach sie weg, ich will nicht. Yugi... Du musst mir helfen... Bitte... Sie darf mich nicht kriegen..." Hörte der Kleinere ihn flüstern.

Bakura dagegen ging mit der Situation anders um als der Pharao:  
Er ließ sie auch den Hintern fallen, schnappte Ryou und zog ihn wieder auf seinen Schoß.  
"Sie hat mich berührt..." Flüsterte er geschockt. Er sah Ryou mit großen Augen an:  
"Sie hat mich berührt, ich will nicht das sie das macht, mach das es aufhört. Es ist eklig, und jetzt werde ich bestimmt ganz krank und ich werde sterben und du wirst ganz allein und einsam zurückbleiben und ich will das nicht..." Er schaukelte hin und her und flüsterte in Ryous weiche Haare.

Nachdem die beiden anderen Yamis ihn anscheinend total vergessen haben, kletterte er zufrieden in den Baum hinauf und machte es sich auf demselben Ast wie Malik bequem.  
Er hat bis jetzt immer noch nicht seine Allein-Zeit mit seinem Hikari-Pretty gehabt, und das ist gemein und sollte so schnell wie möglich geändert werden.

Also ließ er seine Hand 'ganz zufällig' auf Maliks Oberschenkel und von dort aus weiter nach oben wandern.  
"Marik! Hör auf, an mir herumzufummeln!"  
"Ich fürchte das unmöglich."  
"Dann werd ich es möglich machen!" und damit ließ sich Malik von seinem bequemen Ast fallen und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm, um weiter zuzuschauen.

Schön weit weg von den schnellen Fingern seiner aufdringlicheren Hälfte.  
"Malik!" kam es weinerlich von oben.  
"Nein!"  
"Aber Hikari-Pretty!"  
"Ich hab Nein gesagt!"  
"Das hab ich gehört, aber ich verstehe nicht..."  
"Mag sein, aber dann es ist es wirklich an der Zeit, das du die Bedeutung des Wortes 'Nein' lernst!" meinte Malik bestimmt. 'Und dieses Mal wird dir auch alles weinen und betteln nichts bringen!'

"Aber ich weiß doch, was 'Nein' bedeutet! Es bedeutet dass ich keinen Spaß haben darf und du vor mir wegrennst! Oder das deine Schwester mir mit ihrem Baseballschläger droht! Oder das ich keinen Kaffee mehr trinken darf. Oder das ich keine Schokolade mehr bekomme. Oder-"  
"Okay! Und warum machst du dann weiter wenn ich Nein sage!"  
/Weil du mein kleiner Malik bist und es nicht so meinst! Dein Mund sagt vielleicht Nein, aber dein Herz und dein Körper schreien **Ja, Ja,_ JA!_**  
Und außerdem bin ich einfach unwiderstehlich, und du hast mich ganz toll lieb.  
Und nachher werd ich dich mitnehmen, wo keiner dich findet, und du wirst nicht wieder vor mir davonlaufen können oder wollen.  
Ich werde dich im Sturm erobern und du wirst mir nichts entgegenzusetzen haben und dich mir widerstandslos ergeben. Du wirst dich mir ganz hingeben und hilflos in meinen starken Armen liegen und mein Name wird immer wieder leidenschaftlich von deinen Lippen rollen.../

Malik griff sich nur an den Kopf. 'Schwanzgesteuert ist bei dem gar kein Ausdruck!'  
Er blockierte Marik einfach und ignorierte die ganzen Kommentare und Ideen einfach, um die beiden anderen Yamis und deren kleines _'Anzu-Problem' _weiter zu beobachten.  
Für einen Moment fragte r sich, ob Yugi und Ryou sich mit ihren Yamis dieselben Probleme haben wie er mit seiner eigenen dunklen Hälfte.

/Und dann werde ich eine Tube Karamell-Sirup auf deinem Bauch verteilen, und Schokolade auf deiner Brust, und das Schlagobers kommt über alles unterhalb deines Nabels. Und wenn ich dann damit fertig bin, werd ich das alles langsam wieder abschlecken, und-/

"Aber ich hab extra für euch gekocht, ganz allein und ohne Hilfe, mit ganz, ganz viel Liebe!" protestierte Anzu beleidigt und versuchte wieder, Bakura und Yami ihre Schachteln zu aufzudrängen. Sie würgte Mariks schöne Fantasie damit gnadenlos ab und gab ihr den Todesstoß...

"Mögen die Götter uns gnädig sein..." Murmelte Yami in Yugis Schulter, während Bakura versuchte, sich in Ryous langen Haaren zu verstecken.  
Er klammerte sich an seinen Hikari wie ein kleines Kind bei einem Sturm an sein Lieblingskuscheltier.  
Yami tat sein Bestes, sich hinter Yugi zu verstecken und ihn zwischen sich und dem wandelnden Alptraum zu halten.  
Er wich immer wieder aus, während Bakura auf dem Hintern weiter nach hinten rutschte.

Anzu dagegen konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum die beiden nicht essen wollten.  
'Gut, ich bin jetzt nicht die Beste Köchin unter der Sonne-' sie dachte an das Chaos in ihrer Küche zurück '- aber der Geschmack ist doch nicht so wichtig, wo ich mir doch so viel Mühe gegeben habe. Und von dem kleinen Feuer können sie ja nichts wissen.'  
Dann kam ihr eine großartige, brillante Idee:  
"Ich weiß warum ihr das nicht nehmen wollt!"

"Ja! Ich will noch nicht sterben!" schrie Bakura, und Yami nickte:  
"Das Vergiften eines Pharaos wird normalerweise mit dem Tod bestraft!" erklärte er ernsthaft.

Anzu kicherte nur und winkte ab. Sie hatte die Antwort auf das komische Verhalten ihrer beiden Freunde schon selbst gefunden, auch ohne dass sie es aussprechen mussten, also konnten ihr diese Neckereien auch nicht die schlagartig wiederkehrende gute Laune verderben.

"Wenn ihr wollt dass ich euch füttere braucht ihr das doch nur zu sagen! Das mach ich doch gerne!" Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum und klopfte sich auffordernd auf die Oberschenkel: "Kommt schon, legt euere süßen Köpfchen hierher, und dann hab ich was ganz Feines für euch."

'Och, das ist so romantisch, und das passt auch so zu den Beiden, das sie an so was denken.' dachte sie begeistert.  
"Wir können ein bisschen kuscheln und schmusen, ich werde die Beiden füttern, und dann werden sie sicher sagen, dass sie jetzt gerne mit mir alleine sein möchten. Und das die anderen sich doch bitte verziehen möchten, weil sie die Stimmung stören. Und dann..." Sie kicherte leise in sich hinein.

Alle Anwesenden starrten sie an als hätte sie völlig den Verstand verloren.  
Und so wie sie dasaß und erwartungsvoll grinste konnte das auch sehr gut möglich sein.  
Vor allem weil sie anscheinend nicht mal merkte, das sie das ganze Laut ausgesprochen hatte!  
Yami und Bakura zitterten und machten beide einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück, als hätten sie Angst, dass jede schnelle Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkt.

Sie wimmerten immer noch leise in ihre Hikaris hinein, als hätten sie furchtbare Angst und bräuchten dringend Trost.  
Ryou und Yugi streichelten sie beruhigend und versuchten, ihnen gut zuzureden.  
Sie versicherten den beiden immer wieder, dass ihnen nichts passieren wird, dass sie auch keiner mitnehmen wird, und auf keinen Fall wird sie jemand in ein rosa Zimmer einsperren.  
Keiner wird sie zwingen, ekliges Zeugs zu essen, oder sie in komische Klamotten stecken, oder sie quietschend vor Freude durch die Gegend zerren. Keiner wird versuchen, sie zu Tode zu Umarmen, sie mit billigem Parfum ersticken oder mit ihnen Einkaufen gehen.

Aber irgendwie schien sie das nicht so wirklich zu beruhigen.  
Vielleicht weil sie selber nicht daran gedacht hatten, das ihnen das alles überhaupt passieren könnte.  
Und jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst in welcher Gefahr sie wirklich stecken, und das machte den beiden sonst so mutigen Yamis noch mehr Angst...  
Sie waren ja nur wegen der Gefahr, die von dem 'Essen' ausgeht, besorgt gewesen.  
An all die anderen Sachen hatten sie nicht mal im Entferntesten gedacht...

Und Anzu versuchte immer noch, die beiden Yamis von ihren kleineren Freunden weg und zu sich herüber zulocken.  
Sie hielt ihre komischen, unheimlichen Schachteln hoch und winkte damit.  
Als wenn sie sich damit locken lassen würden!  
Das war ja schon fast eine Beleidigung, wo ihre Hikaris doch viel besser kochen können.  
'Von denen hat zumindest noch keiner die Küche abgefackelt! Noch nicht mal mit Absicht! Und das obwohl es lustig währe, wenn sie die Schulküche anzünden würden. Wir würden doch sogar dabei helfen...'  
Yami und Bakura versteckten sich weiterhin hinter ihnen und umarmten und drückten Ryou und Yugi fest an sich, um leise in ihre Haare zu wimmern...

Aber zum Glück kam, noch bevor sie zu einer Antwort gezwungen wurden, eine Ablenkung von dem Grauen von einer ganz anderen Seite:  
Mit einem Dumpfen Knall fiel Marik von seinem Baum.  
Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr oben halten und leise sein, das ganze schaut einfach zu komisch aus.  
Laut lachend rollte er durchs Gras und zeigte mit einer zitternden Hand von den Yamis zu Anzu.  
Mit der anderen Hand hielt er sich den Bauch, während ihm vor lauter lachen dicke Tränen die Wangen runterrollten.  
"Die ruft euch wie ein Haustier! Warum geht ihr nicht rüber? Yami-Kätzchen, Bakura-Häschen!" er lachte mach mehr  
"Ihr solltet euer Frauchen nicht warten lassen, und brav an der Leine gehen.  
Was dann, habt ihr keinen Hunger? Vielleicht sollte sie euch ja in eine Schachtel stecken und zum Tierarzt bringen, damit der euch Untersuchen kann?  
Und Bakura hat auch noch kein Halsband, und ihr braucht noch eine Marke mit der Adresse, und einem Spruch. _'Wenn du mich findest, bring mich bitte wieder Heim. Meine Besitzerin vermisst mich schon.'_, oder so was in der Art..."

Anzu klatschte begeistert in die Hände: "Oh, das gefällt mir! Ich bin sicher ich kann Stoffohren oder so was organisieren, auf einem Haarreifen, damit sie auch halten.  
Das schaut sicher ganz süß und bezaubernd aus! Und ich kann euch schminken, und ihr könnt in meinem Bett schlafen und dann kuscheln wir und ich werd euch immer lieb haben und gut pflegen..."

**"Nein!"**

Yamis entsetzter Ausruf brachte Marik erst recht zum Lachen, und Malik starrte seinen Freund, der zu seinen Füßen kugelte, nur kopfschütteln an.  
"Eindeutig durchgeknallt" meinte er dann nur.  
Aber wenigstens dachte er zur Abwechslung an was anderes als Maliks Hintern und was er damit alles machen kann.

Für einen Moment blieb Marik still auf den Rücken liegen und blinzelte Malik nur mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
Und dann lachte er einfach weiter.

Anzu versuchte in der Zwischenzeit immer noch, Yami und Bakura hinter ihren Hikaris hervorzulocken. Sie ist aufgestanden und ging langsam auf die beiden zu, während besagte Yamis sie mit großen Augen misstrauisch beobachteten.  
Es ist deutlich, das sie ihr nicht trauen, und bei jeder plötzlichen Bewegung wahrscheinlich umdrehen und flüchten werden.

Anzu schaute die Beiden verführerisch an und wiegte ihre Hüften beim gehen.  
'Gegen die Waffen einer Frau haben die beiden Kurzen nichts entgegen zu setzen...'

Marik kugelt nicht mehr auf dem Boden herum. Er hatte Malik nämlich beim Knöchel geschnappt, zu Fall gebracht und seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß vergraben, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Man hörte nur unterdrücktes Prusten und Schnaufen von ihm, und sein ganzer Körper zitterte und bebte.  
Malik tätschelte die Blonden Stacheln, er ist das ja inzwischen schon ausreichend gewohnt...

"Kommt schon, ihr braucht doch nicht schüchtern sein. Ich hab extra für euch gekocht, ihr müsst doch wenigstens kosten, sonst bin ich ganz, ganz traurig." Sie zwinkerte die beiden 'einladend' an, streckte ihre Unterlippe vor und machte einen süßen Schmollmund.  
"Und ich weiß doch, dass ihr mich nicht traurig machen wollt, nicht wahr..."

Plötzlich strahlte Bakura über das ganze Gesicht, und Anzu glaubte schon, sie hätte es endlich geschafft.  
"Da fällt mir ein, ich habe Ryou versprochen, die Garage aufzuräumen! Ich muss weg!"

Und zum Zweiten mal an diesem Tag lief Bakura davon und überließ Yami damit einem furchtbaren Schicksal.  
Nur das Yami nicht vorhatte, einfach da zu bleiben und sich vergiften zu lassen, ohne sich selbst eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.  
/Was der Dieb kann, kann ich schon lange!/  
"Und ich hab versprochen, die Zimmer in meinem Millennium- Puzzle auszufegen. Tut mir leid, aber du musst das leider alleine essen."  
Nur das er nicht aussah, als würde es ihm wirklich Leid tun...

Zack, und mit einem grellen Lichtschein war auch dieser Yami weg...

Anzu blinzelte verwundert, als könnte sie nicht verstehen, warum sie auf einmal nicht mehr da sind. Oder warum Yami lieber die ganzen Räume im Puzzle saubermachen will, anstatt eine schöne Zeit mit Ohr zu verbringen.  
'Dabei kann ich ihm noch so viel mehr bieten...'  
Yugi und Ryou waren eher neugierig, ob die beiden wirklich aufräumen werden.  
Oder ob sich die Beiden nicht einfach in eine Hängematte hauen und abwarten, bis sie zu den Proben später am Nachmittag wieder herkommen müssen/sollen/dürfen.

"Weißt du, ich frage mich was heute mit den beiden los ist. Die sind den ganzen Tag schon so komisch drauf."  
"Im Kalender hab ich gesehen, dass heute Vollmond ist. Da fangen manche Leute an zu spinnen..."  
Die plötzliche, nachdenkliche Stille wurde jäh unterbrochen von Mariks lauten, bellenden Lachen.

"Das pack ich nicht!  
Die rennen echt weg, die Feiglinge..."  
"Die können sich wenigstens beherrschen und machen nicht genau da was ihnen gerade durch den Kopf geht!"  
"Aber Hikari-Pretty! Die rennen weg! Vor ihr!"  
"Die haben wenigstens gelernt, das man nicht einfach alles und jeden ins Reich der Schatten schicken oder umbringen kann, nur weil einem gerade danach ist."  
"Aber wir können das doch!"  
"Nur weil man es kann heißt das nicht dass man es auch muss!"  
"Hä?"

"Weißt du, ich grabe für Marik ist jeden Tag Vollmond..." Murmelte Ryou, und Yugi nickte zustimmend. Das zog natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sie.

**"Ihr habt sie vertrieben! Das ist alles eure Schuld! Ihr seid Schuld dass sie jetzt weg sind!"** kreischte Anzu zornig._  
"Wir _haben nicht versucht, die Beiden zu ermorden!" meinte Yugi ganz ruhig, und Anzu starrte ihn erschrocken an.  
Wie konnte er nur so was Gemeines sagen?  
"Mein Essen ist völlig in Ordnung, und ich hab mir große Mühe gegeben mit dem Kochen! Daran kann unmöglich jemand sterben!"  
Alle schauten sie nur zweifelnd an.

"Was? Das ist war!"  
"Klar, wir haben ja alle gesehen, was du im Kochunterricht aus der Schulküche gemacht hast!" lächelte Ryou 'freundlich'.  
"Ja, es hat ausgesehen als hätte man einen Yami dort alleine gelassen."

"Ich denke ich spreche im Namen aller Yamis wenn ich sage _'Hey'!" _protestierte Marik gespielt empört und schmollte ein bisschen.  
"Gar nicht war, ich werd's euch beweißen!" sie riss eine der Schachteln auf und stopfte sich den Inhalt schnell in den Mund.

Aber kaum das sie den ersten Bissen geschluckt hatte, blieb ihr auch schon das Essen im Hals stecken.  
Sie lief erst grün an vor Eckel, bevor sie die aus Luftmangel blau wurde.

"Okay..." Meinte Yugi vorsichtig, hob die beiden Schachteln auf und hielt sie ihr hilfsbereit hin.  
"Wenn du den Rest auch noch isst glaub ich dir sogar."  
"Vielleicht." Fügte er hinzu, aber so dass nur Ryou den letzten Teil hörte. Beide versteckten ein gemeines Grinsen hinter der Hand und drehten sich von ihr weg, als sie nicht schaute.  
"Ich würd's selbst dann nicht glauben." Flüsterte der weißhaarige Junge zurück, und beide kicherten.

Marik schaute von einem Hikari zum anderen, bevor er sich seinen eigenen bei der Hand schnappte und ihn mitnahm.  
Da er jetzt anscheinend bessere Laune hat, ist es vielleicht der Moment für ein bisschen 'Zweisamkeit'. Und es war ihm ziemlich egal, was Ryou und Yugi mit Anzu vorhaben, und wenn sie sich selbst vergiften will, kann ihm das nur Recht sein.  
Eine Nervensäge weniger auf der Welt, und Bakura und Yami werden sich sicher auch nicht überschlagen um ihr zu helfen.  
Und ganz besonders nicht gegen die beiden Hikaris.

'Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine ruhig Ecke, wo mich nicht wieder jemand unterbricht, oder Malik wieder aufregt. Nicht das er mir wieder davonrennt.' dachte er, während er seinen Blick nicht von Maliks Hinterteil nahm.

Gut das der Kleinere ein Paar Schritte vor ihm ging, da hatte er einen guten Ausblick.  
Langsam leckte er sich über die Lippen.  
'Lecker...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gestresst.  
Genervt.  
Verzweifelt.  
Hoffnungslos.  
Unglücklich.  
Elend.  
Erbärmlich.  
Entsetzlich.  
Deprimiert.

Alles das beschreibt nicht mal annähernd wie furchtbar er sich fühlte, als er zu Mittag sein Büro betrat.  
Eigentlich hatte er absolut keine Lust, diese Tür zu öffnen, geschweige denn, irgendwas da drin zu arbeiten.  
Aber als Schuldirektor blieb ihm da leider keine andere Wahl.  
Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Vormittag davor gedrückt, aber jetzt ist Mittag, und ihm fiel einfach keine weitere Ausrede mehr ein, um irgendwo auf dem Schulgelände herumzurennen und den Ort des Schreckens und der Qualen zu meiden.

'Ich bin Direktor einer Schule geworden, um Bildung und Erziehung zu verbreiten.  
Das einzige, was sich im Moment hier ausbreitet sind Irrsinn, Schwachsinn und Wahnsinn!'

Er dachte zurück an eine Lehrerin, die betrunken auf dem Tisch tanzt.  
Eine andere Lehrerin, die etwas von Monstern faselt.  
Ein Lehrer, der Dinge herumfliegen sieht.  
Schüler, die unsichtbare Stimmen hören.

Ja, der Wahnsinn verbreitet sich an dieser Schule wirklich wunderbar...  
Plötzlich huschte etwas dunkles, kleines, pelziges durch das Büro.  
Und noch etwas.  
Die Pelzigen Dinger rennen durcheinander, die kleinen Nasen zucken, die kleinen Pfoten wuseln schnell über den Boden, und schwarze Knopfaugen lassen ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
Und dann erkannte er auch, was es war.

Wie es der Zufall so will, wanderten Malik und Marik gerade in diesem Moment an dem Fenster vorbei und hörten den Direktor laut schreien:**  
"Ratten, Ratten, RATTEN!"**

"Marik? Willst du mir vielleicht etwas sagen?"  
"Aber Hikari, warum glaubst du denn, das ich daran Schuld bin?"  
"Vielleicht weil du erst vor kurzen da drin warst und auch _'Ratte, Ratte, Ratte' _geschrieen hast?"  
Beide warfen einen Blick durch das Fenster und sahen den Direktor auf dem Tisch stehen und darauf herumtanzen.  
Genau wie Marik es getan hatte.

Anscheinend beobachtete er den Boden ganz genau, mit einem wilden, leicht panischen Blitzen in den Augen.  
Nur das da auf dem Boden nichts zu sehen war.

Verwundert blinzelte Malik. Sollte Marik vielleicht wirklich, womöglich zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, unschuldig sein?  
Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die Nager sich inzwischen eine dunkle Ecke zum Verstecken gesucht hatten.  
Und das sein 'unschuldiger' Yami sie zuvor in dem Büro ausgesetzt hatte, weil er sich ja irgendwie beschäftigen musste.  
Wo sein kleiner Malik doch keine Zeit für ihn hatte, was soll ein armer Yami da schon groß machen.  
Sich vorläufig eine andere Beschäftigung suchen, natürlich.  
Und wenn ein Direktor sich da schon so nett anbietet, mit seinen Strafen und ignorieren und gemein sein und seinem nicht zuhören und allem, da kann man ja schlecht _Nein _sagen...

Aber alles das wusste Malik natürlich nicht, und wenn Marik es irgendwie verhindern kann wird er es auch nie erfahren.  
Alles was Malik vor sich sieht ist ein erwachsener Mann, der auf seinem Schreibtisch steht und denselben Blödsinn schreit wie sein 'leicht verrückter' Yami.

Kopfschüttelnd zog Marik seinen Hikari weiter.  
Das ganze ist ja recht nett, und es ist immer lustig, die Früchte seiner harten Arbeit zu sehen, aber im Moment hatte er wirklich andere, viel wichtigere und auch unterhaltsamere Pläne

Nach einer Weile sinnlosen Herumschreiens bemerkte der Direktor schließlich, das kein einziges Nagetier mehr in Sicht war.  
'Wenn ich recht überlege, ich bin gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie wirklich da waren.  
Wie sollten sie auch hier reinkommen, die Tür war zu, und wir haben im Biologie-Saal nur noch Frösche...'  
Kurz entschlossen schnappte sich der Direktor das Telefon und rief im Arztzimmer an.  
"Hey Docktor. Ich glaub ich bin krank, oder ich werde krank, ich seh hier Mäuse in meinem Büro.  
Ratten.  
Was auch immer.  
Nagetiere eben.  
Ich gehe heim für heute, und schlaf mich aus.  
Ich glaube mir tut der ganze Stress hier nix Gutes!"

Joey ging einen Gang in der Schule entlang und dachte nicht Böses.  
Was ist schon dabei, jeden Tag gehen Schüler auf der ganzen Welt an irgendwelchen Fenstern in irgendwelchen Gängen entlang.  
Vielleicht war es Zufall das ausgerechnet Joey ausgerechnet in diesem Moment an ausgerechnet diesem Fenster vorbeigeht.  
Vielleicht ist es aber auch so was wie Schicksal.  
Oder eine Höhere Macht ist am Werk, die sicherstellen wollte, das er genau das sieht was gerade unter dem Baum vor der Schule vor sich ging.

Was oder wer auch immer es war, Joey schaute aus dem Fenster.  
Und er sah Yugi und Ryou, wie sie Anzu eine Schachtel in die Hand drücken.  
Das ist ja nicht so ungewöhnlich, die beiden sind von Natur aus gutmütig und hilfsbereit.  
Wahrscheinlich ist ihr die Schachtel aus der Hand gefallen und die beiden haben sie für sie aufgehoben.  
Alles ganz normal.  
Aber das gemeine Grinsen, das sich plötzlich auf den Gesichtern der Beiden ausbreitete, als sie sich für einen Moment umdrehten, war ganz und gar nicht normal.  
Anzu bemerkte es nicht, weil sie gerade nicht hinschaute, und die beiden drehten sich anscheinend auch nur zufällig von ihr weg und in Richtung Schule.  
Sie flüsterten irgendwas miteinander, Yugi beugte sich zu Ryous Ohr, und Ryou nickte zustimmend, bevor er sich zu Yugi hinunter beugte und etwas zurückflüsterte.  
Immer noch grinsten die beiden auf diese hinterhältige, völlig untypische Weise, die ihn Schaudern ließ.

Joey blieb vor Erstaunen erstarrt stehen und schaute genauer auf das Trio unter den Bäumen.  
Der blonde Junge rieb sich über die Augen.  
'Irgendwas stimmt in letzter Zeit nicht mit mir, ich hab dauernd das Gefühl, das irgendwas nicht stimmt mit den Beiden. Als wenn sie etwas planen. Etwas das mehr zu ihren Yamis als zu ihnen passt...'  
Joey schüttelte den Kopf und schaute ein zweites Mal hin.  
Aber alles was er jetzt sah waren zwei Hikaris, die wie immer freundlich Lächelten und einer schwankenden Anzu etwas erklärten...

Joey konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über sich selbst.  
Wie konnte er nur denken, das Yugi und Ryou jemals etwas planen könnten.  
'Ich glaube, ich werde langsam paranoid. Kaiba und seine komischen Grimassen treiben mich in den Wahnsinn...'

Er bemerkte den braunhaarigen Schatten, der ihm durch die Gänge, nicht, so vertieft war er in seine Gedanken.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nach der letzten Stunde trafen sich alle wieder brav und artig zum Proben.  
Manche mehr, manche weniger begeistert.

"Also, was Proben wir heute? Sollen wir vielleicht wiederholen was wir schon gemacht haben?"  
'Viel ist es ja sowieso nicht, aber irgendwas müssen wir machen. Und am Ende müssen wir alles auf einmal durchspielen, ohne Fehler und vor Publikum.'

"Ich will auf keinen Fall wieder den Dieb küssen müssen!"  
"Yami-" versuchte ihn Yugi zu beschwichtigen, aber der wollte sich gerade nicht beruhigen lassen. Er wollte ihm wieder Mal erklären, das er nur so tun brauch als ob, und das er das bald vor der ganzen Schule machen wird.  
Zumindest wenn er nicht für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit auf dem Sofa schlafen will.  
Aber daran wollte der frühere Pharao gerade _nicht_ denken...

"Nein, ich will nicht, ich will was anderes machen. Ist mir egal was, aber ich will keine verdammte Liebesszene! Nicht schon wieder!" damit warf er einen drohenden Blick in Richtung Anzu, die ihn unschuldig anlächelte:  
"Aber Yamilein, du warst doch so toll. Du und Bakura, ihr habt das so toll und großartig gemacht-"  
"Ich stimme Yami zu, ich will auch nicht, ich will auch was anderes machen!" unterbrach sie Bakura und er verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust.  
Seine ganze Haltung machte klar dass er seine Meinung auch so schnell nicht wieder ändern wird.  
Darin waren sich die beiden Yamis zur Abwechslung mal einig.

_(Streicht den Tag im Kalender rot an! Zwei mal an einem Tag!)_

"Aber die Sache mit den Waffen will ich auch nicht schon wieder machen!" warf Yugi, unterstützt von Ryou, darauf hin ein. Auch Malik war auf ihrer Seite, es ist schließlich nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel, Marik von einem Waffenberg fernzuhalten, wenn er wirklich was davon abhaben will.  
Und das wird bei einem zweiten Versuch sicher auch nicht leichter...  
Marik Augen fingen schon wieder so verdächtig an zu leuchten, als die Rede auf die Waffen kam.

"Also ich bin für die Waffen!"  
"Was für eine Überraschung!" meinte Malik sarkastisch. "Wird nicht passieren."  
"Och..."

**"Keine Waffen!"  
"Ich will auch keine Kampfszene!"  
"Ich mach keine Liebesszene!"  
"Auf keinen Fall-"  
"Ich will-"  
"Aber ich-"  
"Und auch-"**

"Wir können uns heute die Bühne anschauen! Die sind nämlich fertig." meinte Kaiba in den Trubel, und alle schauten ihn an.  
Keiner sagte ein Wort.  
Interessant wie schnell alle leise sein können, wenn man sie nur mit einer völlig anderen Idee überrascht.  
Auf einmal versuchte keiner mehr, den anderen zu übertönen.  
"Was? Ist zumindest besser als wenn wir hier drei Stunden diskutieren was wir _nicht _machen wollen!" meinte Kaiba Schulterzuckend.

Malik und Bakura grinsten sich sofort an, und man sah ihnen an, das mehr hinter ihrer Frage steckte als man es am ersten Blick erkennen konnte:  
"Sag mal..." Fragte Bakura neugierig und stellte sich dicht neben Kaiba und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
"...haben die sich an die Pläne gehalten?" sprach Malik weiter, und stellte sich auf Kaibas andere Seite.  
"Ganz genau, Strich für Strich?" gespannt warteten die Beiden mit großen Augen auf seine Antwort.  
Kaiba machte einen Schritt und schaute nervös von einem zum anderen.  
Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder werden?  
Die beiden schauen ja fast aus wie kleine Kinder, die mit Spannung auf etwas warten.  
Auf etwas großes, das ihnen sehr wichtig ist...

"Ähmmm..." Sollte er das jetzt beantworten oder nicht, wer weiß was die damit anfangen? Andererseits ist die Frage aber recht harmlos, was kann schon groß passieren?  
"Selbstverständlich haben sie sich genau an die Pläne gehalten, das ist doch schließlich ihr Job!"

**"Yes!" **jubelten beide. Keiner von ihnen hatte vergessen, welche 'Verbesserungen' sie vor kurzem vorgenommen hatten.  
"Malik?" Marik zupfte ihn leicht am Shirt und schaute ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und großen Augen fragend an.  
Aber sein Hikari kicherte nur und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen:  
"Los komm schon, das will ich sehen!"

Ryou schaute seinen eigenen Yami besorgt an, als die beiden Ägypter vor ihnen nach draußen verschwanden:  
"Kura?... Will ich denn wirklich wissen, warum ihr beide euch so freut?"  
"Aber natürlich willst du das, kleiner Hikari! Warum solltest du das nicht wollen?"

"Vielleicht weil ihr Beide gerade grinst wie ein Katze vor einem Mauseloch ohne Hinterausgang?" warf Yugi unschuldig lächelnd ein, und der frühere Pharao nickte zustimmend.  
Fast fing Bakura zu schmollen an.  
Aber nur fast, weil der große König der Diebe natürlich niemals schmollen würde!  
Schon gar nicht wenn Yami es vielleicht mitkriegen könnte.  
Genauso wenig wie er zu Mittag davongelaufen ist...

Das war nur ein taktischer Rückzug.  
Und ein taktischer Rückzug ist völlig in Ordnung, das ist was ganz anderes als eine Flucht.  
Das Yami gleich hinter ihm abgehauen ist konnte er ja nicht wissen.  
Der weißhaarige Dieb war nur etwas erstaunt und auch verwundert das Yami sich praktisch ganz alleine dem Monster Anzu gestellt und überlebt hatte.

Und Anzu ist auch noch in einem Stück, auch wenn sie Ryou und Yugi die ganze Zeit über böse anstarrte. Was zum Teufel hat Yami mit ihr gemacht?  
Er konnte nicht ahnen, das Yugi und Ryou sie dazu gebracht haben, ihr eigenes Essen zu essen.  
Und das sie danach grün geworden und umgefallen ist.  
Und das Ryou und Yugi sie dort liegen gelassen haben, nachdem sie sie gewarnt haben:  
"Du hast ja gesehen, das Yami und Bakura nicht mit dir zu tun haben wollen."  
"Also währe es also besser, wenn du sie in Ruhe lässt."  
"Wir haben es nämlich nicht so gerne, wenn du sie immer verjagst."  
"Dann müssen wir sie nämlich immer suchen."  
"Und uns Sorgen machen, was sie jetzt wieder anstellen."  
"Außerdem sind die beiden mit uns zusammen."  
"Du kommst also zu spät."  
"Und wenn du das nicht langsam akzeptierst-"  
"-werden wir noch ganz andere Geschütze auffahren."

Anzu konnte nur von einem zum anderen schauen, bevor sie die Augen drohend zusammen kniff.  
"Also ward ihr es, die mir den ganzen Ärger eingebrockt habt!"  
Die beiden Hikaris verdrehten nur die Augen.  
"Wow, 'ne Blitzmerkerin." Meinte Ryou sarkastisch, und Yugi nickte  
"Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."  
Beide schauten auf das Mädchen hinunter, die vor ihnen auf dem Boden saß.  
Sie konnte einfach nicht aufstehen, trotz aller Empörung.

"Das werde ich Yami und Bakura erzählen!"  
"Und du glaubst dass sie dir glauben werden?"  
"Das glaublich nicht."  
"Nein, ich auch nicht, sie werden eher glauben, dass du ein bisschen meschugge bist..."

Plötzlich hörten die beiden auf zu grinsen, machten ganz große Augen und blinzelten lieb und unschuldig...  
"Aber wir haben doch nichts gemacht..." Wimmerte Ryou.  
"Wir könnten doch niemals jemandem was Böses..." Flüsterte auch Yugi.

Anzu konnte nur von einem zum anderen blinzeln bei dieser plötzlichen, radikalen Veränderung.  
"Verstehst du jetzt, Anzu?"  
"Keiner wird dir glauben. Egal wem und wie oft du es auch erzählst..."

Damit waren die beiden einfach weggegangen und Anzu war umgefallen und die nächsten zwei Stunden dort liegen geblieben.  
Aber alles das wusste Bakura nicht.  
Und auch Yami hatte keine Ahnung davon, und sie werden es wahrscheinlich auch nie erfahren...

Etwas langsamer folgten alle dem blonden Duo nach draußen, bevor die in ihrem Übereifer zu viel Blödsinn anstellen konnten.  
Wenn sie wollten konnten die beiden nämlich erstaunlich kreativ sein, und ziemlich viel Schaden in ziemlich kurzer Zeit anrichten...  
Als die ganze Gruppe endlich auch draußen war, waren Malik und Marik schon dabei fröhlich zwischen den Scheinwerfern in dem Gerüst über der Bühne herumzuklettern.

Bakura war etwas zurückhaltender, als er verschiedene Seile auf einer Seite der Bühne inspizierte. Alle Gedanken an Anzu und Yami und die Vorkommnisse in der Mittagspause, und wie Yami das ganze unbeschadet überlebt hatte, waren vergessen, als er sein Werk bewunderte.

Yami stand nur da, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaufte verächtlich: "Angeber! Es muss ja unbedingt gleich so ein Riesen-Teil sein, der Herr Firmenchef kann natürlich nicht auf einer normale Bühne stehen!"  
"Mokuba wird auch da sein, um uns zuzuschauen." Meinte Kaiba, als würde das alles erklären. Und für ihn erklärte das wahrscheinlich auch alles...

Yugi und Ryou bewunderten inzwischen die samtenen, schwarzen Vorhänge und die vielen bunten Scheinwerfer, die die 'Schauspieler' beleuchten sollen.  
Es wirkt alles ziemlich professionell für eine Schul-Bühne...  
Auf der Linken und der rechten Seite führte jeweils eine elegant geschwungene Treppe hinauf, mit einem roten Samtteppich.  
Die Kulisse ist sogar austauschbar, man kann sie einfach mit Rollen verschieben und so verschiedene Hintergründe für die ganzen Szenen haben.  
Auf der Seite waren die Arbeiter damit beschäftigt, nach der Bühne auch die Kulissen und Hintergründe dafür fertig zu bauen.

"Also das ist die Bühne?" fragte Yugi zögernd. "Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?  
Wir sollen doch nur einmal für einen Nachmittag da auftreten, als Strafe!  
Wofür brauchen wir denn dann überhaupt Scheinwerfer! Es wird doch eh heller Tag sein, und wir sind im Freien. Da fallen Scheinwerfer nicht wirklich auf..."

Kaiba hatte darauf keine Antwort, schließlich hatte er nur den Auftrag gegeben, dass eine neue Bühne gebaut werden soll.  
Er hatte nicht die Pläne dafür gezeichnet, dafür bezahlt er ja schließlich Leute!  
Was kümmerte es ihn denn wie groß das ist, Hauptsache es sieht anständig und akzeptabel aus!  
Und bisher hatte sich der Direktor auch nicht darüber beschwert, dass auf der Wiese jetzt eine vernünftige Bühne für Schulveranstaltungen steht!

Aber während Kaiba schwieg antwortete ihm das Gekicher von Malik und Marik, die immer noch über der Bühne herumturnten wie zwei übermütige Äffchen.

Anzu konnte inzwischen einfach nicht widerstehen, sie kletterte auf die Bühne hinauf und stellte sich in die Mitte, die Arme wie zur Umarmung ausgebreitet.

"Ich will das mal einweihen, ich darf ja den Anfang von dem Stück aufsagen:  
Da waren zwei Familien, beide gleich stark, und sie sind ganz furchtbar am Streiten- Aber das sollten sie nicht, sie sollten nicht streiten, sie sollten lieber-"  
Sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden, aber leider war es einfach nicht der richtige Text.  
Aber das war nicht so schlimm, weil sie plötzlich unterbrochen wurde von einem Scheinwerfer.  
Der krachte nämlich genau neben ihr herunter, und das Mädchen sprang mit einem spitzen Schrei auf die Seite.

****

"Tut mit leid!" kicherte Marik nicht gerade überzeugend über ihr und winkte kurz hinunter.  
Anzu schaute rauf, konnte aber nur den Kopf schütteln und machte dann entschlossen weiter, schließlich will sie ja die Aufmerksamkeit zweier gewisser Yamis damit auf sich ziehen:

"In Verona, wo das alles anfängt.  
Sind alle am streiten!

Auch wenn sie das wirklich lassen sollten, weil die sich doch lieben!"

**"Ups, Sorry!"** unterbrach Marik sie gleich noch mal, als ein zweiter Scheinwerfer herunterfiel und Anzu wieder nur knapp verfehlte.  
"Schon gut, mir ist nichts passiert! Aber passt doch ein bisschen auf da oben, das ist gefährlich!  
Ihr könntet mich treffen!  
Also, ich mach mal weiter im Text

Dann haben sich alle verliebt, und niemand ist gestorben, und alle leben glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende!

So sollte es nämlich eigentlich sein!" _(Die wird auch nie zum Ende kommen mit ihrem Text, wenn die sich weiterhin selber unterbricht!)_

Mit großen Augen schaute sie zu Yami hinunter: "Yami- Schätzchen, sag können wir das ganze nicht ändern? Das es ein Happy-End gibt?  
Ich will nicht, dass du oder Bakuralein sterbt!"  
Yami starrte sie erschrocken an, als sie ihn plötzlich anredete, denn auf einmal kam ihm das Ende gar nicht mehr so schlimm vor.  
Sterben klingt doch ganz gut.  
Und besser früher als später, so wie die gerade dreinschaut...

**"Ich bin nicht dein Yami- Schätzchen!"  
"Nenn mich nicht Bakuralein!" **protestierten beide Yamis gleichzeitig und lautstark, aber Anzu kicherte dazu nur. Schließlich würden ihre beiden Geliebten nie mit ihr schreien oder ernsthaft auf sie Böse sein...  
'Ich werde Ryou und Yugi schon noch beweisen, das die beiden zu mir gehören. Sie leiden vielleicht unter dem Trugschluss, das Yami und Bakura mit ihnen zusammen sind, und in sie verliebt sind, aber ich werde schon noch das Gegenteil beweißen! Keiner kann mir widerstehen, auch diese beiden nicht!'

*Krach*  
Und noch ein Scheinwerfer zerbrach unter Mariks Gekicher auf dem neuen Bühnenboden und riss Anzu aus ihren Gedanken.**  
"Verzeihung!"** schrie der verrückte Yami nach!  
"Hey, du hättest mich fast getroffen! Lass das lieber sein, sonst glaube ich am Ende noch, das es Absicht war und schicke dir Yami und Bakura auf den Hals!  
Und die werden dich dann bestrafen!"

**"Halt uns da raus!"** brüllten die Beiden wieder gleichzeitig.  
Sie hatten nichts sicher _nichts _dagegen wenn sie getroffen wird.  
Dann hätten sie wenigstens ein großes Problem weniger, und die Proben währen sogar erträglich, und nicht mehr nur furchtbar und unerträglich.  
Außerdem waren ihnen die finsteren Blicke in Yugi und Ryous Richtung nicht entgangen.

"Also, wo war ich... Ach ja-"

Dieses Mal ließ Marik sie erst gar nicht anfangen, als sie auch schon die nächste Lampe knapp verfehlte.**  
"Tschuldigung!"**

"Wofür entschuldigst du dich eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" fragte sein Hikari verwundert und auch ein bisschen genervt.  
Marik schaute ihn nur verwundert an und legte den Kopf schief:  
"Na fürs Nicht-Treffen, was'n sonst!" sagte er dann in einem Ton als währe das eigentlich ganz logisch und sollte selbstverständlich sein...

"Bitte, trefft sie einfach, dann hat sich das auch erledigt." Murmelte Yami verzweifelt und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Mit Vergnügen!" lächelte Malik begeistert und ließ sich von den Stangen, auf denen die Scheinwerfer befestigt waren, herunterfallen.  
Er landete geschickt auf den Füßen und schlenderte hinter die Bühne. Marik beobachtete ihn neugierig, als er breit grinsend auf einen Schalter drückte.

Als nächstes hörte man ein metallisches Schnappen, dann einen lauten Schrei, und schon flog das braunhaarige Mädchen in hohem Bogen in die Botanik.  
Malik und alle drei Yamis schauten ihr mit begeistert glitzernden Augen nach, während sich Ryou und Yugi fragend anschauten.  
Als wollten sie sagen, 'Warst du das?'

Joey bemerkte den Blick, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Sicher waren sie nicht dafür verantwortlich, oder? Dazu mussten sie das ganze ja selber gebaut haben, und das konnten sie nicht einfach mal so auf die schnelle machen.  
'Wie komm ich eigentlich darauf, das Yugi und Ryou irgendwas damit oder mit ihren anderen Unfällen zu tun haben? Oder das sie sich komisch anschauen... Die Fantasie geht anscheinend wirklich mit mir durch... Oder?...'

So wie Malik grinste ist das ganze wohl eher auf seinem Mist gewachsen, und auch Bakura schaute alles andere als überrascht aus.  
Und den beiden ist so was sowieso eher zuzutrauen als Yugi oder Ryou...

Kaiba neben ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf und rieb sich die Stirn.  
Seit wann wird so was auf einer Bühne eingebaut?  
'Wenn ich den Verantwortlichen erwische trete ich ihm in den Arsch bis er ihm zu den Ohren wieder rauskommt... Ein Katapult auf einer Bühne für ein klassisches Theaterstück... Wer kommt bloß auf so eine bescheuerte Idee?'

Auch die Arbeiter hatten mit dem Hämmern aufgehört, um zuzusehen wie Anzu irgendwo unsanft auf einem Baum landet und dort erstmal hängen bleibt bis sie jemand befreit.  
Also eine ganze Weile...  
Das Mädchen zeterte und schimpfte und drohte dass sie Malik was ganz schlimmes antun will, und das ihre Rache schrecklich sein wird, und das man Hikaris einfach nicht vertrauen kann.

Joey warf einen schnellen Blick zu Marik hinauf, der noch immer in der Beleuchtung herumturnet wie ein Äffchen. Er schien sich in der Höhe da Oben ganz wohl zu fühlen, und saß gemütlich auf einer der Eisenstangen und ließ die Beine baumeln.  
Der blonde Yami schaute nicht aus als würde er die Drohung gegen seinen geliebten Hikari sonderlich ernst zu nehmen.

Schließlich schüttelte Kaiba nur den Kopf und beschloss, einfach nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, das ist ohnehin nicht gesund.  
Ihm war es nicht entgangen, wie sich Malik und Bakura gratulierten und die Hände schüttelten.  
Aha.  
Das erklärt dann natürlich alles.  
Daher kommen also die komischen Umbauten an seiner eigentlich stinknormalen Bühne...

Stattdessen machte er einfach weiter als währe nichts gewesen, als währe da kein Katapult und wer weiß was noch alles mitten auf einer Bühne, auf der auch er vor der ganzen Schule stehen soll.  
Er präsentierte ihnen stolz eine der austauschbaren Kulissen, die schon mal fertig ist, um zu zeigen wie es am Ende ausschauen wird: Die Front eines Hauses, komplett mit begehbarem Balkon, Fenstern und Türen zum Aufmachen, Beleuchtung und allem was sonst noch dazugehört.

Auf der Rückseite war eine Treppe, damit man auch tatsächlich auf den Balkon rausgehen oder hinter den Fenstern stehen konnte, und man konnte das ganze Ding hin und her schieben.  
Natürlich war es absolut professionell gemacht, wie alles was Kaiba machen lässt.  
Schließlich würde er ja jedem, der nicht sein absolut Bestes gibt, einfach feuern, bevor er ihm die Hölle heiß macht und er nie wieder einen Job findet.

"Da wir dieses Teil schon mal fertig haben können wir es auch gleich benutzen..." Meinte Joey mit einem grinsen in Richtung Bakura und Yami, und in der Hoffnung dass er wieder nicht mehr zu machen braucht als nur zuzuschauen und zu lachen.  
Und, um ehrlich zu sein, er wollte lieber noch nicht auf die Bühne gehen, solange er nicht wusste, was sich da noch für Fallen verstecken.

Bakura schnaufte nur verächtlich auf das Teil:  
'Ich will da nicht da rauf!'  
Andererseits wusste er ja schon, was Ryou zu einer Weigerung sagen würde.  
'Da ist ein Platz auf dem Sofa, auf dem dein Name steht...' oder etwas in der Richtung.  
'Ich schlaf aber lieber im warmen, kuscheligen Bett mit meinem weichen, kleinen Hikari im Arm als ganz alleine auf dem harten Sofa...'

Und da das Ergebnis eh immer dasselbe ist, beschloss er, gleich nachzugeben und es einfach nur hinter sich zu bringen. Zu dieser Erkenntnis waren Yami und er ja schon vor einiger Zeit gekommen, noch bevor ihre Hikaris sie mit Dackelblick und Drohungen zu diesem Blödsinn erpresst hatten...  
Das einzig Gute an der ganzen Sache war nur, das diese lästige Klette jetzt wenigstens weg ist.  
Wahrscheinlich eh nur vorläufig, aber wie Ryou immer sagt, man muss auch für solche Kleinigkeiten schon dankbar sein.

Das er immer noch 'etwas' beleidigt war wegen vorher sollte wohl jeder verstehen, schließlich war es sein gutes recht als Yami und Liebhaber von Ryou:  
Da wollte sein süßer Hikari nur helfen und sie vor dem sicheren Feuertod retten, und dann beschwert die sich auch noch bei einem Lehrer darüber!  
Wenigstens hatte der sich einfach nur umgedreht und war verschwunden, auch ohne dass man ihn erst allzu viel bedrohen musste.  
Wenn Yugi und Ryou sagen da ist ein Feuer, dann war da auch eines, basta!  
Gut, er hatte es nicht selbst gesehen, er hätte den Kleineren schließlich niemals in die Nähe der Flammen gelassen, wenn er davon gewusst hätte.  
Aber selbst wenn da kein Feuer war, es war ja nur gut gemein, und man kann sich schließlich auch mal täuschen!

'Wenn die noch einmal behauptet, Ryou hätte das nur aus Bosheit gemacht, dann ersäufe ich sie in Salzsäure! Ich wünschte er _währ _so gemein, das wäre lustig, dann könnten wir Yami gemeinsam foltern und quälen, und Marik vielleicht auch wenn er wieder mal rumnervt...  
Aber das ist wohl leider nur Wunschdenken und wird es wohl auch immer bleiben...'  
Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen ging er die verdammte Treppe hinauf und hoffte dass alles ganz schnell wieder vorbei war...

Was zu Mittag passiert ist wollte er lieber verdrängen und nie wieder darüber nachdenken.  
Aber dafür fiel ihm etwas anderes, sehr viel Wichtigeres ein:

Und ganz plötzlich weigerte sich Bakura, auch nur einen Schritt auf die Bühne zu machen, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick hinauf geworfen hatte:  
"Ich geh auf keinen Fall da rauf."  
"Aber..."  
"Nein, Ryou, ist mir egal, ich will da nicht rauf, ich mach das auf keinen Fall."  
"Und warum nicht, jetzt auf einmal?" fragte er, etwas genervt von Bakuras dauerndem Theater.  
Der blieb stur auf der letzten Stufe auf dem roten Teppich stehen und stemmte die Beine in den Boden.  
Ryou folgte seinem Blick, und sah Marik immer noch auf den Verstrebungen sitzen.  
Der Blonde grinste fröhlich, winkte hinunter und baumelte mit den Beinen.  
"Genau deshalb! Ich weigere mich, da rauf zu gehen, solange _das da-" _er zeigte auf den irre kichernden Marik "-da oben rumturnt!"

Der Dieb erschenkte störrisch schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich will ihn nicht da oben, mach ihn weg. Mach ihn weg, mach ihn weg, mach ihn weg!"

"Marik, könntest du bitte da runterkommen?" fragte Ryou freundlich.  
"Ich will aber nicht! Mir gefällt es hier oben!"  
"Marik, bitte!"  
"Mach ihn weg!"  
"Ich will aber hier bleiben! Ich will nicht runterkommen!"  
"Mach ihn weg Ryou, ich trau ihm nicht! Er hat was vor!"

"Nein, hat er nicht, da bin ich sicher, nicht war, Marik? Du hast doch nichts vor?" fragte Ryou, aber Marik grinste nur breit runter. Das beruhigte den Dieb nicht wirklich, und er ging zur Sicherheit noch zwei Stufen runter.

Malik schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich neben Ryou stellte.  
"Du machst das ganz falsch, lass mich mal."  
"Ja bitte, sonst geht Bakura nicht weiter."**  
"Marik! Komm sofort da runter!"  
"Ich will aber nicht!"  
"Komm runter hab ich gesagt!"  
"Was bekomm ich dafür?"**

"Ich werde meine Schwester ablenken und du darfst ganz alleine einen Kaffee machen!"  
"Ganz allein? So wie ich will?"  
"Du darfst alles reinschmeißen was du willst."  
"Auch Kakao?"  
"Ja."  
"Und viel Zucker?"  
"Wenn du willst."  
"Und was ist mit Zimt?"  
"Ja, den auch."  
"Und was ist mit Karamellsirup?"  
"Wenn wir welches haben..."  
"Darf ich auch Wallnuss-Eis reinmachen?" (1)  
"Ja, auch Eis."  
"Und kann ich Schlagobers drübergeben?"  
"Klar, warum nicht."  
"Schoko- Streusel?"  
"Sicher, warum nicht."  
"Und Kokosflocken?"  
"Ja, die auch."  
"Und ich kann eine ganze, volle Kanne machen?"  
"Ja, bis zum Rand voll..."  
"Kann ich auch Milch haben?"**  
"Marik! Ich hab gesagt du kannst ihn machen wie du willst, aber nur wenn du jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle da runterkommst!"**

Marik legte den Kopf schief und überlegte, man konnte fast sehen, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehen:  
Runter kommen und ganz allein in der Küche spielen dürfen.  
Oder nicht runter kommen, und weiterhin Bakura nervös machen.

Entscheidungen, Entscheidungen...

Ryou warf ihm einen schiefen Seitenblick zu: "Wow, du bist ganz schon mutig. Das klingt ja nicht als würde er den Rest der Woche schlafen gehen..."  
"Wieso? Ich hab gesagt er kann ihn machen, von trinken war nie die Rede!"

"Das ist gemein! Malik, ich komm nicht runter!" protestierte Marik empört. Sein Hikari rollte nur die Augen und kletterte wieder zu ihm hinauf.  
Neugierig wartete der darauf, was sein kleiner Hikari vorhatte, und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Darum war es für Malik auch nicht schwer, ihm einen Schubs zu geben und ihn einfach runterzuwerfen.  
Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete er mitten auf der Bühne ausgebreitet.  
"Autsch."

"Keine Sorge!" rief Malik runter, "der ist stabil, der hält das aus!"  
Damit sprang er runter und zog ihn beim Ohr hinunter wie ein ungehorsames Kind.

Auf der Treppe nickte er Ryou zu, der die Hände gegen Bakuras Rücken stemmte und den Größeren hinaufschob.

Bakura steht schließlich fluchend hinter dem beleuchteten Fenster, wie er da hingekommen ist weiß er selber nicht so genau, Yami steht mit einem finsteren Grollen und verschränkten Armen unter dem Balkon, und alles war einigermaßen bereit.  
Ryou und Yugi standen nebeneinander vor der Bühne und schauten gespannt hinauf.  
Yami schaute noch mal hinauf, dann schien er angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken, und er bewegte sich eine ganze Weile nicht von der Stelle.

Yugi wollte ihn schon mit dem Text helfen, als Yami sich plötzlich mit der Faust auf die Handfläche schlug: "Genau, das ist es!"  
Bevor einer der anderen fragen konnte, drehte sich der frühere Pharao um und rief hinunter:  
"Ich werde das auf meine Art machen!"  
"Ist mir egal wie, aber mach endlich!" schrie Kaiba zurück "Wir wollen nicht immer eine Ewigkeit warten bevor du dich endlich dazu herablässt dein Maul aufzumachen!"  
"Wenn du willst kannst du es ruhig selbst machen, Kaiba!_  
Ich _halt dich ganz sicher nicht auf, viel Spaß! Wenn du schon freiwillig mit Bakura knutschen willst-!"  
Der Firmenchef machte einen Schritt zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände:  
"Ne danke, das ist dein Job, mach du das mal schön brav selbst."  
Dann fing er hinterhältig an zu grinsen: "Oder hast du deinen armen, kleinen Yugi gar nicht mehr lieb, das du freiwillig auf dem Sofa pennen willst... Ich bin sicher, es findet sich schon jemand, der ihn haben will, da du-"

Für einen Moment schnappte Yami nur wütend nach Luft und sah aus als würde er den Firmenchef anspringen und die Kehle durchbeißen wollen. 'Wie kann er es wagen, mir so was zu unterstellen? Natürlich will ich nicht freiwillig auf dem Sofa schlafen, und wenn sich irgendjemand ihm auch nur nähert werd ich... Ich werde... Ich weiß noch nicht was ich tun werde, aber es wird nicht schön sein, soviel steht fest.'  
"Du..."  
Aber dann riss er sich, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, zusammen.  
Kein Streit, schon gar kein blutiger, in Anwesenheit von Yugi.  
"Vergiss es, das bist du nicht wert." Murmelte er nur, und ließ den Blick von Kaiba zu Yugi schweifen. 'Du machst das für Aibou, aus keinem anderen Grund. Nicht vergessen, Yami Atemu, das ist alles für Yugi... Es gibt eine Belohnung, wenn du das durchziehst, beiß einfach die Zähne zusammen... Ich mach das einfach auf meine Art, dann ist es nicht ganz so schlimm...'

Er marschierte entschlossen durch die Tür der Kulisse nach hinten, und man hörte seine Schritte, als er die Treffe dahinter zu Bakura hinauf polterte.  
Die anderen schauten sich verwundert an, das stimmt doch so nicht.  
Er sollte doch draußen bleiben, und nicht 'ins Haus' gehen.  
Yugi schaute extra noch mal in dem Textbuch, das er wie immer dabei hatte, nach.  
Als auch Ryou ihm über die Schulter schaute, schüttelte er den kopf.  
Nein, davon steht hier nichts.

Für einen Moment war es still bei den beiden Yamis, dann ging das Licht aus und Bakuras Umriss hinter dem Fenster verschwand.  
Ein helles Licht blitzte kurz auf, es wirke für einen Moment als währen da drei Personen, was ja eigentlich nicht sein kann.  
'Muss wohl eine optische Täuschung sein.'  
Dafür hörte man aber wüste Flüche und laute Kampfgeräusche, wildes Poltern und Krachen, bevor es wieder leise wurde.  
Zu leise, dafür das Bakura und Yami da zusammen und alleine hinter der Kulisse waren.

Dann polterten Yamis Schritte wieder die Treppe herunter, und er ging seelenruhig mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stolz wieder durch die Tür und nach vorne auf die Bühne, wo ihn die anderen auch sehen können.  
Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum seine Freunde ihn fassungslos anstarrten.  
Der Grund für die offenen Münder kam gleich hinter dem früheren Pharao durch die Tür.  
Hinter ihm schritt nämlich der schwarze Magier, würdevoll und mit gleichmäßigen Schritten.  
Seine dunkle Robe raschelte mit jedem Schritt, und er hielt seinen Stab in einer Hand.

Über seiner Schulter hing ein gefesselter und geknebelter Bakura, mit einer großen Beule am Hinterkopf.  
Er rührte sich nicht, versuchte auch nicht sich aus dem festen Griff oder den vielen Seilen zu befreien. Er gab keinen einzigen Laut von sich!  
Hing einfach nur wie ein nasser Sack über der Schulter des Zauberers und wehrte sich nicht...  
Ryou war mit ein paar schnellen Schritten sofort bei ihm auf der Bühne und streichelte besorgt durch die langen Haare, aber anscheinend war ihm weiter nichts passiert.

Der schwarze Magier hatte ihn anscheinend mit seinem Stab K.O gehauen, aber bis auf die Beule hatte er keine weiteren Verletzungen.  
'Ist ja auch ein Dickschädel, den haut so schnell nix um. Jedenfalls nicht für lange...' dachte der Junge zärtlich und streichelte ihn weiterhin sanft.  
Es ist schon selten, dass der Dieb für lange stillhielt, da muss man das schon ausnutzen.  
Ryou lächelte, während auch Yugi auf sie zulief.

"Yami! Was zum Teufel machst du da eigentlich?"  
Yami blinzelte Yugi nur unschuldig an, als würde er nicht verstehen was so ungewöhnlich daran ist, das er den Grabräuber bewusstlos schlagen und _'entführen' _lässt.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wartete Yugi auf eine Antwort. Ungeduldig tappte er mit dem Fuß.  
Aber Yami sagte noch immer nichts, sondern schaute nur zurück, als Ryou ihn am Shirt zupfte:  
"Yami, könntest du ihm bitte sagen, das er meinen Freund wieder runterlassen soll? Ihm rinnt doch das ganze Blut in den Kopf."  
/Wozu, dann hat er wenigstens _irgendwas _im Kopf./  
/Yami!/ kam es warnend von Yugi.

Yami zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und nickte dem Schwarzen Magier zu.  
"Aber langsam!" rief Yugi schnell, und er hörte ein enttäuschtes "Och" von seinem Yami.  
"Er hat doch eh schon eine Beule, da macht eine mehr auch nichts mehr!"  
Aber ein Blick in Yugis Augen zeigte ihm leider nicht die gewünschte Zustimmung...

"Vorsichtig bitte." Sagte Yugi zu dem schwarzen Magier, der Bakura auf den Boden legte und gleich darauf wieder in seinem hellen Lichtschein verschwunden war.  
Ryou war gleich an seiner Seite und legte den wuscheligen Kopf auf seinen Schoß, damit der Dieb es etwas bequemer hat.

"Yami..." Begann Yugi streng, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte es anders. "Nein, hör zu. Also, Yami, jetzt erklär mir das bitte.  
Aber so dass ich es auch verstehe." Er schaute Yami ganz ernst an und faltete die Hände:  
"Also. Du sollst hier unten, hier unter dem Balkon stehen und hinaufschauen.  
Dann sollst du außen ein Stück raufklettern, bevor Bakura auf den Balkon herauskommt und ihr darüber redet, das ihr morgen heiraten wollt. Wo und wann ihr euch trefft und so." Erklärte Yugi so geduldig wie er konnte, während Yami ihn verständnislos anblinzelte.  
Langsam nickte er.  
Anscheinend hat Yugi übersehen, das er am Ende den Dieb auch küssen sollte.  
Schon wieder!  
Umso besser, dann kann er auch nicht schimpfen wenn sie sich beide weigern...

"Dann erklär mir bitte, mein lieber Yami, wenn du nur hier vorne stehen und reden sollst, warum gehst du dann hin haust ihn K.O.?"  
"Ich hab doch gesagt ich mach es auf meine Art!  
Und warum soll ich warten, und reden, und diskutieren, wenn ich genau weiß das es ja eh nur Ärger mit den Eltern gibt?  
Bakura hat doch schon zugestimmt mich zu heiraten-"

"Hab ich nicht!" protestierte Bakura schwach von Ryous Schoß aus. Er war noch nicht wieder ganz wach, aber _so eine _Behauptung konnte er einfach nicht ignorieren, selbst wenn sich in seinem Kopf alles dreht und er nicht klar bei Verstand ist!  
"Aber du wirst es!"  
"Nie im Leben! Ha, darauf kannst du lange warten! Ich heirate nur Ryou, und keinen sonst. Alle andern fress' ich höchstens. Oder verfütter' sie an Marik. Marik frisst alles...  
Und dann kann ich Yamis Puzzle nehmen...  
Hübsches, glänzendes, goldenes Puzzle..." Murmelte der Dieb verträumt,  
"Will haben, alles Gold, schönes Gold, goldenes Puzzle..."

Weder Yami noch Yugi beachteten den Dieb weiter, als Yami versuchte die Gründe für eine Entführung völlig logisch zu erklären.

"Weißt du, wenn eh alles klar ist und wir beide ja sagen kann ich ihn auch gleich mitnehmen, auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht mehr an.  
Und dann ist das ganze Theater auch gleich vorbei, alle sind glücklich, keiner muss sterben und wir können jetzt schon heimgehen und Spaß haben!  
Ende gut, alles gut!  
Oder so..."

Yami ließ seine Augen auf und ab über Yugis Körper wandern, und er ließ keinen Zweifel daran bestehen, an welche Art von Spaß er gerade dachte.

_(Als wenn es da allzu viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten gibt...)_

"Ja, du hast aber nur die Hälfte des Stückes durchgespielt. Und das heißt, du würdest nur die Hälfte deiner Bestrafung bekommen als wenn du gar nicht auftrittst."  
Man konnte Yami richtig ansehen, was ihm bei diesen Worten durch den Kopf ging:  
'Gott sei dank, ich muss doch nicht auf dem Sofa pennen. Yeah!'

Aber Yugi zerstörte diese Seifenblase sofort wieder: "Anstatt auf den Sofa kannst du dann nämlich auf der Treppe schlafen!"_  
"Was?" _kam es völlig ungläubig und enttäuscht vom Pharao.  
"Na ja, ist doch logisch. Du machst nur das Halbe Stück, und darfst deshalb auch auf den halben Weg zwischen unserem Zimmer und dem Sofa schlafen."

Tiefes Seufzen.

"Und ich kann dich auch sicher nicht irgendwie überreden, Aibou?" Yami strich mit einem Finger über Yugis Kragen: "Weißt du, ich hab mir doch so Mühe gegeben, mir meine Version auszudenken, da kannst du doch nicht einfach Nein sagen? Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken..."  
"Aber ich denke doch darüber nach, Yami."  
"Wirklich?" sofort strahlte Yami über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Natürlich. Ich denke darüber nach, ob ich dir einen Polster gebe, oder ob das auf der harten Treppe sowieso umsonst ist..."

"Und ich dachte, ich könnte mich vor dieser albernen Hochzeit drücken." Murmelte Yami enttäuscht. Yugi klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter:  
"Jetzt komm schon, so schlimm ist es auch nicht. Wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen und waren uns einig, das das keine echte Hochzeit sein wird und du Bakura nicht wirklich heiraten wirst..."

'Echt, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, ich rede gegen eine Wand mit diesem Sturkopf von einem Yami...' Yugi schüttelte den Kopf und warf die Hände in die Luft.  
Sinnlos.  
Am Besten gar nicht darüber aufregen, das macht nur graue Haare.  
Als Yami ihn bei der Hand nahm ließ er sich also ganz einfach mitziehen...

Inzwischen war Bakura zwar noch nicht aufgewacht, aber er wimmerte und murmelte leise, während er anfing, leicht zu zittern. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Ryous Schoß und klammerte sich an seine Hüfte, als wollte er sich vor etwas verstecken, vor dem sein kleiner Hikari ihn beschützen konnte.

Ryou streichelte den wuscheligen Kopf und flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein:  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge, es wird alles gut. Was ist den los, ich bin doch hier, keine Angst..."

Ryou lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, um besser zu verstehen, was Bakura da vor sich hin flüsterte:  
"Schrecklich... Furchtbar... Furchtbarer Albtraum. Ich war in... In einem Raum.  
Einem _rosa _Raum. Alles_ Rosa!_  
Der Teppich, die Wände, die Vorhänge... Alles Rosa...  
Und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Kein Stück nicht. Nur daliegen... Auf dem Bett... Dem Rosa Bett... Und nicht bewegen... Und dann ist die Tür aufgegangen... Die rosa Tür... Ist aufgegangen... Und ich konnte nicht vom Bett aufstehen... War gefesselt... Und die Tür geht auf... Und _sie _lächelt mich an..." ****

"Ryou!"

Plötzlich war Bakura hellwach, sprang auf und zog den Kleineren mit sich:  
"Sie hatte nichts an! _Nichts! _Ryou, es war einfach schrecklich!"  
Bakura schaute sich panisch um, aber zum Glück hatte Anzu es noch nicht geschafft, sich aus ihrem grünen Gefängnis zu befreien und war deshalb nirgendwo in Sicht.

Langsam beruhigte sich der König der Diebe wieder, aber er weigerte sich, Ryou loszulassen, als auch er von der Bühne stolperte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Was treibt der jetzt schon wieder?" fluchte Kaiba, gerade als Yami und Yugi hastig die Bühne verließen und nur das weißhaarige Paar oben sitzen blieb.  
"Na ja, ich würde sagen, er spielt den sterbenden Schwan." Meinte Malik kichernd.  
"Ja, und ich finde er macht das ziemlich gut." Stimmte Marik ihm zu.

Yami nutzte die Ablenkung der anderen sofort aus, schnappte sich Yugi bei der Hand und zog ihn davon: "Eine Szene war ausgemacht, und eine Szene hab ich auch gemacht. Das heißt, wir können gehen, Aibou."  
Und da Kaiba als offizielle 'Aufsichtsperson' gerade abgelenkt war von der Szene auf der Bühne, konnte er auch nicht protestieren...

Für einen flüchtigen Moment hoffte Kaiba wirklich, das das ägyptische Pärchen Recht hat.  
Das Bakura irgendwie versucht, ein Mal, ein einziges Mal in seinem ganzen Leben vernünftig und erwachsen zu sein.  
Das er das Ende, die Schlussszene probt, auch ohne Yami.  
Das er, im Gegensatz zum kindischen Pharao versucht, das ganze Ernst zu nehmen.  
Das er zur Vernunft gekommen ist und jetzt sein Bestes gibt.

...

Das war dann die nächste Seifenblase, die zerplatzte.**  
"Ryou."**  
Mit diesem spitzen Schrei zerstörte Bakura jede einzelne von Kaibas Hoffnungen.  
Mit einem enttäuschten Grollen legte er den Kopf auf Joeys Schulter, der ihn mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Als Marik dieses Geräusch hörte fing er an zu Lachen: "Du hast doch nicht etwa gedacht, das er das Ernst nimmt und brav mitspielt, oder?"  
"Man darf doch wohl noch hoffen..." Kam es schwach von Joeys Schulter.  
"Klar doch, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt." grinste Malik, während Ryou und Bakura die geschwungene Seitentreppe herunterkamen.

"Hey, wo ist denn der Zwerg? Ich hab noch ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden."  
"Tja, wie du siehst, die sind Beide weg. Was willst du von eigentlich von Yami? Das ist schließlich nicht die erste Beule, die er dir verpasst!"**  
"Er ist Schuld an meinem Alptraum! Bevor er mich umhauen hat lassen hat er nämlich gesagt das Böse Kinder von Anzu geholt werden!"**

Bakura verzog beleidigt das Gesicht "Und ich bin kein verdammtes Kind mehr!"  
Wo er es Yami doch so gerne heimzahlen wollte! Und dann verzieht der sich einfach so!  
Aber dann fing er schnell wieder an zu Grinsen, als ihm eine andere Idee kam:  
"Kaiba! Nächstes Mal will ich die Todesszene mit Yami spielen, wo er das Gift trinken muss!"

"Und ich will, das ihr alle aufhört so viel Blödsinn zu machen, damit wir das Ganze so schnell und würdevoll wie möglich hinter uns bringen können." Schnappte Kaiba gereizt zurück.

"Und ich will das Malik nackt aus einer großen Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte springt und ich ihn sauber schlecken darf!"

Alle drehten sich zu Marik um, Malik und Ryou beide mit roten Wangen.  
Marik zuckte nur mit den Schultern:  
"Was? Ich dachte jeder darf sich hier was wünschen?"  
"Wie kann man so was nur sagen, ohne dabei auch nur ein bisschen Rot zu werden?"  
"Du solltest mal hören, was er sonst so von sich geben kann..."

"Haut ab! Warum nehmt ihr nicht einfach eure Hikaris, eure Hormone und eure Rachegedanken und schafft sie weit weg von mir?"  
"Schon aus? Klasse!"  
Bakura warf sich Ryou freudestrahlend über die Schulter und marschierte davon.

**"Hey! **Ich bin sicher dass er das nicht wörtlich gemeint hat! **Kaiba, sag ihm du hast es nicht wörtlich gemeint!"** tobte Ryou, aber alles was er als Antwort bekam war ein Klaps auf den Hintern von Bakura und ein lästiges Winken mit der Hand von Kaiba.  
"Haut einfach nur ab, wie ist mir egal."

Marik schaute sehnsüchtig von Ryou und Bakura zu Malik und wieder zurück.  
"Denk nicht mal dran!  
Du hast heute schon genug Blödsinn angestellt, das reicht erstmal.  
Ich bin immer noch sicher, dass du irgendwas mit dem Direktor angestellt hat, dass er so in seinem Büro herumschreit."  
"Hab ich nicht! Und dabei bleib ich auch, bis du mir das Gegenteil beweißen kannst! Ach ja, und ich mache mir doch einen Kaffee, wenn wir heimkommen.  
Versprochen ist versprochen!"

"Von wegen, ich hab dich runterschmeißen müssen! Ich hab gesagt freiwillig, und nicht mit Helfen!"  
"Aber ich bin runtergegangen, und nur das ist Wichtig! Also hab ich mir das verdient!"  
"Du verdienst was ganz anderes, du-"  
"Ja, und das hohl ich mir dann als Nachspeise! Keine Sorge, ich vergess' schon nicht auf dich!" und er gab den Kleineren einen spielerischen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Damit machte sich auch dieses Pärchen davon, und Kaiba blieb mit Joey alleine zurück.

Kaiba rieb sich gereizt die Stirn als hätte er plötzlich Kopfweh:  
"Das wird die schlimmste Blamage in der Geschichte der Schulaufführungen..."  
Joey klopfte ihn grinsend auf die Schulter:  
"Verschreih es besser nicht, sonst wird's wirklich noch schlimmer."

"Noch schlimmer als wenn nie richtig geprobt wird, keiner den Text kann, jeder macht was er will und keiner macht was er soll?  
Schlimmer als komische Fallen auf der Bühne und peinliche Kostüme?  
Schlimmer als hormongesteuerte Yamis?  
Was kann schlimmer sein?

Weißt du, Joey, Auftritte wie diese erklären den hohen Lehrerverschleiß in dieser Schule."  
"Ich finde du machst das ganz gut. Bist ein ganz guter Lehrerersatz."

Nur, ist das jetzt eine Beleidigung oder ein Kompliment?  
Joey hasst schließlich die Schule und alles was damit zu tun hat...

"Inwiefern gut?"  
"Na ja, wir müssen fast nichts machen, du lässt uns immer früher gehen, wir müssen nicht mal leise sein und wir können praktisch tun und lassen was wir wollen... Ist doch klasse, hast du nicht Lust, die Lehrer für Mathe und Englisch auch zu ersetzten?  
Einer der Yamis würde die momentanen Lehrer sicher für uns loswerden..."

Hoffnungsvoll schaute Joey Kaiba an, aber der antwortete nicht.  
"Nicht? Na ja, einen Versuch war's wert..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
TBC:  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(1) Im Moment klatsche ich mir immer eine Kugel Walnusseis in meinen Kaffee, kann ich nur empfehlen, ist echt lecker. Marik hat seine ganzen Kaffee-Ideen immer von mir, die hab ich alle persönlich getestet...

Ich entschuldige mich dafür, das es so lange gedauert hat, wo ich doch eigentlich nur das Ende hätte dazuschreiben müssen.  
So war es zumindest war es geplant, als ich das letzte Kapitel abgeteilt habe.  
Da war der Teil auch nur 8 Seiten lang. Jetzt sind es 30...

Ist also kein Wunder, das ich kaum weiterkomme, wenn ich immer was noch was dazuschreibe, und noch was und dann noch was...  
Aber dafür hab ich schon etwa die Hälfte vom allerletzten Kapitel geschrieben...  
Na, immerhin etwas *augen-roll*

Ich werd die Geschichte also auf keinen Fall mitten drin aufhören, sondern fertigschreiben, egal wie lange es auch dauern mag. Und ich kann nur sagen, es dauert jetzt schon länger und ist sehr viel mehr geworden als ich am Anfang gedacht hatte...


	11. Ein Neuer Montag

**Title**Das Schultheater 11

**Autor**Ashray

**Pairing**YamixHikari, KaibaxJoey,

**Disclaimer**Yugioh gehört mir noch immer nicht, ich mach noch immer kein Geld damit, und daran wird sich in Zukunft voraussichtlich auch nichts ändern. Schade.

**Summary** Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich überhaupt nicht eingeplant, aber als ich am letzten geschrieben habe, habe ich ein paar Ideen gehabt, die ich einfach schreiben musste, weil sie mir sonst keine Ruhe gelassen hätten.  
Die Flashback sind am selben Tag wie das letzte Kapitel, gleich nachdem sie von der Bühne verschunden sind.

Es tut mir leid, das es solange gedauert hat, bis was weitergeht, aber irgendwie hab ich mittendrin den Faden verloren und wusste nicht mehr, wo das eigentlich hinführen sollte.

Dann war ich immer nach ein paar Zeilen abgelenkt, keine Ahnung wieso.  
Und dann, wie ich fast fertig war, hat mein Laptop den Geist aufgegeben!  
Einfach so, ohne Grund.  
Und dann hab ich fast von vorne Anfangen müssen.

Kurz gesagt, ich hasse dieses Kapitel irgendwie, und bin froh das es fertig ist.  
Aber wie versprochen, ich habe die ganze Geschichte nicht einfach hingeworfen. Danke für die ganzen Erinnerungen und Kommentare das ich doch bitte meinen Hintern hochkriegen und weitermachen soll! ;)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
11.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Und wieder mal bricht ein neuer Montag an, ganz ungefragt und unerwünscht.  
Und was ist schlimmer als ein Montag?  
Ein Montag an dem auch noch Schule ist.  
Vor allem wenn es noch früh am Morgen ist und man eigentlich noch gerne in Bett liegen und kuscheln würde.

Und so sah der neue Tag drei ziemlich verschlafe Hikaris zur Schule kommen.  
Und einen sehr aufgeweckten Joey!

"Hey, Leute, wie geht's denn so? Wie war euer Wochenende? Alles klar bei euch, ihr seid ja alle ziemlich schnell verschwunden am Freitag, und ich hab auch nichts mehr von euch gehört danach. Was war denn los, habt ihr eure Telefone verloren, oder habt ihr euch vor mir versteckt? Hab ich euch was getan, soll ich mir Sorgen machen?" gespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort, während er von einem zum anderen schaute.

Ist ja selten genug, das keiner der drei Paare zu erreichen ist...

Interessant, für so einen blassen Jungen kann Ryou ja ganz schön rot werden...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
Flashback im Hause Bakura(und Ryous Kopf):  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+__  
_  


Das Leben ist hart, wenn man Ryou Bakura heißt und mit einem ehemaligen Grabräuber und selbsternannten 'König der Diebe' zusammen ist...

Das ist nämlich der einzige Grund, warum er sich immer wieder und wieder in Positionen wie dieser wieder fand:  
Kopfüber von Bakuras Schulter hängend, mit dessen Hand auf dem Hintern, und alle Leute starren einen an...  
Alles zappeln und winden war sinnlos, der Dieb wollte seine Beute einfach nicht entkommen lassen, und machte das auch ziemlich klar.

"Bakura~"  
"Ryou~"

"Kura, ich meine es Ernst! Die Leute starren schon! Lass mich runter."  
Zum erstem Mal seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten, blieb Bakura stehen und schaute sich um.  
Und wirklich, die Leute starrten die Beiden wirklich an.  
Manche amüsiert, manche ungläubig, manche nur Kopf schüttend, oder besorgt, und manche auch gar nicht begeistert...  
Bakura knurrte nur, als er das bemerkte, und streichelte Ryou beruhigend über Hintern und Oberschenkel: "Keine Sorge, die tun dir nichts, dafür sorg' ich schon. Ich lass dich schon nicht runter."

"Na, das ist ja beruhigend..." Murmelte Ryou, ohne es wirklich zu meinen. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, warum Bakura nichts dazu sagte, sondern ihn nur weiter streichelte...

Und damit ging der Grabräuber weiter, aber dieses Mal mit einem etwas finsteren Blick, nur um sicher zu stellen, das keiner von diesen hinterhältigen Hohlköpfen seinen kleinen Hikari noch mehr erschrecken und Angst einjagen konnte..._  
(Klar, das ist ja auch der Grund, warum er protestiert...^_^ weil er Angst vor den Leuten hat.)_

Zu Ryous unendlicher Erleichterung dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie zu Hause waren, aber bevor sie hineingehen und den neugierigen Blicken endlich entkommen konnten, wurden sie von der älteren Nachbarin von nebenan abgefangen.  
Klar, die hängt auch den ganzen Tag am Fenster und beobachtet die Nachtbarschaft.  
Zumindest wenn sie nicht mit dieser langbeinigen Ratte, die sie einen Hund nennt, unterwegs war... (1)

"Ryou, Junge, ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du Hilfe? Du hast dir doch nicht getan, soll ich die Rettung rufen?" fragte sie besorgt über den Zaun, und nach einen kurzen Blick auf Bakura und seinen finsteren Blick "Oder doch lieber die Polizei?" aber Ryou schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich hab mir nicht wehgetan, und er macht auch nur Spaß. Kura macht das öfter."  
Und er klopfte Kura's Schulter so gut er in seiner Position eben konnte.  
"Er macht gerne seine Späße, aber er will mich nicht wirklich entführen..."

"Gut... Pass aber auf, das dir nicht das Blut in den Kopf rinnt..." meinte sie zögernd. So ganz wohl war ihr nicht, aber diese jungen Leute sind wohl manchmal ein bisschen übermütig und wild...

"Siehst du? Siehst du es jetzt? Genau darum hab ich gesagt, du sollst mich runter lassen! Die Leute glauben, du willst mich entführen, oder sonst was!" regte sich Ryou auf, kaum das die ältere Frau wieder in ihrem Haus verschwunden war. Aber wie so oft nimmt Bakura die ganze Aufregung einfach nicht so ernst.

"Als ob ich dich entführen müsste! Du kommst doch freiwillig mit mir mit, oder nicht!"  
"Hmpf..."  
"Na siehst du... Eine Entführung ist keine Entführung wenn du freiwillig mitkommst!"  
"Kura-"  
"Ich will dir noch was zeigen, warte kurz!"  
"Keine Sorge, ich geh schon nicht weg..."

Bakura lachte kurz, während er mit irgendwas herumfummelte, Ryou konnte leider nicht sehen mit was, denn alles was der sehen konnte war Bakuras Rücken.  
Und seine Beine.  
Und was dazwischenliegt.  
"Würde auch schwer gehen, wenn ich dich ja festhalte! Okay, fertig, jetzt kannst du schauen."  
"Alles was ich sehen ist dein Hintern."  
"Nicht das mich das stört, Hikari, aber für den Moment sollst du lieber auf das schauen, was ich großartiges gemacht habe, und nicht auf meinen Hintern, egal wie toll der auch aussieht und wie gern du den auch angreifen willst! Das können wir gleich noch machen."

**"Dann lass mich runter!"**

Aber natürlich machte der Dieb das nicht gleich. Er musste Ryou ja erst noch ausgiebig streicheln, nur um ihn zu beruhigen, natürlich. Es ist schließlich nicht gut für den Blutdruck, wenn man sich immer so aufregt...  
"Das Leben ist hart wenn man es mit jemanden wie dir teilen muss..." murmelte der Kleinere Schicksalsergeben.  
"Und das ist nicht das einzige was hier hart ist, Hikari... Aber darum können wir uns auch gleich noch ausgiebig kümmern."

An Tagen wie diesen ist es echt nicht einfach, Ryou Bakura zu sein.

Vor allem, wenn man den Leuten erklären muss, warum man von seinem '_verrückten Zwilling' _wie ein nasser Sack durch die Gegend geschleppt wird, und besonders wenn man doch keinen Bruder hat...  
Oder wenn man erklären soll, warum man die ganze Garage voller gestohlener Ware hat, wenn man doch kein Dieb ist...

"Bakura..."  
"Und, was sagst du, gefällt es dir? Ist doch toll geworden, oder nicht?"  
"Bakura, was hab ich dir zum Thema stehlen gesagt?"  
"Aber Ryou, ich hab das doch nicht gestohlen."  
"Ach nein? Und warum ist unsere Garage dann voll mit antikem Zeug das uns gar nicht gehört?"  
"Das hab ich doch nicht gestohlen! Ich hab's nur ausgeliehen ohne zu fragen!"  
"Und mit der Absicht es nie wieder zurückzugeben!"  
"Klar, warum sollte ich auch? Wo liegt denn dann der Spaß am stehlen, Sorry, ich meine _borgen_, wenn ich dann alles wieder zurückgebe!"  
"Der Spaß wäre, das du nicht im Knast landest. Ich werde dich da nämlich nicht besuchen, wenn die dich abholen!"  
"Och, du bist immer so süß wenn du versuchst streng und böse dreinzuschauen..."

"Kura!"  
"Ryou!"

bellte Bakura im selben Tonfall zurück, aber mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er Ryou um die Hüfte schnappte und an sich zog...  
"Komm schon, habt ihr da nicht dieses Sprichwort..." Nachdenklich legte der Grabräuber den Kopf zur Seite und kratzte sich am Kinn, bevor er mit den Fingern schnippte:  
"Ach ja: _Wer's findet darf's behalten_!"

"Du hast es aber nicht gefunden, sondern einfach mitgehen lassen!"  
"Ach was! Mitnehmen, mitgehen lassen, ist doch alles dasselbe! Ich hab es, und damit gehört es mir!"  
"Und was würdest du tun, wenn jemand einfach etwas nimmt, was _dir _gehört, ohne zu fragen, einfach weil ihm danach ist?"  
"Ich spür ihn auf und bring ihn um. So einfach ist das. Ist doch klar, wo ist das Problem...?"

Ryou konnte bei dem selbstverständlichen Ton, den sein Yami dabei benutzte, nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Bakura grinste breit über das ganz Gesicht:  
"Was? Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn heutzutage keiner mehr auf seine Sachen aufpassen kann! Ich sage dir, früher, als ich noch Grabräuber war, da war das alles noch ganz anders. Da war klauen noch eine Herausforderung, und eine wahre Kunst!  
Du hättest mal ein paar von den Fallen, die Yami immer aufgestellt hat, sehen sollen!  
Nicht das ihn das je was gebracht hat, aber er hat es wenigstens versucht, und das gibt auch Punkte!  
Damals konnte man noch stolz darauf sein, wenn man davonkommt und nicht erwischt wird, und auch noch was dabei rausspringt am Ende!  
Aber heutzutage? Was passiert einem schon, wenn man erwischt wird?  
So ein langweiliger Typ hält einem einen noch langweiligeren Vortrag warum es falsch ist zu stehlen, und das man damit allen schadet, und das man das nicht machen sollte und bla bla bla...  
Und schlimmstenfalls kriegt man auch noch einen kleinen Klaps auf die Finger.  
Da ist nichts mehr mit Hände abhacken oder so..."

Der Dieb war so sehr in seinen Vortrag über die Herrlichkeit der Vergangenheit vertieft, das er gar nicht bemerkte, das sein Ryou ihm gar nicht zuhörte, sondern lieber telefonierte!**  
"Ryou!"**  
'Wie kann das sein, das er lieber mit diesem blöden Ding redet als mit mir? Ich erkläre hier gerade wichtige Tatsachen des Lebens, da kann er noch was lernen! Er will ja schließlich mal groß und stark werden, so wie ich!' dachte der Grabräuber beleidigt.  
"Gib mir das Ding, Ryou! Du sollst mir zuhören, wenn ich dir was beibringe, und nicht mit irgendwelchen unwichtigen Würmern reden! Ich bin dein Yami, das ist wichtiger als alle anderen!"

Aber Ryou ignorierte ihn nur und winkte in seine Richtung, das er lieber die Klappe halten sollte.  
"Hmpf..." Beleidigt drehte er sich um und schaute wieder seine großartige Verbesserung der Garage an.  
'So viele Möglichkeiten... Ich muss wirklich sagen, das ist mir gut gelungen... Nicht schlecht was ich aus diesem Plätzchen gemacht habe... Ja, wir werden hier sicher viel Spaß zusammen haben, wenn ich ihn erstmal von diesem lästigen, lärmendem Ding weggekriegt habe... vielleicht sollte ich es auf Dauer beseitigen, wenn ich schon mal dabei bin.' mit einem breiten Grinsen leckte er sich genüsslich über die Lippen, als er die Augen über Ryous Körper wandern ließ...

Ryou bekam von diesen Überlegungen aber nichts mit, was für den Moment vielleicht auch besser für ihn war.  
"Hallo, Ishizu, keine Sorge, es brennt momentan nichts. Aber sag mal, gehen dir vielleicht ein paar Sachen aus dem Museum ab?"

_"..."_

"Na ja, ich kenne da diesen Grabräuber, und der hat dir anscheinend heute Mittag einen Besuch abgestattet, als gerade keiner aufgepasst hat, damit er unsere Garage umbauen kann... Hat ihm wohl nicht mehr gefallen wie es vorher war..."

_"..."_

"Es... Na ja, es ist schon viel Zeugs. Erstaunlich viel, wenn man bedenkt das er alleine war und nicht so viel Zeit hatte... Und auch noch aufpassen musste, das er nicht erwischt wird, mitten am Tag mit den ganzen Besuchern rundherum... Aber anscheinend hatte er ein bisschen Heimweh, und deshalb hat er unsere Garage wohl wie einen ägyptischen Thronsaal hergerichtet... Oder er wollte sich auch einmal als Pharao fühlen!"

Bakura schnaufte nur kurz. "Ich hab wenigstens Verwendung für all die hübschen, glitzernden Sachen; da stehen sie nicht nur versteckt in einem alten Lager herum und verstauben! Und ich würde mich auch anständig um die ganzen Schätze kümmern! Und ich wäre sowieso ein viel besserer Pharao als dieser Hirntote Hohlkopf Yami; lass mich nur machen, und ich werde es dir beweisen!"

Aber entweder Ryou hörte sein Gemurmel über die Unfähigkeit gewisser Herrscher nicht, oder er ignorierte ihn einfach. Als Hikari hat er darin ja schon eine gewisse Übung darin.

_"…"_

"Ich hab ihn nur kurz aus den Augen gelassen, wirklich! Nur über Mittag, während ich in der Schule war! Und ich hab schon so oft mit ihm über das Thema geredet, immer wieder und wieder und wieder, ich dachte er hätte es endlich kapiert! Er hat jedenfalls immer genickt..."

_"..."_

"Nein, die hören meistens wirklich nur dann zu, wenn sie _wollen_, nicht wenn sie _sollen_. Ist das nicht immer so?"

_"..."_

"Also, was machen wir jetzt? Willst du die Sachen gleich abholen, oder soll Bakura ein lieber kleiner Dieb sein und sie schön brav selbst wieder zurückbringen?"

"Leg auf und ich zeig dir Lieb und Klein, Hikari!"

_"..."_

"Du kannst ja dann morgen vorbeikommen... Aber bring lieber ein großes Auto mit, es sind nämlich ganz schön viele Sachen. Und Bakura kann dann alles einladen und wird dich selbstverständlich auch begleiten. Dann kann er dir dann auch alles wieder ins Lager hinein tragen und es dahin stellen wo er es hergenommen hat. Er soll sich ruhig ein bisschen anstrengen, vielleicht merkt er es sich ja das nächste mal, wenn er dich besucht und die ganzen glitzernden Sachen sieht, das anschauen und angreifen nicht dasselbe sind."

_"..."_

"Keine Sorge, bei uns sind die Sachen erstmal sicher, und du bekommst auch alles vollständig wieder, das versprech' ich dir. Nicht eine einzige kleine Münze wird fehlen, dafür sorg' ich schon."

Damit warf der Kleinere einen finsteren Blick auf den Dieb, den das aber mal wieder gar nicht störte. Eh klar, dazu müsste er ja ein schlechtes Gewissen haben.

Und Bakura und ein Schlechtes Gewissen, das passt sowieso irgendwie gar nicht zusammen. Das ist wie Schnee in der Südsee...

_"…"_

"...mag alles was teuer ist oder golden glänzt, ich weiß. Ich verspreche, er wird nichts heimlich verstecken oder verkauften, vergraben oder irgendwo einmauern. Oder was ihm sonst so einfällt, damit man _'seine'_ Schätze nicht wieder findet."

_"..."_

_**"*Bumm*"**_

"Bumm?" fragte Ryou überflüssigerweise.  
'Was hat Marik denn jetzt wieder in die Finger bekommen? Bin ich froh, das Bakura wenigstens nicht immer Sachen in die Luft sprengt oder anzündet...'

_"Oh Gott, meine Küche! Marik ist vorhin in diese Richtung - " _hörte der weißhaarige Junge Ishizu gerade noch hektisch in den Hörer rufen, während sie auch schon auflegte und wahrscheinlich losstürmte, um zu retten was zu retten ist.  
Was, wenn Marik irgendwie beteiligt ist, wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr viel ist...

Er schaute den tutenden Hörer noch kurz an, zuckte dann einfach nur die Schultern und wünschte ihr noch viel Glück.  
'Sie wird es brauchen.'  
Was soll's.  
"Also, darf ich die Sachen behalten? Das eben klang nämlich verdächtig nach einem '_Ja' _für mich."_  
"Natürlich nicht!"_  
"Aber-"  
"Nein, nein, und _Nein_! Und falls du es nicht verstanden hast, das bedeutet Nein, niemals, auf keinen Fall, kommt nicht in Frage, eher friert die Hölle zu und der Himmel fällt uns allen auf den Kopf!

Ishizu muss sich gerade um ihren eigenen Haus-Irren kümmern, also kann sie die Sachen erst morgen abholen. Bis dahin bleibt alles hier drinnen, hast du gehört? _Alles!_"  
"Und wenn nicht?"  
"Dann wirst du für jedes Stück, das verschwindet, 100 Jahre auf dem harten, kalten Sofa schlafen!"  
"Aber ich darf doch wenigstens ein bisschen damit spielen, oder?"  
"Bakura, das sind jahrhundertealte Artefakte und historische Kunstwerke, und keine Spielsachen!"

Warum kann der nicht einfach kapieren, das diese Sachen unbezahlbar sind.  
Was wenn etwas beschädigt wird?  
Kratzer bekommt?  
Oder gar kaputtgeht?  
Aber natürlich kennt der König der Diebe solche Sorgen nicht.

Der stolziert lieber zu den großen Thron in der Mitte der Garage, als wäre er der König der Welt, und ließ sich langsam und gemächlich darauf fallen. Links und Rechts neben ihm waren große Haufen aus Schmuckstücken, Edelsteinen und goldenen Statuen und anderen Gegenständen aufgehäuft.  
Alte Teppiche und Bilder sind irgendwie an der Wand befestigt oder angelehnt worden, und Münzen sind über den ganzen Boden verteilt wie ein goldener, allerdings auch harter und ungemütlicher, Teppich.  
Mit glänzenden Augen fischte Bakura ein goldenes, mit Saphiren besetztes Halsband aus den Haufen und begutachtete es ausgiebig von allen Seiten.

Dann wanderten seine Augen langsam von oben nach unten über Ryous Körper, abschätzend und nachdenklich...  
'Hmmm... Dieses hübsche Ding, und nur ein Stück Stoff um die Hüften...' er leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen bei der Vorstellungen, seinen kleinen Hikari mit dem breiten Schmuckstück zu sehen...  
Er stellte such sicher, das auch Ryou das Bild sehen kann und genießen kann.  
"Ach, darf es dazu vielleicht noch eine Leine sein?" meine Ryou sarkastisch, woraufhin der König der Diebe grinste.  
/Soll das ein Angebot sein? Die Idee gefällt mir nämlich. Oder vielleicht nur das Halsband, und gar keinen Stoff dazu...? Würde dir das besser gefallen, mein Kleiner...? Ich weiß das es _mir _gutgefallen würde... Sehr gut sogar./

"Und jetzt komm her, und gib deinem Herrscher, wonach ihm verlangt, Kleiner.  
Ich bin jetzt der Pharao hier, also sei ein lieber Junge und komm schön brav her zu mir, dann bekommst du auch eine Belohnung."  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen winkte er mit dem Halsband und klopfte sich auf den Schoß, um zu zeigen, wo genau Ryou sitzen sollte.  
"Aber deine Sachen kannst du ruhig dort lassen, ich hab alles, was du zum anziehen brauchst, hier."

Ryou blieb einfach nur stur stehen und schaute Bakura an, der ein Beim über die Lehne von dem Thron hängen ließ und ganz gemütlich in dem goldenen Sessel lümmelte.  
Um dem ganzen noch etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen, zog er auch gleich sein Shirt aus, um nur in Jeans und Tennisschuhen in dem antiken Stück zu sitzen.  
"Komm schon, oder muss ich dich bestrafen?" nicht das er was dagegen hätte, Ryou übers Knie zu legen und seinen weißen Hintern ein kleines bisschen zu röten. Aber nicht zu viel, es soll ihm ja nicht wirklich wehtun...

"Tut mir leid, aber ich bin schon mit dem König der Diebe zusammen, ich kann mich also niemand anderem hingeben, selbst wenn ich wollte. Was ich nicht will. Sorry, aber ich bin schon vergeben."  
Bakura schmollte kurz, weil Ryou nicht einfach auf sein kleines Spielchen eingehen wollte, aber dann grinste er wieder.  
"Aber ich kann dir alle Schätze der Welt bieten." Lockte Bakura und zeigte gemächlich auf die Schätze, die er um sich herum aufgehäuft hatte.  
Er war sich sicher, das Ryou schon noch mitspielen würde, und sich einfach nur scheinbar zieren wollte. Ist auch viel lustiger so.  
Aber zu seiner Enttäuschung und Ryous Belustigung schüttelte der Kleinere nur wieder mit dem Kopf, und machte auch noch einen Schritt zurück:

"Tut mir leid, aber du hast nichts, was ich wollte. Außerdem ist da nichts, was du mir bieten könntest, _Pharao_. Schließlich wird mein Dieb dir ja doch alles stehlen! Wenn ich also Gold will, geh ich gleich zum König der Diebe." er streckte ihm die Zunge raus und drehte sich um, um ins Haus zurück zu gehen.  
Aber bevor er mehr als auch nur zwei Schritte machen konnte, hatte ihn eine Hand von hinten um die Hüfte geschnappt und auf einen Schoß gezogen.

"Nicht so schnell, mein Kleiner. Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt, dich zurückzuziehen, oder? Nein, das hab ich nicht... Außerdem darf man seinem Herrscher nicht einfach so den Rücken zudrehen, das ist respektlos und wird bestraft..." Er leckte leicht über Ryous Ohr, "Und du willst doch nicht wirklich schon gehen, oder."  
Er leckte noch mal.  
"Wo wir doch gerade erst anfangen..." Er zog Ryous Pulli über deinen Kopf und warf ihn irgendwo zur Seite, wo er am Arm irgendeiner Statue hängen blieb.  
"Und ich hab doch noch so viel mit dir vor." Der Dieb streichelte sanft über Ryous Brust bis zur Hose hinunter.  
"Keine Sorge, es wird dir auch gefallen, dafür sorge ich schon."  
Der Knopf und der Zippverschluss der Hose wurden geöffnet, und eine Hand wanderte frech hinein...  
"Sei einfach nur ein braver Junge und lass mich machen..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Ende Flashback Ryou  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ryou? Bist du noch da? Hey..." Joey wartete immer noch vergeblich auf seine Antwort, während Ryou nur noch roter wurde und Bakura breit grinste.  
Beide wussten nur zu genau, was dem Kleineren gerade durch den Kopf ging.  
Aber keiner der beiden machte sich die Mühe, auf Joeys Frage zu reagieren, also drehte er sich zu Malik und Marik um.

Wow, kommt ja selten vor, das Malik rot wird...  
Normalerweise passiert das nur Ryou oder Yugi...  
Aber vielleicht sieht man es bei Malik mit seiner dunklen Haut einfach nur schwerer...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_  
Flashback im Hause Ishtar:_  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

An manchen Tagen ist es auch nicht einfach, Ishizu Ishtar zu sein.  
Wenn man sich nicht mit dem verrückten Yami des kleinen Bruders herumschlagen muss, muss man sich über den diebischen Yami aus der Nachtbarschaft ärgern...

So wie jetzt wieder: Sie ist gerade erst nach Hause gekommen nach einen langen Tag im Museum, da muss auch schon wieder das Handy läuten, noch bevor sie die Chance hatte, sich richtig hinzusetzen.  
'Aha, Ryou... Hoffentlich ist nichts allzu schlimmes passiert... Andererseits, mit Bakura in der Nähe... Da passiert immer irgendwas. Armer Junge, dabei ist er immer so nett, und dann so gestraft zu sein...  
Marik und Bakura können sich wirklich eine Scheibe abschneiden von Yami. Der macht nie Ärger, ist meistens freundlich und höflich, und macht Yugi nie solche Schwierigkeiten...'

Auf alles gefasst ging sie ran.  
"Ishizu Ishtar hier, wo brennt es?"

_"…" _

"Was, sollte ich etwa was vermissen? Wieso denn, was ist denn passiert?" Was für Sachen?

_"..."_

"Umbauen? Wieso will er umbauen, und was hat es mit mir zu tun? Yugi wohnt doch näher, falls du Hilfe beim verarzten brauchst. Was hat er denn jetzt wieder angestellt und wie schlimm ist es?" Ich ahne schlimmes.

_"..."_

"Ryou... Das ist nicht gut, das ist gar nicht gut... Das kann er doch nicht machen, schon gar nicht mit den Sachen aus _meinem _Museum! Die sind unbezahlbar!" Für einen Moment hörte sie Gemurmel im Hintergrund, aber wahrscheinlich war es nur wieder Bakura, der sich über Yami aufregt, wie immer wenn es um das Thema Pharao geht.

_"..."_

"Ja, aber das heißt leider noch nicht viel, nur weil er nickt... Ich glaube, es bringt nicht viel, wenn man mit einem Yami redet..."

_"..."_

"Und selbst dann heißt das nicht, das sie sich auch daran halten. Ich hab selbst einen von der Sorte zuhause, ich kenn' das... Erst heißt es '_Klar, mach ich, keine Sorge'_, und dann dreht er sich um und macht wieder genau das Gegenteil."

_"..."_

"Ehrlich gesagt will ich heute nur noch ausspannen und an gar nichts mehr denken... Ich hatte schon genug Stress, auch ohne das dein Yami noch nachhilft... Und der von meinem kleinen Bruder ist auch im Haus, ich hör ihn irgendwo kichern. Ich will nur ungern weggehen, ich fürchte die reißen mir das Haus ein in der Zwischenzeit..." Und Bakura und Brav passt genauso wenig zusammen wie Marik und Normal.

_"..."_

"Okay, der soll dann auch schön mithelfen, weggeschleppt hat er's ja auch. Und das auch alleine! Ich hoffe nur er ist beim zurückbringen genauso schnell wie er beim wegschleppen war! Aber bitte hab ein Auge auf ihn bis dahin, damit nicht heimlich was verschwindet lässt oder es versehentlich _'verloren geht'_..."

_"..."_

"Danke. Es ist ja nicht so, das ich dir nicht vertraue, Ryou, wirklich, ich weiß das du ein guter und ehrlicher Junge bist. Aber dein Bakura..."

_"..."_

"Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt. Sonst könnten wir sicher eine ganze Weile suchen. Der ist beim verstecken ja wie ein Hund mit einem Knoch-"

_***Bumm***_

_"…"_

**"Oh Gott, meine Küche! **Marik ist vorhin dorthin - Ryou, ich muss weg!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten legte sie einfach auf.  
Sie wusste ja, das Ryou deswegen nicht beleidigt sein wird, nur weil sie sich nicht verabschiedete.  
Er hat ja schließlich selbst einen Yami zuhause und weiß, wie unberechenbar und problematisch die manchmal sein können, da muss man sofort reagieren.  
Man schaut nur einmal kurz weg und schon fliegt wieder das nächste Teil in die Luft.  
Und dann muss man schnell sein, um das schlimmste zu verhindern und die Feuer zu löschen...

Die junge Frau malte sich schon alle möglichen, und vor allem unmöglichen, Sachen aus, die da gerade zu so einem ***Bumm* **geführt haben könnten.  
"Ich schwöre dir, Marik, wenn du meine Küche schon wieder kaputt gemacht hast, dann mach ich dich kaputt!"

"Du kannst mich nicht kaputt machen, sonst ist Malik traurig und muss weinen!" kam es sofort von hinter der Tür, und noch bevor sie sie mit Schwung aufmachen konnte, kam ihr der verrückte Yami auch schon entgegen.  
"Und du willst doch nicht, das dein kleiner Bruder traurig ist, oder?"  
Ishizu starrte den grinsenden Marik böse an:  
"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich sag ihm einfach, das es mir sehr leid tut und das es nur ein blödes Versehen war und nicht wieder vorkommen wird.  
Und dann versprech' ich ihm noch, das er auch einen Neuen bekommt.  
Viel Besser und Größer und Toller als der Alte war! Und vielleicht sogar einen weniger Verrückten! Ich bin sicher, er wird seiner großen Schwester den kleinen 'Unfall' schon verzeihen..."  
Ishizu lächelte in sich hinein als Marik einfach nur empört den Mund auf und zu machte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen._  
"Das kannst du nicht machen! _Das ist gemein! Und hinterhältig! Und du kannst mich nicht ersetzten!" Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen, als müsste er sich auch selbst davon überzeugen, das er nicht einfach zu ersetzen ist, aber dann nickte er eifrig mit dem Kopf:  
"Genau, ich bin einzigartig! Du findest keinen wie mich auf der ganzen weiten Welt!"  
"Und dafür danke ich den Göttern jeden Tag aufs neue!" murmelte sie und schob sich an ihm vorbei und in die Küche, um sich den Schaden anzusehen.

Die Küche, die am Morgen noch blitzblank sauber war.  
Die sie gestern erst gründlich geputzt hatte.  
Die Küche, die vor ein paar Monaten erst renoviert worden war!

Für einen Moment schaute Ishizu sich nur entsetzt um, als sie wie angewurzelt in der Türe stehen blieb. Hinter ihr murrte Marik immer noch, das sie ihn nicht ersetzten könne, und das Malik den Unterschied sofort merken würde...

Na ja.  
Die gute Nachricht ist, es brennt kein Feuer.  
Und anscheinend ist auch keines der Küchengeräte eingeschaltet.  
Das heißt zwar noch nicht viel, aber bei Marik muss man schon für solche Kleinigkeiten dankbar sein.  
Denn leider hören da die guten Nachrichten auch schon auf:

Die gesamte Küche schaut aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.  
Das ist nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, das ist immer so wenn Marik in einer Küche was 'ausprobiert'.  
Überall klebt so ein komisches, weißliches Zeugs!  
An den Wänden, den Schränken, am Boden, der Decke, der Lampe...

"Bitte sag mir, das es nicht das ist wofür ich es halte."  
"Das kommt ganz darauf an, wofür du es hältst!"  
"Wenn man bedenkt das du eine Weile alleine hier warst, mit meinem kleinem Bruder, der in Unterwäsche an einen Sessel gefesselt ist?  
Na rate mal."  
Marik hatte sogar genug Anstand, um ein bisschen rot zu werden.  
Gerade noch.

"Na sag mal, was hast _du _denn für eine Fantasie!" kam es empört von Richtung Küchentisch, wo ihr kleiner Bruder nur in Boxershorts bekleidet an einen Sessel gefesselt war, über und über bekleckert mit dem verdächtigen weißen Zeug  
"Ach ja? Hast du schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut? In den letzten paar Minuten, meine ich?"_  
"Ishizu! Pfui, wärgs. Du bist meine Schwester! Ich will gar nicht dran denken!"_

"Also, meine Liebe, bevor du mich hier weiterhin beschuldigst, das ich deinen lieben kleinen Bruder hier vernasche, während du nebenan sitzt, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen." Meinte Marik übertrieben freundlich und höflich.  
"Und seit wann stört es dich, wenn ich im Nebenzimmer bin? Es würde dir nicht mal was ausmachen, wenn ich daneben stehe!" schimpfte Ishizu ungerührt zurück._  
"Ishizu!"_Marik und Ishizu ignorierten beide Maliks empörten Aufschrei.

"Was denn, Ishizu, das hätte ich jetzt nicht von dir gedacht! Du willst uns zuschauen? Also wirklich, das ist dein kleiner Bruder von dem wir hier reden..."  
Jetzt war es Ishizu, die rot wurde wie eine Tomate.  
"Auf keinen Fall! Wer will das schon! Du gehörst ja in die Klapse, du armer Irrer!" verteidigte sich die junge Frau, während Malik Marik einen bösen Blick zuwarf.  
Das war jetzt wirklich kein Thema, das mit seiner Schwester diskutiert werden sollte!  
Und schon überhaupt nicht, wenn er gerade keine Klamotten anhatte!

"Ah ah ah! Jetzt leugne es nicht junge Dame! Deshalb die ganzen Kommentare, du willst gerne zusehen! Also ich habe nichts gegen Publikum, was meinst du, Hikari-Pretty? Tun wir ihr den Gefallen?"  
"Ich meine ich werde euch beiden dafür den Hals umdrehen, sobald ich hier freikomme! Erst den einen, dann der anderen!"

Marik lächelte nur und tätschelte den blonden Kopf: "Ja, sicher doch. Dann ist es ja gut, das du nicht so schnell freikommen wirst." er schien nicht mal zu bemerken, das Malik versuchte, ihn zu beißen.  
"Es sei denn, ich lasse ihn frei!" warf Ishizu mit einem gemeinen Grinsen ein.  
Sollte sich ihr Bruder doch um die Bestrafung von dem Verrückten kümmern! Bis er damit fertig ist, hat er sich auch wider genug beruhigt, um ihr zu verzeihen.

"Wie redet ihr beide eigentlich von mir! Ich bin doch kein verdammter Kampfhund, den man von der Kette lässt, wenn es einem gerade passt! Macht endlich das Seil los! Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, hier zu eurer Belustigung in meiner Unterwäsche rumzusitzen!"

Andererseits hat es auch seine Vorteile, wenn der Kleine nicht jetzt gleich losgelassen wird...  
Besser mal von was anderem reden, nur zur Sicherheit, vielleicht vergisst er ja alles wieder...

"Also, ich frage noch mal: Was zum Teufel ist dieses Zeugs eigentlich!"  
"Ich mache Kuchen!"  
"Aha..." Das erklärt dann ja alles...  
'Nein, eigentlich erklärt es gar nichts...'  
"Warum machst du Kuchen, und warum explodiert er? Und warum ist er in meiner ganzen Küche verteilt?"

"Ich weiß nicht, aber er sollte nicht Bumm machen, oder? Das Kochbuch sagt nichts von einem Bumm.  
Bei dir hat er das nie gemacht, vielleicht mag er mich nicht. Warum mag der Kuchen mich nicht, Ishizu?"  
Ishizu griff sich an die Stirn, als Marik sich verzweifelt an ihren Rock klammerte. 'Vielleicht sollte ich doch zu Ryou fahren und seine Garage ausräumen... Kann auch nicht anstrengender sein als das hier.'

"Aber ich hab dem Kuchen doch noch gar nichts gemacht, also warum mag er mich nicht, er kennt mich doch nicht! Und ich wollte Malik in die Mitte hineingeben, da sollte er doch stolz darauf sein, das mein kleiner süßer Hikari hineinkommt, da sollte er nicht schon vorher _Bumm _machen und den ganzen Spaß verpassen!"

"Marik!"

"Das schmeckt sicher gut, Kuchen mit Malik, und Kaffee, und viel Schlagobers, und Zucker, und noch mehr Malik dazu..."  
Der verrückte Yami ließ sich einfach nicht unterbrechen, und Ishizu warf ihrem kleinen Bruder einen gequälten Blick zu:  
"Bitte, sag mir das er keinen Kaffee getrunken hat..."  
"Sorry, Schwester, aber ich soll dich doch nicht anlügen..."

"Ich wollte doch den Kuchen von ihm runterschlecken, wenn ich fertig damit bin, deshalb wollte ich ihn doch erst reinstecken! Das ist doch der ganze Spaß daran. Aber es hat vorher schon Bumm gemacht, und jetzt klebt alles an der Decke, und den Schränken, und fast gar nichts auf Malik, und es schmeckt auch irgendwie noch gar nicht so wie es sollte.  
Und braucht man nicht das Ofen-Ding auch irgendwie, um eine Torte zu machen, und ich hab es doch noch gar nicht angegriffen."

_"Und das ist auch gut so!"_

"Ich hab nur verschiedene Sachen zusammengemischt, also das weiße Pulver von da unten bei der Waschmaschine, weil man ja so was weißes braucht! Das hab ich gesehen, also leugne es nicht!"

_"Ja. Mehl! Ich verwende Mehl, kein Waschmittel."_

"Und dann hab ich noch das süß-riechende rosa Zeug von da auch mitgenommen, weil das riecht so gut und was flüssiges muss auch rein-"

_"Ja, weil Weichspüler so gesund ist..."_

"Und das grüne von unter der Abwasch mag ich auch gerne, das schmeckt sicher nach Apfel-"

"Ja, warum kein Geschirrspülmittel verwenden, was noch? Abflussreiniger?"

Malik schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, das entweder seine Schwester oder sein Freund einfach die Klappe halten und ihn befreien könnten: "Nicht, du setzt ihm nur noch mehr Flausen in den Kopf mit solchen Bemerkungen, merkst du das nicht?"

"Außerdem will ich Malik ja nicht vergiften! Ich hab Zucker und Zimt und Kaffee und Schokolade und Eis hineingemischt, aber es ist nicht fest geworden!  
Also hab ich das und das und das hineinbegeben." Erklärte er stolz sein Rezept.

_"Sägespäne, Erde und Nüsse..."_

"Das hab ich dann fest umgerührt, und ich wollte schon kosten, aber du hast ja immer gesagt, das ich keinen rohen Teig essen soll. Es war irgendwie komisch, auch wenn es jetzt wenigstens die richtige Farbe hatte, und dann hab ich ganz viel von dem Natron und dem Backpulver hineingemacht, damit er auch schön groß wird. Malik soll ja am Ende hineinpassen.  
Und dann hat es ganz plötzlich ohne Grund Bumm gemacht-"

_"Klingt als hättest du das Rezept vergewaltigt!"_

"-und alles ist überall geklebt, und ich muss noch mal von vorne anfangen, und ich will nicht so lange warten, ich will meinen Malik jetzt gleich, ich war doch den ganzen Tag brav-"

_"Das bezweifle ich!"_

"- und Malik hat doch gesagt, zur Belohnung darf ich ganz höchstpersönlich Kaffee kochen und Torte machen, und ihn hineinstecken, und dann wieder sauberlecken-"

_"Ach, das war auch noch deine Idee!" _Vorwurfsvoll starrte sie ihren gefesselten Bruder an.  
"So war das sicher nicht geplant! Und wie hätte ich ihn sonst da runterkriegen sollen! Du kennst ihn doch, der macht was er will!"  
"Ich sollte euch beide einfach in ein Zimmer sperren und den Schlüssel wegschmeißen! Dann kannst du dich selbst um ihn kümmern!"

**"Ja!**Ich bin dabei! Ich hab nichts dagegen, ich nehm' meinen Kaffee mit, und das Schlagobers, und das Eis, und die Torte mach ich dann danach, und wenn sie nicht macht was ich will benutz' ich einfach den Milleniumsstab und zwinge sie-"

Die junge Frau verdrehte nur die Augen, drehte sich um, und ging davon. Das ist nichts, was sie sich unbedingt antun musste...  
"Macht was ihr wollt, aber räumt hinterher auf!"**  
"Ishizu! Komm zurück! Das kannst du doch nicht machen, mach mich wenigstens los! Ishizu!"**

"Och, keine Sorge, Hikari-Pretty, ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern! Nur gut, das du deine Klamotten schon vorher abgelegt hast..."  
"Und ich erwarte, das die ganze verdammte Küche fleckenlos sauber ist, bevor ihr sie verlasst!  
Und ich will sie komplett desinfiziert und keimfrei!" warnte sie die Beiden durch die geschlossene Küchentür.  
"Und wenn nicht?"  
"Dann werde ich euch beide einsperren, und euch nur zur Schule wieder rauslassen!"

"Klingt doch gar nicht schlecht, was meinst du, Hikari-Pretty? Nur wir zwei beide..." Malik schaute ihn nur zweifelnd an.  
"Ähm, du weißt aber schon, das sie wahrscheinlich getrennt meint? Mich in meinem Zimmer, und dich im Keller? Mit den ganzen Spinnen, in der Dunkelheit..."

"Ähhhhh... Darum kümmern wir uns später... Viel, viel später... gut das du nicht weggelaufen bist. Wo der Küchentisch doch so einladen aussieht, meinst du nicht, Hikari-Pretty?"  
Danach folgten nur noch eindeutig zweideutige Geräusche, die man sonst nicht in einer Küche hören will, wenn man nicht selbst die Ursache dafür ist...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Ende Flashback Marik und Malik  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Auch Marik begann breit über das ganze Gesicht zu Grinsen, genauso dreckig und breit wie Bakura...  
Und auch Malik wurde rot wie eine Tomate, wie Ryou...

"Ähhhh... Okay... Der ist wohl auch nicht ansprechbar..." Meinte Joey zögernd. Was ist nur los mit denen?  
'Was haben die eigentlich getrieben, das sie alle so rot werden und nicht sagen wollen, was sie gemacht haben?'  
Aber dann dachte er daran, von wem er da redete, und was sie wahrscheinlich getrieben haben...  
Und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht selbst rot zu werden...

"Bevor ihr noch fragt, wir hatten auch ein angenehmes Wochenende." Grinste Yami, bevor er von Yugi unterbrochen wurde  
"Und genauer will es auch keiner wissen!"  
"Aber Yugi, ich denke unsere Freunde wollen auf jeden Fall wissen, was du angestellt hast! Und es hat dir auch gefallen, versuch gar nicht erst, es zu Leugnen, das ist zwecklos! Und es kommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, das du-"

Aber weiter kam er auch nicht, weil eine Hand sich fest um seinen Mund legte, bevor er noch weiterreden konnte. Amethystfarbene Augen funkelten ihn warnend an, und Yugi lächelte drohend, während er Nase an Nase mit dem Pharao stand:  
"Du willst nicht weiterreden, mein Lieber, glaube mir. Sonst war das nämlich das letzte Mal! Das geht niemanden was an, also rede weiter und ich finde einen Weg, um dich endgültig umzubringen!"

Yami legte den Kopf schief und grinste unter Yugis Hand. Nicht gerade die Reaktion, auf die der Kleinere gehofft hatte, aber was soll man machen...  
Yami schüttelte den Kopf gespielt kritisch: "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi... Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken... Oder ist es dir wirklich derartig peinlich, das du beim Flunkern erwischt worden bist..."

Und damit tritt auch Yugi dem Club der Rotwangen bei, vor allem als ihn alle neugierig anschauten.  
Wo war er wirklich mit seinen Gedanken, das klang nämlich nicht, als ob Yugi von einer kleinen Lüge geredet hätte? Das muss ja ein interessantes Wochenende gewesen sein...  
Yami schüttelte nur denn Kopf und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen. Oder um sicherzustellen, das er nicht einfach davonlaufen konnte, wer weiß das schon...

"Ich weiß nicht, was du hast, Aibou? Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn ich allen hier erzähle, das Anzu auf einmal vor unserer Tür gestanden ist. Und wie du sie wieder losgeworden bist."  
Yami drehte sich zu Joey um, um begeistert seine Geschichte zu erzählen:

"Weißt du wir haben uns am Sonntag nämlich ein bisschen 'dreckig' gemacht kurz vorher, mit was brauchst du nicht zu wissen, und wollten gerade unter die Dusche, da hat es an der Tür geläutet.  
Wir haben niemanden erwartet, und ich wollte gar nicht erst aufmachen, wir hatten schließlich noch was besseres vor.  
Aber Yugi hat sich trotzdem schnell eine Hose übergezogen, um aufzumachen._  
'Vielleicht ist es wichtig, und man sollte Leute nicht einfach vor verschlossenen Türen stehen lassen. Es dauert sicher nicht lange.'_  
Persönlich denk ich ja, wenn Leute unangekündigt und unaufgefordert auftauchen dürfen sie sich nicht wundern, wenn sie vor verschossenen Türen stehen." Erklärte Yami eigenwillig, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Was soll man machen, Yugi ist halt so gutmütig.

"Nicht das es sich gelohnt hat. Die Tür geht auf, und wer steht da?  
Die Klette, wer sonst um die Zeit an einem Wochenende.  
Anscheinend wollte sie bei uns einziehen und wollte das ihr *jemand* beim Packen hilft!  
Weil bei ihr spukt es angeblich, und da hat sie Angst so ganz allein.  
Komische Geräusche aus den Nebenzimmern, knarrende Treppen, trappeln von kleinen Füssen, das ganze Programm."  
Yami verzog das Gesicht: "Wenn du mich fragst, sie hört nur die Flöhe in ihrem Kopf husten. Jedenfalls hab mich hinter der Tür versteckt, um zuzusehen, wie er sie abwimmelt. Und außerdem hatte ich auch keine Lust, mir erst wieder was überzuziehen...  
Und ihr glaubt nicht, was dann war: Yugi hat sie angesehen, als würde er nicht verstehen, warum sie hier ist, und hat nur gesagt: "  
Yami grinste breit und verstellte die Stimme, um mehr wie Yugi zu klingen, der nur neben ihm stand und die Hände störrisch vor der Brust verschränkte und schmollte:

"_Aber ich verstehe nicht, was machst du denn hier?  
Yami ist nicht da, er ist schon vor einer Weile ausgezogen.  
Er hat gesagt, das er alt genug ist, um sein eigenes Leben zu führen, ohne das er auf mich oder Opa aufpassen muss, wo er doch schon vor Jahrtausenden ein ganzes Land regiert hat... Und soviel ich weiß ist er heute zum Strand gefahren.  
Er will dort die zukünftige Mutter seiner Kinder treffen und alles klar machen, damit sie vielleicht bald bei ihm einziehen kann."_

Yami grinste seine gebannten Zuhörer an und gab Yugi einen leichten Stups mit der Schulter

"Und dabei hat er sie ganz Ernst angesehen, als ob er nicht gerade lügen würde das sich die Balken biegen! Und sie hat es geglaubt!  
Ist weggestürmt mit rotem Kopf und hat geschimpft wie ein Rohrspatz:_  
Warum hat er nicht gesagt das ich dort hinkommen soll, woher soll ich denn sonst wissen, wo ich ihn treffen soll! Ich wette, der Zwerg hat nur vergessen, mir den Treffpunkt zu sagen, weil er unsere Zukunft zerstören will, damit er meinen Yami ganz für sich allein hat, besonders jetzt wo er da ausgezogen ist!_

Und Yugi hat ihr noch nachgerufen, das ich nie einen Namen erwähnt hatte! Da ist sie erst recht abgegangen wie eine Rakete!"

Wieder änderte Yami die Stimme, aber dieses Mal zu einem unangenehm hohen und lauten Ton. Es klang zwar nicht genau wie Anzu, aber die Absicht war klar zu erkennen.

_"Ich hoffe für ihn das er nicht mit irgendeiner anderen dort ist, das er nur vergessen hat, mir Bescheid zu sagen, oder ihr wird was schlimmes passieren, wenn ich rausfinde wer sie ist. Ich lasse ihn mir nicht wegnehmen von so einer Sch***. Nicht nach der ganzen Arbeit, die ich mir gemacht habe!  
Neue Klamotten, neue Frisur, Nägel, Schuhe, Schmuck, alles nur für ihn!  
Mit mir nicht, Leute! Na wartet.  
Ihr werdet mich kennenlernen!  
Warte auf mich, mein Märchenprinz, ich bin schon auf dem Weg, ich bin gleich da, ich rette dich vor dieser falschen Hexe..."_

Und damit war sie, Gott sei Dank, auch endgültig weg, und wir haben den Rest des Wochenendes unsere Ruhe vor ihr gehabt."

"Das ist ja ganz nett, und ich bin sicher sie verdient es." Meinte Marik und beugte sich zu Yugi hinunter, um genau auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kleineren zu sein. "Aber mich würde viel mehr interessieren, was _er _geglaubt hast, das du uns erzählen willst!"  
Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen drehte er sich zu Yami um: "Was gibt es denn sonst noch zu beichten. Irgendwas interessantes?" Er schaute Yugi wieder an:  
"Etwas das du mit uns Teilen willst, kleiner Yugi?" er strich ihm grinsend über die Wange, und grinste noch breiter als er Yami neben ihnen knurren hörte. "Es gibt doch sicher einen anderen Grund, warum du so rot wirst..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Flashback im Hause Mutou  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Komm schon, Yugi!"  
"Aber Yami, wir können doch nicht einfach so abhauen, wie sollen wir denn bis zum Schulfest fertig werden, wenn wir nie proben? Wir werden uns ganz fürchterlich blamieren!"  
"Nein, werden wir nicht. Keine Sorge, Aibou, du weißt das ich das nie zulassen werde. Wenn wirklich alles schief geht, schicke ich das Publikum einfach ins Reich der Schatten, und keiner wird je etwas davon erfahren!"  
"Und du glaubst wirklich, keiner würde es merken, das so viele Leute auf ein mal weg sind? Vor allem, wenn jeder weiß, wo sie hin wollen, und wo sie zuletzt gehen wurden?"

"Und wenn ich sage es war Marik? Ach komm schon, jetzt mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, es wird schon alles gut! Genieße lieber das Wochenende." Versuchte Yami den Kleineren zu beruhigen, während er ihn weiter hinter sich her nach Hause zog.

Dort wartete schon Opa Mutou mit gepackter Reisetasche auf sie.  
"Okay, Jungs, ich bin dann weg für das Wochenende. Nach euren verschiedenen Auftritten im Fernsehen und bei den Turnieren gibt es jede Menge Fanartikel, da will ich mal schauen ob was geeignetes für uns dabei ist. Also, ich komme Sonntag Abend oder Montag Morgen wieder. Kommt drauf an was für Gelegenheiten sich auf der Messe ergeben."  
Der alte Mann zwinkerte den beiden verschwörerisch zu, als ob er bei Gelegenheiten nicht wirklich von neuer Ware für den Laden redet...

Bevor die beiden was antworten konnten, war der alte Mann mitsamt seiner Tasche zur Türe raus. Er packte alles ins Auto und ging noch mal zurück für eine letzte Warnung:  
"Und ich will nicht, das ihr hier eine wilde Party schmeißt, während ich nicht da bin."  
"Klar, Opa."  
"Gut, damit könnt ihr nämlich warten bis ich wieder da bin. Ihr könnt schließlich nicht all die hübschen Mädels einladen, und ich bin nicht da um ein Auge auf alles zu haben!"  
"Opa~" Yugi griff sich an die Stirn.  
So Typisch.  
"Okay, okay, ich bin schon weg." Meinte er lachend. "Ich meine es aber trotzdem ernst, keine Party ohne mich."

Und damit hatten die beiden sturmfreie Bude fürs Wochenende...  
Was Yami gerne sofort ausnutzen würde.  
"Und, was machen wir jetzt Aibou? Wir haben das ganze Haus ganz für uns alleine, keiner da der uns stört, wir können machen was wir wollen, wann wir wollen und wo auch immer wir wollen..."  
"Dann will ich gerne sehen, wie du dein Puzzle mit den ganzen unmöglichen Stiegen und Räumen aufgeräumt hast..."

Bei dem Dämpfer fiel dem Yami doch glatt die Kinnlade runter.  
"Yugi? Du weißt doch, was ich gemeint habe mit _wir haben das ganze Haus für uns allein_, oder? Ich hatte da eigentlich was besseres als aufräumen im Sinn..." Meinte er in der Hoffnung das Yugi die Anspielung nur falsch verstanden hatte.

"Aber Yami! Du hast mich extra deswegen zu Mittag im Stich gelassen, nur ich war mehr da, mit Anzu und Marik ganz alleine..." Gut, das stimmt so nicht, aber was solls. Wer sagt denn, das ein Hikari nicht auch gemein sein und seinen Yami zappeln lassen kann? "Und ich will auch nicht, das deine ganze harte Arbeit so ganz umsonst war..."

Verlegen kratzte sich Yami im Nacken und schaute auf den Boden, die Wand, überall hin nur nicht zu Yugi.  
"Weißt du, soviel Arbeit war das jetzt auch wieder nicht." Er hatte schließlich genug Hilfe von den Monstern aus dem Reich der Schatten, und den Zombies die in manchen von den Räumen wohnen...  
Man muss sie ja nur rufen, ihnen einen Besen in die Hand drücken, und ihnen sagen was sie zu tun haben, und was passiert wenn sie das nicht gleich machen. 'Schließlich bin ich immer noch ihr Herrscher, und zumindest die Zombies haben Angst das ich sie rauswerfe wenn sie nicht gehorchen. Und wo wollen sie dann hin? Zurück zu Marik? Der frisst sie doch zum Frühstück! Oder steckt sie in komische Kostüme und Kleider und lässt sie Ballett tanzen, wenn er sich langweilt...'

Plötzlich standen die beiden in Yamis Puzzle, auf einer der vielen Stiegen, und der Pharao führte Yugi herum, um es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.  
Er hatte ja noch was besseres vor als einen Spaziergang durch die dunklen Gänge, nicht das Yugi sich davon stören ließ.  
Der schaute nämlich hinter jede Tür, in jedes Zimmer, und sogar unter die Stiegen!  
Und Yami hatte recht, da war wirklich nirgends mehr Staub zu sehen.

Yugi nickte anerkennend und lächelte Yami strahlend an.  
"Du hast ja wirklich sauber gemacht, ich dachte, es war nur eine Ausrede, um weg zu kommen... Aber du warst ja richtig schön fleißig, Yami. Dafür hast du dir wirklich eine Belohnung verdient."  
Beim Wort Belohnung blitzten Yamis Augen interessiert auf: "Was für eine Art von Belohnung?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, stellte sich Yugi auf die Zehenspitzen und legte die Hände leicht auf die Schultern des Größeren. Yami legte die Arme um Yugis Hüften, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, während er die Augen schloss.  
Aber dann sah Yugi in den Augenwickeln einen dunklen Schatten unter sich vorbeihuschen, und der Kleinere drehte sich schnell um, während Yami sich wunderte, wo sein Kuss denn nun bleibt...

"Sag mal, kann das sein das der Dunkle Magier da gerade mit einem Besen über der Schulter und in einer rosa Rüschenschürze herumschwebt?"  
"Äh, ja weißt du, das ist so..." Aber dann entschied sich Yami für eine andere Taktik, herumstottern und nach einer Ausrede suchen ist einfach nichts für einen erfahrenen Pharao, und Yugi würde eine Ausrede sowieso nicht glauben.  
"Weißt so eigentlich, wie viel Arbeit es ist, das Kommando und die Verantwortung für so viele Personen zu haben? Zombies, Monster, jeder ist überall, und jedem muss man erst sagen, was sie zu tun haben, wo sie was machen sollen, und man muss aufpassen, das sie nicht einfach mittendrin abhauen, oder sich gegenseitig fressen!  
Das ist kein Kinderspiel, und man muss überall gleichzeitig sein!" Yami atmete scheinbar erschöpft durch und lehnte sich an Yugis Schulter "Das ist ganz schön anstrengend und ermüdend, sogar noch mehr als wenn man es selber macht..."

"Oh..." Murmelte Yugi betreten und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Schuhe.  
"Wenn das so ist, sollte ich wohl besser gehen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst. Mach ein Nickerchen, um dich zu erholen, das mit der Belohnung können wir immer noch später machen..."

Yami bekam große Augen. So war das aber nicht geplant, Yugi sollte doch nicht gehen, im Gegenteil!  
Er sollte ihn loben für seine gute Arbeit, und bewundern für die viele Verantwortung, die er dabei tragen muss, und wie toll er das macht...  
Und dann sollte der Kleine ihm eigentlich um den Hals fallen und ihn küssen.  
So wie er es fast gemacht hätte, wenn dieser bescheuerte Magier nicht ausgerechnet dann vorbeifliegen muss!

"Nein, weißt du, das ist nicht nötig, du musst doch nicht gleich gehen, so müde bin ich ja nicht, und-"  
Aber der Kleinere schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Nein, das ist schon okay. Du hast dich so angestrengt, und jetzt hast du dir deine Pause wirklich verdient."  
"Aber ich brauche keine Pause! Ich will keine Pause! Ich hab wirklich nicht so viel gemacht das ich ins Bett muss."  
"Aber du hast gesagt das es schwer ist, auf so viele Personen gleichzeitig aufzupassen, damit sie ihre Arbeit richtig machen. Du musst müde sein vom ganzen hinten nach laufen, und ich will dir nicht im Weg sein"  
"_Das bist du nicht!_" reif Yami verzweifelt, und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann hätte der ehemalige Pharao wie ein kleines Kind aufgestampft.  
"Nein, Yami. Ich weiß das, komm, ich bring dich ins Bett." Yamis Augen leuchteten begeistert auf bei diesem Versprechen, und er schnappte Yugi bei der Hand und zog ihn durch die vielen Gänge.  
Endlich läuft mal was nach Plan!

Nicht lange, und die beiden standen in einen großen, hellen Raum, mit großen Fenstern und einem riesigen Bett in der Mitte, mit durchscheinenden Vorhängen drumherum.  
Wie in den anderen Räumen im Puzzle war auch hier alles in Ordnung, aufgeräumt und sauber.  
Yugi schob seinen Freund zum Bett und befahl ihm, sich hinzulegen, was dieser mit einem Grinsen auch machte.  
Aber bevor er Yugi zu sich hinunterziehen konnte, war der Kleinere auch wieder aufgestanden und ging zu einen großen, eleganten und kostbar verzierten Kasten an Wand.

"Hast du eine leichte Decke hier drinnen, oder hast du nur die Dicke da? Die ist doch sicher zu warm wenn du nur ein kurzes Nickerchen machen willst?" und damit machte er die reich verzierte Tür auf, noch bevor sein Yami ihn aufhalten konnte.

Yamis Protestschrei wurde übertönt von Yugis Schreckensschrei, als ihm plötzlich ein ganzer Berg Kleidung, Schuhe, Bücher und anderen Sachen auf den Kopf fiel.  
Anscheinend hatte Yami einfach nur alles, was in den Zimmer vorher so herumgelegen hatte, einfach genommen und in den Schrank gestopft in der Hoffnung, das die Türe auch halten würde.  
Und sobald Yugi auch nur einen Spalt aufgemacht hatte, war ihm auch gleich eine ganze Lawine entgegen gekommen und hatte den kleineren Jungen unter sich begraben.

Entsetzt sprang Yami von Bett und machte sich daran, seinen Freund zu befreien. Dabei verteilte er die ganzen Sachen im Raum, als er sie einfach über die Schulter schmiss, ohne darauf zu achten, wo was landete. Schließlich fand er Yugi, als er eine umgedrehte, offene Schmuckkiste aufhob, und violette Augen ihn geschockt anblinzelten.

"Yugi?" fragte er besorgt, als er ihn befreite und beim aufstehen half. Dabei fischte er vorsichtig die verschiedenen Ketten und Anhänger aus Yugis Haaren, bevor sie sich noch mehr verheddern konnten.

Plötzlich sah Yugi unter dem ganzen Haufen Zeugs etwas interessantes, das ihn alles andere vergessen ließ:  
Eine schön geschnitzte Holzkiste mit goldenen Beschlägen und Mustern, und mit Gold verziert und mit Edelsteinen besetzt.  
'Interessant.' Als er sie aufhob hörte Yugi, wie irgendwas darin klapperte und schepperte.

"Hey, Yami, was ist das?" fragte er neugierig.  
"Meine Spielzeugkiste."  
"Oh, ich wollte schon immer sehen womit ein kleiner Pharao so spielt. Darf ich reinschauen?"  
Aber wieder wartete er gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, und noch bevor Yami ihn stoppen konnte, machte er den Deckel auf und wollte hineinschauten.

Bevor er den Deckel mehr als einen Spalt aufmachen konnte, rannte Yami aber in seine Richtung und wollte ihn aufhalten. Aber alles was er damit schaffte war das er Yugi wieder zu Boden riss.  
Der ließ die Kiste erschrocken fallen als er auf dem Hintern landete, sie fiel um und der Inhalt kullerte über den ganzen Boden.  
Beide blinzelten von ihrer verhedderten Position auf den Boden.  
Yugi erstaunt, und Yami erschrocken.

"Ähhhh..." Und dann passierte etwas ungewöhnliches: Yami wurde rot. Richtig echt rot.

"Das sieht nicht aus wie Spielzeug..." Murmelte Yugi, als er die Sachen anschaute.  
Da waren Handschellen, die sind noch nicht sooo ungewöhnlich für Yami, genauso wie die Ketten und die Augenbinden aus verschiedenen Materialien.

Aber da waren auch komische Perlenketten mit wenigen, ungewöhnlich großen Perlen, entweder fest zusammen oder an lockeren Ketten.  
Verschieden große, bunte Plastik und Glasstöpsel.  
Und färbige Plastikzylinder in verschiedenen Formen, Längen und Durchmessern...  
Einer von den Zylindern fing plötzlich an zu Vibrieren, als Yugi ihn berührte.

"Na ja, jedenfalls keines für Kinder." Grinste Yami anzüglich auf den Kleineren hinunter, "Aber zum Glück bist du ja kein Kind mehr. Ich kann dir also gern zeigen, wie man damit spielt..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Ende Flashback Yami und Yugi  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Auf keinen Fall!" japste Yugi empört, und Marik stellte sich grinsend wieder auf. Auch wenn der Kleinere nichts sagen wollte, konnte man auf seinem Gesicht trotzdem ablesen, das er gerade _nicht_an Anzu und Schwindeln gedacht hatte...

Keiner in der Gruppe bemerkte, das sie von jemandem beobachtet wurden. Anzu spähte hinter der Ecke hervor und bedauerte, das sie leider nicht hören konnte, was da geredet wurde. Aber der Ausblick war toll!

"Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich noch hier, Kaiba!" fragte Marik, nachdem keiner der Hikaris etwas sagte, und Joey anscheinend auch keine Details mehr wissen will...  
Eigentlich schade, wo der arme Junge doch sonst nicht viel Spaß hat mit dem steifen Geldsack. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch deshalb so neugierig.

"Nichts, ich schau mir nur eure dämlichen Gesichter an und bin froh, das ich mehr Verstand und gute Erziehung habe als ihr alle zusammen."  
"Mein aufrichtiges Beileid zu so einen gefühllosen, unromantischen Klotz, Joey." Meinte Yami mitfühlend, und Joey nickte nur für einen Moment, bevor ihm klar wurde, was der frühere Pharao da gerade gesagt hatte. Und vor allem wie er es gemeint hatte!

"Hey! Spinnst du? Ich will doch nichts von so einem Eisberg! Wie kommt ihr nur immer auf so blöde Ideen?"  
"Ja, klar sag dir das nur immer selbst, vielleicht glaubst du es dann auch mal selbst."**  
"Hey!"**  
Joey protestierte lautstark gegen solche Anschuldigungen, während Kaiba gar nichts dazu sagte und nur denn Kopf schüttelte.  
Aus Erfahrung wusste er schon, das jeder Protest sinnlos ist, das spornt die Yamis nur noch mehr an, die stecken immer ihre Nasen dahin wo sie nicht hingehören.  
In so einem Fall sagt man am besten gar nichts und ignoriert alle bis ihnen langweilig wird.  
Nicht das es irgendjemanden irgendwas angeht!

**"Kaiba, das ist alles deine Schuld!"**  
"Was, ich hab doch nicht mal was gesagt!"

"Komm, lass die Beiden, die sind ja nur neidisch, weil die nicht so viel Spaß hatten wie wir!" meinte Yami und drehte sich scheinbar uninteressiert um.  
"Hey, ich habe auch Spaß!"  
Sofort drehten sich alle zu Joey um, der auch gleich den Kopf schüttelte:  
"Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint! Nicht _diese _Art von Spaß! Ihr wisst genau was ich meine!"

Zu spät.  
Die Meute hat Blut geleckt.

Anzu ging, ungewöhnlich langsam für ihre Verhältnisse, auf Yami und den Rest der Gruppe zu, als sie bemerkte, das sich alles auf Joey konzentrierte. Also kein Problem wenn sie mal unterbricht, schließlich war es Zeit für ihren Plan! Nachdem sie ihn nach ihrem Besuch bei den Zwerg nicht gefunden hatte, hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und einen neuen Plan ausgeheckt.  
Und jetzt war es Zeit diesen Plan endlich in die Tat umzusetzen...

Anzu ging direkt auf die Gruppe zu und baute sich mit erhobenem Kopf vor Yami auf, nachdem sie Bakura als Begrüßung kurz zugenickt hatte.  
Sofort machte der frühere Pharao einen schnellen Schritt zurück, nur zur Sicherheit.  
Könnte ja sein, das es nur Taktik ist, und sie ihn doch plötzlich anspringt und versucht zu umarmen...  
Oder schlimmeres!

"Yami, ich habe ganz schlechte Nachrichten." Erklärte sie ernst, bevor Marik sie einfach unterbrechen _musste_: "Was denn? Du wanderst aus nach Amerika, und wir werden dich nie wieder sehen? Aber davon geht die Welt doch nicht unter! Was ist daran denn so schlimm? Wir werden das sicher irgendwie überstehen. Versprochen! Und wir werden auch nur ein paar Tage feiern!"  
Ein böser Blick in seine Richtung, dann wurde der Verrückte wieder ignoriert.  
Jedenfalls so weit man eine... Persönlichkeit wie Marik halt ignorieren kann.

"Jemand ist hinter deinem Millenniums-Puzzle her."  
Und dieses mal war ihr Plan perfekt: Es hatte zwar das ganze Wochenende gedauert sich alles genau auszumalen, aber das Endergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen.  
'Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft wird Yami bald mir gehören. Und was Yami hat, will Bakura auch immer gleich haben, also krieg ich ihn gleich mit. Ohne das ich mich groß anstrengen muss.'

"Wirklich, ich weiß es aus einer ganz sicheren Quelle! Du musst mir glauben."  
"Ach wirklich? Und was schlägst du dann vor?"  
"Ganz einfach: Du gibst mir das Puzzle, und ich werde es dann sicher für dich verwahren."  
'Und um auf dein geliebtes Puzzle besser aufpassen zu können, wirst du mehr Zeit mit mir und weniger mit deinem Zwerg verbringen. Dann werde ich dich endlich für mich gewinnen und wir können endlich unser Happy End haben, das wir uns so schwer verdient haben!'

Aber laut sagte sie das natürlich nicht, sondern schaute nur zufrieden auf die geschockten Gesichter, als sie ihre Bombe platzen ließ.  
Nur leider schaut Yami nicht aus, als würde er ihr die Geschichte abkaufen, da muss man noch ein bisschen nachhelfen:  
"Wirklich, denk doch mal nach, Yami: Wo werden sie als erstes nach deinem Puzzle suchen? Bei Yugi natürlich. Und wenn die dann versuchen, es ihm gewaltsam abzunehmen, könnte Klein Yugi ganz schlimm verletzt werden."

Zum Schrecken aller schien Yami wirklich darüber nachzudenken, während er unsicher von Yugi zu Anzu und wieder zurück schaute.  
Keiner in der Gruppe sagte ein einziges Wort und es schien eine eigenartige Stille zu herrschen, obwohl um sie herum der ganz normale 'Pausen-Lärm' herrscht.

Schließlich nickte Yami und übergab ihr die Goldene Pyramide.  
Mit leuchtenden Augen starrte Anzu den Gegenstand fasziniert an, bevor sie ihn schnappte und an sich drückte. Endlich! Und es war weit einfacher als gedacht, Yami war sofort darauf angesprungen. Der Arme muss ja wirklich dringend von Yugi weg und zu ihr wollen!

"Ich werde gut darauf aufpassen, versprochen. Du kannst ja nach der Schule vorbeikommen und dich selbst davon überzeugen. Wir können dann zusammen essen."  
"Hmpf." War die einzige Antwort, aber anscheinend war das auch schon genug für sie, denn sie redete einfach weiter, als ob Yami begeistert zugesagt hätte.  
"Genau genommen, ich bestehe sogar darauf das du vorbeikommst, ich muss dir doch beweisen, das ich auf deinen Schatz aufpassen kann. Besser als jeder andere." Flötete sie mit einem fiesen Seitenblick auf Yugi, der nur genervt mit den Augen rollte.

"Hmpf." Mehr als so ein nichts sagendes Brummen war anscheinend nicht mehr aus Yami rauszubekommen.  
"Stimmt, du hast ja so recht, Yami, keiner sollte bemerken, das ich dieses Schätzchen hier habe. Man sollte uns besser nicht zusammen sehen. Ich bin dann mal weg!"

Und schon drehte sie sich um und hüpfte 'ganz unauffällig' davon, bevor sie anfing zu grinsen.  
Wer hätte gedacht, das es so einfach ist... Yugi ist sicher ganz eifersüchtig und grün vor Neid...

"Yami?"  
"Das hast du doch nicht gerade wirklich gemacht?"  
"Oder?"**  
"Was zur Hölle fällt dir eigentlich ein?" **brabbelten alle durcheinander, sobald das Mädchen außer Hörweite war.  
"Dir ist doch klar, das das ganze nur ein Trick war, oder?" meinte Kaiba völlig ruhig und gelassen, als würde ihn das ganze so oder so nix angehen...  
"Da ist nicht wirklich jemand hinter dir her, die will nur Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Yami verdrehte nur die Augen: "Sagt mal, für wie dämlich haltet ihr mich eigentlich? Natürlich weiß ich, das es nur ein Trick war, und ein ziemlich lahmer noch dazu. Ich hab ihr selbstverständlich nicht das _echte _Puzzle gegeben!"  
"Aber es hat doch genauso ausgeschaut!"  
"Ja, das ist aber auch schon alles! In Wirklichkeit ist es nur einer dieser Fan-Artikel, die nach den ganzen Turnieren, die im Fernsehen übertragen wurden, aufgekommen sind.  
Und seit heute Morgen hat Yugis Opa die auch im Laden." erklärte Yami mit stolz geschwelter Brust und hochmütig gerümpfter Nase.

Aber dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Freunde und konnte sich sein freches Grinsen einfach nicht länger verkneifen.  
"Was? Wenn da wirklich jemand wäre, würde ich das Puzzle bei Yugi und Yugi in meiner Nähe lassen. Das ist schließlich am sichersten!"  
"Du lässt mich doch auch wenn keiner hinter dem Puzzle her ist nicht aus den Augen!"  
"Ja, aber das liegt daran, das ich dich einfach gerne anschaue. Und angreife. Und ausziehe. Und-"

**"Yami!" **wurde der ehemalige Pharao von den anderen unterbrochen, bevor er noch weiter gehen konnte.  
Seine Hände waren eh schon an Yugis Hosenbund, mit Tendenz sinkend...  
"Okay, okay, ich benehme mich ja schon." er hob die Hände um zu zeigen, das er sie für sich behalten wird. Für dem Moment zumindestens.  
"Wie auch immer, ich hab alles im Griff..." Und er kniff Yugi noch ein letztes mal in den Hintern, bevor er einen widerwilligen Schritt zurück machte.: "Jedenfalls sind wir sie auf diese Art wenigstens vorläufig los, oder nicht. Also soll sie doch ihr Spielzeug haben."

Marik schaute den früheren Pharao mit großen Augen bewundernd an: "Wow, da ist ja wirklich ein Hirn unter den ganzen Stacheln!"  
"Und bei dir ist _kein _Hirn unter den ganzen Stacheln!" fauchte Yami zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ja, sehr nett." Meinte Yugi und tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm, "Ihr könnt das ja weiter diskutieren, aber wir müssen jetzt in die Klasse."  
Damit schnappte er Ryou bei der Hand und zog ihn mit, während Malik (gezwungenermaßen), etwas langsamer folgte.  
Gezwungenermaßen weil sein Yami sich an seine Schulter klammerte und jammerte: "Das ist nicht war, oder? Ich hab doch ein Hirn unter meinen Stacheln, nicht war? Nicht war, Malik, Yami ist nur gemein, hab ich recht? Hikari-Pretty? Das ist doch nicht war, oder? Sag doch was! Lass mich nicht allein, bitte~, ich will nicht ganz allein mit denen bleiben, nimm mich mit~ nimm mich mit, bitte~"

Malik ignorierte ihn und ging einfach weiter, sogar als sich der Größere nachschleifen ließ und ihm weiter ungestört ins Ohr wimmerte:  
"Du kannst mich nicht einfach so ignorieren, Hikari-Pretty!-"  
"Aber ich kann es versuchen!"  
"Aber warum willst du das, ich bin doch dein lieber Yami-"  
"Der mir gerade ziemlich auf die Nerven geht-"  
"-den du aber trotzdem noch lieb hast?"

Zu Mariks absolutem Entsetzen seufzte Malik aber nur und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Malik?"  
Keine Antwort, und der kleiner Blonde ging einfach nur weiter zu seiner Klasse.  
"Malik?"  
Schon etwas besorgter, und viel entsetzter.**  
"Malik!"**  
Marik war vor Schreck stehen geblieben und hatte losgelassen, was ihn erst jetzt auffiel, als sich sein Hikari immer weiter von ihm entfernte. Schnell lief er den Kleineren nach.  
"Malik, das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Malik~!"  
Was ihm dabei _nicht _auffiel war das kleine Grinsen um Malik Mund herum, als er sich Mühe gab, nicht laut loszulachen.  
Marik fiel auf die Knie als er sah, das sein Hikari ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück einfach um die Ecke verschwand.

Das Lachen, das gleich darauf erklang, bemerkte er gar nicht.  
Dafür bemerkten es aber Yami und Bakura, die das ganze natürlich irrsinnig komisch fanden.  
Es ist immer lustig, wenn ein Hikari gemein ist. Vor allem, wenn es nicht der eigene ist!

Der Rest des Tages verlief zum Glück für alle recht ruhig.

Anzu schwebte anscheinend auf Wolke Sieben, und war einfach nicht ansprechbar in ihrem Glück. Nicht das irgendjemand versuchte, sie anzusprechen.  
Ryou und Yugi verschwanden in jeder Pause, um ihre Pläne zu schmieden und weiß Gott was zu machen.  
Malik versuchte, Marik loszuwerden, der sich die ganze Zeit an den Kleineren klammerte und sich mitschleifen ließ wie ein Sack Kartoffeln.  
Yami und Bakura beobachteten das ganze schadenfroh, und machten Wetten wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Malik der Kragen platzt und er Marik einfach aus dem Fenster schmeißt.

Und was die Proben am Nachmittag betrifft:  
Nun ja, keiner der normalen Schüler weiß genau, was hinter der Schule eigentlich passiert. Aber man konnte Geräusche hören; komische Geräusche. Geräusche von Explosionen, von Dingen (oder Knochen?) die brechen. Laute Schreie, irres Kichern...  
Und andere beunruhigende Sachen.  
Alles in allem hörte es sich mehr nach Folterung als nach Proben für Romeo und Julia an.

Aber keiner war Mutig genug, um nachzusehen was da genau vor sich geht, wenn die Yamis und Hikaris dort hinten beschäftigt waren.  
Aber bei den jüngeren Schülern wurde es zu einer Art Mutprobe, das sie sich so Nahe wie möglich anschleichen und ohne erwischt zu werden bei den Proben zuschauen.

Und natürlich hatten besonders Marik und Bakura ihren Spaß mit den armen, verängstigten Schülern...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
TBC.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(1) Ich habe nicht wirklich was gegen Reh-Pinscher, (oder Reh-Rattler, wie sie hier auch heißen). Ich habe nur Schwierigkeiten, sie als Hunde zu sehen, und nicht als bellende Ratten :)


	12. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
